<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kembali Lagi by Everythingtobeeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362039">Kembali Lagi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingtobeeee/pseuds/Everythingtobeeee'>Everythingtobeeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingtobeeee/pseuds/Everythingtobeeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Hati berbicara sebelum akal sehatmu dapat bekerja'</p><p>Cerita tentang cinta, hidup, dan masalah yang terkadang tidak bisa diselesaikan sendiri.</p><p>Crossposted on wattpad dengan username<br/>penunjuk_jalan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. INTRO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Kasih tak sampai dan kata-kata yang tak akan pernah terucap'</p><p>    Buku ini menceritakan sebuah perjalan hidup, yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah pencarian dan penetapan, mengenai tak ada yang sempurna dan tidak pula ada yang selamanya. Skenario hidup yang berputar mengintari semua pemeran yang diciptakan tuhan, tidak ada yang tahu, tidak akan ada yang mau tahu apa yang akan terjadi, jalankan apa yang memang seharusnya, tidak perlu terburu-buru, biarkan waktu yang menjawab keresahanmu.</p><p>    Terdapat keresahan, kebencian, serta keegoisan yang didampingi perjuangan tanpa melupakan fakta bahwa hidup ini imbang seperti seharusnya. Cinta, masalah utama yang dapat mengangkat keburukan terhina setiap individu, tapi juga dapat menjadi sebuah anugrah yang membuat seseorang menjadi pribadi yang paling baik. Kelapangan, pendaman rasa, serta usaha mendampinginya.</p><p>    Disini saya menceritakan manusia, yang memiliki rasa dan keegoisannya masing-masing, tidak ada yang sempurna, tidak ada yang hina. </p><p>    'Hati bicara sebelum akal sehatmu dapat bekerja'<br/>
    Kalimat diatas menggambarkan segala intisari dari cerita ini. </p><p>    Tentang rasa benci terhadap diri sendiri<br/>
    Tentang keresahan yang tidak pernah pergi<br/>
    Tentang rasa yang dipendam sendiri<br/>
    Tentang luka yang harus dibayar dengan luka<br/>
    Tentang kebahagiaan<br/>
    Tentang cinta</p><p>     Beberapa hal tabu bertebaran dalam tulisan ini, toleransi menjadi kunci, tetapi kamu selalu memiliki pilihan untuk mengetuk pintu lain.</p><p>—————</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WARNING! : SEBELUM LANJUT MEMBACA, DIDALAM CERITA INI TERDAPAT BEBERAPA ADEGAN YANG GRAPHIC DAN TABU</p><p>Untuk semua adegan yang terdapat dalam tulisan ini, saya tidak mempromosikan hal tersebut, dimohon kebijakan untuk mengambil yang baiknya saja. saya hanya menceritakan cerita ini berdasarkan pengalaman-pengalaman yang saya alami yang dipecah menjadi beberapa permasalahan beberapa karakter</p><p>Note : karena cerita ini bakal panjang banget rentang waktunya, boleh tolong diperhatiin tahun dan bulan peristiwanya yahh ^^<br/>Dan juga, comment dan kudos sangat diapresiasi:))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. BAGIAN 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juni 2008</p><p>"Jadi kamu bakal pindah?"<br/>
Ucap bocah berambut bak mangkok yang sedikit lebih pendek dari tiga kawannya yang lain</p><p>"Iya, ayahku pindah kerja jadi aku harus ikut juga"<br/>
Jawab bocah yang satunya, pipinya gembil badannya berisi serta senyum yang tak pernah luput dari wajahnya. Pandangannya beralih kepada kedua temannya yang lain, kedua wajah itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan, antara sedih dan tak ikhlas.<br/>
"Jangan sedih, tenang aja, nanti aku bakal pinjam handphone Ibu buat ngabarin kalian"<br/>
Lanjutnya</p><p>"Tapi kita nanti gabisa bareng-bareng lagi"<br/>
Saut si cantik, mata tajamnya menatap si gembil dengan air mata yang sebentar lagi tanpa ragu akan  meluncur</p><p>"Udah udah.. daripada kita sedih-sedih gini mendingan kita grouphug yang lama, biar nanti Soonyoung tetep ngerasa ada kita walaupun jauh"<br/>
Tengah si tinggi</p><p>Reflek Jihoon langsung memeluk Soonyoung dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi kedua pipinya, dilanjut dengan Wonwoo dan Jun yang merangkul ketiga temannya dalam rengkuhannya. Sore itu dihabisi keempat sahabat berbagi presensi satu sama lain, air mata yang membanjiri pakaian, serta janji untuk tetap saling peduli walaupun terbatas jarak.</p><p>.</p><p>Keesokan paginya Soonyoung pergi tanpa berpamitan kembali, dibalik senyumnya yang tidak pernah hilang rasa sesak di dadanya jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dengan ketiga temannya. Ditekuklah tangan kanannya untuk menopang dagu dan memandang pepohonan sembari berfikir, 'akan jadi apa aku tanpa mereka', didalam dadanya gemuruh perasaan dirasakannya. Ia resah, Ia takut, Ia tidak bisa menakar apa yang akan dialaminya nanti.</p><p>Jarak tempuh dari Seoul ke tempat tinggal barunya hanya menempuh waktu 4 jam, Soonyoung merasa bahunya digoncang kecil menandakan bahwa mereka sekarang sudah sampai tujuan. Ketika kesadarannya penuh Ia melihat Kakak Perempuannya sedang membantu Ibu memindahkan barang, segera Ia turun dari mobil dan ikut membantu. Ketika sedang memindah barang, Soonyoung melewati sebuah kaca yang mencerminkan tubuhnya, sedikit rasa tidak nyaman menggelitik perasaanya, hatinya bergemuruh matanya menatap tidak suka dengan apa yang Ia lihat, tetapi Ia hanya menghela nafas dan kembali membantu membereskan barang.</p><p>Sejak kecil Soonyoung memang memiliki badan yang lebih besar dari teman-teman sebayanya, ketika baru memasuki Sekolah Dasar Soonyoung sering kali dibully oleh Seniornya dan dicibir oleh teman sekelasnya, tidak ada kekerasan fisik didalamnya, tetapi banyak sekali kata-kata yang tidak akan pernah hilang dari kepala Soonyoung hingga Ia tumbuh dewasa nanti. Tapi ketiga teman soonyoung selalu ada untuknya, tanpa memandang fisik, mereka adalah sumber kebahagiaan Soonyoung selama bersekolah, walaupun ketiga temannya tidak selalu ada untuk melindungi tetapi Soonyoung selalu bersyukur karena teman-temannya lah yang membuat hari-harinya menjadi lebih baik.</p><p>Soonyoung bertemu Jihoon, Wonwoo, dan Jun di taman kanak-kanak, mereka menjadi dekat karena banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama ketika berjalan kaki menuju rumah sepulang sekolah, di Seoul rumah mereka berdekatan membuat mereka memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu dan bermain.</p><p>Satu bulan lagi tahun ajaran baru dimulai, dan Soonyoung akan memasuki tahun pertamanya di Sekolah Menengah. Ia takut di Sekolah barunya Ia akan kembali ditindas dan tidak memiliki teman. Harapannya hanyalah agar dapat bertahan, Ia tidak menuntut banyak, Ia tahu hidupnya tidak akan mudah tanpa ketiga temannya, Ia hanya berharap agar dapat bertahan.</p><p>.</p><p>Siang itu Jihoon, Wonwoo, dan Jun menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain Playstation di ruang tengah Rumah Jihoon bersama kedua adik Jihoon - Seokmin dan Chan -, dalam situasi tersebut mayoritas hanya diisi dengan ocehan Jun dan Seokmin yang sama-sama tidak mau kalah sedangkan Jihoon dan Wonwoo yang menonton perkelahian mereka. Chan, Ia sedang menunggu Hansol dan Seungkwan untuk datang kerumahnya dan menjemputnya bersepeda.</p><p>Tak lama sebuah suara tinggi menyapa telinga mereka<br/>
"Siang adek-adek, Kak Jeonghan mau ikutan main" Ini Kak Jeonghan, tetangga sebrangnya Jihoon</p><p>Sentak perhatian segala pasang mata teralihkan dari segala hal apapun yang sedang dilakukan</p><p>"Loh Soonyoung mana?" Lanjut Jeonghan</p><p>"Loh emang Soonyoung ga pamitan sama Kak Jeonghan? Dia pindah kak" Jawab Jun</p><p>"Hah? Kapan emang dia pindah? Kemana ?"</p><p>"Udah seminggu yang lalu, ke Busan" Saut Jihoon</p><p>"Serius?"</p><p>"Iya kak" jawab Seokmin</p><p>"Yah gaada yang bisa gue unyel-unyel lagi deh, eh eh sini sticknya Seok Aku mau main" lanjut Jeonghan sembari merebut stick Playstation dari tangan Seokmin dan memulai main game sepak bola bersama Jun</p><p>"Chan, ayook jadi sepedaan gakk?" Tersengar suara lengkingan bocah dari halaman depan rumah</p><p>Sontak Chan langsung bergegas mengambil sepedanya dan berteriak<br/>
"Kak Chan sepedaan dulu ya"</p><p>"Hati-hati Chan!" Teriak Seokmin sembari bangkit dan menyusul Chan ke halaman depan hanya sekadar untuk melambaikan tangan kepada adiknya<br/>
"Hansol sama Seungkwan hati-hati juga ya!" Lanjutnya, yang dibalas acungan jempol oleh Hansol dan senyuman oleh Seungkwan</p><p>Sekiranya seperti itulah bagaimana hari kosong dihabiskan di rumah keluarga Lee</p><p>.</p><p>Ulang tahun Soonyoung sudah lewat dua minggu, seperti biasa Ia merayakannya dengan keluarganya yang berbeda hanyalah keberadaan teman-temannya, walaupun ia menerima ucapan ulang tahun melalui ponsel Ibunya dari teman-temannya tetap saja rasanya berbeda. Besok tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai dan Soonyoung akan memasuki tahun pertamanya di Sekolah Menengah. Sore itu hanya dihabiskan Soonyoung untuk membaca komik dan mencamili keripik yang ada di kulkas.</p><p>Pandangan Soonyoung beralih kearah langit-langit kamarnya, memandangnya tanpa minat, memikirkan mengenai sekiranya hal-hal apa yang akan terjadi ketika Ia masuk sekolah, akankah Ia dibully lagi, akankah Ia mempunyai teman, akankah Ia bisa bertahan, semua pertanyaan meresahkan selalu menghantuinya setelah kepindahan, ia resah.</p><p>Kemudian pandangannya teralih ke pantulan bayangannya oleh kaca jendela, Ia hanya bisa kembali menghela nafas ketika melihat pantulan bayangannya sendiri.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>Hari ini hari pertama Soonyoung di sekolah baru, Ia sengaja baris di barisan paling ujung dan belakang saat upacara penerimaan, Ia selalu memberi posisi lebih depannya kepada orang lain karena ia tidak mau terlihat, Ia lebih nyaman dengan posisi paling belakang.</p><p>Hari pertama masa pengenalan sekolah dilewati Soonyoung tanpa adanya teman baru, Ia bisa menemukan sedikit ketenangan karena di hari pertamanya tidak ada yang berkata hal buruk mengenai dirinya, atau badannya. Begitu pula 3 hari berikutnya, masa pengenalan sekolah dilewati Soonyoung dengan lurus tanpa adanya teman baru, ataupun musuh baru.</p><p>Hari pertama pembelajaran dikelas Soonyoung memilih bangku paling ujung dan belakang dengan harapan tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya dan mengganggunya. Sejak kecil Soonyoung bukanlah anak yang rajin ataupun pintar, jadi Ia tidak terlalu terganggu dengan fakta Ia akan kurang fokus jika duduk di bangku paling belakang walaupun sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi Jihoon yang akan membagi catatan kepadanya.</p><p>.</p><p>Juli 2008</p><p>Plak<br/>
Tamparan keras diterima Jihoon pada pipi kirinya, matanya memanas, menahan lelehan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan membasahi kedua pipinya. Degupan di dadanya tak dapat ia kontrol, emosinya hendak meluap, kata tak pantas sudah berada di ujung lidahnya hendak ia ucapkan sebelum -<br/>
Plak<br/>
Satu tamparan lagi kembali menyapa pipi kirinya, demi tuhan dia hanya bocah yang masih berusia 11 tahun. Ia merasa tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Ayahnya, Ia merasa Ibunya tidak pantas untuk diperlakukan seperti ini oleh ayahnya.</p><p>Tatapan Jihoon ia tegakan hingga menatap sosok Ayah didepannya, matanya menatap tajam, merah dan basah, pipi bercetak telapak tangan yang bergenangan air mata. Dengan gigi yang saling berhimpit, Ia menggeram dan berkata-<br/>
"Siapa Anda? Punya hak apa Anda melakukan hal seperti ini kepada saya dan ibu saya, semenjak pertama kali anda memperlakukan ibu saya dengan tidak baik, Saya sudah tidak mengenali anda sebagai ayah saya!" Entah apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya pada bocah 11 tahun ini hingga bisa berkata seliar itu<br/>
Plak<br/>
Kembali, satu tamparan diterima Jihoon di pipi kirinya, tangan kanannya ditarik oleh sang Ayah ditariknya tubuh anak itu menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Ibunya yang sedang terisak, dihempas tubuh Jihoon kedalam kamar, dengan pintu yang dibanting kemudian dikunci. Saat itu hanya satu hal yang dapa Jihoon syukuri, yaitu adik-adiknya tidak pernah melihat dan merasakan apa yang Ayahnya lakukan kepada Jihoon dan Ibunya.</p><p>Semenjak satu bulan yang lalu Jihoon sering mendapati Ayah dan Ibunya bertengkar di tengah malam, awalnya Jihoon hanya akan mengintip dan menguping melalui celah pintu kamarnya, tetapi semenjak dua minggu yang lalu Ayahnya mulai main tangan kepada Ibunya, dan Jihoon tdiak menyukai, saat itu juga Ia mendatangi orangtuanya dan melindungi Ibunya. Kejadian itu berulang hampir setiap hari semenjak kejadian dimana Jihoon melindungi Ibunya, masih abu-abu alasan yang Jihoon ketahui perkara pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya, yang Ia tahu saat ini adalah Ayahnya egois</p><p>.</p><p>Juli 2009</p><p>Hari ini hari pertama tahun kedua Soonyoung di sekolah menengah, selama setahun Ia bersekolah hari-harinya lurus tanpa ada teman tanpa ada lawan, selalu dari hari pertama Ia bersekolah. Ia tidak memiliki teman, jurusnya dengan duduk di bangku pojok belakang ternyata ampuh dari sasaran orang-orang iseng, dan Ia sangat mensyukuri hal itu. Walaupun terkadar bisik-bisik 'teman-teman'nya masih menyapa kupingnya, ia bersyukur hanya mendengan bisikan bukan kalimat yang dengan jelas mencibir badannya</p><p>Soonyoung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam aula tempat dimana upacara penerimaan murid baru dilaksanakan, sekarang Ia berada di barisan kedua karena sudah menginjak tingat dua. Selepas acara Ia membalikan badannya dan berniat untuk kembali ke kelas dan kembali menyapa bangku pojok belakang ternyamannya, ketika melihat pintu keluar air mukanya terlihat sedikit terganggu memandang siswa siswi yang berbondong untuk keluar, Soonyoung memutuskan untuk menunggu keadaan sedikit lebih sepi untuk keluar.</p><p>Setelah keadaan sedikit lebih sepi akhirnya Soonyoung bisa keluar, setelah melewati pintu keluar Soonyoung merasa ada yang menginjak tali sepatunya dan membuatnya sedikit terjungkal walaupun tidak sampai jatuh, Ia kira ia dijahili siswa lain tetapi ketika dia menengok ke belakang-</p><p>"Eh maaf kak" seorang laki-laki, murid baru, tinggi, tampan, meminta maaf kepadanya<br/>
"Gue gak sengaja kak maaf"</p><p>"Eh iya gakpapa" jawab Soonyoung</p><p>Setelah itu murid baru tadi melangkah pergi sembari sedikit membungkuk kepada Soonyoung,<br/>
Pada saat itu yang ada di kepala Soonyoung hanya satu-<br/>
'Astaga ganteng banget'</p><p>————</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note : tiap bagian tuh waktu ceritanya bakal berurutan yahh jangan khawatir, tapi mungkin dr akhir bagian sebelumnya ke awal cerita setelahnya agak sedikit jumping mungkin bisa diperhatiin disitunya aja ^^ . Btw ini saya emang sengaja yah bikin dialognya pakai bahasa sehari-hari biar ga kaku dan narasinya pake bahasa baku. Sama buat yang bingung usia mereka disini, saya pakai usia mereka yang sebenarnya kok di tahun tersebut, kecuali Chan saya bikin dia lebih tua satu tahun. Dan btw juga, saya pakai sistem pendidikan di Indonesia biar relate</p><p>karena cerita ini bakal panjang banget rentang waktunya, boleh tolong diperhatiin tahun dan bulan peristiwanya yahh^^<br/>Dan juga, comment dan kudos sangat diapresiasi:))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. BAGIAN 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 2008</p><p>Sore itu Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah, melepas sepatunya sebelum melangkah lebih lanjut, matanya menangkap sepatu adik-adiknya yang sudah terjejer rapih di rak, melihat itu helaan nafas lega Ia lepaskan. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya masuk melewati ruang tengah yang kosong kemudian berlanjut menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, sesampainya dikamar Ia bergegas melepas kaos kakinya dan bersiap untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah Ia selesai membersihkan diri dan keluar dari kamar mandi yang terletak di lantai 2 Ia mendengar suara Ayahnya dari lantai dasar, alisnya menukik heran, tidak biasa Ayahnya pulang lebih awal.</p><p>Setelah itu Jihoon merebahkan badannya, didalam kepala sedang menyusun kegiatan apa saja yang akan Ia lakukan malam hari nanti. Badannya sentak Ia dudukan mengingat ada pekerjaan rumah yang harus Ia kerjakan untuk esok, dengan langkah gontai Jihoon menggerakan badannya menuju meja belajar dan mengeluarkan buku sejarah serta buku tulis dari dalam laci meja belajarnya, kembali menghela nafas, Jihoon mulai membuka buku sejarahnya. </p><p>Jihoon sangat membenci pelajaran sejarah entah mengapa, Ia tidak suka menghafal, Jihoon juga tidak menyukai pelajaran biologi, menurutnya menghafal hanya akan membuat seseorang menjadi text book dan membatasi otak untuk berimprovisasi, namun itu hanya pembelaan saja untuk kapasitas menghafalnya yang kecil. Beberapa waktu kemudian Jihoon sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya, entah satu setengah jam itu terasa lama untuk mengerjakan tugas sejarah.</p><p>Tidak terasa hari sudah menjelang malam, Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jendela kamar yang menghadap langsung ke rumah Jeonghan di sebrang, teringat bahwa tugasnya sudah selesai Jihoon berencana untuk bermain ke rumah Jeonghan untuk menghilangkan suntuk, mungkin Ia akan mengajak Chan juga, atau mungkin Seokmin juga ingin ikut, Ia akan mengajak adik-adiknya setelah mendapat ijin dari orang tuanya.</p><p>Melangkahkan kakinya kebawah Jihoon menemukan Ibunya yang sedang memasak, dengan wajah yang antusias Jihoon perlahan mendekati Ibunya</p><p>"Bu Jihoon mau main kerumah Kak Jeonghan ya!"</p><p>"Mau kemana kamu?!" Bukan suara Ibunya melainkan suara Ayahnya yang Ia dengar</p><p>"Jihoon mau kerumah kak Jeonghan yah" jawabnya</p><p>"Ngapain? Mendingan sekarang kamu masuk kamar terus belajar, gih" lanjut Ayahnya</p><p>"Jihoon udh belajar yah tadi, udah ngerjain tugas juga" belanya</p><p>"Kok kamu ngelawan Ayah? Udah berani kamu sekarang?!" bukannya pengertian yang Ia dapat melainkan sebuah bentakan</p><p>Entah beberapa bulan ini Ayahnya berubah, Ayahnya lebih mudah emosi dan dan menjadi ringan tangan. Jihoon memang tidak pernah dekat dengan Ayahnya dari kecil, begitu pula adik-adiknya, Ayahnya selalu sibuk dan selalu pulang larut tiap hari, dan ketika akhir pekan datang Ayahnya lebih suka menghabiskan waktu membaca koran dan menonton siaran olahraga dibandingkan menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anaknya. Walaupun begitu, dulu ayahnya tidak pernah meninggikan suaranya apalagi bermain tangan dengan anak-anaknya, Ayahnya merupakan pribadi yang tenang, dulu.</p><p>"Ga gitu yah, tapi Jihoon pengen main" dengan was-was Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya menatap mata tajam Ayahnya </p><p>"Kamu mau main?! Sini ikut saya!" Dengan kasar Ayahnya menarik pergelangan tangan Jihoon, menariknya dengan paksa menaiki anak tangga</p><p>"Kamu kenapasih?! Kalau Jihoon mau main kerumah Jeonghan ya biarin aja, kan emang udah biasa Jihoon main ke rumah Jeonghan" sahut Ibunya yang sedari tadi diam melihat perilaku Suaminya kepada Anaknya</p><p>"Gak bisa, dia udah ngelunjak" lanjut Ayahnya</p><p>Kembali tangan Jihoon ditarik menaiki anak tangga yang tadi sempat tertunda, membuka pintu kamar Jihoon dan menghempaskan badannya ke lantai kemudian menguncinya di dalam kamar, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Dari dalam kamar Jihoon bisa mendengar kedua orangtuanya kembali bertengkar, perlahan Ia dekatkan punggungnya menuju pintu, melipat kakinya dalam dekapan, dan menutup telinganya. Isakan tangis mulai terdengar dari kedua belah bibirnya, dalam kepala suara-suara hati mulai menggila menyerang dirinya sendiri</p><p>'Coba tadi aku gak izin ke rumah Kak Jeonghan pasti Ayah Ibu ga berantem lagi'<br/>
'Coba tadi aku ga turun'<br/>
'Coba tadi aku abis ngerjain tugas ga ngeliat ke jendela'<br/>
'Aku bodoh'<br/>
'Aku bodoh'</p><p>Berbagai andai dan 'bodoh' terus mengiang dalam kepala Jihoon, tak henti menyalahkan diri sendiri atas apa yang Ia lakukan</p><p>.</p><p>Keesokan harinya Jihoon berangkat sekolah bersama kedua Adiknya walaupun mereka akan mengambil bus dengan jurusan yang berbeda, sebelum berangkat sekolah Jihoon berpamitan kepada Ibunya. Jihoon melihat Ayahnya yang belum berangkat bekerja, Jihoon tidak mau bicara dengan Ayahnya pagi ini, Ia masih takut, dengan terburu Jihoon mengindari tatapan Ayahnya beregas menuju perkarangan rumah dan meninggalkan Adik-adiknya yang sedang berpamitan pada Ayahnya.</p><p>Ketika menunggu Adik-adiknya berpamitan Jihoon melihat sosok familiar hendak menghampiri rumahnya</p><p>"Yak! Moon Junhui!"</p><p>Sontak sosok itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jihoon</p><p>"Eh Ji, yuk jalan bareng"</p><p>"Iya, bentar ya tungguin Seokmin sama Chan" kalimat tersebut diangguki oleh Jun</p><p>Tak lama Seokmin dan Chan menyusul Jihoon di teras, Jihoon sedikit menyerengit melihat wajah Seokmin yang sedikit terganggu, Seokmin menatap Jihoon seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tetapi Ia tahan</p><p>"Kenapa Seok?" Tanya Jihoon</p><p>"Gapapa kak, yuk jalan entar telat" pertanyaan itu dijawab Seokmin dengan cengirannya yang seterik matahari jam 12 siang</p><p>Dalam perjalanan menuju halte mereka berbagi percakapan, walaupun didalamnya mayoritas hanya diisi dengan guyonan yang dilayangkan Jun dan Seokmin terkadang disauti oleh Chan, Jihoon hanya menjadi penonton yang akan tertawa akan semua candaan  mereka</p><p>Mendekati halte bus mereka bertemu dengan Wonwoo yang sedang duduk dan membaca buku di salah satu bangku halte, disebelahnya ada adiknya -Jungkook- yang tertidur bersandarkan bahu Wonwoo, wajah muramnya berubah cerah ketika melihat teman-temannya datang menyapa. Tak lama bus yang akan dinaiki Seokmin dan Chan tiba, Wonwoo mengguncang bahu Jungkook </p><p>"Dek bus kamu udah dateng tuh, sana gih bareng Seokmin sama Chan"</p><p>"Eh, loh? Hah? Iya kak, ada Seokmin sama Chan juga" jawab Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya dengan cengiran</p><p>"Kak kita berangkat duluan ya!" Seru Seokmin</p><p>"Hati-hati Ya kalian" Balas Jun,</p><p>Dilanjutkan dengan Chan, Jungkook, Seokmin menaiki bus yang akan berhenti didekat sekolah mereka. Dulu sebelum Jihoon, Jun, dan Wonwoo menginjak bangku sekolah menengah mereka akan berangkat bersama dan menaiki bus yang sama pula, dulu juga ada Soonyoung bersama mereka</p><p>"Gaada Soonyoung beda ya rasanya" sahut Wonwoo</p><p>"Iya gaada yang pagi-pagi suka senyum-senyum sendiri" lanjut Jihoon</p><p>"Jangan dibahas ah, entar kangen" jawab Jun sambil mentap Wonwoo dan Jihoon yang memasang wajah memelas</p><p>"Eh itu bus kita, yuk" ajak Jun</p><p>Pagi itu dihabiskan mereka bertiga membahas ujian matematika yang akan datang, mereka merencanakan untuk belajar dirumah Jihoon, tempat mereka biasa berkumpul</p><p>.</p><p>Pukul 09:40 bel sekolah Jihoon berbunyi, menandakan waktunya istirahat, murid-murid berhamburan pergi keluar kelas, tapi tidak dengan Jihoon, Ia hanya menatap pemandangan lapangan  sekolahnya yang terlihat dari jendela di sebelah kiri bangkunya, sebelum Wonwoo datang dan menyentak bahunya</p><p>"Hey, ga makan?" Tanyanya, Jihoon hanya menjawab dengan gelengan. Jihoon dan Wonwoo memang sekelas tapi tidak berbagi bangku karena tatanan meja yang sudah diatur oleh wali kelas mereka. Wonwoo membuka kotak bekal yang sedari tadi Ia dekap, mengambil satu buah roti dan memberinya kepada Jihoon</p><p>"Karena sekarang gaada Soonyoung jadinya aku yang bakal bawain kamu bekal ya, kamu suka gamau makan kalau istirahat soalnya" lanjutnya</p><p>"Gausah ah Won, ngerepotin" jawab Jihoon</p><p>"Udah deh, terima aja" kekeuh Wonwoo</p><p>"Makasih Won"</p><p>Tak lama Jun datang ke kelas mereka dan mengambil bangku didepan Jihoon dan duduk menatap kedua temannya, sebelum mendatangi kelas Jihoon dan Wonwoo, Jun pasti membeli makan terlebih dahulu di kantin, Ia merogoh kantung celananya dan memberikan Jihoon susu coklat yang tadi dibelinya</p><p>"Jun, dibilangin gausah, sekarang malah Wonwoo ikut-ikutan" seru Jihoon</p><p>"Ya sekarang gaada Soonyoung Ji, gaada yang bakal maksa kamu makan lagi. Ya mau gamau kita yang harus maksa kamu makan" lanjut Jun</p><p>"Kalian berdua gaada bedanya" jawab Jihoon dengan helaan nafas</p><p>"Lagian rejeki Ji, kok malah ditolah" kali ini Wonwoo yang bicara</p><p>"Aku gamau ngerepotin"</p><p>"Ga ngerepotin kok!" Jawab Wonwoo dan Jun serentak</p><p>Tak lama waktu istirahatpun berakhir, Wonwoo kembali ke tempat duduknya dan Jun kembali ke kelasnya, sekiranya begitulah mayoritas hari-hari yang mereka jalani selama tahun pertama di sekolah menengah </p><p>.</p><p>November 2008</p><p>Jun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas Wonwoo dan Jihoon matanya menyisir seisi kelas karena tidak menemukan Jihoon di tempat duduknya</p><p>"Jihoon gamasuk Jun"</p><p>Sontak pandangan Jun beralih ke asal suara, mendapati Wonwoo sedang menatapnya. Jun menghapiri Wonwoo dan menduduki bangku depan Wonwoo menghadapnya sembari menyusun makanan dan minum yang sudah Ia beli di kantin sebelumnya</p><p>"Pantesan tadi pagi ga papasan pas jalan, tadi ga papasan sama kamu juga" ucap Jun menatap Wonwoo menunggu jawaban sembari memulai makan</p><p>"Tadi aku telat" jawab Wonwoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang disambut senyuman oleh Jun</p><p>"Kok bisa?"</p><p>"Biasa, Jungkook susah bangun terus Mama gak bolehin aku duluan" adunya, mendumal mengenai adiknya yang sangat susah dibangunkan dipagi hari. Adik Wonwoo itu seumuran dengan Seokmin, mereka sekolah di sekolah dasar yang sama, sekelas bahkan, sudah tahun terakhir di sekolah dasar. Wonwoo menyayangi adiknya, tetapi kadang -sering- kali adiknya menghambat kelancaran hidupnya</p><p>"Adikmu itu kalau udah tidur parah banget ya, bisa dimana-mana, terus susah banget bangunnya. Won besok Jihoon ulang tahun loh, kadoin apa ya" </p><p>"Kaya biasa aja, samperin rumahnya bawain coklat" </p><p>"Iyasih tapi tiap kita berempat ulang tahun begitu mulu" </p><p>"Ya abis mau gimana Jun" jawab Wonwoo sambil memangku wajahnya dengan punggung tangan dan menatap Jun</p><p>Jawaban Wonwoo hanya ditanggapi Jun dengan senyuman, kemudian Ia melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda</p><p>.</p><p>Hari ini Jihoon mengunci diri dalam kamarnya, Ia memutuskan untuk tidak berangkat sekolah setelah kejadian kurang mengenakan kemarin malam yang kembali terjadi. Ingatannya berputar kepada kejadian tadi pagi dimana pintu kamarnya digedor dengan tidak manusiasi oleh Ayahnya setelah kedua Adiknya berangkat sekolah meninggalkannya. Rasa takut, panik yang Ia rasakan tadi pagi masih membekas dalam benaknya, sekarang pukul 14:00 dan Ia belum mau keluar dari kamarnya walaupun sudah beberapa kali Ibunya mengetuk kamarnya untuk mengajak makan</p><p>Kemarin malam Ayahnya kembali memakinya setelah Ia lupa menaruh sepatunya dalam rak, padahal kemarin malam Jihoon sedang membaca buku kesukaannya, buku yang sudah beberapa kali Ia baca dan tak kunjung bosan atasnya, buku itu adalah zona nyaman Jihoon, yang sekarang dinodai oleh pengalama tak mengenakan yang akan terus teringat ketika Ia melihat buku itu</p><p>Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan menghela nafas</p><p>Jihoon baru keluar kamarnya satu jam kemudian, mencari Ibunya untuk menemaninya makan, setelah makan Jihoon membantu Ibunya mencuci piring dan setelah itu kembali kekamar dan melanjutkan renungannya tadi</p><p>.</p><p>Malam itu Jihoon rasanya tidak memiliki tenaga sekadar untuk membereskan bukunya untuk sekolah besok, Ia tidak peduli jika Ia dihukum karena tidak membawa buku pelajaran, Ia entah merasa lelah sekali hari ini setelah tidak melakukan apapun yang berarti. Ia bisa mendengar pintu utama rumahnya terbuka, menandakan Ayahnya yang baru pulang, sekarang sudah pukul 22:00 lewat dan Ayahnya baru pulang, sebenarnya sudah biasa Ayahnya pulang larut, hanya saja sekarang Jihoon lebih senang jika Ayahnya tidak pulang sama sekali </p><p>Tak lama Jihoon kembali mendengar suara perdebatan kedua orangtuanya, setiap malam Ia lewati dengan meringkuk sambil menutup kedua kupingnya. Ketika saat-saat seperti ini Jihoon selalu menerka apa yang sedang Adik-adiknya lakukan, Ia hanya berharap mereka sudah tidur dan tidka harus merasakan apa yang Ia rasakan</p><p>Krek krek<br/>
Ada yang mencoba membuka pintu kamar Jihoon</p><p>Bugh bugh bugh<br/>
Pintu kamar Jihoon diketuk dengan keras, Jihoon tahu itu Ayahnya</p><p>"Jihoon buka pintu kamarnya" itu suara Ayahnya</p><p>Jihoon tidak menanggapi itu, Ia hanya tetap meringkuk dan menutup telinganya semakin erat</p><p>Samar-samar jelas Jihoon dapat mendengar pembicaraan kedua orangtuanya diujung tangga</p><p>"Kamu lihat? Anakmu jadi kurang ajar gini! Ini yang kamu bilang ngedidik anak?, nyesel saya nikahin kamu ngeliat kamu ga becus gini"</p><p>"Yang ada kamu yang akan nyesel kalau saya tinggal, anak-anak gamungkin mau ikut kamu, kenal Bapaknya aja engga"</p><p>"Lagian, saya ngedidik anak-anak saya dengan benar, Jihoon gak mungkin kaya gini kalau kamu ga perlakuin dia kaya begitu" lanjut Ibunya</p><p>Setelah kalimat itu terlontar, suara pembicaraan menjadi lebih samar, Jihoon bersyukur akan itu, tetapi suara debuman yang menjadi lebih liar dan keras mengganggu Jihoon. Entah sudah berapa lama Jihoon menahan posisinya hingga suara-suara liar itu sepenuhnya berhenti, Jihoon perlahan melepas dekapan tangan pada kupingnya, bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menatap kaca, wajahnya tidak karuan bentuk, kantung matanya menghitam, hidung dan bibirnya memerah, pipinya basah dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan</p><p>Tok tok tok</p><p>Suara ketukan halus menyapa telinganya</p><p>"Ini Seokmin kak"</p><p>Jihoon melangkah menuju pintu, memutar kunci, dan membuka pintunya, mendapati Seokmin yang menatap Jihoon dengan senyum diwajahnya,</p><p>"Selamat ulang tahun ya kak" ucap Seokmin sambil memeluk Jihoon, Jihoon menatap kosong entah kemana, Ia melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri, setelah berapa lama baru Ia membalas pelukan adiknya</p><p>Seokmin melepas pelukannya terhadap Jihoon, menatap kakaknya, dan merapihkan penampilan kakaknya, sambil berkata<br/>
"Kak hari ini ulang tahun loh, jangan sedih-sedih, Seokmin punya kado loh buat kakak" </p><p>Setelah itu Seokmin mengulurkan kedua tangannya memberikan buku ber hard cover kepada Jihoon</p><p>Secara spontan senyum Jihoon terbentuk, tangan kanannya menerima buku dari Seokmin sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelap wajahnya yang masih penuh ingus dan air mata</p><p>"Seok makasih" ucap Jihoon sekenanya</p><p>Ucapan terimakasih Jihoon dibalas pelukan oleh Seokmin</p><p>"Iya kak sama-sama, sekarang tidur yuk udah malem" jawab Seokmin sambil terus memeluk Jihoon</p><p> Setelah melepaskan pelukan panjang itu Seokmin kembali ke kamarnya</p><p>Jihoon merebahkan badannya pada kasur dan menaruh buku pemberian Seokmin dibawah bantalnya, senyum menghiasi wajah kacau Jihoon, Ia bersyukur hari ini ada yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum</p><p>.</p><p>Agustus 2009</p><p>Tahun kedua Soonyoung di sekolah menengah berjalan seperti biasanya, tak ada teman baru tak ada lawan, Ia masih betah memilih meja pojok belakang, hanya saja bedanya sekarang jendela mejanya menjajakan pemandangan koridor bukan pepohonan. Sekarang sedang jam istirahat, kelas kosong, Soonyoung mengeluarkan bekal yang dibuatkan Ibunya, porsinya besar, biasanya Ia akan berbagi dengan Jihoon tapi sekarang Ia menghabiskannya sendiri</p><p>Belakangan ini Soonyoung merasa badannya semakin melebar, tapi Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi keadaan tersebut, Ia bingung. Sembari membuka kotak bekalnya Soonyoung mengeluarkan ponselnya, ponsel tersebut merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari keluarganya Juni kemarin, dalam layar ponselnya terdapat pesan dari Jun dan Wonwoo, mengingatkannya untuk terus bersemangat. Ia senang sekarang sudah bisa berkabar dangen teman-temannya, jadi Ia tidak terlalu merasa kesepian</p><p>Sembari makan Soonyoung membuka aplikasi game ular-ularan di ponselnya untuk mengisi acara makannya, samar-samar Soonyoung mendengar bisik-bisik siswa yang sedang berbincang di koridor</p><p>'Eh pengumuman anak akselerasi udah keluar tuh'<br/>
'Iya tadi gue liat, itu anak yang cakep banget itu katanya ikut akselerasi ya'<br/>
'Duh ga adil banget, udah ganteng, pinter, siapasih namanya'<br/>
'Namanya Kim Mingyu'<br/>
'Aih asik bakal lulus bareng cowok ganteng'</p><p>Suara berbisik itu sampai di telinga Soonyoung, senyum samar menghiasi wajahnya. Laki-laki yang Ia tabrak setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru, Kim Mingyu namanya, lelaki tampan yang secara tidak sadar Soonyoung kagumi. Ia santun, pintar, rajin, dan tampan, fakta-fakta tersebut membuat Soonyoung kagum pada pribadi adik kelasnya itu, Ia ingin suatu hari bisa menjadi seseorang seperti Kim Mingyu</p><p>.</p><p>Hari ini seperti biasa Chan pulang sekolah bersama kedua sahabatnya, Hansol dan Seungkwan, sekarang Seokmin sudah masuk Sekolah menengah jadi ia tidak pulang bersama Chan. Dalam perjalanannya hanya diisi dengan Seungkwan dan Chan yang saling menjelekan satu sama lain</p><p>"Chan kamutuh penampilan doang kaya anak baik, padahal kamu sama aku juga baikan aku" ledek Seungkwan kepada Chan</p><p>Chan itu penampilannya emang nyeleneh, seragamnya kedodoran banget yang gak wajar, pake kacamata, terus poninya jatuh dibawah alis hampir menutupi kacamatanya, penampilannya culun, tapi Chan bukan pribadi yang pendiam, jika ada yang mencoba menindasnya Ia akan melawan,  walaupun berkali-kali dibully Chan akan terus melawan, Chan hanya cuek pada penampilannya, Ia tidak peduli</p><p>Raut wajah Chan berubah terhadap perkataan Seungkwan tadi</p><p>"Daripada kamu, cuman bisa makan doang" jawab Chan, agak kurang relevan memang, tapi Chan tidak mau diam saja jika dijelekan</p><p>Chan adalah pribadi yang tenang, cuek, Ia sebenarnya mudah mengalah tapi tidak dengan kata-kata</p><p>"Udah-udah kenapasih berantem mulu" ucap Hansol sambil merangkul Chan dan membiarkan Seungkwan jalan duluan didepan mereka</p><p>"Kamu sih Kwan suka banget ribut sama Chan" lanjut Hansol</p><p>"Abisan Chan lucu kalau ngambeeeek" jawab Seungkwan sambil membalikan badan dan menangkup pipi Chan dalam kedua tanggannya,  kemudian segera berlari setelah itu diikuti Chan yang mengejarnya sambil merepetkan omelannya terhadap Seungkwan</p><p>Dan Hansol yang dengan santainya berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki kedua orang tersebut</p><p>.</p><p>Juli 2010</p><p> </p><p>Pagi ini adalah hari pertama Jeonghan di sekolah menengah atas, sembari kedua tangan menggenggam tali ransel sekolahnya Jeonghan melangkahkan kakinya menuju papan pengumuman, matanya menyisir satu-persatu kertas yang ditempel di papan, mencari sekiranya di kelompok berapa namanya terdata<br/>
'Yoon Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan, mana nama gue'<br/>
Suaranya dalam hati</p><p>"Ah ini, kelompok 17" serunya spontan</p><p>"Eh lo kelompok 17?" Tanya sebuah suara, spontan Jeonghan membalikan tubuhnya menatap ke sumber suara</p><p>"Iya" jawab Jeonghan seadanya, laki-laki dihadapannya ini tampan sekali, tinggi, rambutnya hitam legam, matanya besar, alisnya tebal, bibirnya merekah merah</p><p>"Oh nama gue Seungcheol, kenalin" lanjut lelaki itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya</p><p>"Gue Jeonghan" balas Jeonghan sambil menjabat tangan Seungcheol </p><p>"Shua Shua! Sini gue nemu orang lagi nih kelompok 17" seru Seungcheol memanggil temannya </p><p>Tak lama seorang laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Shua' ini menghampiri mereka</p><p>Senyum terukir pada wajah lelaki 'Shua' itu ketika melihat Jeonghan</p><p>"Nih Shu namanya Jeonghan" jelas Seungcheol </p><p>"Halo nama gue Joshua, tp kayaknya panggil gue Jisoo ajadeh rada aneh denger nama gue ga lazim soalnya" terang Jisoo</p><p>"Tadi lo kenalan ke gue katanya nama lo Joshua gimanasih" jawan Seungcheol</p><p>"Ya gue juga gatau kali nama gue bakal seaneh itu kalo diucapin kalian, gue udh lama tinggal di US biasanya dipanggil Joshua gue disana" jawab Jisoo tidak mau kalah</p><p>"Aneh lu" lanjut Seungcheol </p><p>"Lah" jawab Jisoo dengan tatapan bingungnya</p><p>"Gue Jeonghan" ucap Jeonghan tiba-tiba menghentikan perdebatan tidak penting dua teman baru dihadapannya</p><p>"Masuk ke aula yuk, cari anak kelompok 17 yang lain" saran Jeonghan</p><p>"Yaudah deh yuk" lanjut Seungcheol</p><p>Perjalanan mereka menuju aula diisi dengan perdebatan Jisoo dan Seungcheol masih mengenai nama Jisoo, dan hari pertama ini banyak diisi dengan percakapan mereka bertiga. Tidak sadar mereka sudah mulai nyaman dengan satu sama lain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>karena cerita ini bakal panjang banget rentang waktunya, boleh tolong diperhatiin tahun dan bulan peristiwanya yahh ^^<br/>Dan juga, comment dan kudos sangat diapresiasi:))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. BAGIAN 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juni 2009</p><p>Sabtu siang itu Seokmin sedang berada di teras rumahnya, membantu Ibunya membersihkan halaman, sembari menyapu Ia menghela nafas mengingat keluarganya yang semakin hari semakin tak wajar, Jihoon yang mulai jarang keluar kamar -sekarang Jihoon keluar kamar hanya untuk makan, berangkat sekolah, dan kerumah Jeonghan, bahkan sekarang kalau Wonwoo dan Jun datang mereka akan dikamar-, Chan yang mulai jarang mengeluh, dan Ibunya menjadi lebih sering terlihat merenung</p><p>Jujur Seokmin tidak tahu apa yang harus Ia lakukan sekarang, keadaan rumahnya semakin dingin,  demi tuhan bulan depan Ia baru masuk sekolah menengah. Ia tidak seberani Jihoon yang akan melawan, selama ini Seokmin memang selalu mendengar perdebatan orangtuanya, dan Iapun sadar apa yang dilakukan Ayahnya kepada Kakaknya, tetapi Ia tidak punya cukup nyali untuk berdiri dan melindungi Kakak dan Ibunya.</p><p> Sebenarnya Seokmin resah dengan keadaan Chan dan apa yang ada di dalam kepala Adiknya saat ini, Adiknya itu hanya bicara seperlunya dirumah, berbeda ketika dengan teman-temannya, belakangan ini Chan semakin jarang mengeluarkan suaranya, membuat Seokmin kepikiran, beberapa hari yang lalu Ia menemukan Adiknya itu sedang melamun menatap keluar jendela kamarnya, Seokmin masukpun Ia tidak sadar.</p><p>Seokmin tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan Jihoon karena di matanya Jihoon merupakan pribadi yang kuat dan bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, rasa peduli sangat ada dalam benak Seokmin hanya saja image Jihoon di mata Seokmin sangat kuat, seperti orang yang tidak butuh bantuan. Sedikit Ia tahu, di kemudian hari Ia akan menyesali penilaiannya terhadap Jihoon, Ia salah besar.</p><p>Lamunannya terhenti akibat suara gaduh dari dua rumah setelah rumahnya, yang Ia tahu dua rumah setelah rumahnya itu sudah beberapa waktu kosong, di pekarangan rumah tersebut ada beberapa mobil angkut dan satu mobil pribadi. Senyum Seokmin merekah ketika mengetahui akan memiliki tetangga baru</p><p>Dengan lekas Ia selesaikan pekerjaannya menyapu halaman, menaruh sapu serta pengki di dekat dinding, kemudian Ia berjalan menuju rumah yang ramai tersebut</p><p>"Selamat siang" ucapnya dengan senyum cerianya</p><p>"Siang" balas seorang lelaki, Ia anggun, cantik bahkan, membalas senyum Seokmin</p><p>"Siang tante, aku Seokmin tetangga dua rumah dari rumah tante" balas Seokmin</p><p>"Oh? Rumah yang cat biru itu?" Tanya lelaki yang lebih tua itu</p><p>"Iya betul tante" </p><p>"Halo Seokmin, nama tante Tao, kalau boleh tau kamu udah sekolah kelas berapa? Tante punya anak kayaknya seumuran kamu" lanjut Tao sambil menatap Seokmin</p><p>"Nanti Juli Seokmin masuk SMP tante, kelas 1" </p><p>"Wah sama dong kaya Hao, kamu tunggu bentar ya tante panggilin anak tante dulu"</p><p>Setelah itu Seokmin ditinggal sendiri di pekarangan rumah tetangga barunya itu, tidak lama Tao kembali sambil merangkul seorang anak yang terlihat seumuran dengannya, wajah dan auranya merupakan jiplakan dari sang ibu. Senyum Seokmin kembali melebar melihat calon teman barunya itu</p><p>"Hao, ini Seokmin tetangga kita, kamu seumuran sama dia kenalan dulu gih. Seokmin tante tinggal dulu ya mau beberes didalem, kamu ngobrol dulu aja sm Hao" jelas Tao kepada anaknya</p><p>"Siap tante"</p><p>"Halo aku Lee Seokmin, rumahku yang biru itu" lanjut Seokmin sambil menunjuk rumahnya</p><p>"Iya udah tau, tadikan Mama udah bilang" jawab Hao sekenanya</p><p>"Kamu judes ya, nama kamu siapa? Nama panjang kamu" lanjut Seokmin</p><p>"Minghao, Wu Minghao, tapi aku udah lama tinggal di Korea, panggil aku Myungho atau Hao juga boleh" terang Myungho</p><p>"Udah lama tinggal di Korea? Emang kamu aslinya orang mana" tanya Seokmin penasaran</p><p>"Orangtuaku orang China, Kami pindah ke Korea pas Aku kelas 2 SD" balasnya</p><p>"Hoo, bahasa koreamu lancar, keren" jawab Seokmin dengan mulut menganga dan mata melebar serta jempol tangannya Ia angkat. Melihat wajah Seokmin yang konyol itu Myungho sontak tertawa</p><p>'Ternyata anak ini tidak seburuk itu ya'<br/>
Sahut Myungho dalam benaknya</p><p>.</p><p>Oktober 2009</p><p>Siang itu Jihoon, Wonwoo, dan Jun seperti biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka bersama dikelas, kelas 2 ini Jihoon terpisah sendiri sedangkan Wonwoo dan Jun sekelas. Namun, tetap kelas Jihoon yang didatangi kedua temannya, Jihoon itu disuruh makan saja malas, apalagi bergerak. </p><p>"Tadi pagi aku kaget banget, Jungkook masa ngomong lo-gue" ucap Wonwoo membuka pembicaraan</p><p>"Aku kalau ga sama kalian ngomongnya juga lo-gue" sahut Jun, Wonwoo menatap Jun sedikit kaget sedangkan Jihoon hanya melanjutkan memakan rotinya</p><p> Jun yang melihat ekspresi Wonwoo kemudian menambahkan<br/>
"Kalian juga mulai biasain aja ngomong lo-gue, biar gaul, sama biar ga bikin anak orang kegeeran"</p><p>Ucapan Jun itu hanya dibalas dengan lemparan bekas bungkus roti oleh Jihoon<br/>
"Apaansih gajelas lo", lanjut Jihoon</p><p>"Nah, gitu dong" sambung Jun sambil memberikan gestur menembak dena telunjuk kepada Jihoon </p><p>Wonwoo yang melihat kejadian barusan menatap tak yakin, menimang-nimang apakah Ia juga harus  mengganti aku-kamunya dengan lo-gue</p><p>"Won adek lo aja udah bisa gaul masa lo masih gini sih" lanjut Jun menggoda Wonwoo</p><p>Mendengar ucapan Jun alis Wonwoo menukik<br/>
"Kok kamu pake lo-gue ke Aku" sambil bicara tidak terima</p><p>"Ayok Won biasain" lanjut Jun</p><p>Dengan wajah sedikit menunduk dan mata yang tidak yakin menatap kearah Jun<br/>
"Iya, iya gu- gue biasain"</p><p>"Nah gitu! Gitu aja kok susah" ucap Jun sambil menepuk kedua pahanya sambil melebarkan lengan, dan tak lupa dengan wajah bangganya</p><p>Jihoon yang melihat tingkah bodoh teman-temannya hanya memasang wajah malas </p><p>"Hayuk latihan lagi ngomong lo-guenya"</p><p>"Apaansih Jun"</p><p>"Ayo bilang 'nama gue Wonwoo'"</p><p>"Nama gue Wonwoo"</p><p>"Bagus-bagus , lagi, 'Ini temen gue Jihoon'"</p><p>Dan percakapan bodoh dua orang itu berlanjut hingga jam istirahat berakhir, dengan Jihoon yang setia menonton.</p><p>.</p><p>Desember 2009<br/>
Malam itu jarang-jarang tiga bersaudara ini menghabiskan waktu didepan televisi ruang tengah, Jihoon sedang mendengarkan lagu dari ponsel barunya, sedangkan Chan sedang mengunyah kue kering kiriman dari tetangga sebelah -tante Tao-, dan Seokmin yang bermain play station. </p><p>Malam itu mereka bisa dengan santai menikmati liburan akhir semesternya dengan tenang karena Ayah mereka sedang dinas keluar kota. Ya, dinas keluar kota menjelang tahun baru, bahkan sepertinya Ayahnya tidak akan merayakan tahun baru bersama mereka. Sebenarnya ketiga anak ini mensyukuri hal itu, dengan seperti itu keadaan rumah akan kembali menghangat untuk beberapa waktu</p><p>"Kak gue bosan" sahut Seokmin</p><p>"Sama" balas Jihoon</p><p>"Kak ajak Kak Jeonghan kesini Kak" celoteh Chan</p><p>"Bentar ya Kakak SMS Kak Jeonghan dulu" jawab Jihoon</p><p>"Bang Seokmin ajakin temen barunya itu kesini Bang" lanjut Chan</p><p>"Yaudah Abang coba jemput Myungho ya"</p><p>Tak lama Seokmin memakai sendalnya dan jalan ke pekarangan rumah, mata Jihoon mengikuti Seokmin hingga sosok adiknya itu tidak terlihat lagi. Setelah itu terdengar suara gaduh dari sebrang rumahnya, biasa, Jeonghan dan Ibunya memang luar biasa jika sudah berbicara</p><p>"Halo Adek-adek, kangen Kak Jeonghan ya?" ucap Jeonghan lantang, bersamaan dengan itu terlihat Hyukjae, Ibunya Jihoon, yang keluar dari kamar</p><p>"Halo tante, Jeonghan mau main ya" sambung Jeonghan ceria</p><p>"Eh Jeonghan, apakabar kamu?" Tanya Hyukjae</p><p>"Baik tante" sambung Jeonghan sambil mengambil posisi nyaman di sofa depan televisi, dengan paksa menggeser kaki Jihoon yang melintang menghalangi untuk duduk disofa</p><p>Melihat kembali ruang tengahnya yang kembali hangat membuat senyum di wajah Hyukjae merekah, entah sudah berapa lama kehangatan ini tidak terasa, Jihoon pun kalau membawa temannya sekarang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dikamar</p><p>"Kalian malam ini mau makan apa?" Lanjut Hyukjae</p><p>"Apa aja bu/tante" jawabn Jihoon dan Jeonghan bersamaan</p><p>"Seokmin pulang Bareng Myungho!" tiba-tiba suara lantang menyambut<br/>
Myungho yang mengekor dibelakang Seokmin takut-takut mengintip melalui bahu Seokmin, ini pertama kalinya Myungho masuk kedalam kerumah Keluarga Lee. Saat melihat Hyukjae Myungho dengan cepat membungkuk sambil mengulurkan tangannya memberikan bingkisan </p><p>"Tante ini dari Mama sama Papa" jelas Myungho</p><p>"Ini anaknya Mas Tao sama Mas Yifan ya, cantik ya kaya Ibunya" lontar Hyukjae sambil menerima bingkisan dari tangan Myungho, Myungho yang mendengar itu hanya dapat menunduk dengat pipi yang mulai memanas</p><p>Setelah itu Seokmin menarik tangan Myungho menuju ruang tengah<br/>
"Kak Jihoon, Kak Jeonghan, Chan, ini Myungho anaknya tante Tao yang suka nganter kue itu" terang Seokmin</p><p>Wajah Jeonghan langsung bertambah cerah ketika melihat Myungho,<br/>
'Unyel-unyelan gue nambah'<br/>
Ucappnya dalam hati, kemudian langsung menarik Myungho untuk duduk disebelahnya dan memulai percakapan yang juga disimak oleh Jihoon. Jeonghan ini sebenarnya memiliki adik laki-laki, seumuran Jihoon, tetapi adik laki-lakinya ini terlalu manly untuk Jeonghan ganggu terus menerus, dan akan marah jika Jeonghan sudah mulai menyebalkan, karena itu Jeonghan selalu senang jika mempunyai 'adik baru' yang menggemaskan yang bisa Ia ganggu dan tidak akan marah akan itu, seperti Jihoon, Chan dan Soonyoung, walaupun Chan sangat tidak menyukai jika Jeonghan sudah mulai menggodanya.</p><p>Dengan itu Seokmin kembali memulai gamenya yang sempat Ia pause tadi, dengan Chan yang meminta untuk ikut bermain, mau tidak mau Seokmin harus mengulang kembali gamenya. Dengan wajah jengkel Seokmin me-restart gamenya dan memberikan salah satu stik play stationnya kepada Chan, wajah jengkel Seokmin mulai menghilang ketika kembali melihat senyum lebar Chan yang sudah jarang tampak itu</p><p>Sebenarnya Seokmin bingung, keberadaan Jeonghan dan Myungho tidak berpengaruh apa-apa dengan Myungho yang dimonopoli Jeonghan, Ia tetap bermain play station seperti sebelumnya. Sebenarnya Ia hanya tidak sadar bahwa keadaan tambah menghangat dengan keberadaan tetangganya dan teman barunya.</p><p>.</p><p>Maret 2010</p><p>Hari ini hari biasa, Soonyoung masih melewatkan hari-hari sekolahnya dengan biasa, beberapa bulan belakangan yang berbeda adalah kelas sebelahnya yang semula kosong diisi dengan anak-anak akselerasi. Jika kalian membayangkan kelas akselerasi berisikan anak-anak culun yang hobinya belajar kalian salah besar, setidaknya di sekolah Soonyoung, kelas akselerasi yang berada tepat disebelah kelasnya sangat gaduh.</p><p>Sering kali kelas tersebut dapat teguran guru, bahkan kepala sekolah karena kegaduhannya, mungkin karena mayoritas isi kelas tersebut adalah laki-laki. Mereka sering sekali bermain bola dalam kelas, entah itu bola kaki, ataupun bola basket, terkadang pula mereka bermain bola kasti, cerit-cerita dari kelas sebelah terkadang menjadi pengibur Soonyoung walau hanya sebagai penonton, karena kelasnya sendiri tidak se gaduh itu. Dalam kelasnya di kelas 2 ini walaupun lebih ramai daripada kelasnya ketika kelas 1 karena orang-orang sudah mulai dekat tidak pernah sampai ada olahraga fisik dipraktikan di dalam kelas. Terkadang melihat siswa-siswa akselerasi itu dihukum di koridor menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk Soonyoung.</p><p>Keadaan sekarang pun tidak berbeda, mayoritas murid di kelasnya sedang memperhatikan siswa-siswa akselerasi yang sedang dihukum di koridor dengan tangan mencubit kuping dan kaki yang diangkat sebelah, bahkan guru yang sedang mengajar pun ikut menyaksikan siswa-siswa akselerasi yang sedang dihukum dan diberi ceramah oleh guru olahraga sekolah Soonyoung, untuk kali ini kasusnya adalah memecahkan bohlam lampu, hal biasa.</p><p>Tak lama setelah hukuman mereka dimulai, tujuh siswa akselerasi itu tetap berdiri dengan posisi yang sama, yang berbeda adalah mereka mulai lelah, dan mulut-mulut yang tidak bisa diam. Salah satu dari tujuh murid itu memulai protesannya kepada guru olahraga yang masih setia berdiri ditempat yang sama menunggu sesi hukuman mereka berakhir</p><p>Dan akibat mulut-mulut nyeleneh dari setiap siswa sekolah menengah itu perdebatan pun dimulai, seisi kelas Soonyoung tidak dapat menahan tawanya ketika menyaksikan sesi tanya jawab antar guru dan murid-murid di koridor itu. Salah satu laki-laki yang paling tinggi diantara semuanya, yang paling berisik, dan yang paling nyeleneh ucapannya akhirnya mendapat pukulan gulungan kertas dari sang guru. Dapat dilihat teman-temannya yang sedang menjalankan hukuman juga sedang menahan tawa, lain halnya dengan seisi kelas Soonyoung yang tawanya sudah meledak dari beberapa waktu lalu,  tidak lain juga dengan Soonyoung yang juga menyaksikan siswa-siswa akselerasi itu dihukum.</p><p>Senyuman Soonyoung terbentuk melihat lelaki yang dipukul gulungan kertas tadi, Kim Mingyu, entah ada apa dengannya hingga membuat Soonyoung merasakan hal berbeda terhadap adik kelasnya itu, hanya saja Soonyoung tidak pernah untuk bisa berhenti kagum ketika melihatnya. Entah dengan ucapannya ataupun perilakunya.</p><p>.</p><p>Agustus 2010</p><p>Siang itu Jihoon sudah pulang sekolah, hari ini hari Jumat dan Jihoon sudah pulang lebih awal, Wonwoo yang biasanya berkunjung hari ini absen karena Jungkook sedang sakit dan harus membantu Ibunya mengurus Adiknya, sedangkan Jun harus menemani Ibunya berbelanja. Sekarang Jihoon sudah kelas 3 sekolah menengah, banyak hal yang Jihoon rasa harus direncanakan kedepannya. Saat ini dirumahnya hanya ada Ia dan Ibunya. Seokmin sedang belajar kelompok bersama Myungho dan Chan sedang pergi bersama kedua temannya itu sepulang sekolah. Selesai membersihkan badan, Jihoon tak lupa mengirimkan pesan untuk Soonyoung, hanya untuk sekadar memberi kabar, setelah itu Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Ibunya, diketuknya kamar Ibunya dan kemudian masuk setelah Ibunya menjawab</p><p>Semenjak Ayah dan Ibunya sering bertengkar Jihoon menjadi lebih dekat dengan Ibunya, Ibunya menjadi pribadi yang lebih lembut, dahulu Ibunya merupakan pendidik yang keras, namun sekarang Ibunya lebih pengertian dan itu membuat Jihoon nyaman. Belakangan ini frekuensi pertengkaran orangtuanya sudah tidak se intens saat pertama kali itu terjadi, tetapi tetap saja barang yang sudah pecah tidak akan kembali dirakit sempurna</p><p>Perlahan Jihoon mendekati Ibunya yang sedang bermain ponsel sambil berbaring diatas kasur, Ia kemudian naik keatas kasur dan memeluk Ibunya yang dibalas dengan pelukan juga. Lama pelukan itu bertahan, tak sadar bahwa kedua manusia itu tertidur diselimuti kenyamanan akan keberadaan satu sama lain</p><p>Berselang beberapa jam, Jihoon terbangun dan tidak menemukan Ibunya disebelahnya, perawaan was-was menghampiri, Jihoon bergegas keluar kamar untuk mencari Ibunya. Ternyata di ruang tengah Ibunya sedang memotong rambut Chan, adiknya, satu helaan nafas Jihoon lepaskan, Ia lega.</p><p>Jihoon berjalan mendekati Adik dan Ibunya, kemudian duduk disebelah Chan sambil menonton televisi. Tak lama sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya</p><p>"Bu, Jihoon main kerumah Kak Jeonghan ya ?" Izin Jihoon</p><p>"Sana gih, mumpung kamu belom sibuk kan sekarang udah kelas 3" lanjut Ibunya yang masih fokus dengan rambut Chan</p><p>"Chan mau ikut ga?" Tanya Jihoon</p><p>"Chan ada tugas kak, nanti kalau udah selesai Chan nyusul" jawab Chan yang diangguki Jihoon</p><p>"Bu Jihoon kerumah Kak Jeonghan dulu ya" pamitnya</p><p>"Hati-hati Ji!" Jawab ibunya, padahal rumah Jeonghan hanya tinggal menyebrang saja</p><p>Setelah berpamitan Jihoon mengenakan sendalnya dan berjalan menuju rumah keluarga Yoon. Jihoon masuk melewati pintu belakang, keluarga Lee dan keluarga Yoon memang sudah sedekat itu karena mereka memang tinggal dirumah itu sudah dari setelah menikah dan bahkan belum memiliki anak</p><p>"Bunda! Ini Jihoon" sapa Jihoon kepada Ibu Jeonghan, menengok kearah Jihoon,</p><p>"Eh Jihoon, nyari Jeonghan ya? Ada diatas tuh, dikamar" jawab Ibu Jeonghan sambil memeluk Jihoon</p><p>"Oke bun, Jihoon naik ya" lanjut Jihoon sambil menaiki tangga, belum sampai ke kamar Jeonghan Jihoon dapat mendengar suara samar yang Ia tak kenal dari kamar Jeonghan. Dengan pelan Jihoon membuka pintu kamar Jeonghan dan melihat ada 2 wajah asing</p><p>"Kak" mulainya</p><p>"Eh Ji, sini-sini kenalan sama temen baru Kakak" ucap Jeonghan sambil bangkit dan merangkul Jihoon untuk duduk disebelahnya bersama dengan teman-teman barunya</p><p>"Nah Ji, yang ini temennya kakak namanya Seungcheol terus yang ini namanya Jisoo" terang Jeonghan sambil menunjuk satu-satu temannya</p><p>"Oh halo Kak, aku Jihoon, tetangga Kak Jeonghan" kenal Jihoon kepada teman-teman Jeonghan, mecoba untuk terdengar sopan</p><p>"Halo Ji, kamu gemes bangetsih sekarang kelas berapa SD?" Tanya Jisoo, mendengar itu sontak Jeonghan langsung panik, Ia tahu adik kesayangannya ini sangat membenci ketika dikira anak kecil</p><p>Lain dengan Jihoon yang wajahnya sudah kepalang jengkel, Tetapi sebelum Ia meledak Jeonghan terlebih dahulu menyelamatkan keadaan<br/>
"Soo, Jihoon udah kelas 3 SMP, tahun depan katanya mau lanjut SMA disekolah kita"</p><p>Jisoo dan Seungcheol yang mendengar itupun kaget, mereka tidak mengira bocah dengan tampilan se menggemaskan Jihoon ini tahun depan akan masuk SMA.</p><p>"Kenapa kak, kaget?!" Tanya Jihoon dengan judes</p><p>"Eeh," Jisoo dibuat keki olehnya</p><p>"Lo judes juga ya Ji, kaya Jeonghan" sambung Seungcheol </p><p>"Emang dia judes Cheol, lebih parah dari gue bahkan jangan ketipu sama penampilannya deh" sahut Jeonghan</p><p>"Kak kok lo ga ngebelain guesih!?" Jawab Jihoon tidak terima</p><p>Sore menjelang malam itu dihabiskan keempat remaja itu mengobrol, walaupun obrolan lebih di dominasi oleh Jeonghan dan teman-temannya dan Jihoon hanya diam disana sambil membaca koleksi komik milik Jeonghan.</p><p>.</p><p>September 2010</p><p>Hari ini sudah larut, setelah makan malam Jihoon membuka buku pelajarannya, buku fisika, pelajaran yang masih bisa Ia toleransi. Jihoon memikirkan akan melanjutkan pendidikannya kemana, IPA atau IPS, Ia masih bingung, Jihoon itu kuat di mata pelajaran kognitif, tapi Ia ingin mengambil IPS karena Ia akan dimudahkan saat ujian masuk perguruan tinggi nanti, karena Jihoon merasa ingin mendalami seni. Jika Ia menggambil IPS Ia tidak perlu belajar dari nol lagi. Tetapi Jihoon payah dalam menghafal. Jihoon memutuskan untuk menunda renungannya mengenai kelanjutan studinya dan kembali menatap rumus-rumus fisika di hadapan matanya.</p><p>Tak selang lama fokus Jihoon mulai terpecah, seketika pandangan matanya berubah tidak fokus, semuanya serasa jelas namun semu dimatanya, bola matanya bergerak resah melirik ke segala arah yang bisa Ia jangkau, kemudian jantung Jihoon mulai berdebar hebat, rasa resah melanda relung hatinya, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar membuat Jihoon tumbang dari tempat duduknya menjadi berlutut dilantai sembari tangan kanannya menahan badannya agar tidak sepenuhnya terantuk</p><p>Badannya lemas, tenaganya serasa habis, keringat membasahi sekujur tubuh, sekarang posisi Jihoon sudah meringkuk di lantai, menahan perasaan resah yang tak kunjung berhenti. Nafasnya tersenggal rasanya sulit sekali untuk menggapai nafas, mata terbuka lebar memandang entah kemana dengan tangan meremas rambutnya sendiri. Giginya gemetar, tangannya mulai berpindah tempat meremas kedua lengannya sendiri seolah memeluk badannya. Badannya masih bergetar, perasaannya masih tidak karuan, giginya dikatup sekuat tenaga hingga keresahan itu perlahan mulai menghilang dari perasaannya</p><p>Keadaan tersebut bertahan sekitar 15 menit, Jihoon tersukungkur dilantai. Tak lama, ia mendapat kendali atas tubuhnya, mulai bisa kembali menggapai nafasnya yang sempat tidak tercapai tadi, Jihoon mengangkat badannya dan membaringkan diri diatas kasur, matanya menatap dengan putus asa menghadap dinding, perasaan Jihoon kali ini lebih tidak karuan, lebih intense dibandingkan tadi</p><p>Jika tadi Jihoon tidak mendapat kontrol atas tubuhnya, sekarang Jihoon tidak mendapat kontrol atas apa yang terjadi di dalam kepalanya. Segala hal yang muncul dalam kepalanya, seakan Ia diingatkan akan seberapa buruk dirinya sebagai seorang manusia, semua yang ada dalam kepalanya membuatnya merasa kalah, merasa salah, merasa manusia paling menjijikan, tidak berguna, semua kata-kata buruk yang pernah dilayangkan kepadanya terngiang dalam kepalanya dengan jelas, perkataan Ayahnya, perkataan dirinya sendiri semua menyerangnya saat ini</p><p>Ia kembali melipat kakinya menujur dada, menangisi perasaannya sampai Ia tak sanggup lagi dan perlahan tertidur</p><p>.</p><p>Pagi ini Jihoon terbangun dengan rasa lelah yang tak ada duanya, Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, mengambil handuknya sebelum masuk, dan mengenakan sandalnya, Jihoon benci lantai basah. Pagi ini Jihoon berangkat dengan Adik-adiknya namun sekarang Ia lebih pendiam, Jihoon memang jarang bicara tetapi diamnya pagi ini berbeda</p><p>Bahkan Jun dan Wonwoo pun tidak berani mengajak Jihoon berbicara dalam bus, wajahnya terlihat lelah dan tidak berminat untuk melakukan apapun, dalam wajahnya tergores kesedihan. Sesampainya di sekolah mereka bertujuh (Jihoon, Jun, Wonwoo, Seokmin, Myungho, Jungkook, Chan) berpencar. Chan tidak pernah berangkat dengan Hansol dan Seungkwan karena kedua temannya itu berangkat dengan orangtuanya yang searah dengan kantor. Sedangkan untuk Jihoon, Jun, dan Wonwoo di tahun terakhir ini mereka akhirnya diberi kesempatan untuk sekelas</p><p>Sesampainya di kelas mereka bertiga menempati tempat duduk masing-masing, Wonwoo yang disebelah kanan Jihoon dan Jun didepan Jihoon. Pagi itu Jihoon habiskan dengan merenung, pikirannya kemana-mana, perasaannya tidak karuan. Perlahan Ia arahkan tangannya untuk mulai menuangkan perasaanya dalam bentuk sebuah tulisan, dalam buku yang diberikan Seokmin Jihoon mulai untuk meluapkan perasaannya yang selama ini Ia pendam sendiri</p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>karena cerita ini bakal panjang banget rentang waktunya, boleh tolong diperhatiin tahun dan bulan peristiwanya yahh ^^<br/>Dan juga, comment dan kudos sangat diapresiasi:))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. BAGIAN 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mei 2010</p><p>Pagi itu selesai mandi Soonyoung duduk didepan meja belajarnya, menatap layar ponselnya dengan wajah sumringah, hari ini Ia berjanji akan menelfon ketiga temannya yang akan berkumpul dirumah Jihoon. Ia sedang menunggu Jihoon, Wonwoo, atau Jun yang akan menelfonnya. Tak lama ponselnya bergetar tanda sebuah panggilan masuk, buru-buru Soonyoung mengangkat telfonnya dan memasang speaker dengan volume paling besar</p><p>"Halo" sapa Soonyoung</p><p>"NYOONGGGGG" seru suara di seberang sana, Soonyoung menanggapi itu dengan tawa kecilnya, senyumnya merekah lebar hingga matanya menghilang ditelan oleh pipi membentuk sebuah bulan sabit</p><p>"Halooo" sapa Soonyoung lagi, Ia bingung bagaimana cara memulai percakapan, ini pertama kalinya mereka bicara via telefon bersama</p><p>"Young apakabar?" Mulai Jun, jujur saja sebenarnya keadaan sangat canggung karena mereka sudah jarang berbicara dan juga bingung ingin bertanya apa</p><p>"Baik, disini aku baik, gaada yang gangguin aku disekolah" jawab Soonyoung sekenanya</p><p>"Terus gimana, lo disana punya temen kaya kita ga?" Tanya Jihoon</p><p>"Disini gaada yang bisa gantiin kalian" lanjut Soonyoung, menutupi fakta bahwa Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman di sekolah barunya. Soonyoung dapat mendengar suara teman-temannya di sebrang sana yang mempertanyakan kebenaran dari kalimat yang baru saja Ia lontarkan</p><p>"Bisa aja lo" sambung Jun</p><p>"Young lo punya pacar ga disana?" Kali ini Wonwoo yang bertanya, Soonyoung sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Wonwoo, sampai sekarang Ia masih belum familiar dengan hal berbau romansa</p><p>"Engga nih, aku masih jomblo, kalian gimana?" Jawaban Soonyoung ditanggapi dengan suara kecewa dari seberang</p><p>"Ya gimana caranya punya pacar Young, orang kita disini kerjaannya bertigaan mulu" terang Jihoon<br/>
"Eh Young, gue punya tetangga baru loh, namanya Myungho sekarang suka main sama Seokmin" lanjut Jihoon</p><p>"Wah nanti kalau aku kesana ajak aku kenalan ya sama Myungho, dia gimana orangnya?" </p><p>"Dia kalem, gue bingung juga kenapa dia bisa main sama Seokmin" jawab Wonwoo yang dihadiahi kekehan oleh Soonyoung</p><p>"Young kapan mau main kesini?" Ini Jun yang bertanya</p><p>"Secepatnya Jun, aku juga maunya disana bareng-bareng kalian" lanjut Soonyoung</p><p>"Young kita kangen tauga" sahut Wonwoo</p><p>"Aku juga kangen kalian, kalau kesana pasti bakal aku kabarin" helaan nafas kecewa dapat Soonyoung dengar dari ponselnya</p><p>"Janji ya bakal main kesini" pinta Jihoon, walaupun kalau bertemu Jihoon sering kali menolak afeksi Soonyoung toh sebenarnya Jihoon rindu</p><p>"Iya, aku janji, tunggu aja ya"</p><p>Tidak lama setelah itu panggilan mereka berakhir, sebenarnya Soonyoung ingin berbincang lebih lama dengan teman-temannya tapi telfon dark jarak jauh seperti itu memakan banyak biaya, karena tidak enak dengan keadaan Soonyoung memutuskan untuk menyudahi pembicaraan mereka</p><p>Setelah itu Soonyoung berjalan menuju kasurnya dan membaringkan badannya menatap ke langit-langit dengan tangan Ia istirahatkan diatas perut buncitnya. Matanya Ia pejamkan sembari menghela nafas, Ia ingin sekali untuk bertemu dengan teman-temanya, Ia rindu, Ia rindu rasanya memiliki teman</p><p>.</p><p>Juni 2010</p><p>Seungcheol melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kerja Ayahnya, raut kusut menghiasi wajahnya, perlahan ekspresinya mengeras, otot lehernya menegang dan emosi mulai mengisi relung hatinya, dengan langkah cepat Seungcheol berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya</p><p>Seungcheol baru saja bicara empat mata dengan Ayahnya, dengan topik pembicaraan yang memiliki inti bahwa Ayahnya kecewa dengannya karena tidak dapat diterima di sekolah menengah atas pilihan Ayahnya, padahal Seungcheol diterima di salah satu sekolah unggulan di daerahnya, tapi hal tersebut tidak akan membuat Ayahnya puas karena keinginannya tidak tercapai</p><p>Semenjak Ibunya meninggal saat Seungcheol berumur 9 tahun Ia menjadi kekurangan perhatian, Ia lebih sering ditinggal dirumah dengan uang yang melimpah dengan bayaran bahwa Ia harus menuruti segala keinginan Ayahnya. Ini gila pikirnya, sudah yang keberapa kalinya Ia dituntut atas hal yang bukan merupakan keinginannya, dan sudah berapa kali Ia gagal memenuhi ekspektasi Ayahnya</p><p>Kabut emosi semakin menghalangi mata Seungcheol, hatinya rasanya terbakar, sekarang emosi menyelimuti dirinya, tidak ada lagi yang salah di kepalanya, Ia hanya ingin melakukan apapun yang bisa menyurutkan emosinya</p><p>Seungcheol berjalan menuju tembok cobek yang memang sudah menjadi tempatnya meluapkan emosi, tanpa aba-aba Ia mengepal tangannya dan mulai memukul tembok tersebut dengan sekuat tenanga, dengan brutal dan berkelanjutan hingga darah mengucur dari punggung tangannya yang Ia kepal</p><p>Kamar bercahaya minim itu hanya berisikan teriakan frustrasi dan suara pukulan tembok yang tak kunjung henti. Setelah dirasanya cukup membayar emosi dalam dadanya, Seungcheol berhenti memukuli tembok dan beralih menuju kaca, menatap wajahnya sendiri putus asa, dengan teriakan kencang tiba-tiba kembali Ia kepal tangannya dan memukul meja didepan kaca tersebut</p><p>Badannya Ia lemaskan dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri menangis malam ini. Seungcheol tidak sekuat itu, Ia memiliki emosi yang belum bisa Ia kontrol terlebih ketika dituntut untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bukan keinginannya</p><p>.</p><p>September 2010</p><p>"Eh Cheol lo diliatin tuh" lapor Jeonghan pada Seungcheol </p><p>Dengan penasaran Seungcheol menolehkan pandangannya ke belakang, menoleh melewati bahunya, menoleh melewati kanan dan kiri seperti orang bingung</p><p>"Mana, apaansih, mana" tanya Seungcheol </p><p>"Maksud Jeonghan tuh banyak yang ngeliatin lo karena naksir Cheol" jelas Jisoo yang hanya ditanggapi dengan alis Jeonghan yang bergerak naik turun diwajahnya yang sengaja Ia buat semenjengkelkan mungkin</p><p>Sekarang mereka sedang berada di kantin dan sedang menghabiskan makan siang mereka masing-masing. Sebenarnya Seungcheol sudah terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian semenjak Ia bersekolah di sekolah menengah, Ia tampan, Ia kaya, namun yang Seungcheol tidak menyukainya. Ia rasa orang hanya mengagumi sebatas apa yang mereka lihat dan apa yang mereka dengar tanpa memncoba untuk mencari kebenaran atas itu. Orang-orang itu tidak tahu bagaimana pribadi Seungcheol yang sebenarnya</p><p>"Mereka ngeliatin lo Soo" sanggah Seungcheol denga muka jengkel</p><p>"Ga salah sih, gue tau gue ganteng" sahut Jisoo</p><p>"Dih najis banget, gantengan juga gue" jawab Jeonghan tidak terima</p><p>"Han lo nyadar ga sih dibanding ganteng lo lebih pantes dibilang cantik" lanjut Jisoo</p><p>"Tinggal panjangin tuh rambut orang-orang bakal manggil lo 'mbak'," tambah Seungcheol sambil menatap Jisoo dan mengangkat tangannya untuk melakukan high five dengan Jisoo yang ditanggapinya dengan senang hati</p><p>"Kurang ajar ya mulut" cerca Jeonghan sambil mencubit bibir kedua temannya itu</p><p>"Udah ah balik ke kelas yuk bentar lagi masuk" lanjutnya, yang disanggupi oleh kedua temannya.</p><p>Saat berjalan menuju kelas banyak sekali pasang mata yang menatap ke arah mereka bertiga, memang mereka ini terkenal, Seungcheol yang tampan dan Jisoo yang pintar, tapi mereka tidak peduli, mereka tetap bergaul sewajarnya dan berbaur dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka ini satu kelas di satu jurusan , IPA, sebenarnya Seungcheol sangat tidak menyukai menghitung tetapi karena ini keinginan ayahnya makanya Ia turuti</p><p>Sebenarnya Seungcheol bingung, Ayahnya sudah mensetting segala pendidikan Seungcheol untuk menjadi penerusnya, Ia akan mengambil Ekonomi saat kuliah nanti tapi mengapa Ia harus masuk jurusan IPA sekarang. Ia masih tidak mengerti dari mana kalimat 'lintas jurusan itu mudah' hingga sekarang, yang ada Ia harus mempelajari materi 3 tahun dalam waktu 3 bulan nantinya. Menolak untuk berfikir, Seungcheol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam kelas dan menduduki tempat duduknya di sebelah Taeyong</p><p>"Yong emang ada pr?" Tanya Seungcheol kepada Taeyong yang sedang fokus menyalin pekerjaan rumah milik temannya yang lain</p><p>"Ada Cheol, pr biologi buat abis ini" sontak jawaban Taeyong membuat Seungcheol panik dan bergegas menuju meja Jisoo</p><p>"Soo bagi tugas biologi dong" pinta Seungcheol kepada Jisoo </p><p>"Kan kebiasaan kan, keenakan sekali dikasih contekan jadi ketagihan"</p><p>"Lo diem dulu deh Han, panik gue sekarang" sambung Seungcheol untuk mendiamkan mulut Jeonghan yang lemas itu</p><p>"Ni Cheol, kalo butuh pr apa-apa gapapa kok minta gue aja, tapi kalau mau ulangan belajar ya! Gue mau kok ngajarin" ucap Jisoo sambil menyodorkan buku biologinya kepada Seungcheol </p><p>"Gila Soo makasih banget" </p><p>Setelah mendapat buku Biologi milik Jisoo Seungcheol bergegas kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mulai ikut dengan Taeyoung untuk menyalin tugas temannya</p><p>.</p><p>Desember 2010</p><p>Atmosfer pada makan keluarga Lee malam lebih mencekam dari biasanya, karena Donghae, Ayah Jihoon, malam ini ikut hadir, biasanya Ayahnya itu akan pulang larut. Walaupun frekuensi pertengkaran Ayah dan Ibunya sudah menurun tetap saja kecanggungan itu ada, terlebih dengan fakta bahwa Ayahnya itu sering tiba-tiba murka kepada Jihoon tanpa alasan yang jelas dan logis</p><p>Selama makan malam ini Jihoon hanya menundukan kepalanya dengan tangan kanan memegang garpu, sikut diatas meja dan memainkan makanannya tidak minat, sedangkan Seokmin dan Chan hanya makan dalam diam</p><p>"Jadi Ji mau lanjut SMA dimana? Mau ambil IPA atau IPS?" tanya Ayahnya</p><p>Dengan grogi Jihoon membenarkan kacamatanya dan menatap Ayahnya yang duduk diujung meja. Ya, semenjak beberapa minggu yang lalu Jihoon mulai mengenakan kacamata karena pandangannya yang memburuk</p><p>"Jihoon mau SMA di sekolahnya Kak Jeonghan aja Yah, Jihoon pengen ambil IPS soalnya kuliah pengen ambil musik kayaknya" jawab Jihoon</p><p>"Kamu yang bener-bener aja, ngambil IPS buat jadi musisi, lagian kamu ini gak bisa ngafal kan, kenapa ngambil IPS?" tuntut Ayahnya</p><p>Seokmin dan Chan yang menyaksikan hanya bisa diam, perlahan tangan Seokmin menggapai tangan Jihoon yang berada di bawah meja, menggenggamnya seolah memberi kekuatan</p><p>"Ya Jihoon mau aja Yah" jawan Jihoon tidak kalah keras kepalanya</p><p>"Ya kamu kalau milih sesuatu harus ada alasannya" lanjut Ayahnya</p><p>"Jihoon mau kuliah musik Yah, Jihoon udah bilang tadi, biar gaperlu lintas jurusan di tingkat tiga" jawab Jihoon</p><p>"Udah gila kamu ya?! Gak ada ya! Kamu ambil IPA ! kamu gak boleh jadi musisi, mau jadi apa!? Mau jadi pengamen kamu nanti?! Gak punya hidup?!" Lanjut Ayahnya</p><p>"Kalau Ayah mau maksa Jihoon masuk IPA buat apa ayah tadi nanya Jihoon? Tinggal bilang aja Jihoon harus masuk IPA gausah basa-basi" sahut Jihoon yang meninggikan suaranya, rematannya pada tangan Seokmin mengeras, Seokmin pun menatap Kakaknya dengan pandangan khawatir</p><p>Ibunya pun hanya bisa diam, Hyukjae sudah binggung dengan keadaan keluarganya saat ini, denga suami dan anaknya yang sama-sama keras kepala</p><p>"Ngelawan lagi kamu ya!" Ucap Donghae sambil membangkitkan badannya dan sedikit menggebrak meja</p><p>"Yah kenapasih, Ayah kenapa?! Ayah ga peduli sama Jihoon kan dari dulu? Gausah mulai pura-pura peduli, Jihoon tau Ayah cuman pengen ngewujudin apa yang Ayah pengen terhadap Jihoon, bukan apa yang Jihoon mau" dengan itu Jihoon melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Seokmin dibawah meja dan berlari menuju kamarnya dilantai atas, air mata sudah membanjiri pipinya, Ia hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya dikamar malam ini</p><p>"Seok kamu bawa Chan ke kamar gih" perintah Ibunya yang disanggupi oleh Seokmin</p><p>"Kenapa? Kamu mau nyalahin saya lagi? Saya capek Hae" Jelas Hyukjae kepada Donghae dengan tenang setelah anak-anaknya masuk ke kamar masing-masing</p><p>Pertanyaan Hyukjae itu hanya dibalas tatapan yang sulit diartikan oleh Donghae, setelah beberapa lama saling menatap keduanya membuang nafas. Hyukjae pergi ke kamar dan Donghae yang masih berdiri di ruang makan dengan tangan yang meremat rambutnya frustrasi</p><p>.</p><p>Didalam kamarnya Jihoon kembali menekuk lututnya dengan punggung yang beradu dengan pintu, kembali Ia sembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan kakinya tersebut dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir, perasaannya sakit Ia tidak tahu cara menggambarkannya tetapi Ia merasa sangat kacau saat ini</p><p>Ia sedih, Ia bingung, Ia sakit, Ia ingin semua perasaan menyakitkan itu hilang dari dirinya saat itu juga, dengan merangkak Jihoon menggapai laci meja belajarnya, tangannya mencari sebuah benda yang sudah Ia siapkan belakangan ini jika situasi terlalu menyakitkan terjadi</p><p>Setelah mendapatkan benda yang Ia cari Jihoon mengangkat tangannya menatap benda tersebut dengan matanya yang sudah memerah karena menangis, beberapa hari yang lalu Jihoon tidak jadi menggunakan benda tersebut saat setelah sesak melanda, Ia masih takut, tetapi hari ini perasaannya sakit sekali, Ia merasa harus memindahkan rasa sakit itu segera</p><p>Dengan ragu Jihoon mulai membuka cutter yang sedari tadi Ia tatap itu, mengarahkannya ke lengan kirinya, dengan bibir yang Ia gigit Jihoon perlahan menggoreskan pisau kecil itu ke lengan kirinya. Goresan yang pertama terasa sakit, darah perlahan merembas keluar dari permukaan kulit Jihoon, tetapi suatu kelegaan aneh Ia dapatkan dari aksi tersebut, Jihoon terus melanjutkan membuat luka baru di lengan kirinya hingga Ia merasa lebih tenang dan berhenti ketika rasa sakitnya sudah terbayarkan</p><p>Malam ini pertama kalinya, Jihoon tahu bahwa ada rasa sakit yang bisa terbayarkan oleh rasa sakit yang lain, dimana Jihoon bisa menemukan ketenangan di dalamnya.</p><p>.</p><p>Januari 2011</p><p>Seungcheol keluar dari dalam kelasnya dengan raut wajah kesal, Ia menatap kedalam kelasnya melalui kaca jedela, menatap Jeonghan yang juga sedang menatapnya, memutus pandangannya dari Jeonghan Seungcheol melanjutkan langkahnya entah kemana. Ia baru saja diusir dari dalam kelasnya lantaran sang guru menuduhnya tidak memperhatikan dalam kelas, padalah Seungcheol hanya sedang menambil penanya yang terjatuh</p><p>Mungkin ini juga salahnya yang mudah emosi ketika ditanya apa yang sedang Ia lakukan, padahal dengan jelas Seungcheol hanya mengambil penanya yang jatuh. Emosi menguasainya sekarang, Seungcheol mengarahkan kakinya menuju toilet paling terpencil di sekolahnya, toilet di lantai dasar dekat lapangan basket, tempat biasanya murid-murid berganti seragam sebelum dan setelah pelajaran olahraga</p><p>Sesampainya di dalam toilet Seungcheol menutup pintu dan menatap bayangannya dalam cermin, tangannya perlahan mengepal dan dengan tenaga penuh Ia memukul kaca cermin di depannya, dengan tangan yang masih tertancap di cermin yang kini retak itu Seungcheol menundukan kepalanya mengatur nafasnya sebelum kembali memukul kaca didepannya</p><p>"Cheol lo kenapa"<br/>
Sebuah suara menyapa telinga Seungcheol, perlahan Ia mengangkat kepalanya mengadap ke cermin dan menemukan Jeonghan sedang menatapnya khawatir</p><p>Seungcheol menarik tangannya yang sedikit terdapat luka dan membalikan badannya menghadap Jeonghan, Ia menatap Jeonghan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya</p><p>Dengan nafas yang masih terengah Seungcheol menjawab<br/>
"Gatau Han, gue gatau gue kenapa, gue marah, gue emosi" ucap Seungcheol menundukan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam kedua telapak tangannya, kemudia isakan terdengar dari celah jari-jariny tersebut</p><p>"Gue gatau Han, gue gatau, gue gangerti"</p><p>Melihat temannya yang kacau dihadapannya itu Jeonghan segera menyambut Seungcheol dalam dekapannya, merapalkan kalimat-kalimat penenang yang Ia tak tahu akan bekerja atau tidak</p><p>"Gakpapa Cheol, gakpapa, disini ada gue, ada gue" rapal Jeonghan<br/>
"Ada gue, ada gue kalau lo butuh"<br/>
Kalimat tersebut terus Jeonghan rapalkan kepada Seungcheol dalam dekapannya hingga Ia merasa Seungcheol sedikit lebih tenang, Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Seungcheol </p><p>"Cheol lo mau cerita? Kita bisa cabut aja ke atap" lanjut Jeonghan </p><p>.</p><p>Di atap Seungcheol menceritakan masalah emosinya yang tidak dapat Ia kontrol, terlebih jika sudah menyangkut hal yang bukan kehendak dan keinginannya, dan permasalahan yang Ia dapat dari Ayahnya. Atap tersebut menjadi saksi bisu pertama kalinya Seungcheol berbagi masalah dengan seseorang, sebelumnya Ia tidak tahu bahwa bercerita dapat membuatnya selega ini</p><p>Sembari bercerita Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan yang juga menatapnya, untuk pertama kalinya dalam bertahun-tahun Seungcheol merasa ada orang yang benar-benar peduli dengannya</p><p>"Cheol inget ya, kalau lo butuh gue, kapanpun gue akan ada buat lo. Jangan sungkan buat nelfon gue kalau butuh" ucap Jeonghan </p><p>Kalimat tersebut bagai sebuah harapan dalam benak Seungcheol, harapan bahwa suatu hari Ia akan kembali mendapat kontrol atas emosinya yang kian hari kian mudah meledak. Ia membalas ucapan Jeonghan itu dengan senyuman</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>karena cerita ini bakal panjang banget rentang waktunya, boleh tolong diperhatiin tahun dan bulan peristiwanya yahh ^^<br/>Dan juga, comment dan kudos sangat diapresiasi:))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. BAGIAN 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Februari 2011</p><p>Sekarang Soonyoung berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, menimbang-nimbang haruskan Ia menyatakan keinginannya kepada kedua orangtuanya. Sudah 30 menit lebih Soonyoung berdiri di posisi yang sama, memegang knop pintu, memutarnya, kemudian melepaskannya lagi. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu, tangannya kemudian berpindah meremas ujung kausnya, kaki-kaki berlari kecil di tempat, Ia tarik nafas panjang lalu dengan mantap Ia membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tengah dimana orangtuanya sedang menonton televisi dan berbincang</p><p>'Yuk bisa'<br/>
Hiburnya dalam hati</p><p>Soonyoung mendudukan dirinya pada sofa single dan menyilakan kakinya diatas sofa, lalu Ia mengambil bantal kemudian memeluknya, menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya menyisakan matanya. Ia menatap kedua orangtuanya yang masih fokus pada tontonannya, mereka sadar ada Soonyoung yang sedang menatap mereka, lagi-lagi Soonyoung ragu, jantungnya berdetak tidak beraturan. Dengan ragu Soonyoung memanggil kedua orangtuanya</p><p>"Bu, Pah" mulai Soonyoung, fokus kedua orangtuanya beralih kepada Soonyoung</p><p>"Kenapa Young?" Tanya Ibunya</p><p>"Itu bu, Soonyoung... Soonyoung pengen lanjut SMA di Seoul" jawab Soonyoung</p><p>Wajah kedua orangtuanya menatap Soonyoung bingung, Soonyoung kemudian menatap kedua orangtuanya penuh harap</p><p>"Emang kenapa disini Young?" Tanya Papanya</p><p>Mendengan pertanyaan Ayahnya itu mau tidak mau Soonyoung harus jujur kalau selama Ia sekolah di Busan Ia tidak nyaman dan tidak memiliki teman sama-sekali, Ia ingin kembali kepada teman-temannya dulu</p><p>"Di Seoul ada teman Soonyoung Pah, ada Jihoon,Wonwoo, sama Jun. Disini Soonyoung gak punya teman sama sekali" jawab Soonyoung sambil mengeratkan pelukan pada bantalnya</p><p>"Nanti SMA coba cari teman dong" jawab Papanya</p><p>"Gabisa Pah, Soonyoung gabisa" lanjut Soonyoung, kali ini Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang dipeluknya<br/>
"Soonyoung udah nyoba pas SMP, tapi gabisa, Soonyoung ga nyaman" dusta Soonyoung, padahal selama sekolah menengah Ia tidak pernah sama sekali untuk mencoba berteman dengan siapapun, Ia masih trauma dengan masa sekolah dasarnya dimana Ia dicerca ketika mencoba, Ia hanya ingin kembali kepada teman-temannya saja</p><p>Melihat reaksi anaknya yang seperti itu ekspresi kedua orangtua Soonyoung melembut</p><p>"Tapi kalau Soonyoung di Seoul gaada Papa sama Mama yang nemenin kamu loh, gaada Kakak juga, kamu bakal sendirian, kamu yakin?" Kali ini Ibunya yang bertanya</p><p>Mendengar pertanyaan Ibunya itu Soonyoung mengangkat kepalanya dan melebarkan matanya menatap kedua orangtuanya penuh harap</p><p>"Soonyoung yakin Bu, biar bisa sekalian belajar hidup mandiri juga" jawab Soonyoung meyakinkan kedua orangtuanya</p><p>"Kamu udah tau mau sekolah dimana Young?" Tanya Papanya lagi</p><p>"Soonyoung mau sekolah di tempat Jihoon, Wonwoo, sama Jun Pah, Soonyoung udah cari tahu pendaftaran gelombang keduanya Pah, bulan Maret. Wonwoo sama Jihoon udh diterima dan pasti ngelanjutin disana" jawab Soonyoung antusias, berita yang Ia sampaikan kepada orangtuanya ini merupakan hasil Ia mencoba mencari Informasi lewat Seokmin yang sudah Ia ancam untuk tutup mulut</p><p>"Yaudah gini, kamu urusin pendaftaran kamu, nanti laporan sama Papa, nanti Ibu sama Papa bakal cariin kosan atau apartemen ya dekat sekolah kamu nanti" lanjut Papanya</p><p>Soonyoung tidak bisa menahan perasaan bahagianya, Ia langsung memeluk kedua orangtuanya, menimpa badan kedua orangtuanya tanpa tahu malu</p><p>"Makasih Pah, Bu" ucapknya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, Ia tidak sabar mendengar reaksi teman-temannya saat mendengar kabar ini</p><p>.</p><p>Siang itu Seungcheol kusut, Ia baru saja selesai rapat pengurus OSIS, semua pendapatnya disanggah oleh peserta rapat, kakak kelasnya yang Ia yakin tidak memyukainya atau entah memiliki dendam pribadi dengannya, padahal menurutnya pendapatnya dapat diterapkan jika kakak kelasnya itu tidak selalu menyelaknya ketika bicara. Seungcheol menghela nafasnya dan meremat rambutnya, emosi mulai menyelimutinya</p><p>'Ini dikelas Cheol jangan lepas, jangan lepas'<br/>
Ucapnya dalam hati</p><p>Tak lama terasa sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya yang sedang meremas rambut itu, Seungcheol menoleh dan mendapatkan Jeonghan duduk di bangku Taeyong dan memegang tangannya</p><p>"Kenapa?" Tanya Jeonghan sambil menatap mata Seungcheol </p><p>Seungcheol balas menatap Jeonghan dengan matanya yang mulai memerah menahan emosi, tangannya meremat tangan Jeonghan</p><p>"Gue kesel Han" jawab Seungcheol sedikit menggeram , giginya menggeretak</p><p>"Sekarang selain kesel apa yang lo rasain?"</p><p>"Gue ngerasa butuh ngeluapin emosi gue Han, rasanya ada yang ketahan disini" ucap Seungcheol sambil menunjuk dada bagian kirinya</p><p>"Udah, udah, ada gue disini, lo ga sendirian" lanjut Jeonghan masih memainkan tangan kanan Seungcheol<br/>
"Mau cerita?" Tanya Jeonghan lagi, disini Ia mencoba agar sebisa mungkin membuat Seungcheol nyaman dan bisa meluapkan emosinya tanpa menyakiti dirinya sendiri<br/>
Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan rabu sebelum akhirnya memulai bercerita </p><p>"Tadi tuh rapat OSIS pas istirahat, terus ada kakak kelas yang kerjaannya nyelak omongan gue terus, gue bahkan ga sempet nyampein apa yang mau gue omongin sepenuhnya karena dia. Gue kesel Han, gue gatau dia ada dendam apa sama gue tapi dia beneran nyerang kata-kata gue pake argumen yang ga relevan bahkan sebelum gue ngasih titik di kalimat gue. Gue gatau disini yang bego siapa" ungkap Seungcheol panjang lebar sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan tangannya yang lain</p><p>Jeonghan yang mendengar jawaban panjang Seungcheol tersenyum, Ia lega bahwa sekarang Seungcheol mulai terbiasa menceritakan apa yang membuatnya terganggu<br/>
"Terus-terus gimana abis kakak kelas itu nyelak lo terus?" </p><p>"Karena tadi kita hampir debat di ruang OSIS ketosnya nengahin, terus rapat hari ini jadi gaada kesimpulan apapun gara-gara si orang goblok itu, buang-buang waktu, kesel gue" terang Seungcheol, Jeonghan tertawa mendengan jawaban Seungcheol, Ia dapat merasakan perlahan ketegangan menguap dari Seungcheol </p><p>"Terus lo ga sempet makan dong?" Tanya Jeonghan memulai untuk menanyakan hal-hal kecil agar pembicaraan mereka lebih mencair</p><p>"Engga, gue gasempet makan gara-gara rapat gapenting itu" jawab Seungcheol sambil melotot, Jeonghan yang melihat itu semakin geli dan tertawa semakin kencang. Didalam tawanya ada perasaan lega untuk temannya itu, Ia lega Seungcheol sudah bisa mulai terbuka</p><p>.</p><p>Maret 2011</p><p>Dua pasang langkah kaki berjalan beriringan melewati gerbang sekolah, biasanya mereka akan pulang bertiga tetapi hari ini Seungkwan absen karena sakit. Hansol dan Chan melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju halte dekat sekolah mereka, Chan memang biasanya pulang bersama kedua temannya itu karena Hansol dan Seungkwan tidak dijemput ketika pulang sekolah, serta jadwal pulang sekolah kakak-kakaknya yang berbeda</p><p>Sepanjang perjalanan menuju halte mereka habiskan dengan membicarakan hal-hal yang terjadi selama di sekolah karena mereka tidak sekelas, mereka bertiga tidak ada yang sekelas.</p><p>Hansol menceritakan tentang bagaimana tadi kelasnya dihukum karena mengerjai guru ekonomi mereka, dengan menaruh kertas dengan perekat di tempat duduknya, sehingga ketika guru ekonomi tersebut berdiri celananya tertempel kertas. Sebenarnya tadi dikelas Hansol sedang pelajaran matematika yang diampu oleh wali kelasnya, dan jebakan tersebut sebenarnya juga merupakan untuk wali kelasnya yang galaknya minta ampun itu, tetapi sang guru ekonomi malah masuk kedalam kelas dengan dalih meminjam komputer untuk mengetik, jadinya jebakan yang sebelumnya direncanakan untuk wali kelasnya menjadi gagal</p><p>Hansol juga menceritakan bahwa sebenarnya Ia dan teman-teman sekelasnya merasa sangat bersalah pada guru ekonomi mereka, karena gurunya itu merupakan guru favorit karena sangat baik dan penyabar. Tetapi Hansol menceritakan peristiwa tersebut dengan tawa yang tak ada hentinya, membuat Chan yang melihatnya ikutan tertawa dengan kencang</p><p>Pembicaraan dilanjutkan dengan Chan yang bercerita tentang bagaimana Ia lagi-lagi diusili teman-temannya, setelah masuk sekolah menengah semakin banyak teman-teman Chan yang usil kepadanya, awalnya hanya karena penampilan Chan yang nyeleneh, namun berlanjut karena Chan melawan saat diusili membuatnya menjadi target yang 'seru' jika diusili</p><p>Chan bercerita bagaimana tadi saat sebelum pelajaran sejarah bukunya disembunyikan oleh segerombolan temannya, Ia harus menggunakan tenaga, menarik urat, serta menahan emosi untuk kembali mendapatkan bukunya. Terlebih teman yang mengusilinya jauh lebih tinggi daripada Chan, jadi Ia sempat dipermalukan didalam kelas saat jatuh ketika melompat untuk mengambil buku dari tangan temannya itu </p><p>Hansol yang mendengar itu memegang tangan Chan dang mengayun-ayunkan kedua tanga mereka sambil berulang kali mengucapkan<br/>
"Coba kita bertiga sekelas, pasti kamu gaakan digituin", mendengar itu Chan hanya menatap kedepan seraya memajukan bibirnya sambil terus berjalan</p><p>Tak lama setelah itu langkah Chan terhenti, Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Hansol dan tiba-tiba berlari menuju sebuah tiang listrik kemudian berjongkok, Hansol yang melihat itu kemudia penasaran dan dengan langkah cepat mendatangi Chan</p><p>"Chan, kenapa?" </p><p>"Sol liat, kucingnya tidurnya pelukan" jawab Chan sambil menengadahkan kepala menatap Hansol</p><p>Hansol hanya menghelas nafas melihat perlakuan temannya itu, Ia sempat panik tadi, kemuadian Hansol ikut berjongkok dengan Chan untuk melihat kucing yang ditunjuk Chan tadi. Chan memang suka terlalu bersemangat jika sudah melihat kucing, terkadang Seungkwan dan Hansol suka kewalahan bagaimana cara menarik Chan jika sudah mulai bermain dengan kucing</p><p>Seperti saat ini, Hansol harus mengarahkan tubuh Chan untuk berdiri karena sudah terlalu lama menatapi kedua kucing yang sedang tertidur itu, sesudah mendapatkan Chan yang berdiri Hansol segera menarik tangan Chan supaya tidak kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tiang listrik tadi. Sepanjang sisa perjalanan mereka menuju halte dan di dalam bus diisi dengan Chan yang mendumal karena tidak dibiarkan untuk melihat kucing tadi lebih lama</p><p>.</p><p>Hari ini Jumat malam, setelah mengakhiri sekolah dengan lebih cepat Jeonghan benar-benar menghadiahi dirinya dengan merebahkan badan semenjak pulang sekolah. Sekarang Jeonghan sedang berbaring dengan tumpukan komik favoritnya -Bleach- disebelahnya, guratan ekspresi serius tertera pada wajah Jeonghan, komik edisi baru yang sudah Ia baca berkali-kali hari itu tetap saja menarik menurut Jeonghan, helaan nafas Ia lepaskan ketika menutup komik itu saat menyadari bahwa Ia harus menunggu beberapa minggu lagi untuk membaca edisi baru dalam bentuk buku, walaupun sebenarnya Ia bisa mengakses Chapter terbarunya via web</p><p>Jeonghan menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian meregangkan tangannya, rasa bosan menyerangnya, Ia bingung harus melakukan apa, jika Ia mengajak Seungcheol dan Jisoo atau Jihoon pergi Ia malas, Ia terlalu menghargai kala Ia bisa menghabiskan waktu sendiri</p><p>Drtttt drtttt<br/>
Tiba-tiba ponsel Jeonghan berbunyi, tanda sebuah panggilan masuk, dengan susah payah Jeonghan memanjangkan tubuhnya agar dapat mencapai ponselnya di meja tanpa perlu bergerak</p><p>Choi Seungcheol </p><p>Alis Jeonghan bertaut melihat siapa yang menelfonnya, biasanya Seungcheol hanya akan mengiriminya pesan jika menanyakan tugas atau ketika mengajak pergi. Lantas untuk apa pikirnya, tetapi ingatannya berputar saat dimana Seungcheol berbagi cerita kepadanya, kemudian Ia lamgsung menekan tombol bergambar ponsel hijau itu</p><p>"Halo Cheol, kenapa?"</p><p>"Han lo dimana? Lagi sibuk ga?" Tanya Seungcheol dengan suara serak, mendengarnya Jeonghan was-was</p><p>"Gue dirumah Cheol, lagi ga sibuk kok. Lo dimana? Mau gue kesana?" Tawar Jeonghan</p><p>"Gue di taman deket sekolah Han" jawab Seungcheol, rumah Seungcheol memang lumayan dekat dengan sekolah</p><p>"Oke tunggu disana, jangan kemana-mana, gue bakal kesana" Jawab Jeonghan kemudian mematikan telfonnya dan meraih jaketnya. Ia berlari menuruni tangga dan mencari Bundanya</p><p>"Bun Jeonghan pergi bentar ya" ucap Jeonghan sambil mengecup pipi Bundanya</p><p>"Kemana? Udah malem ini" </p><p>"Bentar mau ngambil barang ketinggalan dirumah Seungcheol" dusta Jeonghan, kerumah Seungcheol saja Ia belum pernah</p><p>Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Jeonghan mengenakan sepatunya</p><p>"Yaudah hati-hati, kamu naik apa?" Tanya Bundanya dengan suara lantang, takut Jeonghan tidak mendengarnya</p><p>"Naik bus Bun, dadah" jawab Jeonghan sambil keluar pintu rumahnya</p><p>Sesampainya diluar Jeonghan berjalan dengan cepat menuju halte bus yang akan membawanya menuju taman dekat sekolahnya itu, di halte Ia menunggu bus dengan perasaan khawatir, Ia mendekatkan genggaman pada ponselnya menuju dada, berharap agar perasaan resahnya dapat berkurang sedikit</p><p>.</p><p>Seungcheol memandang lampu taman sambil bersandar dengan tatapan kosong, jari tegah dan telunjuk tangan kanannya menghimpit satu batang rokok yang menemani kesendiriannya, dapat terlihat darah yang mengering pada buku-buku jarinya, Ia sudah ada di taman itu dari satu jam yang lalu, lima batang rokok, dan dua puluh menit setelah Ia menelfon Jeonghan. Sebelum menelfon Jeonghan Ia menghabiskan waktu ditaman untuk mempertimbangkan haruskah Ia menelfon Jeonghan atau tidak</p><p>Di satu sisi Seungcheol merasa Ia tidak perlu menelfon Jeonghan karena Ia juga sudah terbiasa sendiri di saat-saat seperti ini, Ia juga merasa tidak pantas untuk ditemani dan berbagai argumen-argumen lain dalam hatinya yang tercipta akibat rasa benci terhadap diri sendiri. Lalu di lain sisi, Ia merasa sangat membutuhkan Jeonghan, Ia butuh penenangnya, Ia butuh keberadaan Jeonghan dengannya, dan dengan itu keegoisannya pun menang</p><p>Tak lama Seungcheol mendengar langkah kaki mendekatinya, Seungcheol langsung berdiri dan menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Ia sontak melempar dan menginjak rokoknya ketika mendapati Jeonghan sedang berjalan cepat menuju kearahnya, dengan itu Seungcheol langsung berjalan mendekati Jeonghan dan memeluknya, menyembunyikan wajahnya peda ceruk leher Jeonghan. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu Jeonghan hanya membiarkan Seungcheol mendapatkan kenyamanannya, Ia hanya membalas pelukan Seungcheol belum berani untuk membuka suara</p><p>"Gue benci bokap gue Han" mulai Seungcheol </p><p>Jeonghan yang mendengar itu hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Seungcheol<br/>
"Ayo kita ngobrolnya kalo lo udh tenang, sekarang lo coba cari ketenangan lo dulu" jawab Jeonghan</p><p>Malam itu, di taman, di antara pelukan kedua manusia itu, untuk pertama kalinya Seungcheol merasakan perasaan menggelitik dalam hatinya, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, dan rasa rindu yang sangat besar kepada Jeonghan walaupun bahkan Jeonghan ada didepan matanya, perasaan membutuhkan, perasaan menginginkan, perasaan bergantung, semua itu Seungcheol rasakan kepada Jeonghan, penenangnya</p><p>.</p><p>Setelah Seungcheol dapat menenangkan diri, mereka bercerita, Seungcheol mulai bercerita mengenai Ayahnya yang kembali semena-mena terhadapnya, tetapi yang membuatnya kacau adalah dalam kemurkaannya sang Ayah menyebut nama sepupunya untuk dibandingkan dengannya, Seungcheol benci ketika dibandingkan. Obrolan dilanjutkan dengan Jeonghan yang mulai pelan-pelan mengalihkan topik, mulai dari membahas komik kesukaannya hingga membahas Jihoon yang kemarin mengamuk didepan rumahnya</p><p>Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan menuju halte, berjalan dengan tangan saling menggenggam satu sama lain, sebenarnya Jeonghan sudah menolak untuk diantar Seungcheol, rumah Seungcheol hanya perlu berjalan 15 menit dari taman itu, tapi Seungcheol memaksa. Jadilah mereka menghabiskan Jumat malam itu berdua hingga Seungcheol mengantar Jeonghan sampai depan rumahnya, setelah berpamitan Seungcheol memeluk Jeonghan lama dan berterimakasih. Dalam perjalanan pulangnya wajah Seungcheol dihiasi senyuman, imbas dari perasaan asing yang baru saja Ia alami</p><p>.</p><p>Mei 2011</p><p>Soonyoung menatap komputer didepannya itu dengan senyum yang lebar, Ia baru saja membuka email berisikan pengumuman status penerimaan di sekolah barunya, dalam email tersebut dimulai dengan kata 'selamat' yang membuat Soonyoung tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum, Ia tidak sabar untuk mengabari teman-temannya itu</p><p>Sebelum Soonyoung mengabari teman-temannya Ia harus memberi tahu orangtuanya terlebih dahulu, Soonyoun meninggalkan meja komputernya dan berlajan menuju ruang tengah, dilihatnya sang Ibu yang sedang menonton televisi</p><p>"Bu, Soonyoung keteriman di SMAnya Jihoon" ucap Soonyoung sambil mendudukan diri disebelah Ibunya dan memeluknya</p><p>Lantas Ibunya langsung membalas pelukan anaknya dan mengucapkan selamat sambil mengusap-usap sayang rambut Soonyoung, tak lama Papanya keluar dari kamar dan mendengar kabar itu juga ikut kedalam pelukan, dalam hatinya Ia senang tapi ada sedikit rasa tak rela harus melepas anak bungsunya untuk tinggal sendiri di Seoul</p><p>"Papa udah dapet tempat tinggal bagus buat kamu, ga terlalu dekat dari sekolah tapi dekat rumah lama kita, jadi kalau kamu mau main kerumah Jihoon gampang. Untuk transportasi, ada halte depan apartemennya jadi kamu ga perlu jalan jauh-jauh" terang Papanya, Soonyoung tidak tahu bahwa Papanya sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk Soonyoung, dengan itu Ia mengeratkan pelukannya kepada kedua orangtuanya</p><p>Tak lama, bunyi suara ponsel berdering mengganggu pendengaran mereka, dari suara ringtonenya itu merupakan bunyi ponsel Soonyoung, dengan segera Soonyoung bergegas menuju ponselnya dan memasukin kamarnya </p><p>'Jun'<br/>
Nama Jun tertera pada layar ponselnya, karena penasaran Soonyoung langsung mengangkat panggilan itu</p><p>"Ha- "</p><p>"Yak Kwon Soonyoung! Lo mau lanjut SMA di Seoul ga bilang-bilang" sebelum Soonyoung dapat menyelesaikan salamnya omongannya sudah terpotong oleh suara Junhui, dalam hati Soonyoung bingung, dari mana Junhui tahu akan kabar ini</p><p>Dalam hatinya Ia sudah merapalkan sumpah serapahnya pada Lee Seokmin, Ia akan segera mencerca Seokmin setelah panggilan ini Ia matikan, karena selain keluarganya hanya Seokmin yang tahu perihal kembalinya Soonyoung.</p><p>"Hah? Kamu tau darimana?" Tanya Soonyoung, mecoba menahan degub jantungnya, rasanya Ia seperti seorang maling yang baru saja tertangkap mencolong. Barus saja ingin memberi kejutan kepada temannya, ternyata Ia keduluan</p><p>"Di papan pengumuman sekolah kan ada daftar yangp diterima Young, gue lagi ngecek gue keterima atau engga eh gue malah ngeliat nama lo. Gue pikir awalnya nama Kwon Soonyoung kan ga cuman lo doang, tapi kayaknya dari cara lo jawab itu lo kan?" Tanya Jun memastikan</p><p>Ternyata tuduhan Soonyoung kepada Seokmin itu salah, dalam hati Ia merutuki mengapa Ia lupa bahwa Jun belum mendaftar ke sekolah tersebut dan kemungkinan akan mendaftar di gelombang yang sama dengan Soonyoung dan akan melihat nama Soonyoung dalam daftar siswa yang diterima di sekolah tersebut</p><p>"Iya, itu aku, aku bakal lanjut SMA di Seoul, umm tapi jangan bilang Jihoon sama Wonwoo dulu ya aku pengen jadi kejutan" jawab Soonyoung</p><p>"TELATTT KITA UDAH TAHUUU" </p><p>Suara kencang keluar dari speaker ponsel Soonyoung, sontak Ia menjauhkan ponselnya dari kuping, Ia tahu, itu suara Jihoon</p><p>"Dari tadi gue speaker Young, gue ngecek pengumuman bareng Jihoon sama Wonwoo juga ke sekolah barunya" jawab Jun tanpa rasa bersalah</p><p>"Yah padahal tadinya aku mau kasih kejutan" jawab Soonyoung lemas</p><p>"Kapan mulai pindah kesini Young?" Tanya Wonwoo</p><p>"Mungkin akhir Juni, aku juga gatau tapi Papa udah dapet apartemen buat aku deket rumah lama" lanjut Soonyoung </p><p>"Oh lo doang yang pindah ke Seoul?" Ujar Jihoon meminta penjelasan</p><p>"Iya aku aja yang pindah, aku mau bareng kalian"</p><p>Dan Soonyoung dapat mendengar suara teman-temannya di seberang yang entah mungkin sedang terharu dengan ucapan Soonyoung. Siang itu mereka habiskan dengan berbagi kabar dan kembali bersenda gurau hingga terdengar peringatan dari operator bahwa pulsa ponsel Junhui sudah menipis.</p><p>Setelah menutup telfon Soonyoung berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya, menahan perasaan sumringah dalam dadanya, Ia tidak sabar untuk kembali bertemu dengan teman-temannya lagi</p><p>.</p><p>Selama liburan sekolah ini Soonyoung banyak menhabiskan waktunya didepan komputer. Ia banyak menonton video-video dari platform Youtube, Ia mulai tertarik dengan dance. Awal mulanya Ia tidak sengaja menonton salah satu video dimana suatu dance crew dari US sana sedang tampil di jalanan, kemudian Ia mulai ketagihan untuk menonton dan tertarik</p><p>Melihat orang-orang didalam layar itu Soonyoung hanya bisa terbengong menatap mereka dengan kagum, dalam hatinya ada rasa ingin untuk menjadi seperti itu, didalam hatinya ada keinginan untuk memulai, tapi Ia malu. Ia merasa tidak pantas untuk menggeluti dunia tari, dengan fisiknya yang seperti itu, Ia membandingkan tubuhnya dengan penari-penari yang Ia saksikan videonya</p><p>Penari-penari itu memiliki badan yang ideal, langsing, tidak seperti Soonyoung yang kadang untuk mencari celana yang sesuai dengan ukurannya saja susah. Soonyoung benar-benar merasa tidak pantas untuk memulai menari. </p><p>Tetapi beberapa hari yang lalu kakak perempuannya mendatanginya sendang menonton video-video tari itu</p><p>'Kamu belakangan ini suka nonton dance gitu ya dek?' Tanya kakaknya</p><p>'Iyakak Soonyoung suka'</p><p>'Kamu gamau gitu dek nyoba dance juga daripada nontonin terus'  lanjut kakaknya</p><p>'Soonyoung mau kak, tapi malu...' jawab Soonyoung </p><p>Dengan pandangan heran kakaknya membalas<br/>
'Kenapa malu?'</p><p>'Soonyoung gendut kak, ga pantes'</p><p>Wajah kakaknya melembut mendengar jawaban Soonyoung, perlahan kakaknya berjongkok dihadapannya, mensejajarkan pandangan dengan Soonyoung dan meraih bahu adiknya itu<br/>
'Gini Young, dengerin kakak. Kalau kamu mau ngelakuin sesuatu, kamu harus percaya sama diri kamu sendiri, jangan biarin orang lain ngehalangin kamu untuk ngelakuin apa yang kamu suka, selama itu ga ngerugiin orang lain. Orang lain aja gaboleh ngehalangin kamu Young, apalagi diri kamu sendiri' ucap kakaknya panjang lebar</p><p>Dan akibat ucapan kakaknya itulah Soonyoung memulai untuk menari, memulai untuk menonton video singkat koregrafi milik orang lain dan mengingatnya lalu mempraktikannya di depan cermin dalam kamarnya. Seperti itulah bagaimana cerita Soonyoung bisa memulai untuk mencoba, mencoba untuk melawan dirinya sendiri</p><p>.</p><p>Juli 2011</p><p>Soonyoung menatap bayangan dirinya di hadapan kaca, pagi ini Ia sudah siap berangkat sekolah dengan seragam barunya, Ia menghela nafasnya dan merapihkan kerah seragamnya, Ia kembali memastikan penampilannya sebelum beranjak dari depan cermin, Ia tidak pernah suka dengan penampilannya, padahal liburan kemarin Ia kehilangan beberapa kilogram berat badannya, tetapi tidak terlihat, Ia berbeda dari ketiga temannya yang memiliki tubuh ideal, Ia ingin seperti itu juga</p><p>Setelah menelan rasa tidak sukanya Soonyoung bergegas mengambil tasnya dan mengambil kotak bekal yang sudah Ia siapkan tadi pagi sekali, sekarang sudah tidak ada Ibunya yang akan menyiapkan bekal, jadi Ia harus menyiapkannya sendiri. Sebenarnya Soonyoung sudah pindah ke Seoul dari seminggu yang lalu, orangtua dan kakaknya sudah kembali ke Busan 2 hari yang lalu. Soonyoung sengaja tidak memberi tahu temannya kapan Ia pindah dan tidak membalan pesan teman-temannya itu, karena Soonyoung ingin memberi kejutan di sekolah, ini semua gara-gara kebodohannya dua bulan yang lalu, jika saja Ia lebih hati-hati</p><p>Soonyoung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya dan mengunci pintu, Ia menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju halte, saat Ia sampai di halte beruntung busnya baru saja sampai, dan beruntung lagi Ia tidak bertemu dengan temannya dalam bus, karena memang bus yang mereka gunakan untuk ke sekolah memang sama</p><p>Ketika sampai di sekolah barunya Soonyoung menuju papan pengumuman dan mencari namanya untuk mengetahui kelompok orientasinya. Seperti orang bingung, Ia mencari teman-temannya, matanya menyisir seluruh aula tempat upacara penerimaan murid baru digelar, Ia belum menemukan teman-temannya itu, Ia juga tidak percaya diri untuk memulai percakapan dengan sipapun, Soonyoung hanya berdiri seperti orang bingung ditengah-tengah lautan murid-murid baru itu</p><p>"KWON SOONYOUNG!" </p><p>'Itu suara Jihoon'</p><p>Soonyoung membalikan badannya hanya untuk mendapatkan badannya ditubruk oleh badan ketiga teman-temannya, acara reunian ini mengundang perhatian banyak orang di aula tersebut</p><p>"Young gue kira lo gajadi pindah kesinii" ucap Wonwoo setelah mereka bertiga melepaskan pelukan</p><p>"Hehehe Surprisee" ucap Soonyoung sambil menangkupkan pipinya dengan tangan, lalu dengan gemas Jun mencubit kedua pipinya</p><p>"Lo masih sama, gue gemes banget sama pipi lo" ucap Jun, tanpa menyadari bahwa kalimat itu sangat sensitif untuk Soonyoung</p><p>Kalimat itu hanya dijawab kekehan oleh Soonyoung, samar-samar Ia dapat mendengar suara familiar dari kerumunan orang di belakangnya, entah dimana Ia pernah mendengar suara itu, karena penasaran Soonyoung membalikan badannya, matanya membulat, Ia melihat seorang yang tidak Ia sangka akan Ia temui lagi,</p><p>'Kim Mingyu' ucap Soonyoung dalam hati</p><p>Lelaki itu berdiri tinggi menjulang sambil memasukan tangannya kedalam saku dan tangan sebelahnya menggenggam tali tasnya, sedang berbincang dengan entah siapa teman barunya itu. Tidak pernah dalam hidup Soonyoung Ia menyangka akan melihat Kim Mingyu lagi, orang yang Ia kagumi itu</p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>karena cerita ini bakal panjang banget rentang waktunya, boleh tolong diperhatiin tahun dan bulan peristiwanya yahh ^^<br/>Dan juga, comment dan kudos sangat diapresiasi:))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. BAGIAN 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maret 2011</p><p>Jeonghan menumpu kepalanya pada kedua telapak tangan sambil menatap malas kedepan, memandangi gurunya yang sedang menjelaskan materi mengenai getaran. Tak lama Ia berpindah posisi memainkan pena dengan jari-jarinya, demi tuhan Jeonghan bosan sekali saat ini, Jeonghan tidak menyukai fisika karena seberapa besar usahanya Ia akan terus mengulang pada setiap ujian, jadi lebih baik Ia belajar untuk mengulang saja, toh pasti akan diluluskan oleh gurunya karena kasihan</p><p>Ia mengarahkan penanya menuju buku yang sedari tadi sudah dibuka, Ia mulai mmbuat coret-coretan abstrak dalam bukunya, entah menggambar bunga, pedang, atau karakter-karakter dari komik favoritnya yang hasilnya tidak mirip sama sekali. Setelah bosan berkutat dengan coret-coretannya Jeonghan merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil permen yang dibelinya tadi saat istirahat, Ia tidak mau tertidur dalam kelas fisika karena nanti urusannya akan panjang</p><p>Jeonghan meremat bungkusan bekas permennya lalu matanya menyisir ke sekelilingnya, sekiranya siapa yang bisa Ia jahili, ketika matanya melirik ke kanan ditemunya Jisoo yang sedang fokus mencatat pelajaran, senyuman jahil Ia lepaskan dari bibirnya sebelum melempar bungkusan permen tersebut kearah Jisoo. </p><p>'Puk'</p><p>Bungkusan permen itu mendarat di dekat tangan kiri Jisoo, persis diatas buku catatannya, Jisoo reflek menoleh kepada Jeonghan, mulutnya bergerak mencoba menyampaikan Jeonghan sesuatu</p><p>'Kenapa Han' tanya Jisoo tanpa suara</p><p>'Gue bosen' balas Jeonghan, yang hanya diacuhkan oleh Jisoo</p><p>Merasa tidak diperhatikan Jeongham menjadi sebal dan mencari bagaimana caranya agar perhatian Jisoo beralih kepadanya, Ia merobek bagian buku catatannya yang penuh coret-coretan itu dan mengepalkannya membentuk bola lalu kembali Ia lempar kepada Jisoo.</p><p>Jisoo yang mendapat lembaran lebih kuat dari benda yang lebih besar pun menoleh dan melotot kepada Jeonghan, lalu Ia mengambil gumpalan kertas itu dan kembali melemparkannya kepada Jeonghan</p><p>Dan sesi lempar-melempar kertas itu berlanjut dan berganti menjadi barang-barang lain yang lebih padat dan lemparan yang lebih bertenaga, tawa-tawa kecil lolos dari bibir mereka berdua, sangking asiknya bercanda sampai tidak menyadari bahwa gurunya berhenti mengajar dan memandang kearah mereka. Mereka tak akan menyadari ditatap guru dan seisi kelas jika Youngho tidak menarik seragam Jisoo dari belakang, bangku tempatnya duduk</p><p>"Jeonghan dan Jisoo keluar dari kelas saya sekarang, kalau mau pacaran jangan dikelas" ucap guru fisikanya dengan wajah asam</p><p>Jeonghan dan Jisoo mau tidak mau keluar kelas, tak lupa sebelum keluar mereka membungkuk kepada guru tersebut sebagai permintaan maaf. Jika boleh jujur mereka juga lebih memilih keluar kelas dibandingkan berada di dalam kelas setelah ada suatu kejadian, satu kelas itu pasti akan mendapat ceramah panjang sampai akhir jam pelajaran jika ada yang membuat ulah, jadi yang dikeluarkan dari dalam kelas harusnya bersyukur </p><p>Jisoo dan Jeonghan berjalan berdampingan dalam koridor dengan Jisoo yang tidak pernah melepaskan arah pandangnya dari Jeonghan, mereka bingung mau kemana</p><p>"Soo ke atap aja yuk, tidur, jarang-jarang kan lo cabut" ucap Jeonghan memecah keheningan mereka</p><p>"Emang lo kalo cabut ke atap Han?" Tanya Jisoo</p><p>"Iya, kadang, kadang juga gue pulang aja" jawab Jeonghan, memang diantara mereka bertiga Jeonghan paling sering membolos karena memang pada dasarnya Ia tidak suka belajar, Ia lebih sering membolos sendiri karena Jisoo yang rajin dan Seungcheol yang takut ketahuan Ayahnya</p><p>"Yauda yuk ke atap" lanjut Jisoo</p><p>.</p><p>Sesampainya di atap Jeonghan langsung menempelkan punggungnya pada tembok dan meluruskan kakinya, nafas lega Ia lepaskan dari kedua belah bibirnya, kemudian Ia menatap Jisoo yang masih berdiri menatap Jeonghan</p><p>"Sini Soo tiduran" ajak Jeonghan </p><p>Ajakan tersebut dibalas Jisoo dengan perlahan menggerakan kakinya menuju Jeonghan dan mendudukan dirinya disebelah Jeonghan, namun kemudian Ia memiringkan badannya dan dan mengistirahatkan kepadalanya di paha Jeonghan </p><p>"Pinjem ya paha lo" ucap Jisoo</p><p>Jeonghan yang tiba-tiba mendapat perlakuan seperti itu menjadi salah tingkah</p><p>"Ya, ya terserah" jawabnya sambil menutup mata dan kembali menyenderkan kepalanya ke tembok, Jisoo yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum</p><p>Siang itu dihabiskan mereka berdua bebagi kesunyian di atap, dengan Jeonghan yang menyelam dalam alam mimpinya, serta Jisoo yang tidak dapat sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok tertidur itu</p><p>.</p><p>Juni 2011</p><p>Mingyu menatap keluar jendela mobilnya, hari ini Ia akan berpindah ke Seoul, Ia merutuki keadaan yang harus memaksanya ikut dengan kedua orangtua padahal Ia sudah nyaman dengan teman-temannya di Busan, sebagian besar teman satu kelas akselerasinya akan melanjutkan pendidikan di sekolah yang sama, tapi malahan Mingyu yang meninggalkan Busan</p><p>"Udah deket nih sama rumah baru kita, paling 10 menit lagi nyampe" ucap Jongin -Ayah Mingyu- memecah keheningan dalam mobil sambil menatap kaca spion untuk bertatap mata dengan anaknya menuntut jawaban karena memang istrinya juga sedang tertidur sekarang</p><p>Mingyu yang mendengar Ayahnya mengucapkan hal itu mencondongkan badannya kedepan dan menempelakan badannya dengan belakang kursi kemudi Ayahnya itu<br/>"Berapa jauh lagi Yah?" Tanya Mingyu</p><p>"Nih belok kanan kita udah masuk komplek perumahannya" Jawab Jongin</p><p>Mingyu menghabiskan sisa perjalanannya dengan posisi tetap seperti tadi, untuk mendapat pandangan lebih baik akan kawasan yang nantinya akan Ia tinggali ini</p><p>Tak lama mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah berukuran sedang, lebih besar dari kedua rumah yang mengimpitnya tapi terlihat nyaman, rumah tersebut bercat putih dengan banyak ornamen kayu. Sebenarnya Ayahnya sudah membeli rumah ini dari lama, dengan harapan suatu hari nanti keluarganya akan tinggal disana, tetapi karena pekerjaan Ayahnya yang harus mengurus perusahaan Kakeknya di Busan mau tidak mau mereka tinggal di Busan. Hingga beberapa bulan yang lalu Ayahnya baru diberi kepercayaan untuk menggantikan Kakeknya sepenuhnya, hingga Ayahnya bisa menempati rumah yang sudah lama Ia beli itu</p><p>Sesaat setelah sampai Mingyu langsung menuruni mobil, matanya berpendar ke segala arah menyisir lingkungan baru tersebut. Tak lama mobil pengangkut barang pun sampai dan berjejer dibelakang mobil Ayahnya, sebenarnya Jongin menyewa jasa pemindah barang jadinya Anak dan Istrinya tidak perlu repot mengurusi kepindahan barang, dan sebagian besar barang-barang yang besar sudah diangkut dari kemarin-kemarin</p><p>"Bu, Mingyu mau muter-muter ya?" Ucap Mingyu setelah berbalik badan dan menatap Kyungsoo, Ibunya</p><p>"Yaudah hati-hati ya, jangan lama-lama!" Jawab Ibunya</p><p>Dengan itu Mingyu melangkahkan kaki keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya, dalam prosesnya mata Mingyu menangkap dua lelaki sedang boncengan menaiki sepeda dengan yang dibonceng selalu merutuk dan memukul pemuda bahu pemuda yang memboncengnya itu, Mingyu merasa sepeda itu mengarah kepadanya dan perlahan berhenti dihadapannya</p><p>"Baru pindah ya?" Tanya pemuda yang mengendarai sepeda itu kepada Mingyu dengan senyum lebarnya, lalu pemuda satu lagi yang diboncengnya menuruni sepeda dan dengan brutal memukuli bahu yang satunya</p><p>"Lo tuh ya! Kalo bawa sepeda ngasal! Kaya orang gila, kalau mau celaka jangan ngajak-ngajak!" Sahutnya</p><p>Mingyu hanya bisa menatap bingung kedua orang yang sedang berdebat di depannya itu sebelum pemuda yang membonceng itu menoleh lagi kepada Mingyu</p><p>"Sori ya dia emang gitu" sahut pemuda itu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya menunjuk yang satu lagi<br/>"Gue Seokmin, ini Myungho, keluarga kita tinggal di sebelah rumah lo" ucapnya menjawab rasa penasaran Mingyu</p><p>"Gue Mingyu, baru pindah hari ini" jawab Mingyu<br/>"Kalian Kakak Adik?" Lanjut Mingyu</p><p>"Engga, kita seumuran makanya jadi suka main bareng, rumah gue yang itu yang biru, rumah dia yang warna krem itu" jawab Seokmin sambil menunjuk rumah-rumah mereka</p><p>Mingyu hanya menganggukan kepala mendengarnya, perlahan senyumnya terbentuk<br/>"Temenin gue keliling dong" ucap Mingyu</p><p>"Boleh, gue taro sepeda dulu ya. Hao lo temenin Mingyu bentar ya" jawab Seokmin</p><p>Dengan kepergian Seokmin untuk mengembalikan sepedanya kerumah Myungho memulai pembicaraan<br/>"Lo bakal sekolah dimana?" Tanyanya</p><p>"Itu SMA yang deket gedung bank X yang deket taman kota" jawab Mingyu</p><p>"Oh SMA? Lebih tua dari gue dong" </p><p>"Sebenernya harusnya gue masih kelas 3 SMP tapi gue aksel makanya sekarang udah SMA" lanjut Mingyu</p><p>"Lahir tahun 97?" Tanya Myungho lagi</p><p>"Iya"</p><p>Senyuman terbentuk pada wajah Myungho<br/>"Kita seumuran, sama Seokmin juga"</p><p>"Yuk, lo mau ngeliat-liat apa?" Tanya Seokmin yang tiba-tiba muncul</p><p>"Bawa gue muter-muter aja, biar kenal daerah juga" jawab Mingyu </p><p>"Oke, yuk kita kekiri aja, ada taman abis belokan itu" terang Seokmin</p><p>Sore itu dihabiskan ketiga pemuda itu berputar-putar di komplek perumahan mereka. Liburan semester mereka pun sering dihabiskan bertiga setelah mengetahui bahwa mereka seumuran dan memiliki kecocokan satu sama lain. Mingyu juga menjadi lebih kenal dengan keluarga-keluarga tetangganya itu, dengan kakak dan adik Seokmin juga dengan orangtua Myungho. Mingyu menemukan kenyamanan dalam lingkaran pertemanan kecilnya itu, tapi sayang mereka tidak akan satu sekolahan dalam satu tahun ini</p><p>.</p><p>Juli 2011</p><p>Mingyu menuruni tangga dengan langkah tergopoh sambil menenteng tasnya pada bahu kiri, langkahnya bergerak tidak teratur menuju meja makan, Ia mencari Ibunya, Ia tidak dapat menemukan kaus kakinya barang satupun, hari ini hari pertamanya dalam sekolah menengah atas, Ia tidak boleh telat. Mingyu tidak mendapati Ibunya dalam dapur, kemudian Ia berjalan menuju kamar orangtuanya yang pintunya tidak tertutup dan menemukan Ibunya sedang menyiapkan baju Ayahnya</p><p>"Bu kaos kaki Mingyu mana ya?" Tanyanya kepada sang Ibu</p><p>"Udah kamu keluarin belum dari kardus?" Tanya balik Ibunya</p><p>"Kardus mana?" Lanjut Mingyu </p><p>"Ya berarti kaos kaki kamu masih di kardus Gyu, lagian ya udah hampir sebulan pindah kok barang sendiri ga diberesin" gerutu Ibunya<br/>"Nih pake kaus kaki Ayahmu dulu aja" lanjut Ibunya sambil memberikan kaus kaki Ayahnya kepada Mingyu</p><p>"Oke makasih Bu" jawab Mingyu</p><p>"Itu makan dulu sebelum berangkat, ada susu sama roti di meja makan" lanjut Ibunya yang disahuti gumaman oleh Mingyu </p><p>Ia mendudukan badannya di meja makan dan mulai melahap sarapannya, tak lama kedua orangtuanya bergabung dan beberapa pembicaraan ringan terlontarkan. Setelah selesai dengan sarapannya Mingyu berpamitan kepada kedua orangtuanya dan bergegas berjalan menuju halte</p><p>Dalam perjalanannya Mingyu sedikit kecewa karena Ia tidak bertemu Seokmin dan Myungho, walaupun akan berbeda bus tapi paling tidak Ia memiliki teman untuk berbincang ketika menunggu busnya. Sesampainya di halte Ia menemukan seseorang berseragam sama dengannya, lelaki, rambutnya agak sedikit panjang melewati kupingnya, mungkin saja itu seniornya atau mungkin jug teman seangkatannya yang sama-sama anak baru, tetapi Mingyu tidak berani hanya sekadar untuk menegur</p><p>Ketika busnya sampai Mingyu melihat lelaki itu juga ikut menaiki bus, sebenarnya Mingyu penasaran, tapi Ia sungkan, jadilah Ia hanya mendengar lagu dari Ipod shuffle miliknya selama perjalanan</p><p>.</p><p>Sesampainya di sekolah Mingyu langsung mencari dimana letak aula serbaguna tempat upacara penerimaan murid baru dilaksanakan setelah mengetahui kelompok orientasinya, didalamnya sudah banyak siswa baru maupun lama yang bergerombol dalam kelompoknya masing-masing. Mingyu yang masih belum tahu dimana Ia harus menempatkan diri berjalan menuju belakang aula, sebelah kanan tempat dimana siswa-siswa baru ditempatkan</p><p>Mingyu hanya berdiri di sana hingga sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya</p><p>"Hai anak baru juga?" Tanya orang itu</p><p>"Iya gue Mingyu, Kim Mingyu" jawab Mingyu sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada pemuda dihadapannya itu</p><p>"Nama gue Ten, jangan tanya nama panjang gue ya nanti lo yang pusing dengernya" lenjut pemjda yang sekarang Ia tahu bernama Ten itu</p><p>"Emang kenapa?" Tanya Mingyu dengan senyum di wajahnya</p><p>'Orang ini lucu' pikirnya</p><p>"Gue dari Thailand, udah lama di Korea tapi orangtua gue dua-duanya Thailand makanya nama gue ikutan ribet juga" jawabnya<br/>"Eh tadi gue kenalan sama orang mana ya orangnya, oh itu, Kun! Sini!" Teriak Ten</p><p>Tak lama seorang yang dipanggil Kun itu mendatangi mereka</p><p>"Halo gue Xian Kun" kenalnya</p><p>"Kim Mingyu" jawab Mingyu mengenalkan diri, dalam benaknya Ia bingung, dari tadi yang berkenalan dengannya produk import semua, Ia jadi bingung sendiri</p><p>Dengan itu mereka mulai-mulai berbincang, ternyata tak ada satupun dari mereka yang satu kelompok dengan Mingyu. Tak lama setelah itu suara gaduh terdengar dari segerombolan orang yang sedang berpelukan beberapa meter didepan Mingyu, Ia tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan sekelompok orang itu sampai-sampai bisa seberisik itu</p><p>Mingyu pun melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sempat tertunda dengan teman-teman barunya itu, sampai salah satu orang dari kelompok gaduh yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya otu tertawa dengan suara yang sangat merdu di kuping Mingyu</p><p>Pandangannya teralihkan dari teman-temannya itu menuju sosok yang tertawa tadi, dari dulu Mingyu tidak pernah percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama tetapi kali ini Ia benar-benar terpesona. Sosok itu indah sekali dimatanya, kulit putih, tubuh tinggi yang langsing, mata sipit, rambut hitam pendek serta kacamata tipis yang bertengger di hidungnya, saat itu juga Mingyu paham arti kalimat 'dunia terasa berhenti saat kau merasakan jatuh cinta'</p><p>.</p><p>Sudah 2 minggu semenjak mereka bertiga menginjak sekolah menengah atas, sekarang Jihoon, Soonyoung, Jun dan Wonwoo sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat di kantin, dengan Soonyoung yang kembali berbagi bekal dengan Jihoon. Sekarang mereka bersama kembali tetapi terpisah kelas, dari mereka berempat hanya Soonyoung dan Wonwoo yang sekelas dan Jun terpisah sendiri dari kelompok siswa jurusan IPS itu, dan untuk Jihoon, hanya dia yang ada di jurusan IPA sesuai keinginan Ayahnya</p><p>Baru 2 minggu masuk sekolah baru tetapi kelompok pertemanan itu sudah mendapat perhatian dari siswa-siswa sekolahan, Wonwoo dan Jun karena tampangnya, dan Jihoon karena kepintarannya, serta fakta bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan dengan Jeonghan, Jisoo, dan Seungcheol, kakak kelas mereka yang cukup terkenal. Sedangkan Soonyoung hanya dianggap sebagai extension dari kelompok itu</p><p>Baru 2 minggu sekolah dan Wonwoo sudah didekati oleh salah satu kakak kelasnya</p><p>"Won itu gimana kakak kelas yang dari kemaren nyamperin lo mulu pas pulang sekolah?" Tanya Jihoon, sambil memakan 'bekalnya'</p><p>"Gatau gue, males sih sebenernya tapi yaa.. jalanin aja siapa tau cocok" jawab Wonwoo</p><p>"Gitu mulu lo dari SMP gonta-ganti pacar mulu, gaada yang nyantol lama" selak Jun</p><p>Sedari SMP Wonwoo memang mendapat banyak sekali perhatian dari orang-orang disekitanya, Ia memang tampan tapi diwaktu yang sama juga wajahnya tegas dan lembut secara bersamaan, mungkin itu adalah salah satu daya tariknya, Wonwoo juga pandai berpakaian dan berbicara, Ia juga tidak bodoh, Ia merupakan paket lengkap. Sehingga saat SMP banyak sekali yang mendekati Wonwoo dan ingin menjadikannya kekasih</p><p>Namun, dari semua orang yang pernah dijadikan Wonwoo kekasih yang paling lama bertahan hanyalah satu bulan, bukan, bukan salah Wonwoo sehingga orang lain memutus hubungan dengannya yang berbanding lurus dengan kalimat <br/>'orang yang terlalu sempurnya pasti ada sifatnya yang akan bikin ilfeel'<br/>Bukan. Hanya saja Wonwoo terlalu mudah merasa bosan, dan sangat mudah Ilfeel dengan sikap orang lain, sehingga jika salah seorang kekasihnya membuatnya merasa risih akan langsung Ia putuskan pada saat itu juga</p><p>"Ya gimana ya, abisan gue ilfeel, belum ada orang yang bisa bikin gue ga ilfeel dalam waktu lama" bela Wonwoo sambil tangannya mengaduk es teh manis yang sudah tinggal setengah gelas itu</p><p>"Lah sama kita gimana Won? Lo ga ilfeel sama kita?" Tanya Jihoon</p><p>"Ya engga lah, lo semua kan temen gue dari orok, borok lo pada juga gue tau, lagian gamungkin juga gila gue macarin salah satu dari kalian" ujar Wonwoo</p><p>Dibalik kalimat bercanda Wonwoo itu Jun hanya menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, Soonyoung yang melihat itu hanya mempertanyakan maksud dari pandangan Jun itu, Ia memiliki kecurigaan pada Jun, Ia hanya perlu mencari bukti dan sedikit konfirmasi</p><p>Dari dulu Soonyoung memang lebih senang diam di antara pembicaraan teman-temannya, Ia lebih suka menyimak dan memperhatikan, lagi pula Ia juga tidak tahu mau bicara apa, sebelum sebuah kalimat muncul dalam kepalanya</p><p>"Jangan gitu Won, awas aja nanti kamu suka sama salah satu dari kita ya!" Ucap Soonyoung dengan senyumnya yang menelan mata itu, kakinya sedikit menyenggol kaki Jun, Ia menatap Jun sambil menaikan alisnya kemudian Ia menunggu reaksi Jun. Jun yang ditatap seperti itu hanya membuang muka, melihat Jun yang sedikit gelagapan itu Soonyoung sudah bisa mengkonfirmasi satu hal</p><p>"Ah gabakal" ujar Wonwoo</p><p>Mendengar jawaban Wonwoo Soonyoung hanya meresponnya dengan senyuman, walaupun tidak mendapatkan kepastian dari kecurigaanya</p><p>.</p><p>Agustus 2011</p><p>Sekarang sedang istirahat Mingyu menduduki meja di kantin sendiri sambil menatap pujaan hatinya yang sedang digoda oleh salah satu seniornya, mendadak nafsu makannya hilang sehingga Ia memutuskan untuk menjadi penunggu meja sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain membeli makanan</p><p>"Ngelamun aja, kesurupan lo bentar lagi" seru Hanbin memutus Mingyu dari lamunannya, mulut temannya yang satu ini memang juara, pantas saja senior yang 'katanya' sudah Ia taksir dari sekolah menengah itu enggan didekati olehnya</p><p>"Ganggu lo" ucap Mingyu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, seperti orang bingung</p><p>"Lah elu bego kenapa? Kaya orang bingung" sambung Hanbin sambil mendudukan badannya di hadapan Mingyu </p><p>"Ah bingung gue" ujar Mingyu</p><p>"Ya kalo lo gamau cerita ya gue gabakal tau lo kenapa sayangg" jawab Hanbin</p><p>"Sayang, sayang, geli ah, ngomong aja tuh sayang ke kakak kelas yang nolak lo mulu" respon Mingyu itu mendapat tatapan tajam dari Hanbin yang dihadiahi juluran lidah oleh Mingyu</p><p>"Kenapa sih lo?" Tanya Hanbin entah yang keberapa kali, sampai Ia sadar arah pandang Mingyu dan membalikan badannya, lalu Ia memasang wajah menyebalkannha dan mengatakan<br/>"Oh Jeon Wonwoo, emang laku dia, dari SMP juga banyak yang demen"</p><p>Kalimat Hanbin itu mendapatkan perhatian Mingyu</p><p>"Lo kenal Wonwoo Bin?" Tanya Mingyu </p><p>"Ya kenal lah orang gue satu SMP"</p><p>"Dia orangnya gimana?" Tanya Mingyu mulai bersemangat</p><p>Hanbin menatapnya malas dan menurunkan sumpitnya<br/>"Mantan dia banyak banget Gyu lo serius mau denger?" Tanya Hanbin balik</p><p>"Gue udah kepalang suka Bin gue mau usaha" jawab Mingyu</p><p>"Usaha apaan, ngeliat dia disamperin cowo aja udah berantakan" cela Hanbin</p><p>Mingyu frustrasi dengan teman di depannya ini, Ia berfikir kemana teman-temannya yang lain, lama sekali membeli makanan, paling tidak jika Ten atau Doyoung kembali Ia bisa bertanya mengenai Wonwoo tanpa diolok, mungkin juga tidak, mengingat watak teman-temannya itu</p><p>"Elah cepetam Bin, sumpah kalo lo kasih tau gue doain secepatnya jadian sama kak Jiwon, ayok dong" <br/>Ucapan Mingyu itu mendapatkan tukikan alis dari Hanbin, dengan helaan nafas Ia memulai kalimatnya</p><p>"Jeon Wonwoo itu anaknya kalem Gyu, tapi menarik banget, dia cakep, pinter, suka baca buku, baik pula" mulai Hanbin</p><p>"Terus-terus?"</p><p>"Sabar elah" seru Hanbin</p><p>"Diatu banyak banget yang suka pas SMP mantannya juga banyak, ya td gue bilang kan dia baik, diatuh ngebiarin semua orang yang serius mau deketin dia buat deketin dia, ya selama dia lagi gaada pacar sih, tapi juga paling lama tahan satu bulan" lanjut Hanbin</p><p>"Hah sebulan!?"</p><p>"Iya sebulan, dia gampang ilfeel gitu sama orang katanya, kata diasih daripada dia nyakitin perasaan pacar-pacarnya karena dia jadi jahat karena ilfeel mending dia putusin aja, katanya sih gitu" Ia menatap Mingyu yang masih dengan mata berbinar menatapnya</p><p>"Dia punya temen tuh, tiga biji dari orok. Yang pendek tuh si Jihoon, bocah jutek banget tiati aja, terus yang paling tinggi tuh namanya Jun, dia rada aneh orangnya, tapi kocak banget, nah yang gendut itu namanya Soonyoung, gue gatau sih dia orangnya gimana, soalnya pas SMP dia ga satu sekolah sama gue" ujar Hanbin panjang lebar</p><p>Pandangan Mingyu beralih kepada meja yang diduduki empat sekawan itu, entah mengapa Soonyoung, pemuda gemuk itu, terasa familiar dalam ingatan Mingyu tetapi Ia juga tidak bisa memastikan dimana Ia pernah melihatnya</p><p>"Saran aja ni, lo kalau mau deket ama Wonwoo deketin juga temen-temennya, lo tetanggaan kan ya kalo ga salah sama si Jihoon? Mereka tu suka nongkrong dirumah Jihoon , ya siapa tu lo bisa sepik-sepik gitukan" ucap Hanbin memecah lamunan Mingyu</p><p>"Oh Jihoon iya, gue deket sama adeknya, bisa-bisa" jawab Mingyu sedikit tidak fokus karena masih terganggu dengan pikirannya itu</p><p>Tak lama teman-teman Mingyu yang lain datang dan memenuhi meja, diantara teman-temannya yang melahap makanan Mingyu hanya diam dan merenung menatap Wonwoo dari kejauhan. Dalam kepalanya ada beberapa skenario rencana yang sedang Ia susun untuk mendekati Wonwoo serta pikiran mengenai siapa Soonyoung yang entah mengapa familiar itu</p><p>To Be Continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. BAGIAN 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Agustus 2011</p><p>Ketiga pemuda itu duduk di dalam bus terdiam dalam keadaan canggung, tidak seperti biasanya salah satunya berada ditengah dengan memasang tampang asam seolah menjadi menghalang kedua pemuda lainnya agar tidak kembali berseteru. Kejadiannya terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu, ketika mereka bertiga sedang menghabiskan jam istirahat di kelas</p><p>Siang itu Jeonghan, Jisoo, dan Seungcheol sedang mengobrol santai dalam kelas, setelah membeli makanan di kantin mereka memilih untuk menyantapnya dalam kelas. Sebenarnya mereka biasanya menghabiskan jam istirahat di kantin, tetapi siang tadi penghuni kantin dibuat geger dengan ditemukannya seekor kecoa yang hinggap kesana kemari, Seungcheol yang paling gagah berani pun tentu menjadi yang pertama melarikan diri dari tempat kejadian peristiwa, makanannya pun Ia tinggal karena panik, mau tidak mau Jisoo harus membawakan makanan milik Seungcheol </p><p>Didalam kelas seperti biasa mereka membahas hal-hal tidak penting, dan ya, sekarang mereka juga kembali ditempatkan di kelas yang sama. Dalam perbincangannya sebagian besar hanya berisi Jeonghan dan Jisoo yang mengolok-olok Seungcheol karena kejadian barusan, dan sang oknum yang hanya bisa ikut tertawa sambil menahan malu. Kemudian pertikaian dimulai ketika mereka membahas masalah buku komik</p><p>Seungcheol yang sok tahu, Jisoo yang memang tahu, dan Jeonghan yang tidak tahu harus apa untuk melerai pertikaian tersebut</p><p>"Iya yang kasus di kereta itu seru banget" ucap Seungcheol menyahuti perkataan Jeonghan mengenai kasus terbaru komik detektif conan edisi terbaru itu</p><p>Jisoo yang mendengarnya pun ragu, setahu Jisoo Seungcheol tidak suka membaca komik, Ia lebih suka membaca buku-buku berat mengenai sebuah ideologi atau sebuah biografi, walau sering bertingkah bodoh sebenarnya Seungcheol ini memiliki bentuk intelegennya sendiri. Walaupun terlihat malas belajar sebenarnya Seungcheol menghabiskan waktu yang seharusnya Ia pakai belajar itu unutk membaca buku-buku sejarah, ya dia memang salah jurusan</p><p>"Emang ceritanya akhirnya gimana Cheol?" Tanya Jisoo mencoba untuk menguji Seungcheol </p><p>"Ya akhirnya kaya biasa, pembuhunya berhasil ketangkep" jawab Seungcheol pura-pura tahu, sebenarnya Seungcheol tidak tahu apapun mengenai komik conan ini, yang Ia tahu hanya conan merupakan orang dewasa yang diracun agar menjadi kecil, Ia hanya ingin membuat impresi bagus di depan Jeonghan yang menyukai komik itu</p><p>"Oh ya?" Tanya Jisoo dengan mata melotot</p><p>"Lah iya, emang gimana?" Tanya Seungcheol dengan muka yang sama menyebalkannya</p><p>"Orang kasusnya belom kelar Cheol, jangan sok tau deh" jawab Jisoo<br/>
"Kalau mau boong tuh research dulu" lanjutnya</p><p>Wajah Seungcheol yang bak habis ketahuan menyembunyikan mayat itu memerah, Ia malu, niat ingin nyambung dengan Jeonghan, Jisoo malah membuk kedoknya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dalam otaknya, mungkin Ia harus berterimakasih dengan Jisoo jika ini berhasil</p><p>"Yaudah, biar gue nyambung sama kalian dan ga sok tau lagi, lo mau temenin gue ke toko buku ga Han? Mau beli komik" tawar Seungcheol pada Jeonghan, mencari kesempatan di tengah kemaluan yang Ia alami</p><p>"Ga bisa, Jeonghan udh janjian sama gue mau belajar di perpustakaan kota" jawab Jisoo</p><p>Seungcheol yang mendengar itu memasang wajah tidak terima, Jisoo mencuri start. Sebenarnya mereka berdua ini sudah pernah membicarakan tentang Jeonghan, hanya saja sambil bercanda, jadinya mereka sama-sama mengira satu sama lain itu juga bercanda mengenai Jeonghan </p><p>"Ih, lo ga ngajak gue!?" Jawab Seungcheol ngotot</p><p>"Lo tadi juga ga ngajak gue buat beli komik!"</p><p>"Ya kan gue reflek, Jeonghan yang ada di depan gue" bela Seungcheol </p><p>"Yaudah kemaren gue juga reflek ngajak Jeonghan"jawab Jisoo<br/>
"Lagian lo kan ogah belajar" lanjutnya</p><p>"Gabisa gabisa, gue ikut belajar"</p><p>"Cheol yang ada lo cuman bakal ganggu" lanjut Jisoo sama ngototnya</p><p>"Pokoknya kalau gue gaikut Jeonghan harus nemenin gue ke toko buku, lo gausah ikut!"</p><p>"Ya gabisa lah!"</p><p>"Yaudah Han nanti kita ke toko buku ya! Berdua aja Jisoo gausah ikut"</p><p>"Heh ! Engga ya Jeong- </p><p>Omongan Jisoo itu terputus oleh sebuah gebrakan meja, Jeonghan yang daritadi diam hanya menatap kedua temannya itu dengan emosi yang bentar lagi meledak, Ia merasa perdebatan kosong memperebutkannya ini bodoh. Jeonghan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Seungcheol ke Jisoo bergantian dan berulang, sebelum Ia berkata</p><p>"Kita ke perpustakaan buat belajar, abis itu baru ke toko buku, BERTIGA" Ucap Jeonghan dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya itu sebelum Ia mengundurkan diri dari forum dan pergie keluar kelas</p><p>"Lo sih !" Mulai Jisoo</p><p>"Lah gue!? Lo yang bego!" Jawabn Seungcheol </p><p>Dan pertikaian kembali di mulai dengan Jeonghan yang bisa mendengar suara kedua temannya itu dari bangku diluar kelas</p><p>Sekarang di sinilah mereka, menaiki bus menuju perpustakaan kota, tidak ada dari Seungcheol maupun Jisoo yang berani memulai pembicaraan dengan Jeonghan</p><p>Setelah pertikaian itu seharian Jeonghan bungkam, bahkan di perpustakaan kota dan di toko buku lebih banyak dihabiskan Jisoo dan Seungcheol yang berbisik membicarakan entah apa gerangan yang sedang terjadi dalam kepala Jeonghan, padahal tadi mereka yang bertengkar, tapi mengapa Jeonghan yang marah</p><p>Hari itu diakhiri dengan Seungcheol dan Jisoo mengantar Jeonghan sampai depan rumah, sama-sama tidak mau kalah, dalam perjalanan menuju halte mereka malah berhenti di mini market untuk membeli minum, berakhir dengan obrolan panjang di meja depan mini market yang isinya sama sekali tidak penting, mereka ini teman akrab, tapi jika sudah menyangkut Jeonghan mereka akan sama-sama menjadi kekanakan</p><p>Ya, seperti laki-laki pada umunya, </p><p>'harta, tahta, dan Yoon Jeonghan'</p><p>.</p><p>Oktober 2011</p><p>Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantin, Ia baru saja membeli dua bungkus roti dan satu kotak susu untuk dimakan di kelas, Mingyu belum mengerjakan tugas untuk pelajaran terakhir maka Ia memilih untuk makan di kelas. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika mendengar suara sebuah suara familiar yang sedang bicara dekat tangga pojok sekolah dekat toilet yang jarang dilewati orang itu, sebenarnya jalan yang dilewati Mingyu itu lebih dekat jejeran kelas-kelas tapi jarang ada yang mau melewatinya karena sepi dan gelap. Mendengar suara familiar itu Mingyu menyembunyikan badannya di belakang dinding toilet </p><p>"Maaf aku gabisa lanjut kak, aku udah gaada rasa, aku gamau nanti aku nyakitin kakak kalau dilanjutin"</p><p>"Coba jalanin dulu Won, kita usaha dulu, mungkin kamu belum ada rasa juga sama aku, kita baru jalan 3 minggu Won"</p><p>"Maaf kak aku gabisa, aku gamau jadi penjahat di mata kakak kalau sifat jelek aku ketika gak nyaman keluar di depan kakak"</p><p>"Tapi Won-</p><p>"Kak, maaf aku harus ngomong kaya gini, tapi aku ga sebaik itu, dan kakak belum sepenuhnya kenal aku, dan kalau kita paksain ini juga usaha kakak bakal sia-sia. Maaf ya kak, baik-baik tanpa aku, aku duluan"</p><p>Kalimat terakhir itu di lanjutkan dengan suara langkah kaki yang menjauh, Mingyu bersyukur langkah kaki itu tidak memilih rute yang akan melewatinya, jadi Ia tidak harus tertangkap sedang menguping. Setelah mendengar satu langkah lagi menaiki tangga meninggalkan tempat itu Mingyu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, senyum terukir di wajah tampan lelaki itu, Ia bahkan melupakan tugasnya yang harus Ia selesaikan</p><p>Sesampainya di kelas, masih dengan senyum Mingyu mendudukan diri di bangkunya</p><p>"Senyam senyum, gila lo?" Ini Hanbin, dengan mulutnya yang, luar biasa</p><p>"Bin, Wonwoo putus Bin" ucap Mingyu </p><p>"Paling minggu depan ada yang baru" jawab Hanbin sambil kembali memutar badannya kembali menghadap ke depan</p><p>"Abis ini gue Bin yang sama dia" ujar Mingyu</p><p>"Ya ya ya, tugas lo itu kerjain lo lupa kenapa kita ga makan di kantin?"</p><p>"Oh iya"</p><p>Ucap Mingyu sembari mengeluarkan buku tulisnya dari dalam tas, mengerjakan tugas dengan senyum di wajahnya, Ia sampai lupa makan bahkan</p><p>.</p><p>Sabtu siang itu Mingyu berencana menghabiskan harinya dirumah Seokmin, bermain sekaligus mencari informasi. Mingyu sudah berada di perkarangan rumah Seokmin, karena pintu depannya terbuka Mingyu masuk dan bicara dengan suara lantang</p><p>"Seokmin main yu!" Teriaknya, sebenarnya mereka sudah janjian kemarin malam tapi kalau dengan Seokmin Ia tidak malu bertingkah konyol</p><p>"Masuk-masuk rumah orang teriak-teriak, berisik lo" itu Jihoon, sedang duduk di sofa depan televisi ruang tengah sambil bermain gitar</p><p>"Eh Ji, Seokmin mana?" Tanya Mingyu basa-basi, mereka hanya tahu nama satu sama lain, mereka tidak dekat dan belum pernah berinteraksi di sekolah karena berbeda jurusan dan lingkaran pertemanan</p><p>"Dikamarnya, masuk aja, taukan yang mana?" Tanya Jihoon kembali</p><p>"Iya iya, gue naik ya Ji" pamit Mingyu, ucapan itu hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Jihoon</p><p>Sesampainya di depan kamar Seokmin Mingyu masuk tanpa permisi, sudah biasa, walaupun baru berteman beberapa bulan Mingyu lebih sering menghabiskan waktu kosongnya dengan Seokmin dan Myungho daripada teman-teman sekolahnya. Dalam kamar Seokmin sedang membaca komik sambil telentang dan menggumamkan sebuah lagu</p><p>"Eh Seok, Wonwoo putus Seok, sekarang waktunya lo bantuin gue" ucap Mingyu sesaat setelah menutup pintu kamar Seokmin kemudian mendudukan dirinya di karpet sebelah kasur Seokmin </p><p>Seokmin menurunkan komiknya, menegakan badannya, dan menatap Mingyu, memang beberapa minggu terakhir Mingyu sering bercerita mengenai Wonwoo kepada Seokmin dan Myungho, tapi lebih sering kepada Seokmin</p><p>"Gimana? Lo tau dari mana?" Ujar Seokmin meminta kejelasan</p><p>"Kemaren dua hari yang lalu gue nguping dia mutusin cowonya" jawab Mingyu </p><p>"Lo nguping gitu? Idih" komentar Seokmin </p><p>"Ya ga sengaja Seok, gue motong jalan kekelas lewat lorong sepi, eh jackpot" </p><p>Seokmin menghela nafasnya</p><p>"Yaudah terus lo mau gue ngapain?" Tanya Seokmin </p><p>Mingyu merespon dengan senyum di wajahnya</p><p>"Kalo dia main kesini kabarin gue, katanya temen-temennya Jihoon kalau ngumpul disini kan?" Pinta Mingyu, dijawab gumaman oleh Seokmin<br/>
"Lo kenal ga sih Seok sama Wonwoo?"</p><p>"Ya kenal lah, dia temen kakak gue dari kecil"</p><p>"Maksud gue kenal deket gitu"</p><p>"Kenal, lo mau tanya apa?" Jawab Seokmin </p><p>"Asik, Wonwoo orangnya kaya apa?"</p><p>Seokmin menatapnya malas<br/>
"Yailah Gyu, yakin lo nanya itu? Lo udah tau kali orangnya kaya apa" Seokmin kembali merebahkan badannya di kasur</p><p>"Maksud gue dia dirumah sama sekolah beda ga? Lo kan satu SMP juga" jelas Mingyu</p><p>"Ya sama ajasih, diatu sikapnya tergantung sama siapa bukan dimana, tapi emang orangnya kalem gitu, mirip sih sama kakak gue, tapi ga sejutek itu" jelas Seokmin<br/>
"Lo taukan dia suka gonta ganti pacar?" Lanjutnya</p><p>"Iya tau" </p><p>"Yaudah berarti minimal lo udah siap ya kalau diputusin"</p><p>"Ya jangan gitu lah Seok, siapa tau sama gue dia nyantol" ucap Mingyu dengan muka memelas</p><p>"Ya semoga aja, lo gamau mulai coba kenalan sama kakak gue dulu? Mantan-mantannya kak Wonwoo banyak yang diputusin gara-gara kak Jihoon ga suka loh" jelas Seokmin</p><p>"Hah serius lo? Terus-terus dua temennya yang lain gitu juga?" Tanya Mingyu </p><p>"Kagak, kak Jihoon doang, kak Soonyoung sama bang Jun mah yaudah banget"</p><p>"Yah gue ga deket lagi sama Jihoon"</p><p>"Mau main PS ga dibawah? Sekalian lo bisa ngobrol juga sama kak Jihoon, dia lagi dibawah kan?" Ajak Seokmin </p><p>"Ah boleh, pinter juga lo" jawab Mingyu sambil berdiri yang tidak disahuti Seokmin </p><p>Ketika menuruni tangga Mingyu tiba-tiba teringat</p><p>"Eh kemaren lo bilang Hao gabisa ikut kenapa?" Tanya Mingyu </p><p>"Oh itu, anjingnya sakit mau kedokter dia, mungkin nyusul" </p><p>"Oh iya iya"</p><p>Sesampainya di bawah Jihoon masih duduk di sofa ruang tengah, wajahnya menatap Mingyu aneh, Mingyu entah mengapa jadi panik<br/>
"Lah mau balik lo? Tumben cepet"</p><p>Mingyu menghela nafasnya lega<br/>
"Mau main PS Ji" terang Mingyu yang tidak dibalas oleh Jihoon</p><p>"Nih Gyu lo mau main apaan?" Tanya Seokmin </p><p>"Apa ajadahh, pes boleh, tekken boleh, guitar hero juga boleh" jawab Mingyu</p><p>"Tekken aja ya"</p><p>"Yaudah"</p><p>Siang menjelang sore itu Mingyu bermain Playstation dengan Seokmin dan mulai membuat pembicaraan-pembicaraan kecil dengan Jihoon, ternyata Jihoon tidak sesadis yang Ia pikir, hanya covernya saja serta cara bicaranya yang agak kasar dan blak-blakan, bahkan mereka sekarang sudah bisa bercanda tanpa ada kecanggungan lagi. Hari ini misi Mingyu bisa dihitung sukses</p><p>.</p><p>November 2011</p><p>Dua minggu kemudian Mingyu berada di posisi yang sama pada tempat yang sama, hanya saja lebih ramai, sekarang ada Myungho dan Chan yang bergabung menonton Seokmin dan Mingyu bermain Playstation. Mingyu sering sekali menghabiskan waktu akhir minggu di rumah Seokmin tapi baru akhir-akhir ini mulai berbaur dengan keluarga Seokmin, biasanya mereka di kamar saja, kadang mengajari Seokmin dan Myungho juga yang sudah kelas 3 </p><p>Sebenarnya Mingyu sedikit heran, katany teman-temannya Jihoon suka berkumpul di rumah keluarga Lee tetapi Mingyu belum pernah sekalipun bertemu. Mingyu terus berfikir hingga akhirnya Chan bertanya pada Jihoon</p><p>"Kak kok bang Jun, kak Wonwoo, sama kak Soonyoung belom main lagi sih? Chan bahkan belom ketemu sama kak Soonyoung lagi" tanya Chan kepada Jihoon</p><p>Mingyu sepertinya harus berterimakasih pada Chan yang telah menanyakan itu</p><p>"Jun sama Wonwoo kegiatan ekskulnya kan Sabtu terus pulang sore, minggunya mau rebahan lah mereka, kalau si Soonyoung katanya tiap weekend suka ada kerjaan, gatau deh ngapain" terang Jihoon</p><p>Dalam hatinya Mingyu merutuk, mengapa Ia tidak mengambil kegiatan tambahan si sekolahnya yang sama dengan Wonwoo, mengapa Ia memilih basket</p><p>"Mungkin akhir bulan Jun sama Wonwoo udah mulai kosong kali ya, udah lantik kan ekskul-ekskul harusnya, Soonyoung gampanglah dia gampang dipaksa" Lanjut Jihoon</p><p>Mingyu berharap-harap cemas dalam hati semoga ekskul debat cepat lantik, ekskulnya sendiri juga baru akan lantik akhir bulan ini, Ia berharap semoga setelah itu Ia jadi sering bertemu Wonwoo</p><p>"Hansol sama Seungkwan juga tumben Chan ga ngajak lo main?" Tanya Jihoon balik</p><p>"Sibuk mereka" jawab Chan sekenanya</p><p>"Lo mainnya ngaco deh Gyu" suara Seokmin memecah lamunan Mingyu </p><p>"Tau nih mikirin apasih Gyu?" Goda Myungho yang sedari tadi diam</p><p>"Kak pinjem dong Chan mau main" ucap Chan entah kepada Mingyu atau Seokmin, lalu Mingyu memberikan stik Playstationnya kepada Chan, setelah Chan beranjak dari tempat duduknya Mingyu berpindah keatas sofa untuk melancarkan 'pendekatan'nya pada Jihoon</p><p>"Ji ajarin gue main gitar dong" ucap Mingyu kepada Jihoon, Myungho yang melihat itu hanya menahan geli, Ia sudah mendengar tentang misi Mingyu untuk melunakan Jihoon dahulu sebelum bos besarnya</p><p>"Nih" Jihoon memberikan Mingyu gitar yang dipangkunya, tidak Mingyu sangka Jihoon sabar sekali ketika mengajar dinilai dari tingkah sehari-harinya. Sesi belajar mengajar itu bagi hiburan tersendiri bagi Myungho, muka Mingyu dan usahanya untuk bersikap baik kepada Jihoon selalu sukses membuat Myungho menahan tawanya</p><p>"Ya pokoknya kunci dasar gitu Gyu, latihan aja dirumah, lo ada gitar ga dirumah?" Tanya Jihoon</p><p>"Gue gatau sih gitarnya bokap gue dimana, nanti gue cari deh" ujar Mingyu </p><p>"Itu gitar gue kalo lo mau bawa bawa aja, gue ada satu lagi dikamar" ucap Jihoon </p><p>"Ah serius Ji gapapa?" Tanya Mingyu,<br/>
'Jihoon baik juga' pikir Mingyu </p><p>"Gapapa, lagian rumah lo disebelah, kalau gue mau make tinggal jalan dikit doang" </p><p>"Makasih ya Ji" lanjut Mingyu yang seperti biasa hanya dijawab gumaman oleh Jihoon</p><p>Tak lama suara lengkingan terdengar dari pinti depan</p><p>"Siang adek-adek kak Jeonghan mau main" Jeonghan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah menemukan satu sosok yang belum Ia kenal<br/>
"Lo siapa?" Tanyanya blak-blakan</p><p>"Kim Mingyu kak, gue ade kelas lo, lo temennya bang Seungcheol kan?" Jawab Mingyu, laki-laki ini adalah orang yang Ia lihat di halte saat hari pertama sekolah </p><p>"Kok lo kenal Seungcheol?" Tanya Jeonghan lagi</p><p>"Satu ekskul kak"</p><p>"Oh anak basket?"</p><p>"Iya"</p><p>"Pantes cakep" ucap Jeonghan dengan enteng sambil mendudukan badan di karpet, disebelah Chan dan dibawah Myungho</p><p>"Gue mau main dong" ucap Jeonghan </p><p>"Bentar kak abis ini" jawab Seokmin </p><p>Mendengar itu Jeonghan mendelik tidak suka, Ia langsung merebut stik Playstation itu dari tangan Seokmin melewati depan Chan tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali, Ia tidak mungkin merebut stik yang dipegang adik kesayangannya itu</p><p>"Kak rusuh banget sih" ujar Seokmin </p><p>"Bodo, lo rese sih" kebiasaan Jeonghan, Ia akan selalu mendapat apa yang Ia mau, dengan cara apapun</p><p>. </p><p>Sekarang hari minggu dan Mingyu hanya tidur-tiduran di kamarnya tidak melakukan apapun, Ia malas belajar toh Ia sudah paham materi pembelajaran di sekolah, Ia pintar, mungkin Mingyu akan bermain kerumah Seokmin nanti sore jika Ia tidak malas</p><p>Drtt</p><p>Mingyu mengangkat ponselnya dan membuka sebuah pesan dari Seokmin</p><p>'Sini, lagi ada temen-temennya kak Jihoon'</p><p>Membaca itu Mingyu langsung menegakan badannya, Mingyu beregas mengganti pakaiannya kemudia berjalan menuju rumah Seokmin, di depan pintu yang selalu terbuka itu Mingyu berdiri sedikit lebih lama, menarik nafasnya dan membuangnya dengan cepat sebelum melepas sendal dan masuk kedalam rumah</p><p>Di ruang tengah Ia bisa melihat empat sekawan itu sedang berbincang dengan Seokmin yang bermain Playstation dengan Jun, mereka berkumpul dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun Jihoon yang sudah lewat itu serta pelantikan ekskul-ekskul mereka setelah melewati proses melelahkan</p><p>"Seok" panggil Mingyu pada Seokmin, dengan itu Mingyu mendapat perhatian dari semua partisipan disana</p><p>"Sini Gyu, lagi ada temen-temennya kak Jihoon, lo kenal juga kan" ucap Seokmin sambil menepuk-nepuk sisi sebelah kanannya di karpet </p><p>"Eh Gyu, gue gatau lo suka main kesini, rumah lo deket sini ya?" Tanya Jun sambil fokus bermain, mereka sekelas, wajar kalau saling mengenal</p><p>"Iya, rumah gue yang putih, sebelah" jelasnya sambil mendudukan tubuh di sebelah Seokmin dibawah Wonwoo yang duduk di sofa, Ia harus berterimakasih pada Seokmin nanti</p><p>"Eh ini kenalan dong sama temen gue yang lain" ucap Jihoon</p><p>Mingyu memutar badannya dan mengulurkan tangannya, kepada Wonwoo yang pertama, tentu saja</p><p>"Kim Mingyu, anak kelasan Jun" ujar Mingyu </p><p>"Wonwoo, gue sekelas sama Soonyoung" jawab Wonwoo sambil balas menjabat uluran tangan Mingyu dengan senyum diwajahnya</p><p>Mingyu mau pingsan saat itu juga, Wonwoo manis sekali kalau dari dekat, tangannya halus, rasanya Mingyu tidak mau melepaskan jabatan tangan itu, tapi Mingyu tahu diri, Ia kemudia melepas jabatan tangan Wonwoo dan beralih kepada Soonyoung </p><p>"Mingyu" kenalnya</p><p>"Aku Kwon Soonyoung" jawab Soonyoung membalas jabatan tangan Mingyu, Mingyu heran mengapa anak ini masih bicara sehalus itu<br/>
"Kita satu SMP tau" lanjut Soonyoung </p><p>Mingyu memasang wajah kagetnya dan reflek berkata<br/>
"Hah serius? Kayanya gue kenal banyak angkatan lo" jawab Mingyu </p><p>"Hah kalian satu SMP?"ini Jihoon yang bertanya</p><p>"Iya dulu waktu aku sekolah di Busan" terang Soonyoung </p><p>"Kok gue ga kenal lo sih?" Tanya Mingyu penasaran, Ia menegakan badannya menatap Soonyoung </p><p>"Ya mungkin karena kamu anak aksel, kenalnya sama yang sering keliatan aja kali, aku emang jarang keluar kelas" jelas Soonyoung sambil tersenyum, matanya hilang</p><p>"Eh parah banget lo Gyu" sahut Seokmin mengompori</p><p>"Lo anak aksel?" Tanya Wonwoo</p><p>"Iya" jawab Mingyu </p><p>"Wah pinter dong" lanjut Wonwoo </p><p>"Engga, gue biasa aja Won" jawab Mingyu, dalam hatinya Ia sudah terbang entar kemana bisa seakrab itu dengan Wonwoo</p><p>"Boong boong, ulangan ekonomi terakhir nilai dia paling tinggi" celetuk Jun</p><p>"Dulu waktu aku masih kelas 2 kelas kita sebelahan, aku sering liat anak kelas kamu kena hukuman pak Jung" ucap Soonyoung </p><p>"Lo bandel ya!? " Tuduh Seokmin</p><p>"Kaga, gue cuman suka main bola dikelas sama temen-temen gue" bela Mingyu </p><p>"Itu bandel dong" sahut Wonwoo ikut-ikutan</p><p>Mingyu merasa imagenya rusak</p><p>"Astaga serius deh gue ga bandel, serius inimah" jawab Mingyu sambil membentuk sandi 'peace' ditangannya dan mengangkatnya diatas kepala</p><p>Jihoon, Wonwoo, dan Soonyoung tertawa melihat itu</p><p>"Eh serius kita satu SMP?" tanya Mingyu lagi kepada Soonyoung, Ia masih penasaran</p><p>"Lo udah nanya tiga kali" ucap Jihoon jengkel</p><p>"Iya, yang inideh kamu inget ga, kelas kita pernah olahraga bareng, kamu ga sengaja lempar bola basket terus kena orang, itu aku" coba Soonyoung untuk mengorek memori Mingyu </p><p>"Sering gue ga sengaja ngenain basket ke orang Young" jawab Mingyu </p><p>"Gyu lo parah bangetsih" ucap Seokmin entah yang keberapa kalinya</p><p>"Diem lo" bantah Mingyu </p><p>"Terus sekelas ketawa, tapi bukannya ditolongin aku malah dihukum karena bikin kelas ga kondusif" lanjut Soonyoung </p><p>Mingyu memutar otaknya, Ia penasaran, akhirnya ingatannya menangkap sebuah memori mirip dengan apa yang Soonyoung ceritakan. Ia ingat pernah mengenai bola basketnya kepada seorang yang sedang berdiri di pinggir lapangan, Mingyu kira Ia melempar kearah yang tidak ada orangnya karena gerombolah siswa ada di bagian lain pinggir lapangan</p><p>Mingyu ingat orang yang tidak sengaja Ia lempar bola itu gendut dan selalu sendirian , Mingyu ingat tidak sengaja melempar bola sampai orang itu terjatuh, Mingyu juga ingat seluruh isi lapangan tertawa tidak wajar akan hal itu, serta melempat kalimat-kalimat yang menurut Mingyu sangat jahat kepada orang yang dilukainya itu </p><p>Saat itu Mingyu bingung apa yang harus Ia lakukan ketika orang itu terjatuh, tidak sampai Mingyu menolongnya Ia ingat guru olahraganya, pak Jung, langsung membentak orang yang terjatuh itu dan menyuruhnya lari keliling lapangan futsal yang luas itu sebanyak 10 kali</p><p>Sekarang Mingyu ingat, sosok Soonyoung, menjelaskan mengapa Soonyoung sedikit familiar di kepala Mingyu, tetapi seingatnya orang yang terkena lemparan bolanya itu memiliki badan lebih lebar dari Soonyoung, walaupun sekarang Soonyoung juga masih gemuk</p><p>"Itu orang gendut lo?" Tanya Mingyu tanpa berfikir </p><p>"Iya, emang beda?" Tanya Soonyoung balik</p><p>"Aga beda, lo ga segendut itu sekarang" jawab Mingyu </p><p>Sedikit Mingyu tahu, bahwa jawaban itu sangat berpengaruh untuk Soonyoung yang sedang berusaha mengecilkan badannya, Ia juga ingin enak dipandang seperti teman-temannya, Ia memiliki rasa percaya diri yang sangat kecil</p><p>"Lo temennya Hanbin sama Ten bukansih?" Tanya Wonwoo</p><p>"Iya gue temennya Hanbin"</p><p>Sambil tertawa Wonwoo melanjutkan kalimatnya<br/>
"Hanbin, dulu waktu SMP kelas 3 Hanbin bangkunya deket sama gue, Jun, sama Jihoon, tuh anak mulutnya suka gabisa dikontrol, masih ngejar kak Jiwon dia?" </p><p>Ucapan Wonwoo mengundap tawa Jun dan Jihoon, Mingyu kembali membalikan badannya menghadap Wonwoo</p><p>"Dia beneran suka kak Jiwon dari SMP?" Tanya Mingyu </p><p>"Iya, tapi ditolak terus, kasian sih, tapi dianya juga cara deketinnya salah" jawab Wonwoo </p><p>'Ini kesempatan gue' ucap Mingyu dalam hati</p><p>"Emang harusnya ngedeketin gimana Won?" Mingyu menatap mata Wonwoo </p><p>"Hanbin blak-blakan banget, kak Jiwon kayaknya gasuka" balas Wonwoo</p><p>"Engga maksud gue kalau ngedeketin lo harus gimana Won?" Tanya Mingyu yang dibalas heboh sekumpulan orang itu</p><p>"Heh kadal, berani lo ngedeketin temen gue" Jihoon melemparkan bantal yang sedari tadi Ia peluk ke arah Mingyu </p><p>"Aduh Ji, kasar banget sih, gue kan bercanda" sahut Mingyu </p><p>"Serius juga gapapa kok" Ini Wonwoo yang bicara</p><p>Mingyu speechless, Ia bingung harus apa, hari ini sudah cukup Mingyu dinilai bodoh di depan Wonwoo, Seokmin bersiul ketika mendengar jawaban Wonwoo</p><p>"Yah mulai" Jihoon menanggapi ucapan Wonwoo itu</p><p>"Minta Line lo dong" ucap Mingyu mengulurnya ponselnya kepada Wonwoo</p><p>Wonwoo menanggapi Mingyu dengan senyum sambil meraih ponsel Mingyu, siang itu Mingyu benar-benar merasa ratusan langkah lebih maju, Ia tidak menyangka akan secepat itu bisa dekat dengan Wonwoo, bahkan siang itu mereka mengobrol seolah dunia milik berdua dan yang lain hanya menumpang sewa</p><p>.</p><p>Desember 2011</p><p>Sudah satu minggu semenjak kejadian di rumah Jihoon itu, Mingyu setiap hari bertukar pesan dengan Wonwoo, ketika istirahat pun berpindah ke meja Wonwoo dan teman-temannya, awal mulanya ketika Hanbin dan Ten di hari yang sama tidak masuk, Mingyu jadi mengintili Jun ke kantin, sekarang dunia benar-benar berpihak padanya ia pikir</p><p>Mingyu jadi lebih mengenal teman-teman Wonwoo, Mingyu juga benar-benar mecoba berteman dengan mereka bukan hanya sekadar mengobrol basa-basi, bahkan sekarang Mingyu tahu makanan kesukaan Jun dan buku kesukaan Jihoon, Mingyu benar-benar mencoba, Ia ingin serius dengan Wonwoo </p><p>Mingyu juga jadi mengingat Soonyoung, orang yang dulu tanpa sengaja Ia lempar bola itu, mantan kakak kelasnya dulu, Mingyu kembali mengingat Soonyoung itu sering diberi nama panggilan 'bocah jendela' ketika dibicarakan, karena Soonyoung memilih bangku di pojok dekat jendela. Soonyoung tidak tahu bahwa ketika SMP Ia kerap dibicarakan karena dianggap aneh dan selalu sendiri, tetapi Mingyu tidak sampai hati untuk memberi tahu Soonyoung, Ia merasa Soonyoung merupakan anak naif yang halus, juga Soonyoung terlalu baik untuk dibicarakan seperti itu</p><p>Wonwoo memang seperti yang Mingyu sering bayangkan, pribadinya tenang, tetapi ketika sudah membicarakan yang disukainya menjadi berapi-api, matanya tajam, tetapi ketika tersenyum semua orang pasti akan terpesona. Wonwoo dengan segala pesonanya membuat Mingyu jatuh lebih dalam dalam waktu seminggu ini, Wonwoo sempurna di mata Mingyu, segalanya sempurna</p><p>.</p><p>Jihoon sekarang sedang menatap Mingyu dengan lekat tetapi sang oknum terlalu sibuk bicara sehingga tidak sadar sedang diperhatikan, sudah seminggu ini Mingyu sering menghabiskan waktu istirahanya dengan lingkaran pertemanan Jihoon. Jihoon merasa ada yang berbeda pada Mingyu dibandingkan orang-orang yang pernah mendekati Wonwoo dulu, entah apa, mungkin karena Ia sudah mengenal Mingyu sebelum Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo, mungkin juga karena Mingyu teman adiknya, Ia juga masih tidak tahu</p><p>Satu hal yang Jihoon sadari adalah Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan memuja, dengan tatapan bahwa Ia sangat menghargai Wonwoo, berbeda dengan tatapan orang-orang Wonwoo yang terdahulu yang lebih sering matanya kemana-mana, menatap bibir sampai leher terbuka Wonwoo. Ah satu lagi, Jihoon merasa Mingyu mengajaknya bicara memang untuk berteman, untuk mengenal, bukan sekadar untuk bisa dekat dengan Wonwoo, dan Jihoon menghargai itu</p><p>Ia hanya berharap Mingyu adalah orang yang tepat untuk Wonwoo dan juga sebaliknya</p><p>.</p><p>Hari ini sudah jalan minggu kedua liburan semester, Mingyu masih berbalas pesan dengan Wonwoo, hubungannya mengalami kemajuan tiap harinya, Ia selalu tersenyum jika mengingat Wonwoo, Ia harap Wonwoo juga seperti itu. Mingyu bosan padahal sekarang masih pagi, 2 hari berturut kemarin Ia menghabiskan waktu dirumah Seokmin dengan Jihoon, Chan, dan Jeonghan </p><p>Kemarin Ia berdebat panjang dengan Jeonghan masalah game yang dimainkannya di Playstation, Jeonghan tidak mau terima kalau Ia kalah dari Mingyu, dan Mingyu juga yang tidak mau mengalah,  Jeonghan yang tidak pernah kalah dan Mingyu yang selalu menang. Ketika bertemu mereka ini selalu berdebat, bahkan di hari pertama mereka mengenal, hal se sepele warna sedotan pun mereka perdebatkan</p><p>Tetapi setelah bertengkar Mingyu selalu kembali ke rumahnya, mengambil susu dari dalam kulkas dan memberikannya kepada Jeonghan sebagai tanda perdamaian, tetapi perdebatan akan terulang kembali ketika mereka bertemu</p><p>Kemarin Mingyu diberi wejangan oleh Jeonghan tentang masalah cinta dan Wonwoo, perdebatan kedua terjadi antara Jeonghan dan Jihoon, Jihoon yang memulai mengolok Jeonghan dengan kalimat </p><p>'Lo pacaran aja belom pernah kak'</p><p>Jeonghan yang tersinggung akan kalimat itu pun tidak tinggal diam, dengan segala amunisinya Ia menyerang Jihoon</p><p>Kemarin sore Ia paham rasanya jadi Seokmin ketika harus menengahi pertikaiannya dengan Jeonghan</p><p>Mengingat itu Mingyu jadi tertawa, Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pindah ke Seoul merupakan hal baik, Ia tidak mengira akan bertemu teman-teman baru yang sebegitu uniknya, Ia tidak mengira Ia akan nyaman dalam waktu singkat. Ia membayangkan jika Ia tetap tinggal di Busan sekarang, teman-temannya akan sama dan Ia hanya akan menghabiskan akhir pekan dirumah karena tidak memiliki tetangga yang seumuran dengannya</p><p>Mingyu juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu seseorang seperti Wonwoo, oranh yang bisa membuatnya kasmaran bak orang gila, tersenyum setiap saat dan resah jika tidak berjumpa. Sebuah ide terlintas dalam kepala Mingyu, Ia merain ponselnnya dan mengetik pesan kepada Wonwoo</p><p>'Won jalan yuk, gue bosen' kirim Mingyu pada Wonwoo, Ia tidak berharap Wonwoo mengiyakan ajakannya itu, secara Ia tahun Wonwoo pemalas jika Ia tidak harus melakukan sesuatu</p><p>Tidak lama ponselnya bergetas, menampilkan jawaban dari Wonwoo</p><p>'Boleh, mau kemana?'</p><p>Mingyu langsung mendudukan dirinya di kasur, Ia bersyukur bahwa Ia sudah mandi tadi</p><p>'Itu liat nanti, gue jemput ya dirumah lo?' Balas Mingyu </p><p>'Oke gue siap-siap ya'</p><p>Pesan itu tidak dibalas Mingyu, Ia bergegas menyiapkan dirinya, fisik dan mental, sebelum berpamitan kepada Ibunya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah Wonwoo</p><p>'Hari ini harus berkesan buat Wonwoo' pikirnya dalam hati, sembari memikirkan destinasi-destinasi yang mungkin mereka kunjungi nanti</p><p>To Be Continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>karena cerita ini bakal panjang banget rentang waktunya, boleh tolong diperhatiin tahun dan bulan peristiwanya yahh ^^<br/>Dan juga, comment dan kudos sangat diapresiasi:))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. BAGIAN 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desember 2011</p><p>Mingyu berdiri di depan pintu rumah Wonwoo dengan senyuman sumringah, hatinya berdegup sedikit lebih kencang dengn perasaan lucu di dalam dadanya, dengan ragu Mingyu mengetuk pintu rumah yang tertutup itu</p><p>Tok tok tok</p><p>Setelah mengetuk pintu Mingyu menunggu beberapa saat sebelum seseorang bermata besar membukakan pintu dan bertanya</p><p>"Nyari siapa ya?"</p><p>"Wonwoonya ada?" Tanya Mingyu </p><p>"Dengan siapa ya?"</p><p>"Kim Mingyu"</p><p>"Oh Kim Mingyu, sebentar ya, duduk dulu aja di situ" tunjuk pemuda Itu pada kursi yang terdapat pada teras rumah Wonwoo</p><p>Mingyu menjawab dengan anggukan sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduk dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi tersebut, ketika menunggu Wonwoo keluar Mingyu dapat mendengar suara pemuda tadi memanggil Wonwoo dengan suara kencang cenderung berteriak, dan Mingyu juga mengetahui bahwa orang yang tadi membukakan pintuny adalah adik Wonwoo dari seruan Wonwoo yang terdengar pula sampai luar </p><p>Tak lama Wonwoo keluar dari dalam rumah dan memecahkan lamunan Mingyu </p><p>"Gyu ayok" sapanya</p><p>"Ini pacar lo yang mana lagi kak?" Tanya Jungkook yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam rumah dn menyenderkan badannya pada frame pintu</p><p>Mingyu mendengar itu menjadi salah tingkah, Ia mendirikan badannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali </p><p>"Gue temennya Wonwoo kok" jawab Mingyu </p><p>"Oh temen....." respon Jungkook dengan sura mengejek<br/>
"Bakal berapa lama kak?" Lanjut Jungkook </p><p>"Lo diem aja deh, Gyu udah yuk kita ke halte aja, nih anak bakal tambah rese kalo diladenin" ucap Wonwoo sambil menarik tangan Mingyu dan berjalan menjauhi pintu depan rumahnya</p><p>"Yang langgeng ya kak, Kim Mingyu emang seganteng yang lo ceritain kok" Jungkook berteriak sekencang-kencangnya supaya Mingyu dapat mendengar suaranya</p><p>Wonwoo hanya bisa diam mendengar teriakan adiknya itu, Ia malu. Sebenarnya Wonwoo belum pernah sekalipun membawa seseorang kerumah kecuali tiga temannya itu, Mingyu yang pertama, dan Jungkook dengan sialnya berteriak seolah Ia selalu membawa pulang mantan-mantannya kerumah. Wonwoo mempercepat langkahnya menujur halte dengan tangan masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Mingyu </p><p>Sesampainya di halte mereka memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Namsan Tower dan menunggu bus jurusan mereka, keheningan tercipta diantara mereka, biasanya tidak pernah seperti ini, hanya saja mereka berdua kepalang salah tingkah karena perkataan Jungkook tadi. Mingyu yang lebih dahulu merasa terganggu dengan keheningan mereka memutuskan untuk melupakan rasa malunya dan memulai pembicaraan dengan Wonwoo</p><p>"Jadi lo ngomongin gue ke adek lo?" Tanya Mingyu </p><p>"Apasi engga" jawab Wonwoo dengan wajahnya yang memerah parah, Mingyu dengan mudah menyadarinya, menurutnya itu sangat menggemaskan saat Wonwoo malu. Kapan lagi Ia bisa melihat Wonwoo yang biasanya sangat memiliki kendali akan tingkah lakunya ini salah tingkah</p><p>"Iya juga gapapa" lanjut Mingyu sambil tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Wonwoo</p><p>Wonwoo yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa menjulurkan tangannya menuju Mingyu dan mencubit lengannya, di halte tersebut lah terjadi sesi Wonwoo mencubit lengan Mingyu untuk yang pertama kalinya hingga bus tujuan Namsan berhenti di hadapan mereka</p><p>Di dalam bus mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol santai, suasana diantara mereka sudah mencair, mereka membicarakan ini dan itu, membicarakan teman-temannya, sekolah, dan lain lain</p><p>.</p><p>Setelah mereka turun dari bus mereka tetap melanjutkan obrolan mereka, terlalu fokus dengan satu sama lain sehingga tidak sadar bahwa banyak pasang mata sedang menatap iri kepada mereka. Mereka berjalan berdampingan, dengan jarak hampir sama dengan nol antara satu sama lain, keduanya sama-sama memiliki keinginan untuk menggenggam tangan yang lain dalam dinginnya bulan Desember tetapi belum ada yang berani memulai</p><p>Wonwoo yang mudah kedinginan itu memasukan tangan dalam saku mantelnya dan menyusutkan kedua bahunya untuk menghangatkan tubuh, Mingyu yang melihat itu memberanikan diri memasukan tangannya kedalan saku mantel kiri Wonwoo dan menggenggam tangannya, kemudian memindahkan tautan tangan itu kedalam saku mantelnya</p><p>"Kalo lo kedingingan bilang gue" jelas Mingyu kepada Wonwoo </p><p>Mereka berdua sama-sama salah tingkah lagi disini, mereka sampai melupakan apa yang mereka bicarakan padahal pembicaraan sebelum Mingyu beraksi amat seru</p><p>"Gyu gue malu" jawab Wonwoo menundukan wajahnya, menyembunyikan kemerahan yang meradang di pipinya. Jujur Ia belum pernah merasa semalu ini jika tangannya digenggam seseorang, walaupun semua mantan-mantannya sudah keburu Ia putuskan sebelum dapat menggenggam tangannya</p><p>"Gue juga Won" sahut Mingyu sambil membuang muka</p><p>Entah mengapa sahutan Mingyu itu membuat tawa mereka berdua meledak mencairkan kecanggungan yang ada, mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan hingga mencapai puncak Namsan Tower dan mulai melepaskan tautan tangan itu ketika mereka harus menulis dan memasang gembok yang tadi mereka beli</p><p>Mingyu berjalan sedikit jauh dari Wonwoo, Ia menginginkan waktunya sendiri sekarang, Mingyu mulai menulis pada gembok itu, namanya dan Wonwoo yang Ia buat berdampingan dengan harapan yang tertera di bawah nama mereka</p><p>Sebelum memasangkan gembok itu Mingyu memejamkan matanya dan menyebutkan harapannya dalam hati dengan intonasi yang paling serius, dan kemudian memasangkan gembok itu dan melemparkan kuncinya</p><p>'Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, buatlah kami tetap bersama'</p><p>Tulisnya pada gembok itu, Mingyu kembali membaca tulisannya pada gembok itu sebelum pergi dan kembali kepada Wonwoo </p><p>.</p><p>Di lain sisi Wonwoo menatap punggung Mingyu yang menjauh darinya dengan senyum yang entarh mengapa muncul itu, Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya berlawanan arah dengan Mingyu sama-sama membutuhkan waktunya sendiri. Sesampainya pada sebuah tiang Wonwoo berhenti dan mulai menulis pada gemboknya</p><p>Dalam kata-katanya terdapat tanggal dan keinginan akan suatu perubahan, serta sebuah harapan akan sesuatu yang pasti. Wonwoo sudah malas untuk meladeni hal-hal tidak pasti dalam hidupnya, yang Ia butuhkan sekarang adalah suatu yang pasti</p><p>'21/12/2011, yang menemaniku pada tanggal cantik ini, buatlah aku selalu bisa mentoleransimu'</p><p>Senyum tertera pada bibirnya ketika kembali membaca kalimat itu, Ia merasa menjadi seperti Jihoon yang pandai menyair, kemudian Ia melemparkan kuncinya. Sebelum Ia berbalik untuk mencari Mingyu, Ia terlebih dahulu didatangi</p><p>"Udah ?" Tanya Mingyu </p><p>"Udah, Yuk" jawab Wonwoo </p><p>Kali ini Wonwoo yang terlebih dahulu menggandeng tangan Mingyu. Sore hari itu mereka lanjutkan dengan membeli banyak jajanan di pinggir jalan dan menghabiskannya di bangku pinggiran sungai. Mereka merasakan euphoria yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya, Mingyu dengan pengalaman pertamanya, dan Wonwoo dengan kenyamanan pertamanya, sama-sama baru dangan hal itu mereka bersama-sama memulai perjalanan bersama tanpa meninggalkan satu sama lain. Pada benak mereka tidak pernah sekalipun terbesit pemikiran akan keadaan jalan yang bercabang ataupun buntu, setidaknya untuk saat ini</p><p>Hari sudah malam dan Mingyu mengantarkan Wonwoo dengan selamat sampai rumah. Kali ini Jungkook sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum jahilnya. Wonwoo yang melihat itu bergegas membalikan badannya dan menyuruh Mingyu pulang dengan dalih sudah malam, padahal Wonwoo hanya tidak mau kembali dipermalukan Jungkook di hadapan Mingyu. Mingyu yang mengerti keadaan pun berpamitan dengan Wonwoo dan juga Jungkook kemudian berjalan menjauhi rumah Wonwoo</p><p>.</p><p>Wonwoo hanya berjalan melewati Jungkook tanpa satupun kata meluncur dari bibirnya</p><p>"Gimana kak?"</p><p>"Apaan"</p><p>"Tadi gimana, lo gapernah bawa pacar kerumah ya gue mau tau dong gimana pengalaman kencan pertama kakak gue" ucap Jungkook sambil menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan menaik-turunkannya</p><p>"Heh ini bukan kencan pertama gue ya" ucap Wonwoo sambil menghempas tangan adiknya</p><p>"Ya tapi lo belom pernah sampe mau dijemput kak"</p><p>"Rumah dia deket"</p><p>"Ya rumah bang Taehyung juga di sebelah, tapi waktu lo sama dia gapernah tuh dia kesini jemput lo" jawab Jungkook menuntut jawaban Wonwoo</p><p>Sekilas cerita Kim Taehyung itu tetangga mereka yang merupakan mantan terlama Wonwoo, satu bulan, itu juga berkat bantuan Jungkook </p><p>"Iya iya! Menurut gue yang ini beda, puas lo?" Jawab Wonwoo sambil berlari menuju kamarnya dengan wajah memerah dan kemudian membanting pintu</p><p>'Mama kak Wonwoo lagi jatuh cinta' Dalam kamar Wonwoo dapat mendengar suara teriakan adiknya yang kurang ajar itu kepada sang Ibu</p><p>Wonwoo menatap langit-langit kamarnya, kemudian membalikan badannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam bantal. Ia memekik dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya, seperti anak gadis, Ia senang hari ini, amat senang.</p><p>.</p><p>Setelah berpamitan pada Wonwoo dan Adiknya Mingyu berjalan menuju rumahnya, tetapi Ia lebih dahulu menemukan Seokmin yang sedang duduk sendirian di teras</p><p>"Seok ngapain?" Tanya Mingyu dengan suara lantang, wajahnya mulai mempertanyakan mengapa temannya itu berwajah murung</p><p>Dengan instan senyum tercetak pada wajah Seokmin dan Ia berjalan mendekati Mingyu </p><p>"Lagi ngadem"jawabnya sambil merangkul Mingyu<br/>
"Ilah, rapih banget, wangi lagi, abis dari mana lo?"</p><p>Mingyu hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum lebar dengan jangka waktu lama, hingga Seokmin merasa ada yang salah dengan temannya ini</p><p>"Lo kenapa Gyu?" Tanya Seokmin khawatir</p><p>"Gue abis jalan sama Wonwoo" jawab Mingyu masih dengan senyumannya</p><p>"HAH?!"</p><p>"Pelan-pelan udah malem!" Respon Mingyu </p><p>"Ah serius? Lo jalan sama kak Wonwoo?"</p><p>"Iya..." jawab Mingyu dengan muka bodoh bak orang kasmaran</p><p>"Lo serem Gyu sumpah gue takut" jawab Seokmin </p><p>"Yaa... yaudah gue mau pulang, dadah Seok" jawab Mingyu masih dengan nada anehnya sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Seokmin</p><p>Seokmin menatap punggung Mingyu dengan pandangan aneh, dalam pikirannya menimbang haruskah Ia melarikan diri dari rumah malam ini, suasana rumah benar-benar sedang pelik</p><p>"Eh Gyu gue nginep dong!" Teriak Seokmin sambil berjalan cepat menuju Mingyu </p><p>"Hayukk boleh" jawab Mingyu mengiyakan permintaan Seokmin, Seokmin memang sudah sering menginap dirumah Mingyu jadi Ia sama sekali tidak meraka aneh dengan Seokmin yang tiba-tiba mau menginap di rumahnya</p><p>Malam itu diisi dengan mayoritas Seokmin yang mendengarkan ocehan Mingyu tentang kencannya dengan Wonwoo, Ia tidak menyangka bahwa teman dekatnya yang amat tampan ini akan terlihat sebodoh ini jika sedang kasmaran. Sebenarnya itu merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi Seokmin, karena hal ini Seokmin bisa melupakan keresahannya malam ini</p><p>.</p><p>Januari 2012</p><p>Jeonghan menatap bangku kosong Seungcheol dengan khawatir, padahal ini baru hari ketiga semester baru, kemarin malam Ia mendapat telfon dari Seungcheol yang mengabarkan bahwa Ia kembali bertengkar dengan Ayahnya dan suaranya tidak mengambarkan bahwa Ia sedang baik-baik saja. Ketika Jeonghan menawarkan untuk mendatanginya Seungcheol menolak karena sudah terlalu malam, Ia tidak mau membiarkan Jeonghan keluar sendirian diatas pukul 9</p><p>Namun, hari ini Seungcheol tidak masuk sekolah, tidak biasanya Seungcheol membolos sekolah Ia terlalu takut dengan Ayahnya. Otaknya diputar, Jeonghan kembali memikirkan kemungkinan -kemungkinan dimana Seungcheol berada dan bagaimana keadaannya, lamunan Jeonghan berlangsung lama sebelum Jisoo memecah lamunannya</p><p>"Seungcheol kayaknya lagi badmood makanya ga masuk" jelas Jisoo</p><p>Jeonghan hanya menatan Jisoo dengan pandangan bingung<br/>
"Lo tau dari mana?" Tanya Jeonghan menuntut kejelasan</p><p>"Semalem dia nelfon gue, abis berantem sama bokap katanya, terus mau numpang nginep dirumah gue jadi ya gue iyain aja" </p><p>"Lo tau masalah dia sama bokapnya?" Tanya Jeonghan </p><p>"Ya tau gatau sih, dia kadang suka curcol tentang bokapnya segala macem, tapi ga sebatas itu aja" terang Jisoo</p><p>"Terus semalem dia nginep dirumah lo Soo?"</p><p>"Iya, dia semalem bawa mobil kerumah gue, tadi pas dibangunin sekolah dia bilangnya mager. Gue gatau sih dia masih dirumah gue apa engga"</p><p>Jeonghan menakar, haruskah Ia bercerita kepada Jisoo perihal Seungcheol, Ia menatap Jisoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, Jisoo yang menyadari itu balas menatap Jeonghan </p><p>"Kenapa Han?" Tanya Jisoo</p><p>"Soo abis ini kan pelajaran bahasa ingris, mau cabut ga? Gue ngerasa ada yang butuh gue ceritain" tawar Jeonghan </p><p>"Yaudah mau kemana"</p><p>Mendengar persetujuan Jisoo Jeonghan langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mumpung bel masuk belum berbunyi mereka harus bergegas<br/>
"Ikut gue" </p><p>Jisoo yang mendengar itu hanya dapat mengekori Jeonghan </p><p>.</p><p>Sekarang mereka ada dalam ruang kosong yang terletak diujung belokan lantai paling atas, ruangan itu terpencil</p><p>"Gila lo nemu ni kelas gimana ceritanya Han, keliatan aja kagak" ucap Jisoo sesaat setelah memasuki ruang kosong tersebut</p><p>"Pengalaman lah" jawab Jeonghan enteng sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju tembok terdekat yang tidak terjangkau dari pandangan orang yang akan melewati ruangan tersebut, setelah itu Ia mendudukan dirinya menempel pada tembok tersebut. Di ruangan tersebut kosong, hanya ada bekas papan tulis dan tidak ada meja dan bangku sehingga mereka harus duduk di lantai, lagian kalaupun ada bangku mereka juga akan duduk dilantai menghindari ada yang menemukan mereka disana. Konon katanya ruangan tersebut bekas laboratorium fisika</p><p>"Kalo ketauan gimana?" Tanya Jisoo</p><p>"Disini gaada cctv Soo, tenang aja" jawab Jeonghan </p><p>Jisoo yang mendengar itu kemudian mengikuti langkah Jeonghan untuk mendudukan diri, sekarang posisi Jeonghan ada pada pojok ruangan dekat jendela serta Jisoo disebelahnya</p><p>"Jadi lo mau ngomong apa tadi?" Tanya Jisoo sambil menatap Jeonghan serius, Jeonghan yang jarang melihat tatapan Jisoo yang seperti itu pun sedikit salah tingkah</p><p>"Um... itu, apa, Seungcheol"</p><p>"Iya, Seungcheol kenapa?"</p><p>"Semenjak kelas 1 pertengahan tuh Seungcheol jadi sering cerita masalahnya dia sama gue. Waktu itu akhir-akhir semester pertama kelas 1 gue pernah ngegap dia nonjok kaca toilet karena kesel, abis itu dia cerita banyak sama gue, tentang bokapnya, tentang emosinya yang gabisa dia kontrol. Gue sebagai temen cuman bisa nawarin dia bantuan, sampe sekarang kalau dia lagi emosi gue sebisa mungkin nyamperin dia buat bikin dia tenang, ya kalau dia mau gue samperin. Yang jadi pikiran gue itu dia cuman terbuka sama gue Soo, kalau nanti gue gabisa nyamperin dia lagi buat nenangin dia, dia bakal gimana. Terus juga dia mau sampe kapan kaya gini? Gabisa ngontrol emosinya" jelas Jeonghan panjang lebar</p><p>Jeonghan membuang nafas dan kembali berbicara<br/>
"Terus gue juga kepikiran sama cara dia ngeluapin emosinya, dia selalu nonjok, mukul, tangannya Seungcheol tuh parah banget kan Soo.. lo juga sadar pasti, tangannya Seungcheol sering banget bonyok, biru-biru gitu. Dia nyakitin dirinya sendiri Soo, gue khawatir dia sampe kapan mau mindahin rasa sakit dalam hatinya ke badannya"</p><p>Jisoo menatap Jeonghan dengan serius, kemudian menangkup kedua tangan Jeonghan dengan kedua tangannya</p><p>"Han, keresahan lo tentang Seungcheol itu gue yakin bakal terjawab sama waktu, yang bisa lo lakuin sekarang adalah tetap ada buat dia kalau dia butuh, buat dia ngelupain emosinya sampai dia gaperlu ngeluapin itu. Seungcheol butuh teman cerita Han, dan dia cerita sama lo juga pasti karena dia nyaman sama lo, gue ga masalah kalian suka ketemu tanpa ada gue, selama itu bisa buat bikin Seungcheol lebih baik" ucap Jisoo membalas perkataan Jeonghan </p><p>Tanpa sadar air mata Jeonghan turun, Ia tidak tahu mengapa Ia menangis, di hadapannya terdapat tatapan Jisoo yang amat tulus kepadanya, sedangkan dalam kepalanya terdapat banyangan Seungcheol yang sedang kacau-kacaunya. Ia benar-benar bingung mengapa sekarang Ia menangis</p><p>"Lo kenapa nangis" ucap Jisoo sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Jeonghan dan menghapuskan air mata dari wajah Jeonghan </p><p>"Gatau Soo, gue lagi lebay aja kayaknya" jawab Jeonghan sambil menyingkirkan tangan Jisoo dari wajahnya perlahan, namun genggaman tangannya masih pada pergelangan tangan Jisoo</p><p>Tak lama setelah itu situasi sudah mendingin, mereka sudah bisa mengobrol santai yang serius tanpa Jeonghan kembali menjadi emosional. Mereka membicarakan tentang Seungcheol serta masalah-masalahnya, dan pendapat mereka mengenai situasi Seungcheol saat ini yang kurang stabil.</p><p>Tak tak tak</p><p>Suara langkah kaki terdengar, Jeonghan dan Jisoo panik, mereka sama-sama menahan posisi. Mereka saling betatapan dan Jeonghan berucap tanpa suara</p><p>'Gue mau bersin' dengan hidungnya yang mulai memerah</p><p>Jisoo membalas itu dengan gelengan, perlahan langkah kaki itu mendekati tempat mereka membolos. Jisoo yang melihat Jeonghan hampir melepaskan bersin dari ujung hidungnya dengan segera menutup area bagian bawah wajah Jeonghan, membekap wajah Jeonghan dari belakang supaya Ia tidak jadi bersin</p><p>Keadaan menegang ketika langkah kaki itu berhenti di dekat ruangan tempat mereka membolos, Jisoo mengeratkan dekapannya pada Jeonghan dan mereka sama-sama menahan nafas. Sesaat kemudian langkah kaki itu pergi, mereka menunggu beberapa saat hingga suara itu menghilang dan Jisoo melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya Jeonghan dan mereka berdua bisa melemaskan badan</p><p>"Gue gamau lagi Han bolos, jir rasanya kaya mau disamperin setan" ucap Jisoo</p><p>Jeonghan tidak membalas omongan Jisoo sama sekali, Ia sedang menetralkan detak jantungnya sekarang, jantungnya yang berdetak berkali lebih kencang ketika Jisoo mulai membekap bagian bawah wajahnya</p><p>.</p><p>Jeonghan sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya dari halte, dari kejauhan Ia dapat melihat sebuah mobil sedan berhenti didepan rumahnya, sebuah Audi A4</p><p>'Siapa ya, pasti orang kaya' pikir Jeonghan, mungkin tamu Ayahnya </p><p>Perlahan Ia mendekati rumah dan menemukan seseornag sedang berdiri menyender pada mobilnya, Choi Seungcheol. Ketika menyadari keberadaan Jeonghan Seungcheol menegakan badannya dan berjalan menuju Jeonghan sambil tersenyum</p><p>Ketika jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat Jeonghan berkata<br/>
"Kemana aja lo ga masuk sekolah?"</p><p>"Mager ah sekolah"</p><p>"Lo ga takut sama bokap lo?"</p><p>"Ya persetan bokap gue lah hari ini" jawab Seungcheol dengan senyumannya</p><p>"Lo udah gapapa?" Tanya Jeonghan </p><p>"Gapapa, aman, gue kemarin nginep di Jisoo"</p><p>"Sekarang?"</p><p>"Gapapa, kan gue udah ngeliat muka lo hari ini, jadinya gue aman"</p><p>Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol saat mendengat jawaban itu dari mulut Seungcheol, Ia bingung akan makna dari kata-kata itu</p><p>"Tangan lo mana, sini liat" ucap Jeonghan sambil menyambar kedua tangan Seungcheol </p><p>Tangan Seungcheol banyak bekas luka dan lebam, tangannya bengkak. Melihat itu Jeonghan benar-benar emosional, Ia benar-benar tidak ingin temannya terus-menerus seperti ini</p><p>"Lo kenapasih begini, kenapaa?" Ucap Jeonghan tak sadar mulai terisak dan meracau, hari ini terhitung dua kali Ia menangis<br/>
"Cerita ke gue kan bisa"<br/>
"Gue gasuka lo nyakitin diri sendiri kaya gini"</p><p>Ia terisak sambil terus memegang kedua tangan Seungcheol, sang oknum yang ditangisi pun melepaskan kedua tangan Jeonghan dan memeluk tubuh pemuda yang sedang menangis itu</p><p>"Gue gak apa-apa Han, gue akan baik-baik aja selama gue udah ngeliat lo" bisik Seungcheol pada telinga Jeonghan </p><p>Beberapa waktu mereka berdiri di sana sampai Jeonghan tenang, kemudian Seungcheol membimbing tubuh Jeonghan yang lemas sehabis menangis mendekatnya kerumahnya sendiri sebelum memberhentikan diri di dekat mobil Seungcheol </p><p>"Tunggu bentar Han" ucap Seungcheol sambil membuka pintu mobilnya</p><p>"Lo ngapain kesini Cheol?" Tanya Jeonghan</p><p>"Mau ngeliat lo" jawab Seungcheol </p><p>"Kan besok bisa disekolah"</p><p>"Gak bisa, maunya sekarang"</p><p>Tak lama Seungcheol mengeluarkan buket bunga mawar dari dalam mobilnya dan mengulurkannya kepada Jeonghan</p><p>"Tadi ada tukang jualan bunga di pinggir jalan, yang jualan orang tua, gue ga tega Han jadi gue beli. Seinget gue lo suka mawar kan? Makanya gue mikir buat kasih lo aja" Jelas Seungcheol pada Jeonghan sebelum ditanyai lebih lanjut</p><p>"Oh makasi Cheol" jawab Jeonghan sambil menerima buket itu</p><p>"Sama-sama, yaudah gue balik dulu ya! Lo masuk gih, gue cabut abis lo masuk"</p><p>Dengan kalimat itu di iyakan Jeonghan memasuk perkarangan rumahnya, dan sesaat setelah Ia menutup pintu rumahnya Ia dapat mendengar sebuah mesin mobil menyala dan meninggalkan rumahnya </p><p>"Sekarang lo punya pacar kak?"</p><p>Tanya sebuah suara mengagetkan Jeonghan, itu adiknya, sepulang sekolah adiknya memang selalu langsung rebahan di sofa yang menetap disana untuk beberapa waktu </p><p>"Apasih dek"</p><p>"Itu bunga"</p><p>"Dia beli dari orangtua jualan pinggir jalan, jangan mikir aneh-aneh" jawab Jeonghan acuh sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamar</p><p>"Bisa aja dia boong, bisa aja itu cuman alesan dia bisa ngasih bunga ke lo" cerocos adiknya</p><p>Langkah Jeonghan terhenti, teringat kalimat yang tadi Seungcheol ucapkan padanya, bunga yang Ia dekap</p><p>'Astaga gue bego'</p><p>Jeonghan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar dengan kepala kosong, merebahkan badannya dan menerawang, mengingat-ingat kejadian dengan Seungcheol tadi serta kejadian yang melibatkan Jisoo disekolah</p><p>'Ini aneh, ini aneh, semoga ga jadi rumit'</p><p>Panjatnya dalam hati</p><p>.</p><p>Februari 2012</p><p>Jihoon memandang entah kemana di dalam kelasnya, hari ini teman-temannya tidak ada yang masuk sekolah, mereka semua tidak ada yang mengabari Jihoon, jadilah Ia didalam kelas sendirian pada waktu istirahat tanpa sesuatu yang dapat Ia makan</p><p>Sebenarnya Jihoon mengantuk, matanya berat, tetapi Ia tidak bisa tidur, Ia tidak mau tidur. Beberapa hari ini Jihoon mengalami kesusahan untuk tidur, Ia menahan dirinya agar tidak tidur karena dalam tidurnya Ia hanya akan mengalami mimpi buruk</p><p>Kemarin malam puncaknya, Ia dapat menahan kantuk hingga pukul 3 hanya untuk dibangunkan dengan suara dalam kepalanya</p><p>'Mati aja lo'</p><p>Jihoon menghela nafasnya, hari ini moodnya buruk karena Ia dibangunkan dengan suara dalam kepalanya yang menyuruhnya demikian. Ia bingung harus apa, tidak ada teman-temannya, Ia sendirian</p><p>.</p><p>Sekarang sudah malam hari dan Jihoon baru sampai rumah, Ia baru saja menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan kota kepalang lupa waktu ketika sudah mulai menulis. Saat jam pulang sekolah Jihoon berinisiatif untuk pergi ke perpustakaan kota sendiri, Jihoon memang sangat menyukai ketika Ia menghabiskan waktu sendiri</p><p>Ketika membuka pintu rumahnya hanya kesunyian yang Jihoon temukan, tidak ada orang sama sekali di rumah, Jihoon was-was, Ia juga memang tidak mengabark siapapun akan pulang terlambat karena daya ponselnya mati. Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan menemukan post it yang tertempel di kulkas</p><p>'Ibu, Seokmin, sama Chan pergi jenguk Nenek. Ada makanan di bawah tudung'</p><p>Jihoon mendesah lega ketika membaca pesan itu, Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar Ia mendudukan diri pada kursi meja belajarnya dan melepaskan kacamata, Ia merasa kosong, seperti biasa, hanya saja kali ini Ia juga merasa amat sendirian. Entah mengapa dari hari ke hari Jihoon semakin merasakan kekosongan dalam hatinya, seakan hidupnya tidak ada artinya. Jihoon menengadahkan kepalanya, pandangannya kosong</p><p>Ia benar-benar merasa kosong, hampa, bingung, tanpa tujuan, tidak diinginkan, tidak diharapkan, tidak berguna, sia-sia</p><p>Jihoon hanya memutuskan untuk tidak mengindahkan perasaan itu dan mengganti pakaiannya mejadi pakaian rumah. Tak lama setelah Jihoon merebahkan badannya, badannya tiba-tiba bergetar, keringat bercucuran, Ia kembali kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya</p><p>Sudah lebih dari satu tahun ini Jihoon mengalami kerap menglami gangguan kendali atas diri sendiri, tubuhnya, serta emosinya. Jihoon sendiri belum pernah mencoba memeriksakan diri ke psikolog atau dokter, Ia takut, dan untuk sekarang Ia rasa koleksi cutter pada kotak coklat didalam lacinya itu masih cukup untuk menghadapi emosi yang melandanya pasca kehilangan kendali atas badannya</p><p>Jihoon pernah membaca di situs pencarian online mengenai hal yang Ia alami, satu kata yang dapat Ia gunakan untuk menjelaskan hilangnya kendali atas dirinya sendiri itu, panik, dimana Ia kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya, gemetar, berekeringat, kehilangan kemudahan untuk bernafas, serta perasaan resah yang tak terhilangkan dari dada</p><p>Panik yang Jihoon rasakan ini bertahan kisaran 10-20 menit, belum pernah melebihi itu, yang Ia tahu semakin lama keresahan itu bertahan, semakin intens pula ombak emosi yang akan Ia rasakan selanjutnya</p><p>Sebenarny yang Jihoon permasalahkan bukanlah panik itu, kehilangan kendali atas tubuh dan merasakan keresahan bukan masalahnya, tetapi setelah fase panik ini Jihoon akan merasakan ombak emosi yang luar biasa. Saat Jihoon sudah mendapatkan kembali kendali atas tubuhnya setelah panik, Ia akan mulai merasakan perasaan buruk, kepalanya mulai diisi dengan kata-kata tidak mengenakan yang pernah Ia terima, Ia akan semakin membenci dirinya sendiri, Ia akan merasa tidak berguna, Ia akan merasa kalah, Ia merasakan sakit</p><p>Satu-satunya cara yang ia tahu untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dalam dadanya hanya dengan memindahkannya ke dalam bentuk rasa sakit yang lain, menghapuskan sebuah luka dengan luka yang lain. Sudah tidak ada yang benar dan yang salah lagi dalam kepalanya, yang Ia inginkan hanya agar rasa sakit dalam dadanya dapat hilang, walaupun Ia harus menyakiti dirinya</p><p> Jihoon masih diatas kasurnya, meringkuk, dengan kaki dilipat dan didekap dalam dada, kuku-kukunya menancap pada kedua lengannya, mencoba untuk mengatasi keresahan serta sesak dalam dadanya, mulutnya terbuka lebar mencoba untuk memasukan udara kedalam paru-parunya. Keringatnya bercucuran, badannya masih bergetar hebat, Jihoon tidak pernah menakar berapa lama Ia merasakan ini, tetapi untuk hari ini Ia benar-benar merasa waktu berjalan sangat lambat sampai Ia kembali mendapat kendali atas tubuhnya</p><p>Beberapa saat kemudian, badan Jihoon perlahan berhenti bergetar, perlahan Ia dapat menghirup kembali udara, perlahan Ia mendapatkan kembali kendali atas tubuhnya. Jihoon perlahan membangkitkan tubuhnya dan mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kasur menatap kosong entah kemana, mukanya kusut, bajunya basah akan keringat</p><p>Tak menunggu lama ombak emosi mulai menyerang, Jihoon mulai merasa sedih, Ia merasa sendiri, Ia merasa tidak diingingkan, tidak butuhkan. Suara-suara mulai berbicara dalam kepalanya mengingatkannya seberapa buruk dirinya itu, seberapa tidak pantasnya</p><p>Jihoon tiba-tiba teringat dengan suara kepalanya tadi pagi </p><p>'Mati aja lo'</p><p>Jihoon bergegas membuka laci, mengambil kotak coklat yang berisi cutter itu dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi. Sesampainya di kamar mandi Jihoon mengunci pintu dan mengambil ember untuk menampung air, Ia mengisi ember itu dengan air hangat hingga penuh</p><p>Setelah ember itu penuh Jihoon mendudukan dirinya bersika di lantai kamar mandi, menggulung lengan bajunya dan mengeluarkan cutternya yang paling tajam dari kotak coklat tersebut</p><p>Jihoon menarik nafas dalam dan kemudian mulai menggoreskan cutter tersebut pada lengan kirinya, dengan pola acak, kasar, tidak mempedulikan luka-luka sebelumnya yang belum sepenuhnya mengering, Jihoon sekarang mulai menggunakan tenaga dalan goresannya menggores hingga tebal, darah bercucuran kemana-mana hingga sebagian besar kulitnya tertutup oleh merahnya darah</p><p>Kali ini bergantian, lengan kanannya, dengan cara yang sama, ditengah proses perpindahan sakit itu Jihoon teringat akan sesuatu yang Ia baca beberapa waktu lalu</p><p>Darah akan lebih cepat mengalir keluar dari tubuh jika pembuluh dibelah secara vertikal</p><p>Jihoon segera melakukan itu pada lengan kanannya sebelum Ia mencelupkan kedua lengan berbalut darah itu pada air hangat yang sudah Ia siapkan tadi</p><p>Jihoon mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada pinggiran ember, menatap air yang perlahan berubah menjadi warna merah, badannya mulai melemas, matanya berat</p><p> Sebelum Jihoon menutupkan matanya terdengar suara dari lantai bawah</p><p>"Ji Ibu pulang!"</p><p>Saat itu juga Jihoon mengangkat kedua lengannya dari dalam ember itu, bukan, bukan karena Ibunya pulang, tetapi Ia menjadi ingat kembali bahwa Ia memiliki seorang Ibu yang amat menyayanginya</p><p>Serta satu kalimat yang berulang kali Ibunya sampaikan kepadanya</p><p>'Ji, kamu sama adik-adik kamu satu-satunya kebanggaan Ibu'</p><p>Jihoon menyesal, Ia membaringkan tubuh lemasnya di lantai kamar mandi, Ia menangis, merutuki kebodohannya, Ia memang menyakiti dirinya sendiri untuk merasa lebih baik, bukan untuk mati</p><p>Ia menangis di lantai kamar mandi itu, lama, hingga luka-luka di tangannya mengering, Ia tidak mempedulika panggilan-panggilan dua saudaranya itu, Ia akan keluar ketika Ia siap</p><p>Ketika Jihoon sudah mendapatkan kembali tenaganya Ia berjalan menuju wastafel dan membersihkan luka-lukanya, perih, lengannya sudah tidak ada bentuknya. Setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya Jihoon kembali ke kamar, membalut perban pada lengan kanannya, besetan vertikal itu belum mengering sepenuhnya, Jihoon berganti baju menjadi baju lengan panjang lain, bajunya yang sekarang sudah terlampau basah dan kotor</p><p>Jihoon melirik jam, sekarang sudah pukul 11 lewat, Jihoon lemas, belum makan apapun seharian ini, Ia menuju dapur dan melirik makanan yang disiapkan Ibunya tadi. Jihoon mengingikan sesuatu yang hangat jadi Ia memutuskan untuk membuat Mie instan dibanding memakan masakan Ibunya</p><p>Setelah selesai makan Jihoon kembali merebahkan badannya di kasur, dalam kepalanya Ia kembali mengulan kejadian yang terjadi hari ini, hari yang panjang</p><p>Mulai saat itu Jihoon berjanji bahwa Ia akan selalu hidup, jikalau Ia mati maka itu bukan hasil kerja dari tangannya sendiri, demi Ibunya, demi teman-temannya, serta demi orang-orang yang tahu bahwa Jihoon baik-baik saja, apapun konsekuensinya, bahkan jika Ia harus terus menyakiti dirinya sendiri, Ia tidak peduli, Ia harus tetap hidup</p><p>.</p><p>Sore itu Wonwoo, Jihoon, Jun dan Jihoon berjalan bersama setelah bertemu kembali dari kelas masing-masing, tentu saja dengan Mingyu yang mengintili Wonwoo. Sudah biasa, semenjak awal semester 2 Mingyu selalu pulang bersama Wonwoo dan teman-temannya</p><p>Hari ini satu hari sebelum valentine, Mingyu berencana mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Wonwoo, sebelum mereka berjalan terlalu jauh bersama Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya sambil menahan lengan Wonwoo</p><p>"Guys, hari ini gue boleh balik berdua sama Wonwoo ga?" Izin Mingyu kepada teman-teman Wonwoo</p><p>"Ih ngapain bareng aja sekalian" Ini Wonwoo yang bicara</p><p>"Umm.." Mingyu kebingungan</p><p>Mingyu sebenarnya sudah bercerita perihal rencana ini kepada Jun tadi siang di kelas, dan Jun sepakat membantu</p><p>"Yaudah sana lo beduaan, Soonyoung sama Jihoon ada gue yang jagain" sambar Jun dengan cepat sembari merangkul punggung Soonyoung dan Jihoon dan segera berjalan cepat dari Wonwoo dan Minyu, menghindari omelan Wonwoo dan Jihoon</p><p>Setelah ketiga teman mereka itu tidak terlihat, Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya dengan tangan Wonwoo yang Ia genggam, mereka sudah mulai terbiasa</p><p>"Kita ke taman yuk" ajak Mingyu </p><p>"Ngapain?" Tanya Wonwoo </p><p>"Cari angin?" Jawab Mingyu kepada Wonwoo dengan nada seperti bertanya dan alis yang dinaikan</p><p>Wonwoo tertawa melihat wajah Mingyu yang dianggapnya konyol itu, tawa itu, tawa kesukaan Mingyu, dimana hidung Wonwoo terlihat mengerucut<br/>
"Yaudah ayo"</p><p>Mereka berjalan menuju taman dengan tangan yang saling bertautan</p><p>.</p><p>Sesampainya di taman mereka langsung mendudukan diri di bangku, Mingyu grogi, amat grogi, Ia bingung harus apa, tapi Ia harus secepatnya menyatakan perasaan, jika tidak makan akan terus menerus diundur</p><p>Setelah mendudukan diri Mingyu langsung merain tasnya mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, setelah dapat Ia mengeluarkannya dengan memastikan Wonwoo tidak melihatnya</p><p>"Won gue mau ngomong" mulai Mingyu dengan nada serius</p><p>Mingyu menggerakan badannya menghadap kepada Wonwoo, memastikan bahwa barang yang Ia siapkan itu tidak terlihat Wonwoo, dan menggenggam tangan Wonwoo </p><p>"Ngomong apa? Muka lo serius banget kaya mau ujian" canda Wonwoo</p><p>Mingyu menatap mata Wonwoo dan menarik nafas dalam, Ia akan to the point disini, Mingyu bukan lelaki yang pandai dengan kata-kata, jadi Ia akan langsung saja</p><p>"Won, gue suka sama lo, gue sayang sama lo, jadi pacar gue ya?" </p><p>Wonwoo yang mendengar itu seketika kaget, matanya membulat, sangat menggemaskan untuk Mingyu, tak lama Wonwoo langsung tertawa lepas</p><p>"Kok ketawa Won?" Tanya Mingyu was-was</p><p>"Gapapa, lucu aja muka lo tegang banget abisan"</p><p>"Jadi gimana, lo mau ga?" Tanya Mingyu dengan secuil keberanian yang Ia miliki</p><p>"Iya, aku mau, jangan pake lo-gue lagi ya mulai sekarang" jawab Wonwoo</p><p>Mingyu yang masih belum percaya dengan kenyataan bahwa sekarang Ia kekasih Wonwoo beberapa kali menepuk wajahnya. Wonwoo meraih tangan Mingyu dan mengelusnya</p><p>"Jangan mukul diri sendiri dong" pinta Wonwoo</p><p> </p><p>Setelah itu senyum Mingyu mengembang dan reflek memeluk Wonwoo</p><p>"Won aku janji bakal bikin kamu seneng" janji Mingyu pada Wonwoo<br/>
"Bentar aku ada sesuatu buat kamu" ucap Mingyu sambil melepas pelukan dari Wonwoo</p><p>Mingyu meraih barang yang sedari tadi Ia cari, dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Wonwoo </p><p>"Ini gelang, punya nenek aku yang dikasih ke aku sebelum beliau meninggal, ini barang berharga buat aku, dan aku nitipin ini ke kamu dengan harapan bahwa suatu hari nanti kamu gaakan perlu ngembaliin barang ini ke aku" jelas Mingyu </p><p>"Sini tangan kamu" lanjut Mingyu </p><p>"Tapi Gyu-</p><p>"Stttt, aku percaya sama kamu, siniin tangan kamu" pinta Mingyu </p><p>Dengan ragu Wonwoo mengulurkan tangan kirinya kepada Mingyu, kemuadian Mingyu memasangkan gelang tersebut pada pergelangan tangan Wonwoo</p><p>"Udah, kamu jagain ya" ucap Mingyu sambil mengacak rambut Wonwoo karena gemas</p><p>Setelah itu mereka mengabiskan sore dengan membeli es krim, kemudian pulang, mereka juga tidak mau lama-lama di taman, mereka masih harus sekolah besok. Setelah mengantarkan Wonwoo kerumah, seperti biasa Mingyu singgah dirumah Seokmin yang ternyata sedang ramai itu, hanya kurang Wonwoo</p><p>Ternyata Jihoon membawa Jun dan Soonyoung kerumahnya, ada pula Jeonghan yang kebetulan sedang bermain, Chan dan juga Seokmin, serta Myungo, lengkap, lengkap sudah Mingyu menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka, digoda habis-habisan, serta didoakan yang tidak-tidak</p><p>Hari ini Mingyu bahagia, Ia bisa bicara kalau sekarang pujaan hatinya itu adalah miliknya</p><p>To be Continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>karena cerita ini bakal panjang banget rentang waktunya, boleh tolong diperhatiin tahun dan bulan peristiwanya yahh ^^<br/>Dan juga, comment dan kudos sangat diapresiasi:))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. BAGIAN 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maret 2012</p><p>Chan menatap kedua temannya yang sedang asik berbincang itu dalam diam, semenjak mereka bertiga memasuki jenjang sekolah menengah selalu saja begini, Chan selalu tertinggal dari pembicaraan kedua temannya itu, kalau dahulu Chan akan bicara jika Ia merasa tertinggal maka sekarang Ia hanya akan memilih untuk diam. Jika Ia meminta untuk dijelaskan Seungkwan pasti terlebih dahulu menyanggahnya dengan</p><p>'Ah lo gaakan ngerti, ini gosip kelasan gue'</p><p>Semenjak kelas 2 lebih tepatnya Chan selalu merasa tertinggal, karena Seungkwan dan Hansol sekelas sekarang mereka banyak berbagi teman, sedangkan teman yang Chan miliki hanya mereka berdua. Teman-teman disekolah Chan sedikit enggan mendekatinya karena Ia mudah marah ketika dijahili, jelas, siapa yang suka dijahili. Sebenarnya jika hanya Chan dan Seungkwan atau Chan dan Hansol Ia bisa-bisa saja mengobrol akrab, tetapi jika Hansol sudah bersama Seungkwan maka Ia akan terlupakan</p><p>Chan tidak mempunyai teman selain kedua temannya itu, terkadang saat jam istirahat pun Chan akan menyempil diantara teman-teman Hansol dan Seungkwan tanpa bicara satu katapun diantara pembicaraan mereka, Ia hanya tidak mau makan sendirian. Chan juga merasa teman-teamn Hansol dan Seungkwan tidak menyukainya, mereka hanya mebiarkan Chan disana karena tidak enak kalau mengusir</p><p>Terkadang Chan juga bingung mengapa Hansol dan Seungkwan tidak terang-terangan saja menjauhinya, supaya Ia tidak harus merasa seperti ini, Ia merasa bukan bagian dari lingkarang pertemanan sahabat-sahabatnya itu lagi. Ia ingin pergia tetapi tak memiliki tujuan lain, jadi Ia hanya bisa berdian diri ditempat. Ia merasa teman-temannya itu sudah tidak lagi menginginkannya</p><p>Sekarang mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas di rumah Seungkwan, Chan tidak mengerjakan tugas karena tugas kelasnya dengan Seungkwan berbeda. Chan hanya mengiyakan ajakan Seungkwan dengan harapan bahwa jika mereka kembali hanya bertiga saja mereka akan seperti dulu lagi, kembali dekat, ternyata tidak juga</p><p>Chan hanya bisa diam menatap kedua temannya yang duduk di karpet itu sedang asik membicarakan entah apapun itu, sedang Chan merebahkan badan di kasur milik Seungkwan dengan kacamata yang sudah entah kemana</p><p>"Chan lo mau ikut ga?" Tanya Seungkwan </p><p>"Hah kemana?" Tanya Chan balik</p><p>"Kan lo bengong mulu, gue sama Hansol mau ketaman bareng temen-temen lain, mau ngumpul" </p><p>"Bukannya lo mau ngerjain tugas?"</p><p>"Udah kelar Chan" jelas Hansol</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>"Jadi lo mau ikut ga?" Tanya Seungkwan kembali sambil bersiap-siap untuk pergi, Hansol bahkan sudah menenteng tasnya</p><p>Chan menimbang, jika Ia ikut Ia tidak akan nyaman pula<br/>
"Gue pulang ajadeh" putus Chan sambil membereskan barang-barangnya dan mengenakan kacamatanya, setelah itu Chan mendekati pintu kamar Seungkwan hendak mumbukanya, berniat pergi dahulu sebelum Seungkwan dan Hansol<br/>
"Gue pulang ya" pamit Chan</p><p>"Yaudah hati-hati ya Chan!" Balas Seungkwan </p><p>Chan pulang kerumahnya dengan berjalan kaki, lumayan jauh, tetapi Ia hanya ingin menetralkan perasaannya. Dalam hatinya Ia tertawa, bahkan Seungkwan dan Hansol tidak mencoba untuk membujuknya ikut, Ia sedikir kecewa, tetapi sudah biasa</p><p>Beberapa waktu kemudian Chan sudah memasuki komplek rumahnya, bahkan Ia melewati rumahnya barusan, tetapi tujuannya adalah taman dekat rumahnya, bukan, bukan taman yang akan disinggahi Seungkwan. Sesampainya di taman itu Ia mendudukan diri di salah satu ayunan, sebenarnya taman ini lebih pantas dibilang taman bermain anak-anak karena jumlah mainan yang banyk itu. Semenjak merasa tertinggal dari teman-temannya Chan menjadi semakin sering manghabiskan waktunya di taman ini sendiri untuk merenung dan kemudian bermain dengan kucing hitam yang sering singgah, dan jika Ia beruntung terkadang suka ada sekelompok anak-anak yang bermain, melihat anak-anak tersebut bermain membuatnya tehibur</p><p>.</p><p>Hari sudah berganti malam, sekarang pukul 19.00 dan Chan baru saja menginjakkan kakinya dirumah, cukup lama Ia menghabiskan waktunya di taman sampai tersadar bahwa Ia memiliki rumah untuk berpulang. Sesampainya dirumah Ia melepaskan sepatu dan berjalan menuju ruang makan ketika menyadari Ibu dan Kakaknya sedang berada disana</p><p>"Tadi abis pergi sama Seungkwan sama Hansol ya?" Tanya Seokmin</p><p>"Engga bang, tadi Chan abis ngerjain tugas dirumah temen" dustanya tanpa tahu bahwa tadi Seokmin melihatnya sedang berdiam seorang diri di taman</p><p>"Ohh... Abang jarang liat kamu sama mereka sekarang"</p><p>Mendengar itu Chan menghela nafasnya, bahkan kakaknya pun menyadari kesenggangan hubungannya dengan sang sahabat<br/>
"Iya, mereka sibuk Bang" yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Seokmin</p><p>"Chan, ganti baju gih, terus panggilin kakakmu yang satu lagi, ajak makan" perintah Ibu</p><p>Dengan itu Chan bergerak menuju kamar dan mengganti pakaiannya, ketika sedang berganti pandangannya teralihkan kepada pigura foto dimana ia, Seungkwan, dan Hansol sedang tersenyum kearah kamera, foto tersebut diambil sekiranya tiga tahun yang lalu ketika merayakan ulang tahun Hansol yang berbarengan dengan Seokmin, kala itu hubungan sahabat itu masih menjadi milik mereka bertiga, sekarang semuanya sudah melebar sehingga meregangkan hubungan persahabatan itu</p><p>Chan kembali menghela nafasnya dan bergegas menyelesaikan kegiatannya, lalu pergi ke kamar Jihoon dan mengajak sang Kakak untuk makan bersama di ruang makan. Keadaan ruang makan pada malam itu cukup hangat seperti biasa, karena sang Ayah yang absen semua manusia diruang makan tersebut dapat menikmati suasana yang dibangun, dan dapat sejenak melupakan masalah yang harus diselesaikan di lain waktu.</p><p>.</p><p>Siang ini Seokmin menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di kelas setelah membeli makanan untuknya serta pesanan makanan Myungho, memang biasanya juga seperti ini karena Myungho kurang menyukai suasana kantin yang ramai mereka memutuskan untuk mengabiskan waktu istirahat di kelas walaupun kadang juga Seokmin menghabiskan waktu isirahatnya di kantin bersama teman-temannya yang lain, tetapi hanya saat ketika Ia tidak memiliki Myungho untuk menemaninya</p><p>Di sekolah Seokmin dikenal sebagia pribadi yang ceria, Ia disukai semua orang dan memiliki banyak teman walaupun lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Myungho. Ia juga disukai guru-guru karena sikapnya yang ramah dan sopan, Ia lumayan pintar terlepas dari kelakukannya yang dapat membuat orang mempertanyakan isi kepalanya, juga Ia tidak pernah absen untuk mengisi acara sekolah dengan nyanyiannya ataupun terkadang menjadi MC, hal-hal kecil tersebut yang membuatnya memiliki banyak teman, tak jarang juga beberapa orang ada yang kagum terhadapnya, tetapi sikap rendah hati selalu mengiringinya</p><p>Sesampainya di kelas selepas membeli makanan di kantin pikiran Seokmin melayang kepada kejadian kemarin sore ketika Ia melihat Chan sedang sendirian duduk diatas ayunan di taman bermain dekat rumahnya, entah sudah keberapakalinya Ia mendapati adiknya itu berdiam seorang diri sembari melamun, Ia khawatir. Ia merasa bahwa adiknya tengah melewati suatu hal dan Ia tidak menjadi bagian dari hal tersebut, adiknya tidak pernah membuka suara akan hal-hal yang sedang Ia lalui, entah apapun itu</p><p>Satu hal yang menjadikan Seokmin khawatir juga karena Ia tahu, Ia tahu bahwa hubungan adiknya dengan sahabat-sahabatnya sedang renggang juga dengan fakta bahwa Chan tidak terlalu disukai diantara teman seangkatannya, orang hanya suka menjahilinya tapi tidak ingin menjadi temannya. Dari yang Ia dengar orang enggan berteman dengannya karena Ia kasar dan terlalu kaku, Seokmin pun menjadi binggung sendiri, entah apa yang bisa Ia lakukan untuk membantu adiknya itu</p><p>"Lo kenapa?" Tanya Myungho memutus lamunannya</p><p>Seokmin menghela nafasnya dan menjawab<br/>
"Gue kepikiran Chan, dia belakangan ini makin sering bengong sendiri"</p><p>"Bukannya lo pernah cerita dia emang udah begitu semenjak keluarga lo..." jawab Myungho tanpa melanjutkan kalimatnya</p><p>"Iya, tapi sekarang gue lebih sering nyadar gitu, terus juga, kayaknya hubungan dia sm Hansol dan Seungkwan lagi ga baik?" </p><p>"Hah tau dari mana?" Tanya Myungho</p><p>"Gue sering ngeliat Hansol sama Seungkwan dan temen-temennya yang lain, tapi gaada Chan, terus juga gue tau dari adek kelas yang satu ekskul sama gue kalau Chan agak ga disukain gitu diangkatannya" jelas Seokmin</p><p>"Oh ya? Menurut gue Chan anak yang baik sih, gue rada ga kepikiran aja kenapa dia bisa ga disukain, terus buat kasus Seungkwan sama Hansol gue rasa gabisa disimpulin secepet itu sih Seok kalau mereka berantem" </p><p>"Hmm... iyasih, tapi gue ga tega aja ngeliat Chan kayak begitu, dia gapernah cerita apa-apa ke gue kalau ada masalah, gue kan sebagai Kakak pengen bantu Hao" </p><p>"Mungkin dia sekarang pengen sendiri dulu? Gue gatau tapi yang jelas, lo bantu sebisanya aja, jangan paksain dia cerita sampe bikin dia tertekan ajasih, apalagi kayak yang lo bilang tadi, temen-temen seangkatannya kurang suka sama dia, pasti dia terbebani juga disitu"</p><p>"Gue gaakan maksa dia sih Hao, tapi mungkin gue pengen sekarang lebih ngawasin dia dikittt....  mungkin, gue juga gatau"</p><p>"Yaudah baguslah, gue juga gamau Chan kenapa-napa Seok, dia udah kaya ade gue sendiri" jawab Myungho yang diangguki oleh Seokmin, pembicaraan mereka berlanjut hingga seseorang mendatangi meja mereka dan membuat sedikit kegaduhan</p><p>"Siang teman-temankuu" sapa seorang dengan lantang sembari menduduki kursi didepan meja dimana Myungho dan Seokmin menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya</p><p>"Apasih Kook, ribut banget" jawab Myungho dengan jutek, hubungan mereka selalu seperti ini, mereka berdua selalu mentoleransi kehadiran satu sama lain tetapi diwaktu yang sama tetap menjadi diri masing-masing, Myungho yang kalem dan Jungkook yang terlalu bersemangat. Berbeda dengan Seokmin yang menurunkan sedikit keaktifannya ketika bersama Myungho</p><p>"Gapapa, gue suka gangguin lo, heheh" lanjutnya, yang disahuti kekehan oleh Seokmin</p><p>"Engga-engga, gue lagi ada pikiran sebenernya, makanya gue kesini" jawab Jungkook sembari menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal itu</p><p>"Giliran ada masalah aja, giliran gaada lupa temen" sahut Minghao sambil mengankat tangannya yang terkepal kearah Jungkook, memberikan gestur hendak memukul</p><p>"Kenapa Kook?" Tanya Seokmin</p><p>"Hehe, gue kemaren lupa daftar tes masuk SMAnya kak Wonwoo, kalian tau ga bakal ada gelombang tes lagi apa engga?" Tanyanya </p><p>"Emang lo ga diingetin Kak Wonwoo Kook?" Tanya Seokmin<br/>
"Gue kemaren udah tes sih sama Myungho juga, Jaehyun, Yugyeom, mereka ga ngingetin lo?"</p><p>"Gue lupa..." cengirnya</p><p>"Apa susahnya ngecek si internet sih Kook?" Tanya Minghao sambil memberi lihat Jungkook layar handphonenya, menunjukan bahwa pendaftaran gelombang terakhir penerimaan murid sekolah kakaknya itu ditutup 1 bulan dari sekarang </p><p>"Wah masih lama, yaudah deh makasih ya guyss" jawab Jungkook sambil hendak meninggalkan tempat duduknya</p><p>"Tar dulu, sini duduk" jawab Myungho sambil menahan tangan Jungkook untuk kembali duduk<br/>
"Hari ini Jumat kita pulang cepet, pulang sekolah gue gamau tau lo ambil formulir pendaftaran kesana" lanjutnya</p><p>"Besok deh Hao, Sabtu kan Tata Usaha sekolah buka" elak Jungkook</p><p>"Sama gue, sama Seokmin, hari ini, gue gamau tau! Gue tunggu di dipan kelas lo jangan coba-coba kabur!" Tegas Myungho, dengan itu Jungkook mau tidak mau menurut</p><p>"Kok gue dibawa-bawa?" Tanya Seokmin yang hanya dihadiahi tatapan oleh Myungho yang membuat Ia diam</p><p>Sebenarnya hubungan mereka bertiga ini hanya sebatas teman berangkat bersama naik bus, tetapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama tersebut membuat mereka lebih dekat. Terlebih pada Myungho, Ia sering menjadi tempat cerita Jungkook, bagaimana Ia selalu merasa terbebani akan pembagian waktu nongkrong dan belajar, dan sedikit cerita-cerita Jungkook mengenai cinta pertamanya sedari kecil yang sampai sekarang belum tersampai</p><p>Pada awalnya memang Myungho biasa saja terhadap Jungkook, menganggapnya teman biasa, namun semakin kesini Ia merasakan perubahan pada Jungkook, dimana Ia mulai tertinggal secara akademik dan semakin terlihat berandal. Sebagai temannya Myungho hanya tidak ingin Jungkook semakin tertinggal, Ia hanya merasa memiliki tanggung jawab terhadap kelurusan hidup Jungkook karena Ia 100% yakin bahwa Jungkook tidak pernah cerita kepada orang lain selain dirinya. Mengapa Ia yakin, karena Ia juga tempat bercerita semua teman-teman tongkrongan Jungkook mengenai hal yang bersangkutan dengannya</p><p>.</p><p>April 2012</p><p>Soonyoung kembali menatap bayangan dirinya pada cermin apartemennya, hari ini hari Sabtu yang dihabisi Soonyoung untuk berlatih menari, selama ini Ia selalu menghabiskan akhir pekannya untuk berlatih menari, Ia belum memiliki cukup rasa percaya diri untuk bergabung dengan sanggar tari manapun ataupun mengikuti ekstra kulikuler menari di sekolahnya, sejauh ini Ia memang hanya berlatih sendirian</p><p>Selama ini Ia hanya menonton video dari platform youtube dan mempelajarinya, Ia mencoba untuk membuat disiplin pada dirinya sendiri dimana Ia akan berlatih setiap hari diatas jam 9 malam ketika Ia sudah selesai dengan urusan sekolah, dan jika akhir pekan datang maka Ia akan menari dari pagi hingga malam. Ia melakukan hal tersebut karena memang ingin, tanpa paksaan siapapun, dan juga atas dasar perasaan tahu diri bahwa Ia masih belum banyak memiliki pengalaman dan masih banyak yang harus Ia pelajari, juga dengan melihat banyaknya penari yang seumuran dengannya tetapi memiliki kemampuan yang jauh diatasnya membuatnya menjadi terpacu</p><p>Sebenarnya Ia sadar bahwa Ia akan jauh lebih terpacu dan memiliki lebih pengalaman dan koneksi jika bergabung dengan suatu komunitas tari, entah itu ekstra kulikuler ataupun sanggar, tetapi Ia masih setia urung karena pandangan terhadap tubuhnya sendiri, Ia masih merasa jelek dan tidak pantas, Ia tidak mau ketika Ia bergabung Ia hanya akan dijadikan bulan-bulanan saja karena fisik dan kemampuannya yang tidak pantas</p><p>Terkadang Ia termakan waktu hanya untuk sebatas memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin, merutuki seberapa tidak puas dirinya terhadap apa yang Ia lihat. Ia selalu ingin berubah, Ia selalu ingin mengubah dirinya sendiri tetapi di waktu yang sama Ia sangat menyukai perasaan ketika Ia memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya, Ia merasa aman dan nyaman. Ia benci, Ia benci ketika menatap dirinya sendiri, benci karena apa yang Ia lihat, juga benci akan dirinya sendiri karena tidak mampu untuk berubah</p><p>Ia selalu merutuk, mengapa Ia yang selalu berbeda, ditengah teman-temannya, ditengah keluarga, fisiknya lah yang paling berbeda. Semenjak kecil Ia selalu diolok-olok karena memiliki badan yang besar, sekarang Ia selalu dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya yang rupawan itu, selalu perasaan tidka enak yang Ia terima akan tubuhnya itu. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun membenci teman-temannya walaupun Ia menerima perasaan tidak enak karena dibandingi, malah Ia bersyukur karena teman-temannya selalu ada untuknya walaupun Ia tidak rupawan seperti mereka</p><p>Namun tetap saja, Ia risih dengan tatapan semua orang ketika melihatnya berjalan dengan teman-temannya di sekolah, Ia merasa hanya dianggap sebagai serangga pengganggu pemandangan orang, Ia tidak suka, Ia juga ingin orang menatapnya sepeti menatap teman-temannya yang lain, minimal Ia hanya ingin dilihat seperti orang biasa, bukan sebagai seseorang yang merusak pemandangan</p><p>Diantara keluarganya pun Ia juga berbeda, ketika acara keluarga itulah saat-saat dimana Soonyoung harus mengumpulkan nyali dimana Ia pasti akan merasakan sakit hati pada hari tersebut. Pernah suatu ketika Ia masih kelas 5 Sekolah Dasar, seorang saudara dari keluarga ibunya mengira Ia sudah SMA dan hendak melanjutkan kuliah, itu merupakan titik dimana Ia sadar bahwa tubuhnya sudah tidak wajar. Kerap kali Ia juga dikira merupakan saudara yang lebih tua diantara Ia dan kakaknya, dan juga pujian-pujian kosong yang dilontarkan kepadanya membuat Ia makin membenci dirinya sendiri</p><p>'Kau tampan sekali hari ini'<br/>
'Manis sekali'<br/>
'Kau terlihat kurusan'</p><p>Dan semua omong kosong yang Ia terima ketika bertemu dengan keluarganya, Ia membencinya karena Ia tahu yang mereka sampaikan kepadanya bukan merupakan fakta, hal tersebut merupakan lip service belaka</p><p>Soonyoung kembali menatap kepada cermin dihadapannya, lagi-lagi Ia melamunkan hal yang sama untuk entah yang keberapakalinya, ketika berniat hanya untuk memantapkan sebuah gerakan diakhir tarinya, menjadi sebuah sesi melamun</p><p>Ia lelah, Ia marah kepada dirinya sendiri, Ia marah karena Ia tidka dapat merubah dirinya menjadi seperti yang Ia inginkan, perlahan air mukanya berubah, alisnya terangkat, kepalanya tertunduk, dan badannya Ia tumpu dengan tangan sembari menhadap cermin. Ia lemaskan tubuhnya dan berakhir meringkuk pada lantai apartemennya, menangisi seberapa dirinya merupakan seornag pecundang, Ia masih tidka menyukai pantulan dirinya dicermin terlepas dari keringat yang Ia keluarkan ketika menari setiap hari</p><p>'Ternyata masih tidak cukup'pikirnya</p><p> </p><p>Setelah puas menangis, Soonyoung melangkahkan kakinya menuju timbangan, raut tidak suka memenuhi wajahnya ketika melihat skala timbangan tersebut masih diisi dengan angka berkepala 8. Rasa tidak puas mengisi relung hatinya, Ia bertekad untuk menari lebih sering dan lebih keras lagi, Ia bertekad untuk menjadi lebih keras kepada dirinya sendiri, tanpa sadar ketika dahulu usahanya membuahkan hasil dan Ia merasa bahagia ketika skala timbangannya menyentuh angka kepala 8</p><p>.</p><p>Juli 2012</p><p>Hari ini merupakan hari pertama tahun ajaran baru, hari ini juga merupakan hari pertama Seokmin, Myungho, dan Jungkook memasuki sekolah menengah atas, Seokmin dan Myungho terpaksa harus terpisah kelas karena perbedaan jurusan, Seokmin dengan ambisinya menjadi dokter dan Myungho yang tidak menyukai pelajaran fisika, sedang Jungkook mengambil IPA karena mengejar cinta</p><p>Pagi itu Mingyu seperti biasa berangkat bersama Wonwoo, sedangkan Jihoon, Seokmin, dan Jun berangkat bersama, sebenarnya mereka akan berangkat bersama jika bertemu diwaktu yang sama di halte, mereka jarang sekali membuat janji untuk bertemu di halte, karena mereka biasanya sampai di halte pada waktu yang sama, mungkin kecuali Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mereka jarang bertemu Soonyoung saat berangkat sekolah, karena Soonyoung biasanya berangkat lebih pagi daripada mereka di halte yang berbeda pula</p><p>Suara ricuh mengelilingi lobi sekolah dimana terdapat pengumuman pembagian kelas, tahun ini Jihoon kembali terpisah dari teman-temannya, jelas Ia berada di jurusan IPA sedangkan Wonwoo sekelas dengan Jun dan Soonyoung yang sekelas dengan Mingyu. Seungcheol, Jeonghan, dan Jisoo pun tetap ditempatkan dikelas yang sama di tahun terakhir, entah apa yang membuat tiga sekawan itu tidak pernah terpisah kelas</p><p>.</p><p>Jun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas barunya selepas melihat papan pengumuman, tanpa berlama-lama Ia langsung berjalan menuju kelas barunya, entah Ia malas sekali sekolah hari ini, entah memang matanya yang salah atau memang Ia tidak sekelas dengan satupun teman dekatnya, entah itu Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Mingyu, ataupun teman-teman yang ada di satu ekskul teather dengannya</p><p>Dengan malas Ia melangkahnya kakinya menuju kelas hingga seseorang menyapa dan memecahkan lamunannya</p><p>"Jun!"</p><p>Menerima panggilan itu Jun sontak menengok kepada sumber suara, Ia mendapati Wonwoo yang sedang mensejajarkan langkah dengannya setelah keluar dari kelas IPS-1 dengan sedikit berlari</p><p>"Tungguin" Lanjutnya</p><p>"Hah? Ngapain? Emang mau kemana?" Tanya Jun penasaran</p><p>"Loh? Kita kan sekelas..." jawab Wonwoo dengan wajah yang dibuat memelas membuat Jun gemas</p><p>Tangannya mengarah ke pipi Wonwoo dan mencubit kedua pipi itu dan memainkan wajah sahabatnya itu sembari berkata<br/>
"Uuuuuu, maaf ya gue gangeliat nama lo di papan pengumuman, jangan masang muka kaya gitu dong, kan gue gemes"</p><p>"Apasih, sakit Jun!" Jawab Wonwoo sambil menepis tangan Jun yang masih gemas dengan pipinya</p><p>"Hehhe, yaudah yuk ke kelas"</p><p>.</p><p>Jihoon mendudukan dirinya pada meja yang Ia pilih, yaitu pojok dibagian tengah kelas, tempat kesukaannya, sedikit mirip dengan Soonyoung yang menyukai tempat duduk di pojok, mungkin memang mereka bisa berteman dekat karena sebuah alasan. </p><p>Entah, saat-saat seperti ini dimana Ia terpisah dari teman-temannya membuat Ia merasa amat sendiri, bukan sendiri secara harfiah, Ia memiliki teman juga dikelas yang Ia tempati sekarang, hanya saja Ia merasa kesepian, seakaan di setiap pilihan yang ia pilih semesta selalu menemukan cara untuk membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman</p><p>Jihoon sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu bel masuk berbunyi dan kemudian menunggu wali kelasnya memasuki ruangan, seperti biasa waktu tersebut akan Ia manfaatkan untuk menulis beberapa kalimat yang entah akan Ia jadikan sebuah lagu atau Ia susun ulang menjadi sebuah puisi atau sajak yang singkat, terkadang Ia mensyukuri memiliki beberapa waktu sendiri dari teman-temannya yang membuat Ia dapat menulis dengan nyaman, hanya saja, awal mula Ia menulis pun karena perasaan tidak nyaman, seharusnya Ia senang jika Ia tidak sempat menulis karena waktunya tersita</p><p>Jihoon rasa Ia sudah mulai menemukan kenyamanan saat menulis, Ia menemukan kenyamanan yang berbuah dari rasa tidak nyaman, aneh, bukan?</p><p>Ketika sedang menuliskan apa yang ada pada isi kepalanya, Jihoon menyadari bahwa terdapat sedikit rembesan darah pada kemeja putihnya. Ya, tadi malam merupakan malam yang panjang baginya, terlalu banyak waktu luang dapat membuatnya gila, membuatnya merenung, membuatnya mempertanyakan segalan-galanya</p><p>Menyadari bahwa noda merah semakin melebar, Jihoon segera mengenakan hoodie yang setiap hari Ia bawa semenjak terbiasa mennyakiti dirinya sendiri, Ia selalu terbebas dari omelan guru karena mukanya sangat meyakinya jika Ia berkata Ia sakit. Sampai sekarang Ia rasa Ia beruntung karena teman beserta saudara dan ibunya belum menyadari bentukan tangannya yang sudah tidka jelas itu, mereka juga tidka menyadari bahwa Jihoon sudah tidak pernah lagi mengenakan pakaian berlengan pendek dimanapun, Ia hanya berharap bahwa semua orang tidak akan menyadari itu, tidak ada yang perlu tahu cara ia mempertahankan hidup</p><p>.</p><p>Soonyoung memasuki ruang kelas IPS-1 setelah Ia mengetahui dimana Ia ditempatkan, Ia seperti biasa memilih meja di pojok belakang disebelah jendela, hanya saja karena meja dengan jendela yang menghadap keluar sudah ditempati Ia menempati meja yang menghadap ke koridor</p><p>'Sama saja' pikirnya</p><p>Ia menempatkan tas yang bawa keatas meja dan mendudukan diri, menatap sekitar mencari sekiranya siapa siswa dalam kelas itu yang Ia kenal sehingga Ia tidak merasa terlalu sendiri, Ia tadi tidak sempat melihat daftar kelasnya, Ia memang melihat daftar dari bawa karena namanya bermula dengan huruf 'S', saat SMA ini Ia tidak sependiam itu, karena teman-temannya itu memeperkenalkannya dengan orang lain</p><p>"Soonyoung" sapa seseorang yang membuat Soonyoung memalingkan wajahnya menghadap kepada sumber suara tersebut</p><p>"Eh, Mingyu, kita sekelas ya?" Jawabnya</p><p>"Iya, eh lo kenapa duduk sendiri gitu dibelakang, pindah aja disitu dibelakang gue" tunjuk Mingyu pada kursi di deretan tengah sembari duduk di kursi kosong dihadapan Soonyoung, Ia menyadari bahwa tiga kursi yang mengelilingi Soonyoung itu kosong</p><p>"Aku suka duduk dibelakang Gyu" jawab Soonyoung</p><p>'Bocah jendela,' kata tersebut terngiang dikelala Mingyu, membuatnya memgingat masa waktu Ia SMP, ketika mengingat Soonyoung pada saat Ia SMP Mingyu bergegas mengambil tasnya dan memindahkannya ke bangku yang berada di depan Soonyoung. Mingyu tidak ingin Soonyoung tetap merasakan apa yang Ia rasakan ketika SMP, sendirian, karena sekarang Mingyu merasa bahwa Soonyoung juga merupakan temannya, walaupun sejatinya Soonyoung memang teman pacarnya, Wonwoo</p><p>"Gue duduk disini ya" jelas Mingyu kepada Soonyoung</p><p>"Hah, ngapain, gapapa aku udah biasa kok duduk sendiri di belakang, kamu disana aja di sebelah Hanbin" jelas Soonyoung sambil hendak mengambil tas Mingyu untuk memindahkannya kembali, melihat itu Mingyu memeluk tasnya supaya tidak dipindahkan Soonyoung</p><p>"Gamau Young, gue mau disini aja, lagian disana terlalu depan, gue gabisa tidur" lanjutnya<br/>
"Tuh liat, meja gue yang tadi udah didudukin Ten, berarti gue emang harus duduk disini"</p><p>"Yan Gyu, kamu kan jadi kepisah sama temen kamu" ucap Soonyoung sambil menghela napas</p><p>"Kan lo temen gue juga gimana sih" jawab Mingyu sambil membalikan badannya, hal tersebut berbarengan dengan bel masuk yang berbunyi, juga dengan wali kelasnya yang amat tepat waktu memasuki kelas</p><p>Melihat itu Soonyoung menjadi tersenyum, Ia amat bersyukur dikelilingi orang-orang yang berperilaku baik kepadanya, terlebih yang melakukan itu Kim Mingyu, orang yang sudah Ia kagumi dari lama, someone that he's looking up to</p><p>.</p><p>Sekiranya sudah seminggu lebih tahun ajaran baru dimulai, sekarang seperti biasa Jihoon dan teman-temannya menghabiskan waktu istirahat di kantin, yang berbeda adalah sekarang Seokmin dan Myungho kerap menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama mereka karena Mingyu juga berada di sana</p><p>"Young, lo tiap weekend kemana sih, kok susah banget dihubungin" ucap Jihoon membuka pembicaraan</p><p>"Aku tiap weekend emang jarang buka handphone Ji, maaf ya, aku ga kemana-mana sih, biasanya di apartemen aja" jelasnya</p><p>"Di apartemen sendirian? Ngapain? Mending bareng kita-kita aja, kenapa lo baru bilang sekarang sih, kita kan taunya lo tiap weekend ada urusan, kalau tau gitu kan kita bisa biasain main bareng tiap weekend biar lo ga sendirian terus" tanya Wonwoo bertubi-tubi dan panjang lebar</p><p>"Iya aku biasanya sendirian di apartemen, aku bilang ada urusan soalnya ada yang aku kerjain, sendiri"</p><p>"Apa?" Tuntut Wonwoo</p><p>"Aku nanti cerita deh, kalau udah siap, hehe" jawab Soonyoung dengan senyuman, pipinya yang bulat itu menghilangkan matanya yang memang sudah tipis itu</p><p>"Terus liburan kemarin? Sendirian juga di apartemen?" Tanya Jun</p><p>"Aku kan ke busan Jun liburan" yang diangguki oleh Jun, Ia melupakan fakta itu<br/>
"Tapi dua minggu terakhir emang aku di apartemen sih" lanjutnya</p><p>"Kok ga ceritaa" sela Jihoon</p><p>"Ada urusan Ji maaf ya" </p><p>"HhhHh, yaudah deh, jangan lupa cerita ya kalau udah siap" jawab Jihoon yang diangguki Soonyoung</p><p>"Seokmin! Hao! Sini!" Teriak Mingyu hebon ketika melihat sohib-sohibnya itu</p><p>"Eh Gyu, gue dudik sini nih?" Tanya Seokmin</p><p>"Iya duduk aja, itu masih kosong kan sebelah Jihoon cukup buat dua orang" jawab Mingyu</p><p>Seokmin dan Myungho kemudia duduk disana, sebenarnya mereka memiliki teman lain, hanya saja memang lingkaran pertemanan Jihoon merupakan zona nyaman mereka berdua karena memang sudah kenal dekat dari lama</p><p>"Seok, Jungkook mana?" Tanya Wonwoo</p><p>"Si Jungkook sama anak-anak tongkrongannya kak, biasa" yang menjawab bukan Seokmin, melainkan Myungho</p><p>"Duh itu anak, udah dibilangin, jangan bandel-bandel, kalau kaya gini gimana caranya Kim Taehyung mau suka" ucap Wonwoo<br/>
"Itu anak, dari kelas 3 SMP udah mulai nongkrong gatau dimana sampe malem, dirumah kalau duitnya abis doang, gue jadi suka kepikiran, dia dulu kan ga kaya gini" oceh Wonwoo</p><p>"Dia di tongkrongannya cuman ikut main kartu kok Kak sampe malem, anak-anak tongkrongannya juga ngejagain dia, dia gadibolehin ikutan ngerokok, kalau pulang malem juga pasti dianterin"jawab Myungho<br/>
"Temen-temen anak tongkrongannya baik-baik kok Kak, jangan khawatir"</p><p>"Kok lo bisa ngomong gitu Hao? Emang lo nongkrong bareng mereka juga?" Tanya Wonwoo</p><p>"Engga kak, itu anak tongkrongannya si Jungkook suka curhat sama gue masalah Jungkook, banyak yang baper" terang Myungho</p><p>"Hah? Ada yang suka sama anak setan macem gitu?" Tanya Wonwoo tidak percaya</p><p>"Jungkook cakep tau Kak" jawab Seokmin</p><p>"Iya Won, Jungkook ga sejelek itu menurut aku juga" lanjut Mingyu</p><p>"Iya, tapi-"</p><p>"Bentar-bentar, Won, itu yang tadi lo bilang, si Jungkook suka sama Kak Taehyung itu beneran atau becanda sih? Kim Taehyung mantan lo kan?" Tanya Jihoon</p><p>"Iya, gue ga becanda, itu anak suka sama Taehyung udah dari kecil suka ngintilin, dia juga bantuin Taehyung waktu itu biar sama gue buat bikin Taehyung seneng aja" </p><p>"Hah serius?" Tanya Mingyu, sedikit banyak Ia agak kasihan dengan Adik Wonwoo itu</p><p>"Iya" angguk Wonwoo</p><p>"Kenapa kamu mau sama Taehyung kalau tau Jungkook suka sama dia?" Lanjut Mingyu</p><p>"Jungkook yang mohon-mohon maksa ke aku buat nerima Taehyung, aku ga tega aja ngeliat Adek aku yang biasanya kurang ajar jadi mohon-mohon begitu" jelasnya</p><p>Singkat cerita, kedua bersaudara itu memang senang sekali membuka aib satu sama lain di hadapan orang lain, jadi sudah bukan merupakan hal aneh jika rahasia mereka sudah menjadi rahasia umum keesokan harinya, karena memang, mulut mereka sangat mudah terbuka lebar jika menyangkut saudaranya</p><p>"Kok gue baru tau?" Tanya Jun</p><p>"Ya berarti gue baru keceplosan" jawab Wonwoo kalem</p><p>"Udah berapakali Won kamu buka kartunya Jungkook" tanya Soonyoung retorik, Ia tidak berharap jawaban, hanya saja kejadian seperti ini sudah sering berulang, sekarang saja mereka sudah tau Jungkook pernah buang air besar di tangga saat diare</p><p>"Gapapa, dia juga suka buka aib gue"</p><p>Waktu istirahat itu dilanjutkan dengan mereka yang setelah itu mengajak Jungkook untuk bergabung duduk di sana untuk sebentar, dan adu mulut akan Kakak Adik itu terjadi lagi, Jeon Wonwoo dan Jeon Jungkook memang tidak pernah akur, tetapi ketidakakuran itulah yang membuat mereka dekat</p><p>.</p><p>Agustus 2012</p><p>"Soo, ke kantin yuk" ajak Seungcheol ketika bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi</p><p>"Duluan aja Cheol bareng Jeonghan, gue mau ngerjain soal dulu" balas Jisoo</p><p>"Asli Soo, tes masuk kuliah masih lama, kok lo udah belajar ajadeh dari sekarang" ucap Seungcheol sambil mendudukan diri di bangku depan meja Jisoo</p><p>"Cheol kek kantin ga?" Tanya Jeonghan </p><p>"Duluan aja Han, gue mau nemenin Jisoo aja" balas Seungcheol yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jeonghan</p><p>"Eh itu Jeonghan temenin Cheol, guemah gaperlu" gerutu Jisoo</p><p>"Gue mau ngobrol sama lo kenapasih" jawab Seungcheol </p><p>"Gue mau belajar" </p><p>"Yaudah lo belajar gue temenin" sahut Seungcheol tidak mau kalah<br/>
"Lo yakin mau jadi dokter Soo?"</p><p>"Iya, abisan di keluarga gue gaada yang dokter, bokap, nyokap pengusaha, tar gue pengusaha lagi gitu?" Tanya Jisoo</p><p>"Ya kalau di keluarga gue sih gitu..." jawab Seungcheol </p><p>"Cheol gue ga bermaksud gitu" ucap Jisoo sambil menghentikan pekerjaannya, sekarang Ia sudah total tidak fokus dan menyerahkan diri kepada pembicaraan</p><p>"Engga, engga cuman, emang kalo bukan lo yang lanjutin usaha bokap siapa Soo?" Tanya Seungcheol </p><p>"Ya gue nyambi bisa sih, usaha bokap gue ga sebesar usaha bokap lo, atau engga mungkin juga sepupu gue yang lanjutin, gue gatau. Tapi yang jelas gue pengen jadi dokter Cheol"</p><p>"Tapi orang tua ngebolehin lo jadi dokter Soo?"</p><p>"Boleh, mereka suportif banget malahan, seneng di keluarga akhirnya ada yang mau jadi dokter" </p><p>"Lo beruntung sih bisa punya orang tua kaya gitu, gue ngerasa duit yang bokap gue kasih ke gue, usaha yang nantinya bakal gue terusin itu gaada artinya, orang gue gasuka ngejalaninnya" jelas Seungcheol </p><p>"Emang lo maunya gimana Cheol? Lo maunya jadi apa?" Tanya Jisoo</p><p>"Gue maunya simpel Soo, gue pengen mempelajari sejarah, manusia, budaya, dan segala hal yang melatarbelakangi kehidupan aja, sesimple itu. Gue ga peduli kalau hidup gue nantinya susah, selama gue bisa dan bahagia ngelakuin apa yang gue suka" jawab Seungcheol </p><p>Jisoo bingung mau menjawab apa, jika Seungcheol sudah bercerita terkadang Ia tidak bisa berkomentar, karena apa yang Seungcheol ucapkan memang sesederhana yang Ia ucapkan, tidak di dramatisir dan tidak kurangi pula</p><p>"Gue gatau mau jawab apa Cheol, cuman kalau dari gue sih, semua pasti ada jalannya Cheol, semua pasti ada hikmahnya, maaf kalau cheesy tapi sampai sekarang gue masih percaya itu" ucap Jisoo<br/>
"Bokap lo mau lo ambil ekonomi kan? Gue yakin Cheol lo bisa banget, inget kan waktu kelas satu nilai ekonomi lo paling tinggi satu angkatan ngalahin anak IPS. Tolong selalu inget ini ya, gue tau apa yang lo lakuin nanti bukan hal yang lo suka, tapi lo punya kemampuan disana melebihi orang lain, jangan sampai itu disia-siain aja sih Cheol" lanjut Jisoo panjang lebar</p><p>"Wah gila, keren juga pidato lo"</p><p>"Kurang ajar, bilang apakek, makasih Jisoo, apa kek" tuntut Jisoo</p><p>"Yaudahhh, makasih Jisoo sayangg, Abang sayang kamuuu" ucap Seungcheol sambil mecubit kedia pip Jisoo </p><p>Cubitan di kedua pipi tersebut berakhir dengan gulat kedua sahabat itu di lantai kelas, terbiasa kasar antar satu sama lain membuat mereka aneh jika memberikan ataupun menerima afeksi, ya jadinya akan seperti ini jika hal tersebut terjadi </p><p>.</p><p>September 2012</p><p>Soonyoung kala itu melamun, Ia sedang bingung apa yang harus Ia lakukan lantaran Ia lupa mengerjakan tugasnya perkara terlalu lelah berlatih menari didepan kaca, Ia enggan sebatas untuk meminta pekerjaan milik temannya yang lain, bukan karena gengsi hanya saja Ia merasa tidak enak</p><p>Soonyoung mengeluarkan buku tulisnya berfikir untuk mengerjakan tugasnya secara individu, Ia masih memiliki 30 menit ditambah dua jam pelajaran untuk mengerjakan tugas Ekonominya itu, Soonyoung membuka buku pelajarannya di halaman yang dijadikan tugas dan mengeluarkan handphonenya sekiranya Ia butuh untuk mecari sesuatu di internet</p><p>Melihat pertanyaan yang tertera pada buku pelajaran membuatnya merasakan demotivasi yang amat besar, karena 30 soal pilihan ganda, 10 isian, dan 5 essai membuatnya berfikir, apakah  mengerjakan tugasnya secara individu merupakan pilihan yang tepat, ataukan Ia tidak perlu mengerjakan dan tidak mengumpulkan, Ia dapat menimbang jika Ia mulai mengerjakan sekarang maka pada mata pelajara Ekonomi dua jam yang akan datang Ia hanya bisa mengerjakan sampai soal isian, maksimal, namun itu terlalu banyak usaha pikirnya</p><p>Tak lama Ia mengerjakan sendiri, sebuah buku tulis ditaruh diatas mejanya, sontak hal tersebut membuat Soonyoung menegadahkan kepalanya</p><p>"Mingyu" sahutnya</p><p>"Salin aja punya gue, tumben lo belom ngerjai pr" jawabnya</p><p>"Iya, kemarin ketiduran terus tadi pagi kesiangan, jadinya ga sempet buat ngerjai pr" jawab Soonyoung</p><p>"Yaudah, itu punya gue salin aja, gapapa, gue juga rada ngeliat punya orang sih tapi"</p><p>"Serius gapapa aku nyalin punya kamu?" Tanya Soonyoung</p><p>"Iya gapapa, silahkan" jawab Mingyu</p><p>"Makasih ya Gyu" balas Soonyoung sembari tersenyum dan  mulai menyalin pekerjaan milik Mingyu</p><p>.</p><p>Keringat perlahan keluar dari pelipis Mingyu, sekarang Ia sedang ditengah-tengah ujian sosiologi dan sialnya tinta pena miliknya habis, entah kesalahan apa yang pernah Ia lakukan hingga mendapatkan kesialan kecil yang menyebalkan seperti ini</p><p>Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika tinta pena habis ditengah-tengah ujian, Ia bisa saja dengan mudah meminjam milik temannya, hanya saja guru sosiologimya ini benar-benar luar biasa galak dan tidak bisa mentoleransi suara, baik saat mengajar apalagi pada saat ujian</p><p>Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu, menoleh kesana kemari berharap ada yang  menyadari sinyal SOS yang dikirimnya, karena kepalang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Mingyu mengeluarkan pensil miliknya dan melanjutkan mengerjakan soal ujian tersebut. Jika saja gurunya tidak semenyebalkan itu sehingga mengharuskan siswanya mengerjakan ujian dengan pena, coba saja Ia boleh mengerjakan ujian dengan pensil, pasti masalah hidupnya sudah terselesaikan saat ini</p><p>'Tuk' </p><p>Sebuah suara terdengar di samping kiri meja yang Mingyu duduki, terdapat sebuah pena dengan tinta hitam yang terisi penuh, kemudia Ia memungutnya. Hanya dua orang yang mungkin melakukan hal tersebut, yaitu yang megisi meja di sebelah kiri Mingyu atau yang dibelakangnya, namun yang mengisi meja sebelah kirinya bukan merupakan orangbyang Ia kenal dengan baik, denga itu Mingyu mengarahkan pandangannya ke belakang dan menemukan Soonyoung yang menggerakan mulutnya tanpa suara</p><p>'Pake aja'</p><p>Dengan itu Mingyu kembali meluruskan badannya dan mengerjakan soal ujiannya kembali, Ia merasa amat bersyukur, di tahap ini, Ia rasa semesta sudah mulai berdamai dengannya</p><p>.</p><p>Desember 2012</p><p>Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Soonyoung membereskan bukunya dan menaruhnya di laci meja yang Ia tempati, membereskan alat tulisnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, Ia harus memeriksa apakah kelompok tari kesukaanya sudah mengeluarkan video yang dijanjikannya beberapa saat lalu via twitter atau belum</p><p>"Young, ke kantin ga?" Ajak Mingyu, mereka memang biasa berjalan menuju kantin bersama karena memang sekelas dan tujuan meja yang sama pula</p><p>"Duluan aja Gyu, aku masih ada yang mau dikerjain" jawab Soonyoung sambil tersenyum</p><p>"Okedeh, gue duluan ya" pamit Mingyu yang diangguki Soonyoung</p><p>Dengan itu Soonyoung fokus Soonyoung kembali kepada ponselnya dan memeriksa, namun Ia harus kecewa karena video yang dijanjikan itu belum juga diluncurkan, dengan rasa kecewa Ia mengeluarkan kotak makan dari dalan tasnya dan berjalan menuju ke kantin</p><p>Sesampainya di kantin Ia berjalan menuju meja yang biasa Ia dan teman-temannya duduki lalu mendudukan diri disebelah Jihoon lataran bekal yang biasa Ia bagi dua itu. Setelah melahap beberapa sendok makanan yang Ia buat sendiri, Soonyoung kemudian mengopernya kepada Jihoon, sekarang Ia sudah tebiasa makan jauh lebih sedikit dari biasanya, sampai tahap dimana terkadang Ia merasa tidak nyaman jika perutnya diisi terlalu banyak hingga kenyang</p><p>Seperti biasa, Soonyoung memang merupakan penonton dalam pertemanan tersebut, jadi hari-hari Ia lalui dengan menyimak pembicaraan teman-temannya, walaupun terkadang Ia menimpali, Ia tidak masalah dengan itu. Siang ini topiknya mengenai anjing milik Jun yang keracunan makanan, anjing kesayangan sahabatnya itu juga anjing kesayangan beberapa rumah disekitaran rumah Jun, jadi sudah tidak aneh lagi jika tetangga-tetangga sering memberikan makanan atau hanya sekadar camilan kepada anjing peliharaanya, tetapi risikonya ya seperti ini, anjingya kerap keracunan makanan. Kalau teori dari Seokmin mungkin saja anjing kesayangan Jun itu pura-pura sakit sehingga mendapat perhatian majikannya, soalnya menurutnya anjing tersebut menerima lebih banyak perhatian dari tentangganya dibandingkan dari majikannya sendiri, aneh, memang</p><p>Perlahan fokus Soonyoung berpindah kepada pasangan yang sedang kasmaran dihadapannya, sudah biasa melihat mereka bermesraan sehingga sudah tidak menjadi masalah jika Wonwoo dan Mingyu tidak menjadi bagian dari forum jika sudah berdua</p><p>Soonyoung amat sangat bahagia bisa melihat Wonwoo sebegitu bahagianya bersama Mingyu, mendengar cerita dari Jun dan Jihoon mengenai kisah cinta Wonwoo sebelumnya, Ia menjadi tenang ketika tahu bahwa Wonwoo bersama denga pria yang tepat, pria yang baik</p><p>Soonyoung tidak pernah absen memerhatikan raut wajah Wonwoo ketika sedang bersama Mingyu, senyum selalu terukir di wajahnya, terkadang semburat merah menghiasi pipinya, tak pernah Ia menemui Wonwoo merasa tidak nyaman diperlakukan oleh Mingyu, Ia jadi merasa aman mengetahui bahwa temannya itu berada di tangan yang tepat. Lalu pandangannya beralih kepada Mingyu, dan hal aneh mengisi relung dadanya saat melihat tatapan Mingyu yang mengarah kepada Wonwoo</p><p>'Deg'</p><p>Perasaan apa ini, jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya, perasaan aneh mengisi dadanya ketika melihat tatapan yang Mingyu layangkan kepada Wonwoo. Tatapan itu, sangat memuja, amat lembut, mengambarkan apa yang Mingyu rasakan terhadap orang yang Ia tatap itu</p><p>Soonyoung baru menyadarinya sekarang, Mingyu tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Wonwoo ketika Wonwoo tersenyum, tak pernah sekalipun, dan tak juga pernah Ia melihat Mingyu memberikan tatapan nakal kepada Wonwoo sebagaimana anak-anak jaman sekarang ketika sedang berpacaran</p><p>Soonyoung bingung, mengapa Ia merasakan hal aneh ketika melihat Mingyu menatap Wonwoo sebegitu dalamnya, terlepas dari wajah Mingyu yang amat tampan itu juga fakta bahwa Ia telah lama mengagumi sosok Mingyu, mengapa justru perasaan aneh itu muncul ketika Mingyu menatap Wonwoo</p><p>Karena terlalu kalut, Soonyoung mengundurkan diri dengan berpamitan ingin ke kamar mandi, tak lupa Ia menitipkan kotak bekalnya kepada Jihoon untuk diberikan kembali nanti saat pulang sekolah. Soonyoung bergegas menuju kamar mandi, pikirannya kalut, Ia bingung, Ia butuh waktu sendiri, Ia tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan tatapan Mingyu tadi dari kepalanya juga perasaan aneh yang masih mengganggunya hingga sekarang</p><p>Ia membuka salah satu bilik dengan kasar dan menutupnya kembali, Ia dudukan dirinya diatas dudukan toilet dan meremas rambutnya keras-keras. Kembali Ia memutar ingatannya kepada apa yang baru terjadi barusan dan kemudian Ia coba hubungkan dengan kejadian-kejadian yang sudah lalu</p><p>Soonyoung menyadari sesuatu dan hal tersebut menghantamnya dengan keras, selama ini Soonyoung selalu memperhatikan Wonwoo ketika berada disekitar Mingyu, tapi baru sekali ini Soonyoung memperhatikan Mingyu ketika sedang bersama Wonwoo. Jika diurut akan semua ingatannya mengenai Wonwoo dan Mingyu Ia menyadari sekelebat, sedikit bayangan Mingyu didalamnya yang sedang memperhatikan Wonwoo</p><p>Lalu rasa aneh itu muncul kembali saat Mingyu muncul di kepalanya, dadanya berdesir aneh saat mendapatkan Mingyu dikepalanya. Kembali Ia ingat akan semua hal yang Mingyu lakukan kepadanya, apa yang Mingyu ucapkan kepadanya, hingga senyuman yang Mingyu berikan kepadanya, semuanya mebuat dadanya berdesir. Kembali Ia bayangkan tatapan yang Mingyu berikan kepada Wonwoo dan jantungnya berdetak hebat, dadanya berdesir luar biasa jauh dibandingkan jika Ia membayangkan tatapan Mingyu kepadanya</p><p>Akhirnya Ia sadar, Ia paham apa yang Ia rasakan, ada rasa benci dan sumringah dalam dadanya. Di waktu yang sama Ia pertama kali merasakan perasaan seperti ini, dan diwaktu yang sama pula Ia merasakannya kepada orang yang salah</p><p>Soonyoung menyadarinya, untuk pertama kalinya, Ia jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta pada pandangan yang diberikan seseorang kepada sahabatnya, juga jatuh cinta kepada orang yang memberikan pandangan tersebut</p><p>Geraman frustrasi dikeluarkannya, entah bagaimana kelanjutan perasaan yang Ia rasakan, Soonyoung terlalu bingung, Ia belum sanggup untuk memikirkan apa, mengapa, dan sebagainya, perasaannya tidak sampai untuk itu sekarang</p><p>To be Continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>karena cerita ini bakal panjang banget rentang waktunya, boleh tolong diperhatiin tahun dan bulan peristiwanya yahh ^^<br/>Dan juga, comment dan kudos sangat diapresiasi:))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. BAGIAN 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desember 2012</p><p>Dibalik bilik toilet itu Soonyoung masih berdiam dengan posisi yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya, meremat rambut dengan kaki terbuka lebar dan badan yang dibungkukan. Wajahnya dihiasi raut frustasi yang sama, demi apapun Ia bingung apa yang harus Ia lakukan sekarang, perasaan ini menghantamnya dengan kencang dan tiba-tiba, bagaimana Ia harus bersikap di depan Mingyu dikelas nanti, membayangkannya di kepala saja sudah membuat Ia salah tingkah</p><p>Suara bel masuk berbunyi dan Soonyoung hanya bisa mengerang frustrasi, Ia tidak siap untuk bertatap muka dengan Mingyu, ataupun Wonwoo, ataupun teman-temannya nanti, Ia bingung. Perlahan Ia tegakan tubuhnya, merapihkan seragamnya yang sekiranya bisa Ia rapikan tanpa bantuan cermin, perlahan Ia pegang gagang pintu bilik tersebut dan berdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum sebuah umpatan keluar dari mulutnya</p><p>"Ck, Sial" ucapnya memiringkan kepalanya, entah setelah sekian lamanya Ia kembali mengumpat, selama ini Ia selalu bisa menahan umpatan agar tidak keluar dari mulutnya, namun sekarang Ia rasa momen yang pas untuk diumpati</p><p>Soonyoung keluar dari bilik kamar mandi tersebut yang langsung menghadap kedepan kaca, Ia mendapati penampilannya yang masih berantakan, berarti Ia harus merapikan seragam dan penampilannya kembali, yang berarti Ia harus terlambat masuk kelas pula</p><p>"Yasudahlah" ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekati kaca dan merapihkan seragam serta rambutnya, setelah dirasa cukup Soonyoung membilas wajahnya dengan air, berharap dengan bilasan air tersebut pikirannya bisa bertambah jernih pula</p><p>Pada bilasan terakhir Soonyoung menatap dalam pada cermin, memandangi wajahnya yang sampai sekarang belum bisa membuatnya nyaman dengan diri sendiri, jika dibiarkan maka sesi berkaca ini akan menjadi sesi introspeksi penampilan namun karena Ia sadar Ia memiliki kelas yang sudah telat Ia masuki lebih dari lima menit, Ia berhenti merenungkan pantulan bayangannya di kaca</p><p>Dengan tarikan napas panjang Soonyoung menatap dirinya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum beranjak menuju kelas, dalam perjalanannya Ia berjalan cepat pada koridor yang sudah kosong, perasaan was-was mengisi dadanya, Ia berpikir Ia akan mendapat hukuman sesampainya dikelas. Sesampainya di depan kelas, sedikit Ia mengintip dari jendela pintu apakah guru yang harusnya mengajar sudah datang atau belum, perasaan lega mengisi dadanya ketika belum mendapati seorangpun yang menduduki meja guru, dengan itu Soonyoung memasuki kelas</p><p>Sesampainya di kelas kedatangan Soonyoung tidak disadari karena memang semua orang akan asik sendiri jika guru belum datang, dengan cepat Soonyoung berjalan menuju meja tempat duduknya,  ucapan syukur lagi-lagi Ia panjatkan ketika tidak mendapati Mingyu pada tempat duduknya, karena jika Mingyu ada di sana Soonyoung akan bingung harus bersikap seperti apa Ia nantinya</p><p>Setelah mendudukan diri Soonyoung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas, mencari-cari apakah Ia tertinggal akan sesuatu, namun sepertinya tidak ketika Ia sedikit mendengar sekelompok perempuan membicarakan grup idola mereka. Namun pandangannya berhenti ketika mendapati Mingyu yang sedang bercanda di meja teman-temannya, wajahnya, tawanya sangat lepas membuat Soonyoung </p><p>'Deg'</p><p>'Sial'</p><p>.</p><p>Semenjak kelas 2 Sekolah Menengah, tepatnya semenjak semester genap tahun keduanya Chan sudah sangat jarang menghabiskan waktunya bersama Seungkwan dan Hansol, bertiga. Semuanya seolah berebda sekarang, mereka memiliki teman baru sedangkan Chan tidak memiliki siapa-siapa, teman-teman seangkatannya enggan berteman dengannya dengan berbagai macam alasan, entah itu karena Ia yang dianggap galak, kaku, pelit, hingga penampilannya yang menjadi pertimbangan mengapa orang enggan mendekati Chan</p><p>Sebenarnya Ia bingung mengapa orang enggan menerimanya, Ia sudah mencoba berubah ketika menyadari semua orang menghindarinya, Ia sudah jarang melawan ketika diganggu, Ia menjadi lebih ramah, tetapi tetap saja, tidak ada yang mencoba untuk menemaninya. Bahkan Seungkwan sekarang sudah tidak pernah lagi menyapanya di koridor, Hansol pun, walaupun Hansol masih suka mengajaknya bicara, tetapi Chan bukan merupakan pilihan ketika Hansol bersama teman-temannya</p><p>Chan sekarang sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman, Ia menghabiskan waktunya di sekolah ataupun diluar sekolah sendiri, di rumah juga Ia semakin sering mengurung diri dikamar, kecuali jika Seokmin memaksanya ini itu. Sekarang pun Chan masih ragu apakah Ia akan melanjutkan Sekolah menengah atas ditempat yang sama dengan Seungkwan dan Hansol atau tidak, tidak tahu mengapa Ia merasa sakit hati ketika melihat Seungkwan dan Hansol yang bermain bersama orang lain dan menghindarinya, sebenarnya Chan tidak masalah jika tidak memiliki teman sama sekali asalkan sahabat-sahabatnya itu masih berteman dengannya</p><p>Dan lagi, perilaku Hansol kepadanya membuatnya bingung, kalau boleh jujur Hansol masih amat memperlakukan Chan dengan baik, Ia akan mengajak Chan mengobrol, walaupun akan meninggalkannya jika dipanggil Seungkwan atau temannya yang lain, Ia masih menyapa Chan ataupun membela Chan ketika Ia diperlakukan dengan buruk, karena sekarang Chan sudah tidak pernah melawan</p><p>Di tahun ketiga ini Chan satu kelas dengan Hansol membuatnya sedikit lebih merasa tidak sendiri, terkadang Hansol menemaninya sebatas untuk mengobrol kecil, ingin rasanya Chan bertanya mengapa semua orang menjauhinya kepada Hansol, tetapi Chan selalu urung karena Ia takut tidak siap dengan jawaban yang diberikan Hansol, untuk sekarang Ia tidak bertanya oada siapapun lagi, karena semua orang enggan bicara kepadanya </p><p>"Pagi Chan" sapa Hansol sambil menduduki bangku didepan bangku Chan</p><p>"Hai" jawab Chan balik, menatap Hansol dengan sedikit menunduk, semenjak tidak memiliki teman Chan selalu berhati-hati ketika ada yang mengajaknya bicara</p><p>"Udah ngerjain pr matematika?" Tanya Hansol </p><p>"Udah, kemaren dibantuin Bang Seokmin"</p><p>"Uhhm.. okee" jawab Hansol<br/>
"Rambut lo udah kepanjangan Chan" lanjut Hansol sambil memainkan poni yang menutupi sebagian besar mata Chan menyisakan setengah kebawah kacamatanya</p><p>Reflek Chan menepis tangan Hansol, Ia melakukannya atas dasar rasa salah tingkah yang muncul di dadanya, Ia sudah lama tidak diperlakukan seperti ini, diperhatikan. Sadar ketika Ia kasar kepada Hansol Chan langsung menundukan kepalanya </p><p>"Maaf, ga maksud mukul tangan lo" jelasnya</p><p>"Eoh, harusnya gue yang minta maaf tiba-tiba megang rambut lo" jawab Hansol</p><p>"Gapapa, gausah minta maaf, guenya aja yang berlebihan"</p><p>"Eiii, jangan kaya gitu lah sama gue Chan, kita kan udah temenan lama, jangan canggung plis" lanjut Hansol sambil memasang wajah memohon</p><p>Chan perlahan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Hansol<br/>
"Oke" jawabnya</p><p>"Hehe, nah gitudong" ucap Hansol sambil tersenyum dan reflek mengacak rambut Chan, kebiasaan lama</p><p>Chan yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya terdiam, Ia menjadi rindu masa lalu</p><p>"Sol!"</p><p>Dengan itu Hansol mengalihkan pandangannya, seseorang memanggilnya</p><p>"Apa?" Jawabnya sedikit berteriak </p><p>"Sini!"</p><p>"Chan gue cabut dulu ya, tar gue kesini lagi" jelas Hansol sambil meninggalkan Chan, bahkan Ia tidak sempat menjawab perkataan Hansol</p><p>Samar-samar Chan dapat mendengar pembicaraan Hansol dengan temannya</p><p>'Lo ngapain deh Sol ngobrol sama dia lagi'</p><p>'Emang kenapa, dia temen gue juga'</p><p>'Abis dengerin apa yang Seungkwan ceritain lo masih mau temenan sama dia?'</p><p>'Biarin masalah Seungkwan jadi masalah dia, siapa lo buat ngatur gue harus temenan sama siapa, lagian emang omongannya seungkwan beneran kejadian? Kan lo gatau'</p><p>Mendengar itu Chan merenung, hal apa yang dilakukannya kepada Seungkwan sehingga Ia menjadi dibenci semua orang sekarang. Ia tidak dapat menemukan kesalahan besar yang Ia lakukan kepada Seungkwan, </p><p>Apa...</p><p>Apa?</p><p>Apaa?!?</p><p>Tanyanya kepada diri sendiri, Ia mecoba untuk mengurut semua memori dikepalanya, tapi nihil, Ia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Setelah itu, hari Chan Ia habiskan untuk melamun, merenung, bahkan Ia dikeluarkan dari kelas ketika pelajaran bahasa Ingris. Hari itu Chan akhirnya tahu kemana Ia harus mulai mencari kejelasan</p><p>.</p><p>Januari 2013</p><p>Pagi ini Soonyoung baru saja sampai di Seoul setelah menghabiskan kurang lebih dua minggu di Busan bersama keluarganya, memang biasanya setiap liburan Soonyoung akan menghabiskan waktu dua minggu di Busan dan sisanya di Seoul. Kali ini Soonyoung menaiki kereta sebagai sarana transportasinya, biasanya Ia diantar orangtuanya namun kali ini Ia memilih untuk naik kereta sendiri, dengan alasan ingin mandiri padahal sebenarnya Ia hanya ingin sendiri</p><p>Sesampainya di apartemen Soonyoung merapikan barang-barangnya, menempatkan baju-bajunya kembali ke lemari dan peralatan mandi kedalam kamar mandi, setelah itu Soonyoung memasak air untuk membuat teh, perutnya kosong semenjak berangkat dari Busan hanya saja Ia tidak ingin makan, belum waktunya, Ia belum kelaparan. Soonyoung berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian yang lebih nyaman untuk digunakan menari, sesudah itu Ia menyeduh tehnya dan duduk di depan televisi yang Ia biarkan menyala tanpa suara</p><p>Selama liburan ini, Soonyoung sama sekali tidak berkontak dengan teman-temannya, Ia memang sengaja, Ia butuh waktu untuk menyelesaikan perasaan aneh yang sempat menghantuinya itu. Ratusan pesan dan panggilan masuk diterimanya di ponsel, bahkan orangtua dan kakaknya sampai bertanya ada apa lantaran Jihoon dan Wonwoo yang munghubungi mereka, Soonyoung hanya bicara akan mengabarkan mereka lebih lanjut nanti</p><p>Selama dua minggu di Busan Soonyoung banyak merenung akan perasaannya, apa yang akan dia lakukan dan berbagai macam apa, mengapa, bagaimana, dan sebagainya, namun hanya satu kesimpulan yang dapat dia pastikan, yaitu Ia tidak akan melakukan apapun atas apa yang dia rasakan, Ia akan membiarkannya saja. Ia hanya akan membiarkan rasa sukanya kepada Mingyu, tanpa melakukan apapun</p><p>Namun perasaan mengganjal memenuhi dadanya ketika Ia memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan apapun, jelas Ia tidak akan merebut Mingyu dari Wonwoo. Demi tuhan Ia terlalu cinta sahabatnya jika Ia ingin merebut Mingyu, dan juga, Ia merasa tidak pantas untuk Mingyu, siapa dia, siapa Mingyu, dan siapa Wonwoo, berharap bandingkan saja Ia enggan, apalagi disandingkan antara satu sama lain</p><p>Soonyoung merasa ada hal yang harus Ia lakukan untuk menyalurkan perasaannya, tanpa harus mengganggu hubungan sahabatnya itu. Pandangan Soonyoung teralih kepada memo yang ditempelkan Ibunya pada ujung layar televisi, yang bertuliskan</p><p>'Selamat malam sayang, bagaimana harimu?'</p><p>Memo tersebut ditinggalkan Ibunya supaya setiap kali Ia duduk di sofa untuk beristirahat, Ia tidak lupa untuk mengabarkan Ibunya </p><p>Sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya, apakah menempelkan memo pada loker Mingyu merupakan ide yang bagus? Secara, Ia tidak mungkin menyampaikan perasaannya secara blak-blakan, dan juga, dengan itu Ia tidak akan merugikan siapapun, bukan? Sesuatu membuat Soonyoung memecahkan lamunannya, Ia ingat bahwa Ia belum menggubris satupun pesan yang masuk kedalam ponselnya, pasti teman-temannya mengamuk, terlebih Jihoon dan Wonwoo, Soonyoung bergegas menggapai ponsel dan mulai membalas pesan teman-temannya satu per satu</p><p>.</p><p>Hari ini merupakan hari pertama masuk semester genap, Soonyoung sudah bersiap bangun pagi-pagi untuk membuat bekal yang nantinya akan di habiskan Jihoon dan juga Ia sudha bersiap mengumpulkan mental dan segenap keberanian untuk menempelkan memo pada loker Mingyu</p><p>Sesampainya disekolah Soonyoung bersyukur bahwa koridor masih sepi, Ia berjalan dengan perlahan menujur loker milik Mingyu dengan tangan kiri yang dikepal berisikan gulungan kertas yang sudah Ia persiapkan lebih awal. Sesampainya didepan loker Mingyu Soonyoung menengok ke kanan dan kiri memastika tidak ada manusia lain di koridor, dengan cepat Ia melepas perekat pada memonya dan menempelkan pada loker Mingyu</p><p>'Hari ini langit berwarnya biru, mungki Ia tersenyum karena melihatmu'</p><p>Setelah itu dengan langkan cepat Ia bergegas masuk kedalam kelasnya, jantung berpacu cepat, ternyata rasanya semenyenangkan ini ketika bisa menyampaikan perasaannya. Sesampainya di kelas Soonyoung langsung menyambar tempat duduk langganannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tas yang Ia letakan diatas meja, menakar, reaksi apakan yang akan Mingyu berikan ketika melihat pesan yang Ia tuliskan itu</p><p>.</p><p>Pada waktu istirahat seperti biasa Soonyoung duduk bersama teman-temannya di kantin, dengan bekal yang sudah berpindah ke tangan Jihoon. Ia pergi ke kantin tidak bersama Mingyu kali ini, karena Mingyu ingin menghampiri Wonwoo dikelasnya yang belum bubar saal bel istirahat berbunyi</p><p>Tak lama Mingyu dan Wonwoo sampai di meja mereka dengan Mingyu yang heboh membicarakan memo yang Ia temukan di lokernya</p><p>"Eh liat, ada yang ngirim post it buat gue" pamer Mingyu kepada teman-temannya</p><p>"Hah ? Mana liat" ucap Jihoon sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada Mingyu</p><p>"Won lo gapapa cowo lo ada yang ngirimin begituan?" Tanya Jun</p><p>'Deg'</p><p>Jantung Soonyoung berdetak tidak nyaman, Ia tidak ingin Wonwoo merasa tidak nyama dengan ini, jika Wonwoo tidak suka maka Ia akan berhenti</p><p>"Gapapa sih guemah, orang yang ngasih juga ga gatel ke Mingyu, Mingyunya juga seneng. Kalau orang yang ngasih itu kelewatan sampe ngapa-ngapain baru gue gasuka" jawab Wonwoo<br/>
"Kalo masih kayak giniman gapapa, gue juga pengen dikasih post it anonim gitu" lanjut Wonwoo yang diangguki Jun, kalimat tersebut membuat Soonyoung menjadi lega, jelas, Ia tidak akan melewati batas</p><p>"Nih gue bacain, 'Hari ini langit berwarnya biru, mungki Ia tersenyum karena melihatmu'" baca Jihoon kencang-kencang, demi tuhan Soonyoung malu, hanya saja Ia sebisa mungkin menutupi rasa malu tersebut</p><p>"Manis banget, gue jadi iri" ucap Wonwoo </p><p>Mingyu yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dengan lebar sambil menagih kembali memo yang sebelumnya berada di tangan Jihoon. Melihat senyum Mingyu itu membuat Soonyoung menjadi puas, Ia senang ketika melihat Mingyu senang, Ia menjadi tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk menempelkan memo pada loker Mingyu</p><p>.</p><p>Februari 2013</p><p>Sekarang Soonyoung sudah mulai terbiasa bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, itu mulai menjadi sebuah kebiasaan baginya. Pagi ini seoerti biasa Soonyoung menyiapkan bekal dan menyiapkan memo yang akan Ia tempel, setelah menyiapkan segala yang perlu Ia persiapkan Soonyoung memakai tas ranselnya dan menatap cermin satu kali lagi sebelum berangkat sekolah, memastikan penampilannya sudah rapi</p><p>Menatap cermin dengan perasaan tidak puas sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi Soonyoung, sampai detik ini Ia masih saja suka berlama-lama di depan kaca untuk mengevaluasi dan mengkritik penampilannya sendiri, bahkan perubahan pada tubuhnya pun tak Ia sadari karena terlalu banyak mencela diri sendiri. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang wajahnya sudah mengecil, pipinya sedikit menirus, dan yang paling terlihat adalah seragamnya yang mulai terlihat gombrong, bahkan Jihoon mulai menyadari Soonyoung sekarang sudah jarang memakan bekalnya, dan Jun yang menyadari ukuran seragamnya yang sudah berubah</p><p>Tetap saja, Soonyoung merasa tidak puas dengan apa yang Ia lihat, masih jauh dari apa yang Ia inginkan, Ia ingin terlihat sempurna seperti penari-penari di luar sana, dengan badan tipis dan paha kecil seperti sumpit. Sekarang Ia masih belum pantas untuk menunjukan bahwa dirinya merupakan seorang penari, Ia harus sempurna, Ia harus hisa memuaskan dirinya sendiri dahulu baru memperlihatkan kepada orang lain </p><p>Lama Ia becermin, tidak sadar tangannya sudah mengepal kuat membuat telapak tangannya sedikit lecet, ketika sadar akan lamunannya Soonyoung beranjak dari depan cermin, Ia takut hari ini sudah ada yang datang lebih dahulu di sekolah sehingga Ia tidak dapat menempelkan memo yang sudah Ia siapkan pada loker Mingyu </p><p>.</p><p>Soonyoung medudukan dirinya di kursi kelasnya, sekarang sedang pelajaran sejarah dan Ia baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi. Kejadian dikamar mandi tadi kurang lebih membuat Soonyoung tersadar seberapa kurang dirinya jika dibandingkan dengan orang lain, orang yang lebih dekat, lebih nyata terlihat perbedaannya. Biasanya selama ini Soonyoung hanya membandingkan tubuhnya dengan penari-penari di video yang Ia lihat, namun sekarang pembandingnya berada di tempat yang lebih dekat dengannya. Bagaimana Ia sadar bahwa wajahnya terlampau bulat, matanya terlampau kecil,  rahangnya yang tidak terlihat, jerawat di wajahnya, hingga lengan yang Ia anggap lebih besar dari paha orang sewajarnya</p><p> Soonyoung membuka bilik toilet tempatnya menuntaskan panggilan alam sebelumnya dan menemukan Wonwoo yang sedang berkaca dihadapannya </p><p>"Eh, Young" sapanya</p><p>"Won" sapa Soonyoung balik, Ia tersenyum kepada Wonwoo sembari mencuci tangannya</p><p>Wonwoo yang masih menatap bayangannya itu meraba rahangnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya untuk mendapat pandangan yang lebih jelas akan fitur wajah yang Ia ingin lihat lebih jelas</p><p>"Young, menurut lo gue gemukan ga? Gue ngerasa rahang gue jd tenggelem lama-lama" ucap Wonwoo sambil terus menatap wajahnya<br/>
"Kayaknya gue kebanyakan makan, muka gue juga tambah jerawatan" lanjutnya</p><p>Soonyoung yang menatap Wonwoo melalu cermin hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung, menurutnya tampilan Wonwoo sudah sempurna, wajahnya, tubuhnya, semuanya pas dimata Soonyoung. Tak lama memperhatikan Wonwoo Soonyoung beralih ke pantulan dirinya di cermin, seberapa jauh perbedaan yang Ia dan Wonwoo miliki, bagai langit dan bumi, Ia baru saja menyadari bahwa Ia akan seburuk ini jika orang lain melihatnya berinteraksi dengan Wonwoo ataupun sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain</p><p>Wonwoo sudah sesempurna itu dan masih mempertanyakan penampilannya, sedangkan Ia, sudah seburuk rupa itu dan masih berjalan ditempat untuk waktu yang lama, pikirnya. Melihat hal ini Soonyoung menjadi mempertanyakan pandangan orang lain terhadapnya, ketika orang-orang melihatnya berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya, apakah orang lain juga membandingkan Ia dengan teman-temannya</p><p>Soonyoung kira selama ini orang hanya menatapnya aneh karena Ia berbeda dari yang lain, dengan maksud fisiknya yang lebih besar dibanding denga orang lain, namun sekarang Soonyoung menjadi berpikir apakan orang lain jiga menganggapnya tidak pantas berteman dengan teman-temannya sekarang, Soonyoung menjadi mempertanyakan kepantasan dirinya atas orang lain</p><p>"Young, Soonyoung, lo gapapa?" Tanya Wonwoo untuk menyadarkannya</p><p>"Eh, maaf, Won kenapa?" Tanya Soonyoung ulang </p><p>"Tadi gue nanya, gue gemukan ga... terus lo bengong" jawab Wonwoo</p><p>Soonyoung memiringkan tubuhnya dan menatap Wonwoo dari atas sampai bawah, dan Ia tidak menemukan kejanggalan sama sekali pada tubuh Wonwoo, kemudian menatap Wonwoo</p><p>"Engga kok, kamu sama aja" jelasnya</p><p>"Serius? Gue ngerasa gemukan" ucap Wonwoo sambil memelaskan wajahnya</p><p>Soonyoung menggapai pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan mengganggamnya<br/>
"Engga, kamu ga gemukan, kamu keliatan sama aja" jawabnya jujur</p><p>Wonwoo tersenyum dan menjawab<br/>
"Umhh, oke, makasi Young, mau ke kelas bareng?" Tawar Wonwoo</p><p>"Kamu duluan aja, aku masih mau nanti ke kelasnya" </p><p>"Oke gue duluan ya" pamit Wonwoo sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi</p><p>"Oke" </p><p>Selepas kepergian Wonwoo Soonyoung masih bisa merasakan seberapa kecil pergelangan tangan Wonwoo di genggaman tangannya. Perlahan Ia angkat tangan kanannya untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangan kirinya, jauh, jauh lebih besar jika dibandingkan dengan pergelangan tangan Wonwoo. Soonyoung baru sadar ternyata lebih banyak yang harus Ia perbaiki dalam dirinya itu</p><p>Setelah sadar dari lamunannya Soonyoung kembali menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, sebagai penakar, bahwa suatu hari nanti Ia bisa menggenggam pergelangan tangannya semudah Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Wonwoo tadi. Mulai saat ini Soonyoung bertekad Ia akan serius mengecilkan badannya, tidak hanya melalu menari, tapi juga mungkin dengan olahraga dan mengatur kalori yang Ia masukan kedalam tubuh</p><p>.</p><p>Jeonghan bingung, Ia bingung apa yang harus Ia lakukan sekarang karena Ia menyadari perasaan tak wajar kepada kedua temannya itu. Jika beberapa hari yang lalu Jeonghan akan mengabaikannya maka sekarang Ia tidak bisa, keresahan akan menghantuinya ketika Ia memikirnya salah satunya apalagi keduanya</p><p>Kemarin Jeonghan baru saja menyadari ketika Jisoo dan Seungcheol mengajaknya pergi berdua di hari yang sama pada waktu yang berbeda. Pada pagi hari Jisoo mengajaknya ke kebun binatang dan perpustakaan kota pada siangnya, kemudian ditutup dengan makan siang di kafe dekat perpustakaan tersebut. Dan tak lama setelah berpisah dengan Jisoo Seungcheol menelfonnya dan mengajak Ia pergi, 'mumpung diluar', pikirnya. Seungcheol menjemputnya kemudian mengajaknya ke bukit di pinggiran kota untuk menikmati langit sore dan pemandangan kota pada malam hari, kemudian malamnya Seungcheol mengajaknya makan daging di tenda-tenda pinggir jalan dan mengantarnya pulang</p><p>Perlakuan mereka kepadanya membuat Jeonghan bingung akan perasaannya sendiri, sebenarnya tidak apa-apa jika Jeonghan hanya menyukai salah satunya dan memendam rasa karena tidak ingin merusak pertemanan, hanya saja sekarang Ia bingung, Ia memiliki perasaan aneh kepada keduanya</p><p>Astaga Ia tambah kalut ketika memikirkan  pemandangan saat Jisoo berlaku sangat lebut pada bayi beruang atau tatapan halus Seungcheol ketika menatap pemandangan kota saat bercerita kepadanya. Jeonghan rasa sebentar lagi Ia gila, sekarang sebenarnya Ia sedang berada di kelas dengan meremas rambutnya sendiri karena frustrasi</p><p>Dari tadi beberapa temannya sudah bertanya kepadanya apakah Ia baik-baik saja yang tidak digubris olehnya, Ia sudah hampir gila. Jeonghan rasa Ia sudah gila ketika mendapatkan sebuah ide gila dikepalanya</p><p>Jeonghan mengankat kepalanya yang mengepalkan tangannya kemudian memukul mejanya sendiri, Ia akan memasang sebuah patokan gila, </p><p>'Semesta tidak akan salah' pikirnya</p><p>Siapapun yang menyapa ya terlebih dahulu merupakan orang yang dipilihkan semesta untuknya, maupun itu Jisoo ataupun Seungcheol, Jeonghan akan memilih orang tersebut supaya menjaganya agar tidak menjadi gila karena menyukai dua pria </p><p>Sebenarnya Jeonghan berdoa supaya tidak ada yang menyapanya lebih dahulu, Ia berharap supaya Seungcheol dan Jisoo datang bersamaan dan menyapanya bersamaan, demi tuhan sejujurnya Ia tidak ingin memilih salah satu dari temannya itu, tetapi jika tidak kewarasannya berada dalam bahaya. Sebenarnya ini bukan merupakan soal pilih memilih, bahkan Jeonghan juga tidak tahu apakah Seungcheol ataupun Jisoo menyukainya, hanya saja Ia butuh memilih kemana perasaannya lebih condong mengarah</p><p>"Han-"</p><p>'Tapi tidak secepat ini juga' pikir Jeongnya, Ia mengenali suara itu, perlahan Jeonghan membalikan kepalanya menatap orang yang memanggilnya sambil tersenyum paksa</p><p>"Lo gapapa?"</p><p>Senyum Jeonghan semakin terpaksa melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, semoga pilihannya tidak salah, semoga semesta tidak salah, semoga dengan Ia memilih Ia tidak akan semakin gila</p><p>"Jisoooo....~" sapa Jeonghan sambil memasang senyum paksaannya yang mengerikan itu dan memanggil Jisoo dengan suara mendayu</p><p>"Lo kenapa? Gue takut, jangan senyum kaya gitu" jelas Jisoo</p><p>Jeonghan hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang semakin Ia paksakan, dengan perasaan yang entar lebih lega tetapi di waktu yang sama Ia was-was akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya</p><p>.</p><p>Juni 2013</p><p>Seungcheol mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Jeonghan, hari ini rencananya mereka bertiga akan memeriksa hasil tes masuk perguruan tinggi bersama dirumah Jeonghan. Sebenarnya Seungcheol sedikit resah akan hasil yang akan diterimanya, Ia ingat pada saat mengerjakan soal yang diujikan Ia amat, sangat, banyak mengandalkan intuisi ketika mengisi, apalagi yang sedang Ia coba masuki merupakan sebuah perguruan tinggi milik negara, tentu saja akan banyak orang yang menjadi siangannya</p><p>Seungcheol menghela nafasnya dengan mata yang masih fokus menatap kepada jalan raya, entah, daripada hasil pengumuman yang akan Ia terima nanti Seungcheol lebih mengkhawatirkan reaksi yang akan diberikan Ayahnya. Tidak sadar Ia sudah mencapai pekarangan rumah Jeonghan dan memarkirkan mobilnya didepan. Sebelum turun dari mobil Seungcheol menggapai barang-barang yang harus Ia bawa turun, dompet, rokok, korek, ponsel dan memasukan semua barang itu ke saku-saku yang berada pada pakaiannya</p><p>Sesampainya didepan rumah Jeonghan Seungcheol menemukan adik Jeonghan yang sedang duduk di depan teras sambil memainkan ponselnya</p><p>"Jeonghannya ada dikamar, naik aja" ucapnya, seolah tahu apa yang akan Seungcheol tanyakan</p><p>"Okedeh, makasi" jawab Seungcheol sambil memasuki rumah Jeonghan, Seungcheol menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamar Jeonghan tanpa mengetuk. Seungcheol menemukan Jeonghan yang dengan tiduran di kasur dan Jisoo yang rambutnya sedang dicoba dikuncir oleh Jeonghan</p><p>"Hai" sapa Seungcheol </p><p>"Cheol ni temen lo tolong lah" keluh Jisoo</p><p>"Lo ngapain sih Han?" Tanya Seungcheol </p><p>"Gue nervous banget, gabisa diem tangan gue" jawab Jeonghan</p><p>"YA RAMBUT GUE JANGAN DIJAMBAK JUGA DONG" tanpa sadar menjambak rambut Jisoo saat menjawab pertanyaan Seungcheol </p><p>Seungcheol beranjak dari pintu sembari menutup pintu kemudian duduk di sebelah Jisoo bersender pada kasur Jeonghan </p><p>"Ga berasa ya, tiga tahun udah SMA, udah seminggu yang lalu di wisuda, bentar lagi mau kuliah. Rasanya baru kemaren gue ketemu lo bedua" ucap Seungcheol tiba-tiba</p><p>"Haha, kemaren si Jihoon nangis gara-gara liat Jeonghan di wisuda" ucap Jisoo mengingat kejadian pada saat kemarin mereka di wisuda</p><p>Kemarin pada saat mereka di wisuda geng tetangga Jeonghan ikut hadir fullteam dengan maksud memberi selamat kepada Jeonghan, namun entah apa yang dikatakan Junhui kepada Jihoon yang membuatnya tiba-tiba memeluk Jeonghan dan menangis dipelukannya selepas dibisikan sesuatu di telinganya oleh Junhui</p><p>"Gue gatau si Jun bisikin apa ke Jihoon sampe bikin dia nangis ke gue" jawab Jeonghan<br/>
"Tapi itu kocak sih, tiba-tiba tu anak galak nangisin gue" lanjutnya sambil terkekeh<br/>
"Tar gue tanyain deh, jadi penasaran"</p><p>"Duh sepuluh menit lagi" ucap Seungcheol selepas melihat arlojinya, mengingatkan bahwa sepuluh menit lagi pengumuman hasil tes akan dibuka</p><p>"Gausah diingetin, gue sakit perut tauga!" Ucap Jeonghan sambil menjambak rambut Seungcheol </p><p>"Kasar" ucap Seungcheol sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sebelumnya dijambak Jeonghan </p><p>Tak lama sepuluh menitpun akhirnya terlewati, mereka semua menyadari tapi enggan untuk memecah keheningan untuk memeriksa terlebih dahulu</p><p>"Siapa mau duluan" ucap Seungcheol </p><p>"Jangan gue" ucap Jeonghan dan Jisoo bersamaan</p><p>"Gue juga gamau" balas Seungcheol </p><p>Tiba-tiba Jeonghan berlari menuju komputer yang sudah menyala daritadi di meja belajarnya</p><p>"Gue afal nomor ujian kalian" ucap Jeonghan sambil bergegas membuka website pengumuman seleksi</p><p>Mendengar itu Jisoo dan Seungcheol bergegas menuju Jeonghan untuk menghentikannya, mereka sebenarnya ingin menjadi yang pertama tahu hasil masing-masing, hanya saja masih sama-sama takut. Jisoo dan Seungcheol sekuat tenaga menarik kursi Jeonghan sehingga Ia tidak sempat untuk mengetik nomor ujian siapapun pada laman pengumuman</p><p>Mereka bertiga mendaftar pada universitas yang sama apa saat seleksi, hanya saja pada jurusan yang berbeda, hal tersebut membuat memeriksa hasil seleksi menjadi lebih sulit, dengan pertimbangan jika salah satu atau dua dari mereka ada yang tidak diterima maka rasa tidak enak akan lebih besar daripada rasa senang yang dirasa</p><p>"Yaudah gini, kita ngecek barengan lewat handphone gimana" tawar Seungcheol memasang wajah tegas<br/>
"Tapi jujur gue masih takut" lanjutnya sambil melemaskan kaki kemudian merebahkan badannya di lantai</p><p>"Yaudah deh gue duluan" sahut Jisoo sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan bergerak keujung ruangan, menuntut privasi ketika memeriksa hasil seleksi</p><p>Jeonghan dan Seungcheol menatap Jisoo dalam keheningan yang terasa amat lama, sama-sama menunggu, hingga akhirnya Jisoo menghela nafas, mengunci ponselnya dan memasukannya kedalam saku. Ia kemudian menatap kepada kedua temannya</p><p>"Kalian cek punya kalian dulu deh" ucapnya dengan nada yang terkesan lelah</p><p>"Gimana Soo?" Tanya Seungcheol </p><p>"Cek aja dulu punya lo" jawabnya</p><p>"Tapi lo udah liat hasil punya lo?" Tanya Jeonghan</p><p>"Udah"</p><p>Seungcheol dan Jeonghan saling bertatapan karena sama-sama belum bisa menyimpulkan reaksi yang Jisoo berikan</p><p>"Yaudah, guedeh sekarang" ucap Seungcheol kemudian bergerak ketempat tadi Jisoo memeriksa hasil seleksinya</p><p>Lama Jisoo dan Jeonghan menunggu tiba-tiba Seungcheol berteriak</p><p>"Gue takut! Aduh gabisa astaga" ucapnya sambil menekukan kakinya dan membawa badannya untuk duduk<br/>
"Tinggal pencet 'periksa'" lanjutnya </p><p>"Cepetan ga!" Ucap Jisoo yang sedikit emosi melihat temannya itu</p><p>Mendengar itu Seungcheol menatap teman-temannya sebelum memencet tombol 'periksa'. Tak lama Seungcheol hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu yang turun ke tengkuknya sebelum mengunci ponselnya, merebahkan badan dilantai kemudian menghela nafas kencang </p><p>"Gimana?" Tanya Jeonghan </p><p>"Gatauuuuu" jawab Seungcheol panjang</p><p>"Gimanasih, lo udah ngecek belom sih?" Tuntut Jeonghan </p><p>"Udaaahh,, masa depan guee..." gerutu Seungcheol sambil mengguling-gulingkan badannya</p><p>"Gimana Cheol?" Tanya Jisoo mencoba mencari kejelasan</p><p>"Mending Jeonghan ngecek sekarang" usulnya</p><p>Mendengar itu Jeonghan langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengeceknya di tempat, Seungcheol dan Jisoo mengamati Jeonghan mengetik nomor pesertanya dan menunggu. Tak lama sebuha suara kencang mengagetkan Seungcheol dan Jisoo, Jeonghan melempar ponselnya sambil memekik. Melihat itu Seungcheol langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan mendekati Jeonghan dan Jisoo</p><p>"Kenapa Han? Gapapa?" Tanyanya</p><p>"Itu, Ijo" jawab Jeonghan</p><p>"Apasih" ucap Jisoo sambil meraih ponsel Jeonghan yang terlempar dekat jangkauannya dan memeriksa layar ponsel Jeonghan </p><p>"Selamat, anda dinyatakan diterima di program studi managemen uni-" baca Jisoo kencang-kencang sebelum ponselnya direnggut Jeonghan </p><p>"Ini beneran gasih? Gue masih deg-degan, ini beneran gasih" tanya Jeonghan </p><p>"Itu website resmi Han masa boongan" jawab Seungcheol sambil kembali merebahkan kembali badannya di lantai<br/>
"Btw selamat ya" ucapnya</p><p>"Kalian gimana" tanya Jeonghan sambil menatap kedua temannya itu bergantian</p><p>"Guee.. kayaknya bakal jadi budak korporat milik bokap gue sendiri selamanya... padahal gue udah naro antropologi di pilihan kedua, udah banyak ngasal pas ujian. Kayaknya bokap gue pake orang dalem deh" ucap Seungcheol </p><p>"Lo dapet di ekonomi Cheol?" Tanya Jeonghan </p><p>"Iya, kok bisa ya, padahal gue udah sengaja buat ngaco itu seleksi" jawabnya sambil menaruh tangan pada dahi dan menatap langit-langit dalam</p><p>Mendengar itu Jisoo menggerakan badannya untuk merebahkan diri dan menjadikan perut Seungcheol sebagai bantal</p><p>"Lo gimana Soo?" Tanya Seungcheol </p><p>"Gue kayaknya gabakal lulus bareng kalian" jawabnya sambil menutup mata dan tersenyum</p><p>"Hah? Maksudnya gimana?" Tanya Jeonghan sambil dengan bar-bar mengguncang bahu Jisoo</p><p>"Maksudnya, Han, karena dia bakal jadi dokter, lulusnya bakal lebih lama, bener ga bro?" Tanya Seungcheol kepada Jisoo, dan menawarkan telapak tangannya untuk memberikan high-five yang dibalas oleh Jisoo</p><p>"Gue kira apaan" ucap Jeonghan lega, Ia menggerakan badannya untuk ikut merebahkan diri di lantai bersama teman-temannya<br/>
"Berarti nanti kita satu kampus lagi dong" lanjutnya</p><p>"Iya" jawab Jisoo</p><p>"Bakal jarang ketemu tapi ya" lanjut Jeonghan </p><p>"Ya paling jarang ketemu sama gue sih, kalian kan satu fakultas" ucap Jisoo</p><p>"Tapi beda jurusan kan" jawab Seungcheol </p><p>Mendengar pembicaraan yang makin lama makin mendayu-dayu, Jeonghan bangkit dan berkata</p><p>"Udah ah, harusnya kita seneng-seneng sekarang, Cheol lo bawa mobil kan? Kita jalan-jalan yuk" tawar ya</p><p>"Ayo-ayo aja" jawab Seungcheol </p><p>"Yaudah ayo, lo semua keluar gue mau ganti baju" ucap Jeonghan sambil menarik tubuh kedua temannya untuk diseret keluar pintu</p><p>Hari itu mereka habiskan untuk berkeliling kota, mencari makanan pinggir jalan, dan mengunjungi beberapa temapat untuk nostalgia masa-masa sekolah mengenah atas dahulu</p><p>.</p><p>Juli 2013</p><p>Siang ini Jeonghan, Jisoo, dan Seungcheol sedang mempersiapkan kebutuhan mereka untuk masa orientasi kampus esok lusa. Seperti biasa sebagaimana acara orientasi mahasiswa baru akan dimulai dari taraf kampus, fakultas, lalu jurusan, siang ini mereka sedang mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk masa orientasi pertama, yaitu masa orientasi kampus</p><p>Mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama dari pagi, dimulai dari mencari kemeja putih dan celana hitam kemudian dilanjutkan dengan membeli perlengkapan untuk nametag dan beberapa spek yang diharuskan dibawa untuk besok. Untuk orientasi kampus spek yang harus dibawa mereka tidak terlalu menyulitkan, hanya sebatas kemeja putih bawahan hitam, nametag, caping yang diwarnai sesuai fakultas, dan jaket almamater yang sudah mereka ambil bersama dua hari yang lalu. </p><p>Orientasi yang sudah menyebalkan biasanya akan dimulai ketika sampai taraf fakultas dan puncaknya adalah orientasi jurusan, dimana di beberapa jurusan mengharuskan mengenal satu angkatan dan bahkan hafal nomor registrasi satu angkatan, tetapi itu masih nanti, bahkan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang akan merasakan, karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang terdaftar di program studi teknik yang biasanya menjunjung tinggi solidaritas</p><p>Seungcheol, Jisoo, dan Jeonghan sedang mengecat caping mereka ketika Jihoon mengetuk pintu rumah Jeonghan </p><p>'Tok, tok, tok'</p><p>Mendengar itu Jeonghan yang sedang ada di ruang tamu membangkitkan badannya untuk membuka pintu</p><p>"Eh, Ji, masuk aja, kenapa pake ngetok sih, biasanya lewat pintu belakang juga" ucap Jeonghan </p><p>"Gaenak Kak, ada mobil di depan, kirain ada tamu" jelas Jihoon</p><p>"Itu mobilnya Seungcheol, sini masuk, gue lagi nyiapin bahan ospek" terang Jeonghan </p><p>Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah dan mendapati Jisoo dan Seungcheol yang sedang mewarnai topi capinya dengan warna hijau dan abu-abu. Jihoon mendudukan dirinya di sofa dan memerhatikan mereka-mereka yang sedang fokus mengecat</p><p>"Ospeknya kapan kak" tanya Jihoon</p><p>"Lusa Ji" jawab Seungcheol </p><p>Mereka memang sudah mengenal sebelumnya, tetapi hanya mengobrol jika memang sedang dirumah Jeonghan atau jika berbagi meja dikanti, mereka tidak sedekat itu</p><p>"Ohh" Jihoon mengangguk<br/>
"Kuliah pada ngambil apa Kak? Kak Jisoo sama Kak Seungcheol"</p><p>"Gue ngambil ekonomi sesuai keinginan paduka raja, kalau si Jisoo ngambil kedokteran, keren ya" </p><p>"Emang lo maunya ngambil apa Kak?" Tanya Jihoon</p><p>Mendengar pertanyaan Jihoon Jisoo dan Jeonghan hanya bertatapan, mereka tahu kalau Seungcheol tidak akan suka jika sudah menyangkut keinginan dirinya yang tidak tercapai</p><p>"Gue, maunya, pokoknya bukan ekonomi" jawabnya</p><p>"Hah?" </p><p>"Gue gasuka pelajarin angka Jii, gue pengen belajar tentang orang aja" jelas Seungcheol </p><p>"Masuk kedokteran dong harusnya?"</p><p>"Bukan pelajarin tubuh manusia, tapi mempelajari manusia aja, tingkah lakunya, sejarahnya, segala macem gitu"</p><p>"Ohhh, paham, sabar ya Kak, gue taukok rasanya dipaksa-paksa gitu" jawab Jihoon sambil memeluk bantal yang terdapat di sofa dan merebahkan diri<br/>
"Gue mau masuk IPS juga gaboleh sama bokap" lanjutnya</p><p>"Emang kenapa mau masuk IPS Ji" tanya Seungcheol sambil terus fokus mewarnai topi capingnya</p><p>"Ya biar gampang aja pas mau seleksi masuk kuliah, gue pengen kuliah seni musik, cuman sekarang gue naik kelas 3 gue jadi ga yakin"</p><p>"Kenapa?"</p><p>"Ya gatau ya Kak, gue udah mikirin ini ratusan kali waktu liburan kemaren, apa keinginan gue ini worth the risk gitu. Gue ngerasa kaya ngapain gue cape-cape belajar ngitung kecepatan bola jatoh kalau nantinya ilmu gue yang itu juga ga kepake, secara, bukannya gue mau nyombong, tapi gue masuk 3 besar kelas, gue bisa aja masuk kuliah jalur undangan" jawab Jihoon panjang lebar sambil menatap langit-langit<br/>
"Terus juga, kalau gue pikir-pikir lagi gue lebih sering ngabisin waktu gue belajar dibandingin main musik, which is fine buat gue. Mungkin gue kedepannya cuma bakal jadiin musik sebagai hobi gue, kemungkinan besar sih gitu" lanjutnya</p><p>"Ya, menurut gue pilih apa yang lebih lo yakini sih supaya ketika nanti lo udah milih lo ga kecewa gitu, karena apa yang lo pilih itu apa yang lo yakini bener" ucap Seungcheol </p><p>"Bijak sekali bapaknya" ucapk Jisoo yang dihadiahi lemparan kuas oleh Seungcheol membuat satu kelompok itu sedikit heboh karena cat yang sedikit bececeran</p><p>"Hmm iyasih, gue kayaknya kuliah mau masuk teknik" lanjut Jihoon</p><p>"Teknik apa?" Tanya Jeonghan, Ia penasaran, karena selama ini adiknya itu tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk memilih untuk kuliah teknik</p><p>"Gatau, mungkin sipil, mungkin kimia, mungkin mesin, gue gatau Kak, sebenarnya ga peduli juga, orang bukan yang gue mau, ya apapunsih, toh masuknya juga fresh start gitukan"</p><p>"Gamau jadi dokter Ji" tanya Jisoo</p><p>"Gue gabisa ngafal Kak, nilai biologi gue jelek terus mau belajar kaya apa juga"</p><p>"Arsitektur?"</p><p>"Terlalu gambar"</p><p>"MIPA gitu?"</p><p>"Terlalu teori"</p><p>"Yaudah kalo mau masuk teknik ya bilang aja maunya teknik" sela Jeonghan sebal</p><p>"Ya kan gue udah bilang Kak, yang tadi cuman pertimbangan gue kenapa ga ngambil pilihan lain yang ada aja" jawab Jihoon</p><p>"Hahaha, lucu juga entar ngeliat anak teknik kecil kaya anak-anak gitu Ji kaya lo tapi galaknya kaya setan" ucap Seungcheol mengundang tawa semua orang</p><p>"Sialan lo Kak" ucap Jihoon sambil melempar bantal yang Ia peluk tadi kepada Seungcheol </p><p>Siang itu mereka banyak mengobrol hingga malam, pada hari itu Jihoon dan Seungcheol diberi waktu lebih banyak untuk saling mengenal, mereka banyak mengobrol hari itu, ternyata ketika mengobrol banyak kecocokan yang ditemui, dimulai dari kesamaan nasib mengenai mimpi yang harus digantung ditengah jalan hingga kesamaan-kesamaan lain yang akan ditemui mereka nanti</p><p>To be Continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>karena cerita ini bakal panjang banget rentang waktunya, boleh tolong diperhatiin tahun dan bulan peristiwanya yahh ^^<br/>Dan juga, comment dan kudos sangat diapresiasi:))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. BAGIAN 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juli 2013</p><p>Jihoon bergerak mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamarnya, Ia resah entah mengapa, rasanya ada sesuatu mengganjal dalam dadanya, ada perasaan kesepian juga didalamnya, sekarang hari Minggu dan teman-temannya pasti juga ingin beristirahat di hari Minggu, pikirnya. Jihoon kerap merasa seperti ini kala memiliki waktu luang yang tidak terlalu banyak, Ia tidak membuat lagu karena tidak akan selesai jika Ia mulai sekarang, namun jika Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa maka akan seperti ini, serba salah</p><p>Jihoon merarik nafasnya lalu membuka lemarinya dan mengeluarkan jaket serta celana panjangnya, Ia rasa Ia akan gila jika lama-lama dirumah. Setelah berpakaian Jihoon berpamitan dengan Ibunya dan mengenakan sandal, kemudian Ia berbegas pergi keluar rumah entah kemana</p><p>Sepanjang perjalanan menuju halte bus Jihoon tidak memikirkan apapun, kemana Ia ingin pergi, atapun apa yang Ia ingin lakukan sekarang, tidak dipikirkan, yang penting Ia tidak dirumah. Ketika di halte Jihoon juga hanya memandang kosong jalanan, sambil memikirkan entah bus mana yang akan Ia naiki, bus jurusan mana. Hingga bus yang Ia biasa naiki menuju sekolah tiba dihadapannya, tidak tahu kenapa Jihoon merasa ingin menaiki bus tersebut</p><p>Setelah itu juga Jihoon reflek turun di halte tempat Ia biasa turun ketika sekolah padahal Ia bisa pergi lebih jauh lagi, menyesatkan diri, tapi Ia tidak paham mengapa hatinya sangat yakin untuk melakukan apa yang sudah Ia lakukan sebelumnya. Jihoon berdiam sedikit lama di halte dekat sekolahnya, Ia bingung harus pergi kemana, Jihoon menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat langit, alisnya sedikit terangkat ketika melihat awan kelabu mulai menutupi, dengan itu Jihoon langsung berjalan menuju mini market dekat halte yang biasa Ia kunjung, paling tidak Ia tidak terperangkap di halte selama hujan</p><p>Jihoon memang berniat ingin menghabiskan waktu diluar hingga malam, tetapi Ia tidak punya tujuan, mini market lumayan menyenangkan, tidak akan ada yang mengganggu ketika terlihat sendirin. Sesampainya di mini market Jihoon masuk kemudian membeli satu kaleng soda dan satu bungkus keripik kentang dan membayarka dikasir</p><p>Jihoon mendudukan badannya di meja paling pojok di teras depan mini market, kemudian melepas kacamata dan mengelapnya dengan kain kausnya, paling tidak Ia terlindung dari hujan disini. Perlahan Jihoon merogoh kantung jaketnya, mencari rokok dan korek yang sudah ada padanya selama satu minggu, ya sekarang Ia mulai merokok, sudah dari satu bulan yang lalu ketika libur kenaikan kelas.</p><p> Jihoon mulai merokok karena perasaan resah seperti sekarang yang Ia rasakan, entah Ia lupa membaca atau menonton dimana ketika mendapatkan pengetahuan bahwa rokok dapat menghilangkan perasaan mengganjal, tidak salah menurutnya. Jihoon tidak terlalu bergantung dengan itu, satu bungkus rokok bisa Ia habikan lebih dari satu minggu, masih aman menurutnya</p><p>Jihoon menatap beberapa batang rokok yang Ia miliki sebelum membakarnya, Ia rasa Ia akan menghabiskannya hari ini</p><p>'Tinggal enam batang' pikirnya</p><p>Biasanya Jihoon hanya akan merokok satu atau dua batang, tetapi sekarang Ia sedang lenggang dan tidak tahu harus apa, Ia rasa tidak apa-apa untuk merokok lebih dari biasanya. Sebenarnya Jihoon sendiri juga bingung mengapa Ia diperbolehkan untuk membeli rokok di mini market, padahal badannya terlihat seperti anak kecil, Ia sudah mencoba membeli dimana-mana tetap aja tidak ada yang pernah melarang atau menanyakan usianya, yasudahlah toh Ia juga yang diuntungkan</p><p>Jihoon membakar rokoknya, menghirup, kemudian menghembuskan napasnya, Ia merasakan kelegaan dari asap yang Ia hembuskan tadi. Jihoon menikmati pemandangan langit yang hendak hujan hingga hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur, kemudian seseorang  berlari kedalam jangkauan teras mini market dan mengagetkan Jihoon dengan sapaannya sambil berjalan kearahnya</p><p>"Ji! Lo sekarang ngerokok? Jeonghan tauga" tanyanya tiba-tiba dan mendudukan diri di kursi seberang Jihoon</p><p>Jihoon yang mendengar itu hanya menghelas nafas dan menyenderkan kepalanya dan menyilangkan kaki keatas bangku<br/>
"Gaada yang tau Kak, baru lo doang, jangan bilang-bilang ya. Lo ngapain Kak disini" ucapnya santai</p><p>"Rumah gue deket sini" jawabnya<br/>
"Wah gue punya temen ngerokok sekarang" lanjut orang itu sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan korek dari saku jaketnya, kemudian membakar rokoknya dan sedikit basa-basi untuk memulai bridging kepada sesuatu yang sebenarnya orang tersebut ingin tanyakan</p><p>"Dari kapan Ji ngerokok?"</p><p>"Baru sebulan, pas liburan kemaren"</p><p>"Kenapa ngerokok?"</p><p>"Penasaran, terus keterusan" jawab Jihoon membuat orang tersebut menatap Jihoon dalam, dalam kepalanya Ia menimang haruskah Ia mengkonfrontasi Jihoon sekarang atau tidak</p><p>"Kenapa ?" Tanya Jihoon</p><p>"Karena penasaran.... atau karena luka-luka yang ada di lengan lo?" Tanyanya balik</p><p>Mata Jihoon membesar, rokoknya jatuh dari jepitan kedua jari, Ia kehabisan kata-kata, Ia rasa Ia sudah cukup baik menutupi luka-lukanya, namun mengapa ada yang menyadari. Ia hanya menatap lawan bicaranya dengan ekspresi bingung, menuntut sebuah jawaban</p><p>"Gue nyadar waktu gue kemaren nyiapin bahan ospek dirumahnya Jeonghan, lengan sweater lo sempet ketarik waktu bantuin kita beres-beres" jawabnya</p><p>"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa Kak, gue mohon, siapapun, jangan" ucap Jihoon memohon, Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam, enggan menatap lawan bicaranya</p><p>Berselang sedikit lama orang dihadapannya memulai pembicaraan</p><p>"Lo mau cerita ga?" Tanya orang itu yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Jihoon</p><p>"Gue... juga kurang lebih pernah ngelakuin apa yang lo lakuin" terangnya, kemudian mengarahkan tangannya ke tengah-tengah meja<br/>
"Nih liat" ucapnya menarik perhatian Jihoon, memperlihatkan tangan yang memiliki bekas luka dimana-mana<br/>
"Dulu, gue juga gamau cerita sama orang tentang masalah gue, cuman ketika gue mulai beraniin diri buat cerita, gue jadi lebih mudah terbuka sama orang, terus juga lebih mudah buat nahan tangan ini biar ga mukul" lanjutnya</p><p>Kemudian Seungcheol mengarahkan matanya untuk menatap Jihoon<br/>
"Gue punya masalah Ji sama emosi gue, kalau ga ke kontrol gue bakal mukulin tembok ataupun apa yang ada dihadapan gue"<br/>
"Tapi semenjak gue ngebiasaain cerita dengan orang, gue jadi lebih bisa buat ngilangin emosi gue, walaupun kadang masih ga ketampung"<br/>
"Gue gaakan maksa lo buat cerita, cuman, gue saranin lo untuk mulai terbuka, ke siapapun orang yang lo percaya, lo ga harus cerita sama gue" ucapnya kemudian menyenderkan badan dan menatap Jihoon</p><p>Jihoon menatap Seungcheol lama sebelum Ia membakar rokok keduanya dan mulai bicara</p><p>"Gue sejujurnya gatau Kak gue kenapa"<br/>
"Gue suka ngerasa, gimana ya, ada masanya gue panik gitu, abis gue panik, gue jadi sedih, sebenernya gitu ajasih cara nyejelasin apa yang gue rasain ini secara simpel" lanjutnya, dilidahnya Ia masih menahan beberapa kata yang masih Ia pikirkan apakah Ia akan mengeluarkannya atau tidak</p><p>"Cuman untuk masalah gue ngerokok, gara-gara ada keadaan dimana ada perasaan ngeganjel aja disini" ucap Jihoon sambil menunjuk dada bagian kirinya, Seungcheol masih menatapnya menunggu apakah Jihoon susah selesai bicara atau belum</p><p>"Gue gatau Kak sebenarnya mulainya kaya gimana, cuman semenjak bokap sm nyokap sering berantem bokap jadi suka kasar sama gue, dia ga mukulin gue atau apapun itu, tapi omongan dia gaakan bisa gue lupain. Awalnya gue cuman ngerasa gue manusia paling bersalah kalau bokap gue udah mulai maki-maki gue, cuman semenjak kelas dua SMA atau kelas satu ya, lupa gue, pokoknya jadi lebih intense aja" lanjutnya kemudian memberikan jeda<br/>
"Ada masanya dimana gue panik, gue gatausih sebenernya namanya apa, tapi kaya gue tiba-tiba keringet dingin,  badan gue gemeteran, terus deg-degan, segala macem, setelah gue tenang dari itu suara-suara di kepala gue gabisa gue kontrol. Rasanya kaya mereka ngingetin gue seberapa salah gue, seberapa buruk gue sebagai seorang manusia, semua kata-kata buruk yang pernah gue denger tentang diri gue diingetin di kepala gue, dan itu rasanya sakit banget"</p><p>Lalu Jihoon balas menatap Seungcheol<br/>
"Dan ternyata rasa sakit itu bisa gue pindahin Kak, jadinya tiap gue ngerasain sakit di dada gue, yang gue tau yang bisa gue lakuin cuman ini, gue gatau apapun lagi. Gue sampe sekarang gapernah cerita sama orang karena gue takut, gue takut gue gapantes buat dapet perhatian dan simpati dari orang lain, gue takut gue nyita waktu mereka, soalnya gue beneran ngerasa ga pantes sama sekali buat itu"<br/>
"Gue sebenernya juga takut cerita karena stigma orang banyak terhadap orang yang suka ini-" ucap Jihoon sambil menunjuk lengan kirinya<br/>
"Itu jelek, yang gue rasa banyak orang ga paham itu, kami ngelakuin ini bukan buat mati, tapi gatausih untuk orang lain, seenggaknya gue, ngelakuin ini bukan buat mati, malahan biar gue tetep hidup. Soalnya kalau engga, gue rasa gue bisa gila Kak"<br/>
"Gue sih sekarang cuman bakal ngikutin arus ajasih, gue bakal ikutin apa yang semesta kasih ke gue, karena gue terlalu capek untuk usaha dan ga berhasil, karena gue bakal jadi lebih gila lagi" tutupnya sambil kembali menghisap rokok yang sempat Ia anggurkan tadi</p><p>Seungcheol masih menatapnya, masih menunggu apakah ada lanjulan dari kalimat Jihoon tadi</p><p>"Udah Kak" jelas Jihoon sambil tersenyum</p><p>"Terus kalau untuk sekarang, apa yang lo rasain?" Tanya Seungcheol </p><p>"Sekarang mah gue biasa aja, perasaan ngeganjel gue udah ilang semenjak lo dateng"</p><p>"Setelah cerita?"</p><p>Jihoon terdiam untuk sementara, mencoba mengolah apa yang Ia rasakan</p><p>"Gue... gue kegeeran gasih Kak kalau gue bilang gue jadi ngerasa gue bisa cerita ke lo kalau ada apa-apa" jawabnya sambil menatap Seungcheol dengan pandangan tidak yakin</p><p>Seungcheol balas tersenyum<br/>
"Justru, itu yang gue mau, gue ga ekspek lo bakal cerita ke gue tadi, gue kira lo gaakan nyaman dengan gue, dan kalau lo ngerasa butuh apa-apa, temen cerita, lo bisa cerita ke gue" ucap Seungcheol sambil menggapai ponsel Jihoon yang ternyata tidak ah diberi sandi dan memberikan kontak Line serta nomor ponselnya kepada Jihoon<br/>
"Anytime ya" lanjutnya</p><p>Tak lama mereka terdiam Seungcheol melanjutkan pembicaraan<br/>
"Lo ada kegiatan yang bikin lo nyaman ga Ji?" Tanyanya</p><p>"Apaya, paling nulis, nyanyi, main gitar atau keyboard"</p><p>"Kalau yang bikin lo seneng?"</p><p>Jihoon terdiam, Ia baru menyadari, selama ini yang membuatnya senang tidaklah banyak, yang membuatnya bisa tersenyum lepas, bukanlah hobi-hobinya itu. Hobinya membuatnya puas dengan diri sendiri, tapi apakah Ia senang? Tidak. Yang Ia sadari dapat membuatnya senang adalah ketika berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, membuat Ia selalu melupakan masalah yang Ia punya, tetapi Ia tidak yakin</p><p>"Gatau Kak, belom ada"</p><p>Mendengar itu Seungcheol sedikit kaget<br/>
"Kalau gitu, mungkin mulai sekarang lo bisa ngelakuin apa yang membuat lo nyaman disaat ada yang ngeganjel, hal-hal kecil aja, kaya misalnya tadi lo bilang lo suka nyanyi, yaudah kalau mulai galau teriak-teriak aja di kamar. Nah kalau lo udah mulai ngerasa sakit di situ-" ucap Seungcheol sambil menunjuk dada kiri Jihoon<br/>
"Lo harus nyari hal yang bikin lo tenang atau senang Ji, yang bikin lo tenang atau senang secara instan. Tiap orang beda-beda penenangnya, makanya perjalanannya panjang" lanjutnya<br/>
"Dan gue mau jadi temen cerita lo selama lo mencari ketenangan ataupun kesenangan lo itu. Terus makasih ya, udah meu cerita sama gue, udah percaya sama gue"</p><p>"Maaf ya Kak gue jadi ngerepotin"</p><p>"Lo ga ngerepotin Ji. Btw ini keripiknya boleh gue buka ga?" Tanya Seungcheol mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana, mendengar itu Jihoon membukakan keripik yang tadi Ia beli untuk Seungcheol </p><p>Obrolan mereka bertahan hingga pukul 9 malam, dari pukul 5 sore tadi, selepas itu Seungcheol mengantarkan Jihoon ke halte terdekat dan menunggu hingga bus yang Jihoon akan tumpangi datang</p><p>.</p><p>Memasuki sekolah menengah atas hidup Chan masih sama seperti ketika sekolah menengah sebelumnya, banyak teman-temannya masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya membuat Chan sedikit segan untuk mulai berteman, juga Ia takut memulai sebuat pembicaraan, Ia takut teman- teman disekolah barunya akan menjauhinya juga. Chan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan kakak-kakaknya, dengan Seungkwan dan Hansol juga, bahkan tahun ini Chan satu kelas dengan Seungkwan, tetapi terpisah jurusan dengan Hansol </p><p>Sekarang sebenarnya masih minggu ketiga Ia bersekolah, tetapi Chan masih takut untuk mulai mencari teman, Ia takut tindakan yang akan Ia lakukan malah membuatnya dibenci teman-temannya yang lain. Sampai sekarang Chan juga masih dianggap tidak ada oleh teman-teman sekolah menengahnya, bahkan mungkin sekarang Ia memiliki musuh baru karena teman-teman disekolah lamanya, kemarin juga ketika selesai masa orientasi temn-teman seangkatannya ketika sekolah menengah foto bersama tanpa mengajaknya, sakit, tetapi Ia mau apa</p><p>Siang ini Chan kembali menghabiskan makanan yang sudah Ia beli dikelas, sendiri. Lumayan perjuangan baginya setiap kali ke kantin, Ia pasti akan dianggap tidak ada oleh semua orang, bahkan banyak yang menyelak antrian di depannya tadi, tetapi Ia sudah tidak berani untuk melawan. Untung saja tadi Hansol menolongnya dikantin, meminta uangnya dan memesankan makanannya, jika tidak maka seperti biasa Chan akan dilayani terakhir oleh penjual yang ada di kantin. Hansol sering membantunya ketika Ia membeli makanan, terkadang Seokmin atau Jihoon juga membantunya, tetapi jika mereka tidak ada maka Chan akan menunggu hingga antrian surut kemudian baru memesan </p><p>Chan baru saja sampai dikelas, mendudukan dirinya dan bersiap untuk menyantap makanannya ketika Hansol tiba-tiba duduk didepannya dengan membawa makanan miliknya sendiri</p><p>Chan menatao Hansol dengan tatapan tidak yakin, dan bertanya<br/>
"Ngapain?"</p><p>"Kenapa? Gue mau makan sama lo" </p><p>"Biasanya lo makan sama temen-temen lo dikantin" ucapnya kemudian memberikan jeda<br/>
"Sama Seungkwan juga" lanjutnya dengan menundukan kepala lebih dalam<br/>
"Nanti Seungkwan makin gasuka sama gue"</p><p>Hansol menatap Chan bingung, Ia bingung harus menjawab apa, sebenarnya Hansol hanya ingin menemani Chan saja, Ia rasa Chan terlalu sering sendiri<br/>
"Seungkwan urusan gue" terangnya dan memulai untuk menyantap makanannya<br/>
"Lo ga makan? Ngeliatin gue terus"</p><p>"Gue bingung-" jawab Chan<br/>
"Kenapa orang-orang jadi sebenci itu sama gue, gue ngapainsih sampe orang gamau temenan sama gue? Karena jujur gue gatau kalau gaada yang ngasih tau" lanjutnya masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk</p><p>Chan rasa Ia sudah terlalu lelah diperlakukan seperti orang bodoh yang menghukum dirinya tanpa mengetahui kesalahan apa yang Ia lakukan sebelumnya, Ia butuh kejelasan</p><p>"Gue... gue juga gatau kenapa orang gamau temenan sama lo, nyatanya gue masih disini nemenin lo" </p><p>"Tapi lo taukan kenapa gue dijauhin?" Tuntut Chan meminta kejelasan</p><p>"Itu... bisa lo tanyain sama Seungkwan" jawab Hansol</p><p>"Seungkwan aja kayak gamau ngeliat muka gue, apalagi ngomong sama gue" ucap Chan sambil tersenyum miris</p><p>"Nanti gue bilangin je Seungkwan buat ngomong sama lo"</p><p>"Gausah!! Jangan!! Plis jangan, gue takut" spontan Chan meninggikan suaranya kelada Hansol<br/>
"Maaf" lanjutnya</p><p>"Yaudah sesiapnya lo aja, tinggal ngomong ke gue" jawab Hansol tersenyum menatap Chan<br/>
"Chan maaf ya" lanjutnya sambil memainkan rambut-rambut Chan, kebiasaan lama</p><p>"Kenapa lo minta maaf?" Tanya Chan masih menunduk, menutupi semburat merah di pipinya, entah mengapa Ia malu dan bingung sekarang</p><p>"Gue gabisa bikin temen-temen yang lain buat mau temenan sama lo. Gue minta maaf, tapi paling engga cuman ini yang bisa gue lakuin, nemenin lo. Gue gatau kenapa mereka juga jadi gasuka sama lo, awalnya memang karena Seungkwan, tapi gue rasa itu bukan hal besar yang bisa bikin orang gamau temenan sama lo, gue minta maaf gue gabisa bikin mereka mau temenan sama lo" jelas Hnasol panjang lebar, masih memainkan rambut Chan, hanya saja bedanya sekarang Ia ikutan menunduk<br/>
"Bang Seokmin juga suka nanyain ini itu ke gue, gue minta maaf gue ngerasa gabisa jagain lo"</p><p>Chan bingung Ia harus menjawab apa, Ia hanya terus menunduk hingga Hansol kemudian mengacak rambutnya dan melanjutkan makan. Siang ini Chan tidak menyantap makanannya sama sekali, Ia hanya menatapi Hansol yang menghabiskan makan dengan perasaan campur aduk, antara mengapa semua orang menjauhinya, mengapa Seungkwan membencinya, dan apa yang Ia rasakan terhadap lawan bicaranya tadi</p><p>.</p><p>Agustus 2013</p><p>Soonyoung tahun ini diberi kesempatan untuk berbagi kelas dengan Mingyu dan Jun, tetapi Jihoon dan Wonwoo terpisah sendiri, Soonyoung sedikit mempertanyakan mengapa Ia begitu beruntung bisa ditempatkan satu kelas dengan orang-orang yang dekat denganya, jadi Ia tidak pernah merasa sendiri. Mingyu juga kembali memilih tempat duduk di depannya setelah sedikit bertengkar dengan Jun berebut kursi tersebut, Soonyoung sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa teman-temannya akan melakukan hal tersebut untuknya, akhirnya Jun menempati kursi disebelah Mingyu, Ia tidak ingin jauh dari Soonyoung</p><p>Beberapa hari yang lalu Soonyoung diberikan tugas kelompok oleh guru bahasanya untuk membuat ulasan dari sebuah buku, satu kelompok berisikan dua orang dimana orang pada barisan ganjil satu kelompok dengan orang yang duduk dibelakangnya, pada tugas kelompok ini Soonyoung satu kelompok dengn Mingyu. Entah mengapa Soonyoung takut, Ia takut semakin suka kepada Mingyu, Ia takut jika semakin suka akan membuatnya tamak, akan membuatnya semakin menginginkan Mingyu, walaupun Ia tahu Mingyu tidak akan menyukainya dan rasa sayangnya kepada Wonwoo melebihi rasa sukanya kepada Mingyu </p><p>Hari ini hari sabtu dan Mingyu mengajaknya mengerjakan tugas pada hari ini, Mingyu meminta maaf karena menyita waktu luang Soonyoung dihari Sabtu karena ingin mengajak Wonwoo pergi keesokan harinya, dan Soonyoung juga tidak masalah akan itu. Mereka sepakat mengerjakan tugas di kafe dekat apartemen Soonyoung sehingga Ia tidak harus menaiki bus lagi, dan Mingyu juga berjalan dekat dari halte depan apartemen Soonyoung </p><p>Soonyoung sekarang sedang bersiap, Ia memilih pakaian yang sekiranya terlihat santai tetapi rapi, semua bajunya sudah mulai terlihat kebesaran ketika Ia kenakan, dan Ia senang akan itu, Ia merasakan kepuasan tersendiri ketika menyadari pakaiannya kebesaran. Ia menatap cermin ketika mengenakan tali pinggang, ada rasa puas dan tidak puas di dalamnya, sekarang semua celana yang Ia kenakan harus menggunakan tali pinggang, menandakan badannya mengecil, tetapi Ia juga tidak puas karena Ia merasa badannya tidak cukup kecil</p><p>Soonyoung masih menatapi dirinya dalam cermin, tulang selangkanya sekarang mulai terlihat, begitu pula otot lehernya ketike menengok, rahangnya mulai terbentuk, lemak-lemak pada lehernya mulai menghilang, hingga wajahnya yang mulai mengecil, tetapi Ia masih merasa kurang, lemak masih menyebar pada tubuhnya, dan Ia tidak suka</p><p>Puas mengomentari diri sendiri di depan cermin Soonyoung beranjak dan membawa tas berisikan buku yang sudah Ia baca setengah dan laptop untuk mengerjakan tugas. Soonyoung dan Mingyu membagi tugas membaca menjadi dua, Mingyu membaca setengah pertama dan Soonyoung membaca setengah terakhir kemudian menceritakan kepada satu sama lain dan membuat ulasan bersama</p><p>Soonyoung mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kawasan apartemennya, Ia berjalan santai menuju kafe, sesampainya di kafe Soonyoung hanya memesan es teh dengan gula yang Ia minta untuk dipisah, Ia sangat menjaga apa yang Ia masukan kedalam tubuhnya. Setelah memesan Soonyoung memilih tempat duduk dipojok, tempat yang teduh, kemudian Ia melepas tasnya dan mengatur keperluannya di atas meja, kemudian Ia mengabari Mingyu bahwa Ia sudah sampai</p><p>Sebenarnya mereka membuat janji pukul dua siang, sekarang masih 13.50 wajar saja Mingyu belum datang. Tak lama pesanan Soonyoung sampai dan pesan yang Soonyoung kirimkan kepada Mingyu dibalas, mengabari bahwa Ia sudah menaiki bus dan sebentar lagi akan sampai</p><p>Soonyoung mulai membuat ulasan setengah terakhir bukunya yang sudah Ia baca dengan panduan yang sudah gurunya berikan kepadanya, Ia terfokus hingga akhirnya merasakan seseorang menduduki kursi disebelahnya. Soonyoung mendapati Mingyu yang sedang mengeluarkan laptonya dan menatap Soonyoung dengan tersenyum</p><p>"Udah lama?" Tanya Mingyu </p><p>"Engga kok, baru lima belas menitan"</p><p>"Ohhoke, jadi gimana?" </p><p>Setelah itu mereka fokus mengerjakan tugas mereka hingga pukul setengah enam sore, mereka tidak menyangka kalau menulis sebuah ulasan ternyata memakan waktu dan usaha yang lumayan banyak, belum lagi tata bahasa yang harus diperhatikan, kalau boleh jujur mereka kurang ahli disana, dan sebagian besar mereka habiskan dengan menelfon Jihoon menanyakan hal-hal mengenai tata bahasa</p><p>Seselesainya mereka mengerjakan tugas mereka sepakat bahwa yang akan mencetak tugas adalah Mingyu, selepas itu mereka hanya mengobrol santai, tidak ada kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua, Mingyu yang memang supel dan Soonyoung yang sudah nyaman dengan Mingyu, hingga membawa mereka ke percakapan sekarang</p><p>"Lo emang suka make baju kebesaran gitu ya gue liat-liat, sampe seragam sekolah lo juga kegedean gitu" tanya Mingyu</p><p>"Ini bajuku dari jaman dulu, aku jarang beli baju soalnya.  Mungkin nanti pas mau kuliah aku beli baju biar ga gombrong-gomrong kaya sekarang" jelas Soonyoung </p><p>"Astaga, maaf, gue lupa lo dulu..." ucap Mingyu menggantung<br/>
"Gue ga nyadar sumpah, maksud gue, lo udah beda banget sekarang, karena sering ngeliat jadi ga nyadar lo kurusan" lanjutnya</p><p>Soonyoung hanya tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menghilang dan menjawab<br/>
"Gapapa, hehe sebenernya aku ga beda-beda banget kok, cuman turun beberapa kilo"</p><p>"Engga Young, sumpah kalau diperhatiin lo beda banget, banget, kalau dibandingin waktu kelas satu, in a good way" jawab Mingyu sambil terus menggerakan kepalanya memerhatikan fitur-fitur wajah Soonyoung </p><p>"Makasih, tapi aku ngerasa masih kegendutan, pengen jadi lebih sehat aja" balas Soonyoung, dusta, persetan sehat dalam hatinya, Ia hanya ingin terlihat cantik</p><p>"Kalau gitu, semangat ya buat hidup sehatnya" ucap Mingyu tersenyum kepada Soonyoung </p><p>Entah apa yang Soonyoung rasakan, dari siang tadi sudah ratusan kali Ia salah tingkah dan menyembunyikan semburat merah pipinya, sebenarnya biasa saja, tetapi Soonyoung rasa ketika Ia menyukai orang akan lebih baik jika Ia tidak menyadarinya, karena jika Ia menyadarinya akan seperti ini, salah tingkahnya akan kentara dan sangat sulit untuk fokus ketika sedang menahan detakan jantung yang tidak dapat dikontrol </p><p>Sekarang sudah pukul 7 malam dan mereka sedang bersiap untuk kembali ke tempat tinggal masing-masing, selepas membereskan perlengkapan mereka Mingyu mengantarkan Soonyoung hingga lobi apartemennya menunggu hingga Soonyoung menaiki lift kemudian baru Ia menunggu bus di halte. Melihat itu Soonyoung semakin bingung dengan perasaannya, Ia tahu Mingyu memang hanya temannya, bahkan Junhui juga melakukan apa yang Mingyu lakukan kepadanya, mengantarnya sampai depan kamar bahkan, tetapi mengapa Ia malah salah tingkah ketika Mingyu yang melakukannya</p><p>.</p><p>Sore ini Seungcheol sudah menyelesaikan kelas terakhirnya dan Ia baru saja selesai di interview untuk magang di badan eksekutif mahasiswa fakultasnya, Seungcheol rasa karena sekarang Ia sudah terlanjur masuk ke bidang yang Ia tidak inginkan tidak ada salahnya untuk total mempelajarinya</p><p>'Nothing to lose' pikirnya</p><p>Secara, sebenarnya jika Seungcheol sudah punya ambisi maka Ia akan mendapatkan apa yang Ia usahakan, sifat yang menurun dari Ayahnya</p><p>Sekarang Seungcheol sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin tempatnya biasa menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya untuk kadang sekadar bermain kartu dan merokok hingga larut, jika ia sedang mood seperti hari ini. Tetapi pesan dari Jeonghan menghentikan langkahnya</p><p>'Cheol, bisa ketemuan ga, ada yang mau gue omongin'</p><p>Melihat itu Seungcheol sedikit panik dan dengan cepat membalas</p><p>'Lo dimana?'</p><p>'Gue di kafe seberang gerbang depan'</p><p>Melihat jawaban Jeonghan Seungcheol langsung berjalan cepat menuju parkiran dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju kafe tempat Jeonghan mengajaknya bertemu</p><p>Sesampainya di kafe Seungcheol mencari meja yang sekiranya diduduki Jeonghan, namun Ia melihat Jeonghan sedang berdua denag Jisoo sekarang, Ia bingung, lalu mendatangi mereka berdua</p><p>"Hai" sapa Seungcheol sambik menduduki kursi di hadapan Jeonghan dan Jisoo<br/>
"Kenapa, kok tiba-tiba" tanyanya</p><p>Jeonghan dan Jisoo saling bertatapan, dan kemudian Jeonghan bicara<br/>
"Gue sama Jeonghan jadian Cheol, kemaren" jelas Jisoo </p><p>Seungcheol mendengar itu terkejut, Ia tidak menyadari bahwa kedua sahabatnya ini tengah dekat, terlebih Ia merasa hatinya sakit ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa penenangnya diambil oleh orang lain. Seungcheol terdiam, Ia membuang pandangannya kemanapun selain kepada Jeonghan dan Jisoo, Seungcheol mencoba mengolah apa yang Ia rasa sekarang</p><p>Ia kecewa, Ia kecewa ketika mengetahui bahwa seseorang yang Ia kira bisa menjadi miliknya nanti sudah tidak bisa Ia miliki, Ia kecewa pada pilihannya untuk menunda mendekati Jeonghan secara terang-terangan demi membenahi dirinya terlebih dahulu, Ia kecewa kepada dirinya sendiri mengapa menjadi seseorang yang tidak stabil, dan yang terakhir, Ia kecewa pada teman-temannya, mengapa mereka tidak membiarkan Seungcheol tahu kalau mereka sedang dekat, dengan itu Seungcheol mungkin bisa jatuh tanpa merasakan sakit yang berarti</p><p>Masih, mereka masih terdiam dengan Seungcheol yang masih enggan menatap mereka berdua. Dalam hatinya masih ada perasaan ingin mengeluarkan emosinya juga, Ia murka sekarang, ingin rasanya Seungcheol menyalahkan kedua manusia dihadapannya. Apakah kurang jelas kelakuannya untuk menunjukan pada mereka berdua kalau Seungcheol menyukai Jeonghan, apakah kurang hingga sekarang mereka tiba-tiba menyatakan fakta yang membuat emosinya sampai puncak kepala</p><p>Dengan segala emosi yang ditahannya Seungcheol mulai menatap kedua temannya itu, dengan mata memerah menahan amarah<br/>
"Kenapa gue baru tau kalian ada hubungan lebih sekarang?" Tanya Seungcheol </p><p>"Lo ganyadar aj-" jawab Jeonghan yang dipotong oleh omongan Seungcheol </p><p>"Apa yang gue liat selama ini diantara kalian sama dengan apa gue rasakan diantara kalian ke gue, gue ga bego" potong Seungcheol<br/>
"Jadi kenapa gue baru tau sekarang, kalian sering ketemu tanpa gue?" </p><p>"Engg-" </p><p>"IYA" ucao Jisoo memotong jawaban Jeonghan </p><p>Seungcheol yang mendengar itu merasa amat kecewa, Ia tidak percaya bahwa temannya menutupi hal seperti ini darinya, Ia merasa dikhianati, padahal selama ini kalau Ia pergi hanya berdua dengan Jeonghan atau Jisoo Ia akan memberi kabar yang satunya</p><p>"Kenapa kalian ga ngebiarin gue tau, gue ga dianggap temen sama kalian? Gue kecewa" ucap Seungcheol masih menahan amarahnya</p><p>"Ga gitu Cheol, gue... gue minta maaf karena lo baru tau sekarang" jawab Jeonghan sambil menunduk, demi tuhan Ia merasa bersalah sekarang, Ia merasa pilihannya menyembunyikan kedekatan dari Seungcheol baik untuk menjaga perasaan Seungcheol tetapi mereka malah melukainya. Melihat Seungcheol seperti ini membuatnya takut, Jeonghan takut Seungcheol akan melukai dirinya sendiri lagi, saat ini Jeonghan benar-benar menyesali pilihannya </p><p>"Terlepas dari apapun, gue paling kecewa karena gue baru tau sekarang" ucap Seungcheol<br/>
"Han, gue boleh ngomong sama Jisoo berdua aja?" Pinta Seungcheol yang disanggupi oleh Jeonghan, Ia membereskan barang dan berpamitan dari sana</p><p>Selepas Jeonghan pergi Seungcheol melemaskan bahunya dan menatap Jisoo nanar</p><p>"Kenapa kalian gini sih sama gue?" Ucap Seungcheol<br/>
"Kenapa ga biarian gue tau" nada bicara Seungcheol mulai mengeras<br/>
"Kenapa ga biarin gue tau, selama ini kita sama-sama tau kita suka sama Jeonghan dan lo ngebiarin gue berfikir kalau suatu hari nanti gue bisa milikin orang yang gue suka ketika gue udah ga berbahaya buat dia" Seungcheol mengepalkan tangannya diatas meja<br/>
"Kalau alasan lo buat ngejaga perasaan gue, jujur gue lebih sakit hati karena tau sekarang Soo daripada sebelum ini" ucapny sebelum membuat jeda sedikit lama</p><p>"Gue ga masalah dengan kalian yang punya rasa satu sama lain, Jeonghan yang lebih suka sama lo daripada gue" lanjut Seungcheol lalu membuang pandangannya<br/>
"Gue cuman kecewa aja kalian kaya ga ngasih gue waktu preparasi buat mempersiapkan patah hati"<br/>
"Gue ga minta penjelasan apapun, gue rasa gue cuman butuh waktu buat biasa aja sama kalian" tutup Seungcheol </p><p>Jisoo menatap Seungcheol tidak enak hati<br/>
"Gue ngerti Cheol, lo boleh ambil waktu lo sebanyak mungkin, tapi yang gue mohon adalah jangan marah sama Jeonghan walaupun ini memang usul dia, dan jangan sungkan sama kita kalau lo butuh. Gue...." Jisoo membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mendekatakan diri dengan Seungcheol dan menundukan kepalanya<br/>
"Gue minta maaf gue udah egois, gue udah ngambil Jeonghan, lo boleh marah sama gue tapi maaf gue gaakan menyesali keegoisan gue"<br/>
"Cheol, gue pengen lo tau, gue gamau kehilangan lo dari hidup gue Cheol, lo udah kaya saudara yang gue gapunya. Untuk ini gue akuin gue salah, dan gue minta maaf, gue memohon maaf sama lo, kapanpun lo maafin gue, gue akan langsung balik ke hidup lo"</p><p>Seungcheol mengembuskan napasnya kasar, membakar rokok dan menatap Jisoo<br/>
"Lebay" ucapnya, tidak tahu mengapa mendengar ucapan Jisoo tadi membuat emosinya sedikit menguap<br/>
"Gausah ngehindar juga dari gue, biasa aja, gue pikir-pikir daripada ngasih gue waktu mendingan lo bedua bikin gue biasa dengan fakta kalian udah pacaran"<br/>
"Jangan nutupin apa-apa lagi dari gue, mungkin gue gaakan sesering itu main sama kalian karena gamau jadi obat nyamuk, tapi jangan  ngehindarin gue" ucap Seungcheol </p><p>Sebenarnya Seungcheol tidak tahu apakah keputusan yang Ia ambil untuk biasa saja terhadap kedua temannya itu merupakan keputusan yang benar atau tidak, hanya saja sekarang itulah apa yang hatinya inginkan, jadi Ia ucapkan</p><p>"Gue bakal sampein ke Jeonghan" ucap Jisoo</p><p>Sore itu mereka mengobrol seperti biasa, dengan Seungcheol yang dengan bebas menanyakan pertanyaan frontal kepada Jisoo akan Jeonghan dan dirinya yang mengganjal di dada. Pada momen itu Seungcheol tahu, Ia bisa biasa saja terhadap Jisoo karena mereka berdua sudah memperebutkan Jeonghan dari dulu, dan pembicaraan seperti ini memang sudah biasa. Namun, Ia tahu Ia tidak akan bisa biasa saja kepada Jeonghan dalam waktu dekat</p><p>.</p><p>Sudah satu minggu semenjak Seungcheol mengetahui kabar mengenai Jeonghan dan Jisoo, dan sudah satu minggu pula Seungcheol menghabiskan waktunya nongkrong hingga larut malam di kantin kampusnya, biasanya mereka bertiga sering pulang bersama atau sekadar makan malam bersama, tetapi sekarang Ia sedikit malas, Ia bahkan tidak memulai, Ia hanya akan datang jika diajak. Seungcheol tidak memperlakukan Jisoo dan Jeonghan dengan beda sama sekali, tetapi hanya perasaan yang dia rasakan antara merekalah yang berubah, bahkan kemarin Seungcheol masih menemani Jeonghan makan siang di kantin, tetapi tetap saja, perasaan Seungcheol terhadap mereka masih belum bisa biasa</p><p>Sekarang pukul sembilan malam dan Seungcheol masih setia bermain kartu pada tempat tongkrongannya, semakin malam semakin ramai, akan ramai mahasiswa jurusan lain yang akan ikut bermain kartu, bahkan sekarang terdapat Kim Taehyung dalam lingkar permainannya, teman sekolahnya yang sekarang merupkan mahasiswa jurusan teknik mesin, sebenarnya berkumpul seperti ini yang justru akan menambah teman dan relasi</p><p>Tidak lama permainan selesai, Seungcheol menang dan berhak mendapat uang yang ditaruhkan sebelumnya, kemudian ponsel Seungcheol bergetar dan menemukn nomor asing yang meng-SMSnya berisikan</p><p>'Kak, lagi kosong ga?'</p><p>Otak Seungcheol berputar, siapa yang mengirim pesan padanya, mengapa lewat SMS, mengapa tidak lewat Line saja, siapa. Seungcheol memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pesan itu, Ia pikir mungkin yang mengirim oesan padanya merupakan orang iseng hingga pesan berikutnya masuk kedalam ponselnya</p><p>'Ini Jihoon'</p><p>Seungcheol panik melihat itu, sudah hampir sebulan semenjak Ia memberikan kontaknya kepada Jihoon dan Jihoon baru mengkontaknya sekarang, pasti terjadi sesuatu, pikirnya. Seungcheol perlahan mundur hari permainan, berpamitan pada teman-temannya untuk mencari sedikit ruang sendiri</p><p>'Kenapa Ji? Gue lagi diluar '</p><p>'Oh gapapa deh Kak'<br/>
Jawab Jihoon cepat</p><p>'Kenapa Ji?'<br/>
Tanya Seungcheol lagi</p><p>Beberapa menit Seungcheol menunggu Ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban, jujur Ia sekarang panik, Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Jihoon. Seungcheol bergegas berpamitan pada teman-temannya lalu berlari menuju mobilnya dan menelfon nomor yang tadi mengirim pesan padanya. Pada dering pertama panggilan Seungcheol langsung diangkat</p><p>"Halo"<br/>
Suara di seberang sana terdengar parau, seperti sedang menangis</p><p>"Ji, kenapa" tanya Seungcheol </p><p>"Gue, gue, lo bilang waktu itu buat hubungin lo kalau butuh Kak?" Ucap Jihoon</p><p>"Lo abis panik?" Tanya Seungcheol dengan nada hati-hati yang dijawab Jihoon dengan gumaman</p><p>"Sekarang apa yang lo rasain?" Tanya Seungcheol </p><p>"Like shit" jawab Jihoon<br/>
"Gue ngerasa gue orang jahat Kak"</p><p>"Yaudah, sekarang lo lagi dimana?" </p><p>"Dikamar mandi, lagi ngerokok"</p><p>"Yaudah gue temenin, nanti kelar ngerokok lo cari tempat nyaman, lo rebahan, yang enak pokoknya" saran Seungcheol, kemudian terdapat sebuah jeda keheningan sebelum Jihoon bicara kembali</p><p>"Tadi gue abis dimarahin bokap Kak, dia bilang kalau Chan masuk IPS gara-gara gue, padahal kan gue sendiri anak IPA, dari mana coba tiba-tiba kayak gitu" ucap Jihoon menggerutu<br/>
"Terus abis itu karena gue kesel gue masuk kamar, ga lama gue panik, terus gatau kenapa, gue sedihnya sedih banget sekarang makanya gue tiba-tiba SMS lo Kak, maaf ya ganggu" lanjutnya</p><p>"Gapapa, ga ganggu kok"</p><p>Lalu pembicaraan mereka berlanjut, dari permasalahan Jihoon dengan Ayahnya, emosinya, hingga menyangkut hal-hal tidak penting, hingga pembicaraan sudah tidak lagi canggung dan akhirnya Jihoon bisa tertawa lagi. Durasi panggilan mereka terhitung dua jam lebih hingga akhirnya Jihoon memutuskan untuk mulai mengerjakan tugas yang sempat Ia tunda sebelumnya</p><p>Tidak lupa pula Seungcheol mengingatkan Jihoon untuk menghubunginya jika membutuhkan apapun, dan menghubungunya via Line. Ternyata Jihoon tidak menghubunginya melalui Line karena tidak dapat menemukan kontak Line Seungcheol pada ponselnya, sebenarnya salah Seungcheol sendiri menamai ulang kontaknya sebagai '쿱스,' mana Jihoon tahu. Malam itu merupakan awal baru untuk Jihoon, apakah untuk Seungcheol juga?</p><p>To be Continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>karena cerita ini bakal panjang banget rentang waktunya, boleh tolong diperhatiin tahun dan bulan peristiwanya yahh ^^<br/>Dan juga, comment dan kudos sangat diapresiasi:))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. BAGIAN 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Agustus 2013</p><p>Jeonghan sekarang sedang duduk di salah satu meja yang tersedia di kantin fakultasnya, sebenarnya Jeonghan sudah selesai menyantap makan siangnya hanya saja Ia enggan berpindah tempat, sesuatu dalam pikirannya mengganggu dirinya. Tadi Jeonghan meminta Seungcheol menemani Ia makan siang, memang semenjak kejadian di kafe perlakuan Seungcheol terhadapnya tidak berubah sama sekali, tetapi Jeonghan merasa ada yang berbeda dari Seungcheol</p><p>Jeonghan merasa kalau Seungcheol sekarang seperti sedang berbohong kepadanya, Jeonghan melihat Seungcheol sebagai seorang yang sedang mencoba untuk baik-baik saja padahal banyak sekali hal yang terjadi pada dirinya. Sekarang Seungcheol banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman-teman tongkrongannya di warung tenda dekat gerbang masuk fakultasnya, bukannya Jeonghan merasa iri karena Seungcheol lebih memilih nongkrong dibandingkan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dan Jisoo, tetapi Seungcheol sekarang menyibukan diri</p><p>Yang Jeonghan tahu, Seungcheol itu menyukai waktu luangnya, jika Ia memiliki waktu luang maka akan Ia manfaatkan untuk melakukan hal yang Ia suka atau untuk sekadar istirahat, tetapi Seungcheol lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan nongkrong hingga malam. Jeonghan tidak khawatir dengan keamanan Seungcheol ketika nongrong hingga malam, Jeonghan mengkhawatirkan keadaan Seungcheol yang menyebabkan Ia lebih memilih nongkrong dibandingkan waktu kosong</p><p>Berangkat dari sana Jeonghan mulai merenungkan apakah perbedaan Seungcheol ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Ia dan Jisoo, jelas ada, pikirnya. Jeonghan selama ini kurang lebih sadar akan apa yang Seungcheol rasakan terhadapnya, tetapi Jeonghan masih memercayai apa yang semesta pilihkan untuknya, jika memang itu yang terbaik untuknya, tapi apakah yang terbaik untuknya juga yang terbaik untuk orang-orang di sekitarnya</p><p>Jeonghan kira dengan merahasiakan kedekatan ya dengan Jisoo akan mengurangi rasa sakit Seungcheol ketika mengetahu hubungannya dan Jisoo, tenyata Ia salah. Demi apapun Jeonghan menyesal sekarang, Ia merasa mengkhianati temannya sendiri, bukan karena Jeonghan tidak memilih Seungcheol tetapi karena Jeonghan menutupi hal besar dari temannya, kalau boleh jujur Jeonghan pun akah marah jika diperlakukan seperti itu, Ia bahkan tidak paham mengapa Ia memilih keputusan ini</p><p>Jeonghan khawatir Seungcheol akan mulai menutup diri darinya dan Jisoo, Jeonghan tidak ingin Seungcheol kembali menyimpan kesulitannya sendiri, Ia tidak ingin Seungcheol kembali menjadi dirinya yang lama, yang selalu menyakiti dirinya, walaupun Jeonghan tahu sekarang Seungcheol sudah lebih dewasa, tetap saja rasa khawatir itu ada</p><p>Coba saja Ia mendengarkan omongan Jisoo untuk terbuka saja kepada Seungcheol, pasti semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik, Jeonghan mengingat ketika Ia menangis didepan Jisoo memohon untuk menyembunyikan kedekatan mereka dari Seungcheol jarena takut menyakitinya</p><p>Jeonghan menghela napasnya, rasanya selalu ada perasaan mengganjal setelah kejadian di kafe kurang lebih satu minggu yang lalu, lama-lama Ia merasa seharusnya Ia tidak perlu memilih, yang dari awal memang teman memang seharusnya menjadi teman. Tetapi Jeonghan sudah terlanjur amat menyukai Jisoo, Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang, dari kepergian Seungcheol tadi hingga sekarang Jeonghan masih meremat rambutnya frustrasi</p><p>Ketika mengangkat kepalanya Jeong menemukan seseorang duduk di hadapannya, Kim Taehyung, Jeonghan heran mengapa ada mahasiswa teknik yang makan di kantin fakultasnya, secara gedung fakultas teknik sedikit jauh, dan lagi, banyak meja kosong mengapa Ia memilih duduk di hadapan Jeonghan</p><p>"Udah jedok-jedokin kepalanya?" Tanya Taehyung </p><p>"Siapa yang jedok-jedokin kepala?" Tanya Jeonghan balik, Ia tidak sadar sedari tadi juga membenturkan kepalanya ke meja</p><p>Taehyung hanya menatapnya malas</p><p>"Nih ya langsung aja, kemaren Seungcheol sempet cerita dikit sama gue, ga banyak lagian gue juga ga deket sama dia. Gue disini bukan mau jadi pahlawan buat ngebenerin hubungan kalian, cuman gue rada aneh aja tiap nongkrong pasti ada Seungcheol, waktu SMA dia cuma nongkrong kalo pengen, dan gue juga tau Seungcheol bukan orang yang kaget nongkrong" ucap Taehyung mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan membakarnya, kemudian menghembuskan asapnya ke arah Jeonghan, kurang ajar</p><p>"Dia ngomong apa sama lo?" Tanya Jeonghan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menghilangkan asap disekelilingnya</p><p>"Intinya, dia pengen biasa aja sama lo, tapi gabisa" jawab Taehyung santai </p><p>Jeonghan mendengar itu menjadi semakin frustrasi, Ia kembali meremat rambutnya dan membentukan dahinya ke meja</p><p>"Eh jangan jedok-jedokin pala lo, Han, entar dikira gue ngapa-ngapain lo" ucap Taehyung sambil membangkitkan badan Jeonghan </p><p>"Ya terus gue harus apadoooonggg...." rengek Jeonghan </p><p>"Mungkin lo bisa nyoba gausah sok baik kalo sama dia, biasa aja"</p><p>"Gue ga sok baik, gue emang baik" ucap Jeonghan </p><p>"Maksud gue, Han, lo pasti ngerasa gaenak kan sama Seungcheol gara-gara nutupin hubungan lo sama Jisoo, nah karena itu lo jadi baik banget sama si Seungcheol, iya ga? Apa lo ga nyadar?" Tanya Taehyung </p><p>Jeonghan mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung hanya merenung, apakah memang Ia memperlakukan Seungcheol berbeda, apakah iya, Jeonghan rasa Ia harus merenunginya kembali</p><p>"Nah, oke, kalo udah nyadar, perlakuin Seungcheol normal aja kaya sebelum kejadian kemaren, siapa tau berhasil. Yaudah yak, gue cabut, ada kelas" ucap Taehyung berpamitan dan meninggalkan Jeonghan yang masih merenung</p><p>Jeonghan duduk disana hingga seseorang menelfonnya mengingatkan untuk datang ke kelas, dengan tergopoh-gopoh Jeonghan berlari menuju gedung fakultasnya, mengingat kelas yang harus Ia hadiri ini diisi oleh dosen yang amat, sangat, galak dan hafal seluruh mahasiswa yang diajarnya</p><p>.</p><p>September 2013</p><p>Wonwoo menatap dirinya dihadapan cermin, hari ini Mingyu mengajaknya pergi, katanya ingin wisata kuliner, Wonwoo hari ini hanya mengenakan celana jeans birunya, kaus, serta hoodie putih yang Ia pinjam dari Jungkook, Ia tidak ingin berlebihan walaupun hari ini jatuhnya adalah kecan. Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah melihat Adiknya yang sedang menonton televisi, Wonwoo sedikit heran, biasanya walaupun akhir pekan Adiknya ini akan tetap menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman tongkrongannya. Wonwoo mendekati Jungkook dan duduk disebelahnya sembari menunggu pesan dari Mingyu ketika Ia sudah ada di depan rumahnya</p><p>"Tumben dek dirumah" tanya Wonwoo</p><p>"Paling entar sorean gue cabut, sekarang pengen males-malesan dulu" jawab Jungkook, mendengar itu Wonwoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya<br/>
"Lo mau jalan Kak?" Lanjut Jungkook </p><p>"Iya, hehe"</p><p>"Sama Mingyu?" </p><p>"Sama siapa lagi..." </p><p>"Ya gue kira sama siapa kek, Bang Jun, Kak Jihoon, atau Kak Soonyoung gitu?" Tanya Jungkook yang masih fokus menatap layar televisi dihadapannya</p><p>"Lo sendiri gimana dek? Ga bosen jomblo? Mainnya sama anak-anak tongkrongan mulu" tanya Wonwoo</p><p>"Engga gue ga bosen jomblo, entar jodoh juga dateng sendiri" </p><p>"Tapi lo sadar ga sih anak-anak tongkrongan lo banyak yang baper sama lo?" </p><p>Mendengar itu Jungkook memalingkan pandangannya dari televisi menatap Wonwoo meminta penjelasan, ternyata Wonwoo baru saja membuka kartu kepada Jungkook </p><p>"Hah gima-" </p><p>"Won!" Ucapan Jungkook dipotong dengan kedatangan Mingyu di pintu depan rumahnya</p><p>"Oke dadah Adek, gue pergi dulu ya! Jangan bandel-bandel" ucao Wonwoo sambil berlari menuju pintu depan dan berteriak pamitan kepada Ibunya</p><p>Sesampainya di pintu depan Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu untuk ikut berjalan cepat dengannya menuju halte, Mingyu hanya menatap Wonwoo kebingungan tanpa berani untuk bertanya mengapa. Sesampainya di halte baru Mingyu bertanya </p><p>"Kenapasih kamu?"</p><p>"Aku takut disamperin Jungkook, lagi gila dia tadi" jelasnya, padahal tadi Ia yang memicu</p><p>"Oohh" Mingyu hanya memaklumi kelakuan kekasihnya tadi, memang jika sudah menyangkut kedua saudara itu hal aneh dapat diwajarkan</p><p>.</p><p>Sepanjang perjalanan di dalam bus Wonwoo dan Mingyu menghabiskan waktu dengan bertukar cerita mengenai teman-teman dikelas masing-masing, walaupun sebagian cerita sudah pernah diceritakan sebelumnya tidak ada rasa bosan diantara keduanya. Sesaimpainya di halte dekat destinasi mereka Mingyu dan Wonwoo berjalan bergandengan tangan hingga sampai ketempat yang dituju, disana banyak sekali jajanan pinggir jalan yang memang merupakan tujuan mereka</p><p>Setelah membeli beberapa makanan yang mereka inginkan mereka melanjutkannya dengan berjalan beriringan</p><p>"Tadi Kamu dikejar Jungkook kenapa?" Tanya Mingyu, Ia masih penasaran </p><p>"Tadi Aku keceplosan, bilang temen tongkrongannya banyak yang baper sama dia" jawab Wonwoo sambil mengunyah, makanannya yang sedikit berantakan disekitar bibirnya dibersihkan Mingyu menggunakan ibu jarinya dan membuat Wonwoo salah tingkah. Sebenarnya Mingyu juka sedikit salah tingkah karena melakukannya diluar kesadaran, tetapi jika dipikir-pikir aneh juga ketika mereka masih sering salah tingkah, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dari satu tahun, Mingyu langsung memalingkan pandangannya dan memberi respon pada perkataan Wonwoo tadi</p><p>"Kamu kebiasaan kalau sama Jungkook ngomong suka ga di filter" respon Mingyu kemudian menatap Wonwoo setelah sebelumnya memalingkan pandangannya</p><p>"Aku gatau Jungkook ga sadar gituloh, abisan temen-temennya tuh banyak banget yang baper, dan dia ganyadar Gyu, Aku aja yang ngeliatin aja bisa sadar" jawab Wonwoo </p><p>"Ya kadang emang justru yang ngalamin yang ga ngadar sih Won, justru yang nyadar yang disekelilingnya" ucap Mingyu<br/>
"Makanya banyak banget kan cerita orang-orang dimana udah temanan lama, yang satu suka tapi yang satunya ga nyadar, karena emang mereka temenan gitu awalnya" lanjut Mingyu </p><p>Wonwoo mendengar itu menjadi sedikit terdiam, Ia sedikit merenungi kalimat Mingyu tadi, bagaimana jika ternyata orang yang dekat dengannya menyukainya, atau menyukai satu sama lain tetapi salah satu tidak menyadarinya</p><p>"Iya ya, mungkin" sahut Wonwoo<br/>
"Aku gapernah kepikiran sekarang jadi kepikiran, gimana ya kalau diantara Aku, Jun, Jihoon, Soonyoung ada yang suka sama satu sama lain gitu" </p><p>Mingyu kembali menggapai tangan Wonwoo dan menggenggamnya</p><p>"Menurutku, Kamu gaperlu meresahkan yang belum pasti, jalanin aja ssmuanya kaya biasa, dan kalau misalnya apa yang kamu pikirin kejadian, kamu masih punya Aku, dan temen-temen Kamu yang lain buat cerita, ada Jungkook juga, tenang aja"</p><p>Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan wajah terharu, Mingyu yang gemas melihat Wonwoo reflek menempelkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Wonwoo dan menggosokan kedua hidung mereka, serasa dunia milik berdua</p><p>"Kamu gemes" ucap Mingyu</p><p>Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu dengan halus dengan berdalih bahwa mereka sekarang ditempat umum, sebenarnya Wonwoo hanya malu saja, kalau boleh jujur Ia menyukai diperlakukan dengan manis seperti tadi</p><p>Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, hanya sekadar melihat-lihat barang-barang yang dijajakan penjual aksesoris ataupun kaus dipinggir jalan. Sebuat kios menarik perhatian Wonwoo, Ia meminta untuk berhenti sebentar dan memasuki kios tersebut, Mingyu hanya menunggu didepan kios, menengok barang dagangan yang dijual pedagang gerobak disebelah kios tersebut</p><p>Pandangan Mingyu menemukan sepasang kalung berbentuk bulat, dengan yang satu berbentuk bulan sabit dan yang satunya berbentuk bulat berisikan bintang mengisi bulan sabit tersebut </p><p>"Halmeoni, kalung ini berapaan?" Tanya Mingyu tertarik dengan kalung yang Ia termukan barusan</p><p>"Yang Kamu pegang itu 8000 won" jawab sang nenek yang berjualan, Ia menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan aneh</p><p>"Ada apa ya Halmeoni ngeliatin Saya sebegitunya" tanya Mingyu dengan nada sopan</p><p>Kemudian nenek itu menengadahkan tangan kanannya kemudian bicara<br/>
"Boleh Saya baca garis tangan Kamu?" Tanya nenek itu, dengan ekspresi seperti sedang khawatir</p><p>Mingyu yang diminta tangannya sontak penasaran, Ia juga melihat ekspresi sang nenek menjadi tidak tega kemudian mengarahkan tangan kanannya kepada beliau</p><p>"Kamu kesini sama pacar?" Tanya sang nenek sambil tersenyum melihat Mingyu </p><p>"Iya Halmeoni" </p><p>Sang nenek masih meraba-raba telapak tangan kanan Mingyu hingga kemudian menengadah dan menatap Mingyu denga tersenyum</p><p>"Ternyata yang saya khawatirin sepertinya gaakan terjadi" ucapnya tiba-tiba membuat Mingyu menjadi penasaran</p><p>"Memangnya kenapa Halmeoni?"</p><p>Nenek tersebut yang masih memegang tangan kanan Mingyu melanjutkan</p><p>"Kamu gaperlu tau sekarang, yang bisa Saya kasih tahu adalah hidupmu akan bahagia, tetapi tidak mudah, suatu hari nanti Kamu akan bertemu seseorang-" ucapnya memberi jeda, masih meraba telapak tangan Mingyu<br/>
"Bahkan sepertinya Kalian sudah bertemu, Kamu harus berhati-hati ketika dengannya, karena Ia yang akan membuatmu menjadi versi terbaik dan terburuk dirimu sendiri" lanjutnya </p><p>"Dia orang jahat?" Tanya Mingyu </p><p>Sang nenek hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu barusan<br/>
"Bukan, dia bukan orang jahat. Orang ini akan ada di hidupmu untuk waktu yang panjang"</p><p>"Apa itu pacarku?" Tanya Mingyu lagi</p><p>"Ia akan ada di hidupmu dalam waktu yang lama juga, tetapi bukan dia" jelas sang nenek<br/>
"Hidupmu akan bahagia, nak, Kamu orang baik, hanya saja berhati-hati ketika Kamu bertemu orang  ini, Kamu bisa tidak menjadi dirimu sendiri" lanjut sang nenek</p><p>Mingyu tertegun, Ia hanya dapat melamunkan perkataan nenek tadi, Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara memproses. Sang nenek yang tersadar pun kemudian bicara</p><p>"Kalungmu tadi, nak, merupakan kalung pasangan untuk sahabat bukan untuk pasangan seperti kalian, Kamu masih mau? Saya kasih diskon jadi 5000 won" ucap sang nenek memotong harga kalung tersebut cukup banyak</p><p>Mingyu tersadar dari lamunannya, sebenarnya setelah mendengar bahwa itu merupakan kalung untuk sahabat Mingyu menjadi tidak tertarik, tetapi mendengar diskon yang diberikan sang nenek Ia jadi membelinya. Kemudian setelah membayar Mingyu berpamitan dari sang nenek untuk menghampiri Wonwoo. Mingyu memasukan salah satu kalung kedalam kantung celananya, kemudian menggenggam kalung bulan sabit pada tangan kanannya ketika menghampiri Wonwoo</p><p>"Won, Aku beli kalung tadi, ngeliat ini aku inget Kamu" ucap Mingyu </p><p>"Kamu suka ngasih aku aksesoris ya.." balas Wonwoo sambil menerima kalung dari Mingyu dan langsung mengenakannya, Ia bicara seperti itu mengingat gelang yang diberika Mingyu ketika mereka jadian, gelang yang masih dikenakannya<br/>
"Aku kira kalungnya couple gitu" lanjut Wonwoo</p><p>"Engga, aku inget kamu aja kalau ngeliat bulan sabit" jawab Mingyu berdusta, Ia masih dihantui pembicaraan nenek tadi<br/>
"Kamu udah liat-liatnya?" Tanya Mingyu </p><p>"Umm, udah, aku ga beli apa-apa" jawab Wonwoo sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya </p><p>"Masih mau jalan lagi apa mau duduk aja?"</p><p>"Cari tempat duduk aja yuk" jawab Wonwoo sambil menggandeng tangan Mingyu untuk mencari tempat duduk</p><p>Pada hari itu sisa hari Mingyu dan Wonwoo habiskan untuk hanya mengobrol santai di bangku yang disediakan di taman dekat tempat yang baru saja mereka datangi, pemandangan taman di sore hari cantik, dimana langit berwarna jingga kemerahan. Walaupun waktu dihabiskan mereka unutuk berbagi cerita tetap saja Mingyu tidak dapat menghilangkan pikiran akan omongan nenek tadi bahkan sampai Ia tertidur di malam hari</p><p>.</p><p>Siang itu Chan memberanikan diri untuk bicara dengan Seungkwan, setelah kurang lebih tiga bulan menyimpan rasa penasaran akhirnya Chan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk bicara dengan Seungkwan. Chan tidak bicara terlebih dahulu kepada Hansol perkara Ia yang ingin bicara dengan Seungkwan, menurutnya jika memang ini merupakan masalah Ia dengan Seungkwan maka Hansol tidak perlu dilibatkan, toh juga Hansol masih baik kepadanya dan sering menemaninya ketika istirahat</p><p>Hari ini Jumat dan sekolah dibubarkan lebih cepat Chan keluar kelas dengan segera, Ia berniat untuk mencegat Seungkwan ketika keluar kelas mereka nanti. Sekarang Chan sedang berdiri bersandarkan tembok, menunggu Seungkwan keluar untuk menndapatkan waktu mereka agar bisa bicara berdua. Karena gugup Chan mulai menggerak-gerakan kaki, merapikan seragamnya, atau hanya sekadar membenarkan letak kacamatanya</p><p>Ketika mendengar suara Seungkwan hendak meninggalkan kelas Chan berdiri di depan pintu kelas agar lebih mudah mencegat Seungkwan. Ketika Seungkwan hendak melewati pintu kelas seoerti biasa Ia membuang muka terhadap Chan, tidak ingin melihatnya, namu Chan yang sudah mengumpulkan keberaniannya mencegat Seungkwan </p><p>"Seungkwan, boleh ngomong bentar?" Ucap Chan</p><p>Seketika suasana menjadi tegang, karena ekspresi kaget Seungkwan dan bisik-bisik teman-teman Seungkwan yang lain</p><p>"Mau ngomong apa?" Tanya Seungkwan angkuh</p><p>Chan yang merasa diintimidasi hanya bisa menatap Seungkwan sambil menunduk, padahal dahulu. Chan tidak pernah sekalipun menunduk ketika menatap seseorang, dahulu Ia merupakan sosok pemberani, namun sekarang Ia suka tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya, karena Ia takut akan membuat lawan bicaranya tidak menyukainya</p><p>"Bisa ngomong berdua aja?" pinta Chan</p><p>Seungkwan hanya bercacak pinggang mendengar itu dan memasang wajah angkuhnya kembali<br/>
"Ga bisa, kalo mau ngomong sama gue ngomong di depan temen-temen gue juga" ucap Seungkwan</p><p>Chan menurunkan pandangannya, Ia menimbang, apakah memang harus dibicarakan seperti ini masalahnya dan Seungkwan, tetapi jika tidak maka Ia tidak akan tahu, dan lagi tidak akan aada yang menjamin jika Ia menunda bicara dengan Seungkwan Ia akan meemiliki kesempatan atau keberanian lagi untuk bicara dengan Seungkwan </p><p>Setelah mengambil sedikit waktu untuk mempertimbangkan pilihannya Chan akhirnya bicara</p><p>"Beberapa bulan yang lalu, gue denger katanya lo ada masalah sama gue Kwan,  gue... cuman pengen taau gue salah apa, dan gue pengen ngebenerin kesalahan gue, tapi gue gatau apa yang gue lakuin ke lo sampe lo segini bencinya sama gue, gue... gue cuman pengen kita temenan kaya dulu Kwan" jelas Chan</p><p>Berapa lama mereka terdiam, namun respon pertama yang Chan dengan bukanlah kata-kata dari mulut Seungkwan tetapi perkataan dari salah satu temannya, mengompori</p><p>"Wah, gila ni orang, gatau diri lo ya, udah lo salah sama Seungkwan, pura-pura bego lagi" ucap salah seorang teman Seungkwan kepada Chan sambil merenggut bagian depan seragam Chan dan kemudian menghantamkan badan Chan kepada dinding di belakangnya</p><p>Chan yang diperlakukan dengan kasar hanya bisa terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam. Setelah itu perpeloncoan terjadi, diawali dengan perlakuan sebelumnya yang dilanjuti dengan pertanyaan</p><p>"Mau diapain ni anak enaknya" tanya seorang teman Seungkwan </p><p>"Ayo mumpung gaada Hansol" ucap yang lain</p><p>Setelah itu Chan merasakan kedua bahunya ditahan di tembok oleh dua orang, Ia mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dengan meronta tetapi tetap saja tenanganya tidak sanggup melawan tenaga dua orang. Kemudian Chan merasakan sepatu dan kaus kakinya dilepas dan dibuang entah kemana, kemudian kacamatanya ditarik dan diinjak dihadapan matanya. Chan belum pernah diperlakukan seburuk ini sebelumnya, ketika sekolah menengah orang hanya bercanda kepadanya, namun sekarang mereka sama sekali tidak bercanda. Seungkwan hanya diam seribu bahasa ketika melihat Chan diperlakukan seperti itu</p><p>Lalu Chan merasakan badannya diseret, mau tidak mau Chan mengikuti langkah kaki orang-orang yang menyeretnya, Ia tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Hingga Chan merasakan basah pada kedua kakinya baru Ia membuka kedua matanya, Ia dibawa kedalam toilet, lalu kedalam salah satu bilik toilet, Chan merasakan tas ranselnya dilepas, kemudian dimasukan kedalam tempat sampah. Tidak lama Chan merasakan basah pada wajahnya, kepalanya dimasukan kedalam kloset, dimasukkan secara kasar kemudian Ia merasakan kepalanya ditarik arus air ketika tombol flush ditekan</p><p>Setelah itu Chan merasakan cengkraman pada tubuhnya melonggar, dan langkah-langkah kaki mulai menjauh darinya. Chan mulai membangkitkan dirinya, menyenderkan dirinya pada dinding toilet dan kemudian mendongak, Ia menemukan Seungkwan yang masih berdiri didepan bilik toilet tempatnya dikerjai tadi, menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan</p><p>"Jangan sampe Hansol tau" ucap Seungkwan sambil melempar sapu tangan bersih miliknya kepada Chan, kemudian pergi keluar dari toilet bersama teman-temannya yang lain</p><p>Chan hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya dalam toilet, Ia berdiam sedikit lama, tak apa, pikirnya, toh sekolah juga sudah sepi, murid-murid akan langsung pulang karena hari ini hari Jumat. Dan tadi juga ketika Chan menunggu Seungkwan keluar kelas lorong koridor kelasnya sudah kosong. Chan masih menatap sekat pemisan bilik toilet didepannya dengan tatapan kosong sampai Ia mendengar sebuah langkah kaki memasuki toilet</p><p>Mendengar itu Chan langsung menegakan badannya, namun tidak sempat untuk merapikan penampilannya, lagipula tidak ada yang bisa dirapikan dari penampilannya, seragamnya sudah basah dan berantakan. Ketika Chan melihat siapa yang memasuki toilet, matanya melebar, alangkah terkejutnya Ia bertemu dengan orang yang Ia kenal dengan keadaan seperti ini, Chan tidak ingin orang-orang terdekatnya mengetahui keadaannya saat ini, Ia tidak ingin masalah menjadi panjang</p><p>"Kak Soonyoung" </p><p>.</p><p>Siang itu Soonyoung menetap di sekolah sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya, Ia tidak pulang bersama teman-temannya dengan alasan Ia memiliki urusan pada malam hari dan ingin mengerjakan tugas rumahnya disekolah. Ketika bicara seperti itu semua temannya dengan senang hati ingin menemani tetapi Soonyoung memaksa mereka untuk pulang</p><p>Perkataan Soonyoung tersebut Ia ucapkan hanya karena ingin menempelkan memo pada loker Mingyu karena pada hari Sabtu besok akan ada sparring untuk anak ekskul basket, Ia hanya ingin memberikan semangat. Sebenarnya perkataan Soonyoung bukan sepenuhnya kebohongan, Ia memang menyelesaikan tugas rumahnya disekolah sembari menunggu sekolah kosong, dan urusan yang Ia maksud merupakan latihan dance</p><p>Selepas Soonyoung menyelesaikan tugas rumahnya Ia merapikan barang-barangnya dan berjalan menuju loker Mingyu, sudah cukup lama Soonyoung melakukan ini, tetapi Ia masih merasakan excitement ketika melakukannya, juga ketika melihat wajah sumringah Mingyu ketika membaca memo darinya. Setelah itu Soonyoung melangkahkan kakinya dan menemukan toilet dekat lorong kelas satu yang belum dikunci, melihat itu Soonyoung berniat untuk membuang air kecil dan membersihkan diri sebelum Ia pulang</p><p>Namun alangkah terkejutnya Soonyoung melihat sosok Chan yang sudah berantakan tak berbentuk, rambutnya berantakan, kacamatanya hilang entah kemana, juga sepatunya, seragamnya basah, Soonyoung tertegun melihatnya. Hingga sapaan Chan membuyarkan lamunannya</p><p>"Kak Soonyoung" ucap Chan</p><p>"Chan kamu kenapa? Kamu diapain?" Tanya Soonyoung langsung menghampiri Chan dan memeriksa keadaan Chan</p><p>"Chan gapapa kak" ucap Chan sambil bergerak menuju tong sampah dan memungut tas ranselnya yang tadi dimasukan kedalamnya, untung saja tong sampah tersebut sudah dikosongkan sebelum diisi tas milik Chan. Soonyoung hanya bisa melihat Chan miris, Soonyoung memang tidak pernah dianggap ada ketika di sekolah menengah, tetapi Ia tidak pernah diperlakukan dengan buruk oleh teman-temannya</p><p>Melihat itu Soonyoung merebut tas Chan dari tangan Chan dan menentengnya</p><p>"Kamu pulang ke apartemen Aku dulu ya, mandi, ganti baju. Kamu gamau kan Jihoon sama Seokmin ngeliat kamu kaya gini?" Tanya Soonyoung </p><p>Mendengar tawaran itu mata Chan berpendar, Ia seperti memiliki pilihan yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya</p><p>"Aku mau nyari sepatuku dulu Kak tapi, sama kacamataku juga" ucap Chan</p><p>"Yaudah Aku temenin" jawab Soonyoung </p><p>Siang itu Chan mau tidak mau menceritakan kepada Soonyoung apa yang terjadi kepadanya, juga mengenai masalahnya dengan Seungkwan, serta memohon kepada Soonyoung untuk tidak membocorkan apapun kepada kakak-kakaknya, mengingat Soonyoung sangat dekat denga keluarganya. Chan juga tidak ingin anak-anak yang menjahilinya tadi dalam masalah, Ia tahu seberapa kakak-kakaknya dapat membalas perlakuan yang Chan terima tadi</p><p>Chan banyak mengabiskan waktu dengan Soonyoung hari itu, mereka mengobrol lebih dari biasanya, dan menemukan bahwa Soonyoung bisa bicara banyak juga ketika sudah khawatir, Chan banyak menerima ceramah siang itu. Chan berpamitan sebelum matahari tenggelam, Ia takut jika pulang terlalu larut maka kakak-kakaknya sudah berada di ruang tengah menunggu makan malam dan melihatnya yang pulang tidak dengan seragam sekolah</p><p>Sesampainya dirumah Chan selamat dari pertanyaan siapapun, Ia langsung berlari menuju kamar dan mengganti bajunya lagi, Seokmin pasti sadar jika baju yang Ia kenakan bukanlah miliknya. Selepas mengganti pakaian Chan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan berteriak frustrasi sampai Jihoon masuk kedalam kamarnya karena  khawatir . Selepas Jihoon menginterogasinya Chan hanya terdiam dan merenungi kejadian sebelumnya </p><p>Chan mempertanyakan, jika selamanya ketika Ia bicara dengan Seungkwan hal ini terjadi maka kapan Ia akan tahu kebenaran supaya Ia bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya</p><p>.</p><p>Oktober 2013</p><p>Malam ini Jihoon tidak henti-hentinya memeriksa ponselnya, semenjak Ia menelfon Seungcheol dua bulan yang lalu hubungannya dengan Seungcheol belum terputus sama sekali. Tidak, bukannya dalam dua bulan tersebut Jihoon merasakan resah setiap hari, hanya saja semakin hari pesan-pesan mereka hanya berisikan life update satu sama lain, tetapi kebanyakan hanya Seungcheol yang menanyakan keseharian Jihoon yang ditanya balik oleh Jihoon kepada Seungcheol </p><p>Jihoon lama-lama menjadi bingung, apakah teman biasa memang sewajarnya bertukan pesan setiap hari, bahkan Ia dan teman-temannya tidak bertukar pesan setiap hari, bahkan Grup Line yang berisikan Ia, Jun, Wonwoo, dan Soonyoung terkadang tidak terdapat pesan masuk setiap harinya</p><p>Jihoon sedang menunggu balasan pesan Seungcheol, kurang lebih dua bulan ini Seungcheol lah yang menjadi distraksi perasaan resahnya, jika Ia mulai resah maka Ia tinggal bertukar pesan dengan Seungcheol, jika Ia panik Ia bisa langsung menghubungi Seungcheol, Jihoon merasa Seungcheol merupakan penolongnya</p><p>Tak lama balasan pesan masuk dari Seungcheol </p><p>'Ji, lagi sibuk gak?'</p><p>Jihoon menatap bingung balasan pesan Seungcheol, biasanya Jihoon lah yang bertanya seperti itu</p><p>'Engga kak kenapa?'</p><p>'Gue pengen cerita, bisa gue call ga?'</p><p>Jihoon menatap pesan Seungcheol dengan perasaan yang bercampur, disaat yang sama Ia senang karena selama ini Seungcheol belum pernah bercerita apapun kepadanya, biasanya Jihoon lah yang bercerita kepada Seungcheol. Tetapi di waktu yang sama Jihoon resah, ada apa dengan Seungcheol hingga Ia menghubunginya untuk bercerita</p><p>'Bisa kak, gue ga sibuk kok'</p><p>Tak lama Jihoon menunggu akhirnya sebuah panggilan masuk kedalam ponselnya</p><p>"Halo Ji" sapa Seungcheol di seberang sana</p><p>"Halo Kak, tumben, kenapa?" Tanya Jihoon</p><p>"Eh ini gue beneran ga ganggu kan?"</p><p>"Engga kak" jawab Jihoon sambil terkekeh kecil</p><p>"Gue pengen cerita, tentang Jeonghan" mulai Seungcheol </p><p>"Oh kenapa Kak, Kak Jeonghan?"</p><p>"Lo taukan dua bulan yang lalu Jisoo sama Jeonghan jadian?" Tanya  Seungcheol </p><p>"Iya tau"</p><p>"Terus, sebenernya sampe saat itu gue juga lagi suka sama Jeonghan"</p><p>'Deg'</p><p>Entah mengapa perasaan tidak nyaman menyapa dada Jihoon</p><p>"Oh serius Kak? Gue ga nyadar" tanggap Jihoon segera</p><p>"Haha, emang banyak yang gatau sih, tapi Jeonghan sama Jisoo tau-" ucap Seungcheol memberi jeda pada kalimatnya<br/>
"Anehnya"</p><p>"Jadi Kak Jisoo sama Kak Jeonghan tau lo suka sama Kak Jeonghan Kak?" Tanya Jihoon </p><p>"Iyaa" jawab Seungcheol panjang<br/>
"Sebenernya masalahnya bukan disitu Ji, gue dan Jeonghan juga tau kalau Jisoo suka sama Jeonghan dari lama, sebenernya gue sama Jisoo impas" </p><p>"Terus masalahnya apa kak? Kak Jeonghan lebih milih Kak Jisoo?" Tanya Jihoon memastikan</p><p>"Bukan itu juga," jawab Seungcheol sambil menghela nafas<br/>
"Masalahnya itu, gue baru tau mereka deket bukan sebagai temen pas mereka ngasih tau ke gue mereka jadian. Alesannya mereka gamau gue sakit hati, ya gue paham sih Ji maksud mereka, tapi gue gatau kenapa kesel aja gitu, rasanya kayak ga dianggap. Kaya gue ga dikasih waktu buat siap-siap patah hati" lanjutnya<br/>
"Sekarang sebenernya gue udah lumayan biasa aja sama Jeonghan, tapi tiap kali dia baik ke gue gue ngerasa aga risih gitu, kaya gue ngerasanya dia kasian sama gue, gue gasuka"</p><p>"Kalau hubungan lo sama Kak Jisoo gimana Kak?"</p><p>"Hubungan gue sama Jisoo fine-fine ajasih"</p><p>"Ohhh baguslah" </p><p>"Yang mau gue tanyain Ji, wajar ga sih kalau gue risih sama temen gue sendiri. Sebenernya gue udah lama banget mikirin ini, juga alesan kenapa gue bisa risih gini, cuman gue ngerasa mentok, gue bingung gue harus tetep kaya biasa atau gue harus ngasih jarak, soalnya gue juga gapengen hubungan gue sama Jeonghan rusak cuman gara-gara masalah hati, gue ngerasa dia temen gue yang ga worth untuk gue tinggal" jelas Seungcheol </p><p>Mendengar pertanyaan Seungcheol Jihoon sedikit bingung, yang pertama Ia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai masalah hati, dan yang kedua Jeonghan juga merupakan teman Jihoon</p><p>"Umm, menurut gue ya wajar aja Kak, karena secara ga langsung kan lo dibuat kecewa sama mereka, mungkin lo ngerasa risih tiap kali ngeliat Kak Jeonghan karena tiap kali ngeliat Kak Jeonghan lo bawaannya kepikiran waktu lo dibuat kecewe gitu Kak" jawab Jihoon<br/>
"Gue juga sebenernya kurang paham masalah asmara, tapi kalo menurut gue lo bisa buat mulai ngeliat Kak Jeonghan sebagai temen lo sih Kak dibandingin dengan orang yang pernah lo suka atau orang pernah bikin lo kecewa. Terus, menurut gue juga semakin lo ngasih jarak semakin akan berasa asing Kak, soalnya lo bilang lo pengen temenan terus sama Kak Jeonghan" lanjutnya </p><p>Keheningan lama mengisi percakapan mereka berdua, sampai-sampai Jihoon harus memanggil Seungcheol beberapa kali, Jihoon kira Ia diabaikan</p><p>"Gue denger kok Ji, gue lagi mikirin omongan lo aja" jawab Seungcheol<br/>
"Gue baru cerita ini ke lo, sama temen SMA gue Kim Taehyung, inget ga?"  </p><p>Ucapan Seungcheol dibalas gumaman oleh Jihoon</p><p>"Iya, yang lo omongin aga beda sama yang dia saranin ke gue, dia nyuruh gue buat ngasih jarak, makanya selama ini gue bingung, apakah gue harus dengerin Taehyung yang lumayan gue percaya atau diri gue sendiri. Karena btw gue sependapat sama lo juga, dimana gue ngerasa jarak hanya akan bikin canggung" jelas Seungcheol<br/>
"Jadi, makasih ya, karena pendapat lo kayaknya gue akan tetep berada di sekitar Jeonghan walaupun gue ngerasa sedikit risih, gue rasa juga lama-lama gue akan biasa aja" lanjutnya</p><p>Jihoon sedikit salah tingkah ketika Seungcheol berterimakasih kepadanya, Jihoon sedikit menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali itu</p><p>"Iya kak, ga masalah"</p><p>"Tadi gimana Ji sekolah?" Tanya Seungcheol membuka topik baru, yang seperti biasa akan berlanjut hingga larut malam, mereka akan lupa waktu jika sudah mengobrol, mereka memang nyaman dengan satu sama lain</p><p>Semakin hari Jihoon semakin bingung dengan maksud Seungcheol menghubunginya setiap hari dam menelfonnya hingga larut malam, tetapi untuk saat ini Jihoon menolak peduli, pula dengan perasaan sumringah yang mulai Ia rasakan di dada ketika menerima pesan dari Seungcheol, untuk sekarang Jihoon hanya akan diam hingga Ia menemukan kebenaran, entah dari dirinya atau dari Seungcheol </p><p>.</p><p>November 2013</p><p>Hari ini merupakan akhir pekan dan Soonyoung baru saja menyelesaikan latihan menari rutin keduanya di hari ini, di akhir pekan Soonyoung membagi latihannya menjadi tiga sesi yang diselingi istirahat selama dua jam yang biasanya Ia isi dengan menonton televisi atau bermain ponsel. Tidak lama Soonyoung merebahkan badannya tiba-tiba Ia menerima pesan dari Ibunya</p><p>'Nak, Mama mesenin kamu makanan, bentar lagi seharusnya sampe, makan yang sehat ya'</p><p>Selepas membalas pesan Ibunya Soonyoung menghela napas, biasanya jika Ibunya memesankan makanan untuknya akan dalam porsi yang besar, sedangkan sekarang Soonyoung benar-benar mengawasi makanannya. Soonyoung bingung, sebenarnya Ia bisa saja memakan seperlunya makanan yang dipesankan Ibunya, namun jika sudah dihadapkan dengan makanan yang menggiurkan Soonyoung sering kali tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsu makannya dan menghabiskan semua makanan yang dipesankan Ibunya, oleh karena itu Soonyoung selalu resah ketika Ibunya memesankan makanan</p><p>Tidak lama bel apartemennya berbunyi, menandakan bahwa makanan yang dipesankan Ibunya sudah sampai. Soonyoung berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya untuk mengambil makanan, Ibunya memesankan satu loyang pizza ukuran besar, satu porsi pasta, dan satu gelas besar minuman. Setelah Soonyoung menerima makanan itu Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengahnya dan membuka makanan tersebut</p><p>Disusunnya makanan yang sudah dipesankan Ibunya itu, Soonyoung menatap makanan tersebut dengan bingung, Ia takut jika memulai makan Ia tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Dengan ragu Soonyoung meraih sati potong pizza dan memberikan satu gigitan pertama, rasa luar biasa puas mengisi relung dadanya, Ia merasa sudah lama menahan nafsu makannya dan tidak memakan makanan yang lezat luar biasa seperti ini</p><p>Dalam hatinya Ia bertekad untuk hanya memakan dua potong pizza, namun realita berkata lain, Soonyoung tidak dapat berhenti mengunyah hingga pizza hanya tersisa satu potong dengan pasta yang sudah bersih Ia habisi. Setelah Soonyoung selesai dengan makanannya bukanlah oerasaan puas yang Ia temukan, melainkan perasaan bersalah terhadap dirinya sendiri, Ia merasa gagal unutk mengontrol nafsu makannya</p><p>Soonyoung merasa perutnya sangat penuh dan Ia membencinya, kemudian Soonyoung berjalan menuju timbangan di sebelah pintu kamarnya, Ia terkejut ketika mendapati timbangannya membaca angka '66' , Ia kecewa, padahal tadi pagi ketika menimbang beratnya adalah 64, dengan berat hati Soonyoung kembali mengulang-ulang pengambilan data beratnya, namun tetap saja tidak ada yang berubah </p><p>Soonyoung merasakan perasaan amat jijik pada dirinya sendiri kala mengetahui berat badannya yang bertambah, Ia merasa bersalah telah memakan semua makanan yang telah Ia makan. Perlahan air mata mulai berjatuhan di wajah Soonyoung, Ia merasa menjijikan, kemudian Ia terduduk di lantai dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, rasanya apapun akan Ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan makanan yang baru saja Ia masukan kedalam perutnya</p><p>'Apapun'</p><p>Ulangnya dalam kepala, kemudian Soonyoung berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mensejajarkan badannya dengan kloset, menimbang apakah Ia harus melakukan apa yang Ia ingin lakukan, namun suara-suara dikepalanya menyuruhnya untuk melakukan cara apapun untuk membuang semua makanan yang sudah ada di perutnya </p><p>Perlahan Soonyoung mengarahkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya kedalam mulutnya, perlahan masuk hingga kepangkal tenggorokan dan memulai untuk mencoloknya. Awalnya usaha Soonyounh tidak berhasil, kemudian ketika Ia mencoba untuk sedikit menekuk jarinya dan mengorek tenggorokannya, rasa mual Ia rasakan pasa perutnya membuat makanan yang tadi sudah Ia makan keluar kembali</p><p>Soonyoung merasa puas melihat itu dan kembali mengulang apa yang baru saja Ia lakukan hingga hanya cairan bekas sarapannya yang sudah asam itu keluar, setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan membersihkan perutnya Soonyoung menekan tombol flush klosetnya, kemudian mencuci tangan dan membasuh mukanya</p><p>Soonyoung menatap wajahnya pada cermin dengan raut lelah, seperti apapun yang Ia lakukan tidak akan pernah mencapai apa yang Ia inginkan, apapun yang Ia usahakan tidak akan tercapai. Namun terdapat perasaan lega didalam dadanya ketika Ia dapat mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya, Soonyoung berpikir mulai sekarang Ia tidak harus takut untuk memakan apapun, toh Ia bisa mengeluarkannya lagi</p><p>Kemudian Soonyoung berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi menuju timbangannya tadi, senyum menghiasi wajahnya ketika jarum pada timbangan bahkan tidak menyentuh angka 64, jarum tersebut berada diantara angka 63 dan 64. Melihat itu Soonyoung menjadi puas dan merasa menemukan sebuah solusi atas permasalahannya</p><p>.</p><p>Keesokan harinya Soonyoung berencana pergi kerumah Jihoon untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang lain juga. Ia sudah bersiap dari pagi, Soonyoung membuat snack untuk dimakan nanti dan kemudian membersihkan dirinya. Setelah bersiap Soonyoung segera meninggalkan apartemennya, bahkan sengaja meninggalkan sarapan karena Ia tahu akan makan lebih banyak di kediaman Jihoon</p><p>Sesampainya di halte Soonyoung mendudukan diri sembari menunggu bus yang akan membawanya menuju halte dekat rumah lamanya, ketika menunggu Soonyoung membalas pesan-pesan yang mengisi ponselnya, sebenarnya hanya beberapa cuitan di grup miliknya dan beberapa temannya yang bertanya mengenai tugas</p><p>Ketika bus yang ditunggunya berhenti di hadapannya Soonyoung lansung naik dan memilih untuk berdiri entah mengapa. Tidak lama Ia sampai pada halte dekat rumah Jihoon dan langsung berjalan menuju rumah Jihoon, di perjalanan Soonyoung melewati rumah Wonwoo dan menemukan Wonwoo yang sedang bersiap di depan rumah dan memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama setelah Soonyoung menyapa Ibu Wonwoo dan Jungkook yang ada di ruanh tengah</p><p>Sesampainya Soonyoung dirumah Jihoon ruang tengah rumah itu sudah ramai, memang yang berada di sana merupakan komposisi standar yang biasa hadir, teman-temannya ditambah Mingyu dan adik-adik Jihoon beserta Myungho. Kemudian Soonyoung mendudukan dirinya pada karpet yang biasa digelar di ruang tengah rumah Jihoon disebelah Chan</p><p>Entah mengapa sekarang jika Soonyoung melihat Chan Ia tidak bisa melupakan dua bulan yang lalu dimana Ia menemukan Chan dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Setelah kejadian itu juga Soonyoung mulai mencari tahu mengenai kabar Chan, bagaimana ketika Ia disekolah, ternyata setelah kejadian dimana Soonyoung menemukan Chan basah kuyup Ia mendengar bahwa Chan semakin sering 'dikerjai' teman-teman seangkatannya, hanya saja berita ini belum sampai ke pihak sekolah dan ke telinga Jihoon dan Seokmin bahkan karena Chan yang selalu bungkam dan lingkungan angkatannya yang tidak menyukainya</p><p>Sebenarnya Soonyoung bisa mengetahui itu karena Ia secara personal bertanya dengan Hansol dengan sedikit bumbu ancaman, karena Hansol sendiri tidak berani jika menceritakan secara gamblang kepada Seokmin mengenai keadaan Chan, karena Ia malu dan merasa harus membuat Chan diperlakukan lebih baik terlebih dahulu sebelum Seokmin tahu kebenarannya, jika Seokmin tahu mengenai keadaan Chan sekarang bisa-bisa Hansol sudah babak belur</p><p>Soonyoung memerhatikan Chan kemudian mengacak rambutnya kemudian mengeluarkan snack yang sudah Ia buat sebelumnya dan mulai menyertakan diri dalam pembicaraan teman-temannya</p><p>"Kalian ngomongin apa?" Tanya Soonyoung </p><p>"Ini, si Jihoon bingung mau kuliah apa" jawab Junhui</p><p>"Bukannya katanya kamu mau ngambil teknik Ji?" Ucap Soonyoung </p><p>"Iya Young tapi gue bingung aja, teknik kan banyak"</p><p>"Lo pernah bilang gasih Ji lo ngambil teknik karena gamungkin ngambil musik?" Tanya Mingyu </p><p>"Iya Ji lo pernah ngomong gitu" timpal Wonwoo</p><p>"Iya bener kok" jawab Jihoon </p><p>"Yaudah berarti ga masalah kan teknik jurusan apa aja?" Tanya Mingyu lagi, memastikan</p><p>"Hmm, ya bisa dibilang gitu"</p><p>"Yaudah tar semester depat liat kondisi ranking paralel aja pas mau ngajuin aplikasi buat undangan, liat jurusan teknik mana yang belom diambil diatas lo di universitas yang lo mau" ucap Mingyu </p><p>"Maunya sih gitu" terang Jihoon</p><p>"Yaudah terus kenapa lo bingung?" Tanya Junhui </p><p>"Gatau gue bingung ajaaa, akhh" ucap Jihoon mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kemudian menumbangkan dirinya di sofa, memakan tempat duduk Seokmin yang sedang bermain playstation dengan Junhui</p><p>"Gue semenjak ikut ekskul theater pas kelas dua jadi pengen ngambil theater" celetuk Wonwoo</p><p>"Eh serius lo!?" Tanya Junhui memalingkan pandangannya dari layar televisi, mengabaikan game yang sedang Ia mainkan</p><p>"Iya kenapa?" Tanya Wonwoo </p><p>Junhui hanya dapat menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu</p><p>"Ya berarti saingan gue nambah dong" jawab Junhui </p><p>"Ih" Wonwoo yang kesal melempar bantal yang Ia peluk tadi kepada Junhui<br/>
"Jangan anggep gue saingan dong, anggep aja gue bakal jadi temen lo kalau kita kuliah bareng" </p><p>"Ya tapi gimana ya Won, gue sendiri ga pede" ucap Junhui</p><p>"Untung gue kuliah masih lama" celetuk Myungho</p><p>"Ya entar tahun depan palingan lo kaya gini juga" ucap Mingyu </p><p>"Mau ngambil apa Gyu?" Tanya Seokmin </p><p>"Gatau, ya kayaknya apapun yang bisa menunjang gue nerusih usahanya Kakek gue" </p><p>"Coba tanya-tanya Kak Seungcheol aja Gyu, dia senasib sama lo juga" ucap Jihoon</p><p>"Kok tau-tauan gitu Kak" ucap Seokmin iseng</p><p>"Lagi deket dia sama Bang Seungcheol" timpal Junhui</p><p>"Apasih" keluh Jihoon tidak suka, Ia merasa tidak nyaman karena perasaannya menjadi mengganjal</p><p>"Lagian sekarang lo jadi rajin banget ngecekin handphone, kaya orang pacaran" terang Wonwoo</p><p>"Apasih enggaaa" Jihoon merengek, Ia sudah mulai merajuk, semakin Ia dipojokan Ia akan semakin merasa malu dan pipinya akan mulai memerah tanpa Ia sadari</p><p>Soonyoung melihat Jihoon yang berperilaku seperti itu hanya terkekeh kecil, sudah lama Ia tidak meliaht Jihoon seperti itu</p><p>"Young, daritadi diem aja" sapa Mingyu </p><p>"Iya, gapapa dengerin kalian ngobrol seru" ucap Soonyoung</p><p>"Gimaana kuliah Young?" Tanya Junhui yang kembali fokus ke permainannya tadi</p><p>"Aku... kayaknya pengen ngikutin passion aja" jawab Soonyoung </p><p>"Passion, emangnya apa Young, kok gue gapernah nyadar apa-apa" tanya Wonwoo</p><p>Soonyoung bingung, apakah Ia memang harus mengaku saja, mengenai apa yang Ia lakukan jika sudah menghilang, tetapi, Ia masih merasa malu, Ia masih merasa belum pantas</p><p>"Nanti kalian juga tau" ucap Soonyoung sambil tersenyum, matanya menghilang<br/>
"Kayaknya kita juga ngincer kampus yang sama" lanjutnya<br/>
"Inceran semua orang" tambahnya lagi</p><p>"Kok gitu... guekan pengen tau" Wonwoo masih penasaran</p><p>Soonyoung hanya membalas senyum pertanyaan Wonwoo tadi, pembicaraan di ruang tengah itu terus berlanjut, mengenai kelanjutan studi mereka yang akan seperti apa, Jihoon yang terus-terusan digoda perkara Seungcheol, dan Chan yang hanya memperhatikan pembicaraan pada siang hari itu</p><p>.</p><p>Desember 2013</p><p>Jihoon menatap kosong pada tembok dihadapannya, sekarang Ia sedang duduk diatas kasur dengan kaki yang Ia turunkan menyentuh lantai, tangannya menopang badan. Ia baru saja kembali dari tempat tambahan belajarnya, sialnya dijalan pulang Ia bertemu dengan Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang sama-sama ingin pulang setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama</p><p>Selama perjalanan Wonwoo dan Mingyu tidak ada henti-hentinya menggoda Jihoon mengenai hubungannya dengan Seungcheol, padahal Jihoon dan Seungcheol hanya sebatas teman cerita dan sudah berulang kali menjelaskan bahwa mereka hanya sebatas teman cerita, karena tidak mungkin juga Jihoon menjelaskan ceritanya kepada teman-temannya</p><p>Walaupun Jihoon berkata bahwa Ia dan Seungcheol hanya sebatas teman cerita, hatinya pun tidak yakin, Ia tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang Seungcheol inginkan terhadapnya, Ia bahkan juga bekum yakin apa yang Ia inginkan terhadap Seungcheol. Tetapi satu hal yang bisa Ia katakan adalah perasaan Jihoon tidak menganggap Seungcheol sebagai teman biasa saja</p><p>Perhatian yang Seungcheol berikan kepada Jihoon membuat pria itu memiliki tempat khusus didalam hatinya, belum lagi Jihoon tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya, belum pernah menerima afeksi sebesar ini</p><p>Perasaan Jihoon acak-acakan, apakah Ia menyukai Seungcheol?<br/>
Apakah Ia hanya mengagumi Seungcheol?<br/>
Apakah Ia hanya menyalahartikan perasaannya?<br/>
Apakah Seungcheol menyukainya?</p><p>Jihoon tidak tahu Ia bingung, Jihoon memutuskan untuk pergi kekamar Seokmin untuk mencari validasi</p><p>"Seok" panggil Jihoon saat memasuki kamar Seokmin tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dan mendudukan diri diatas karpet disebelah kasur Seokmin </p><p>"Kenapa Kak?" </p><p>"Gue bingung" jelas Jihoon<br/>
"Sebenarnya gue suka apa engga sama Kak Seungcheol" lanjut Jihoon blak-blakan</p><p>Seokmin hanya mengerutkan alisnya dan bertanya<br/>
"Bingung kenapa?"</p><p>"Gue takut salah artiin perasaan gue ke dia, kita tuh cuman temen cerita, gue juga yang lebih banyak cerita ke dia. Gue ngerasa diperhatiin gitu Seok, dengan cara yang belom pernah gue dapet sebelumnya, dan gue suka diperlakuin kaya gini sama dia" ucap Jihoon<br/>
"Tapi semakin kesini gue jadi ngerasa Kak Seungcheol itu sebagai keseharian gue, dimana gue selalu nunggu pesannya dia, gue selalu khawatir kalau dia ngilang, gue selalu pengen berkabar aja sama dia, dan gue pengen banget sebenernya ketemu dia, tapi gue tau dia sibuk kuliah, dan gue juga gatau dia mau ketemu gue apa engga" lanjut Jihoon kemudian memberikan jeda<br/>
"Gue kadang salah tingkah kalau dia udah muji gue atau bicara hal yang bikin gue seneng, gue jadi suka deg-degan sendiri, apalagi kalo dia udah ketawa-" Jihoo memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya, kemudian melirik kearah Seokmin yang sudah menyengir lebar kearahnya<br/>
"Bentar, ngapain gue cerita sedetail ini ke lo..." Jihoon menggaruk-garuk kepalanya</p><p>"Gapapa Kak, suka sama orang bukan hal yang buruk kok" ucap Seokmin </p><p>"Menurut lo gue suka sama Kak Seungcheol?" Tanya Jihoon memastikan, dibalas anggukan oleh Seokmin </p><p>"Ga guenya salah ngartiin perasaan gue gitu?"</p><p>"Kayaknya engga" Seokmin memajukan bibirnya sambil memegang dagunya, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya<br/>
"Mana ada temen biasa punya perasaan seposesif itu" </p><p>"HhhhHhhH" Jihoon menghela nafasnya kemudian merebahkan badannya<br/>
"Tapi emang Kak Seungcheol suka sama gue?" Tanya Jihoon yang sebenarnya tidak menginginkan jawaban</p><p>"Ya kan sekarang masalahnya lo suka ama Bang Seungcheol apa engga, bukan dia suka sama lo apa engga" ucap Seokmin<br/>
"Kalo masalah Bang Seungcheol suka sama lo apa engga mah gue gabisa ngasih kepastian apa-apa kak, orang gue bukan Bang Seungcheol"</p><p>Jihoon membangkitkan badannya dan melempar bantal yang berada paling dekat dengannya kepada Seokmin </p><p>"Ya itu gue juga tau" jawab Jihoon berdiri dan mendekati kasur Seokmin<br/>
"Minggir gue mau tiduran disini" Ucap Jihoon mendorong tubuh Seokmin hingga sekarang Jihoon yang dikasur dan Seokmin yang di karpet</p><p>Malam itu Jihoon hanya banyak mengoceh mengenai kuliah dan terkadang membahas masalah Seungcheol, tak lama juga Chan ikut masuk kedalam kamar Seokmin karena Seokmin memintanya bergabung dengan mengirimkan pesan via Line, Seokmin tidak maujika Jihoon murka menjadi satu-satunya korban. Jarang-jarang mereka menghabiskan waktu bertiga seperti ini, Jihoon merasa mereka harus sering-sering berkumpul bertiga dan berbagi cerita, secara mereka bersaudara yang jarak usianya tidak jauh berbeda, Jihoon juga ingin lebih dekat dengan adik-adiknya</p><p>To be Continued </p><p>Note: saya pengen cerita aja, bagian yang dialami Mingyu pas jalan sama Wonwoo itu pernah kejadian sama saya. Waktu itu saya lagi jalan-jalan keliling jakarta naik busway sendirian(ini memang jadi kegiatan mengisi waktu luang saya) dan saya turun di halte sekitaran daerah kebayoran baru, waktu itu kejadiannya udah sore menjelang maghrib dan setelah turun saya mutusin buat duduk disekitaran halte buat ngerokok.<br/>
Ketika saya lagi jongkok dan ngerokok ada pkl yang jualan pernak-pernik yang lagi mangkal didepan saya, dan karena memang saya suka barang-barang printilan gitu saya samperin ibu-ibu yang jualannya, kan jarang-jarang saya bisa nemu orang jualan pernak pernik dipinggir jalan.<br/>
Singkat cerita saya nemuin gelang kaya gelang couple gitu, bedanya dalam kasus saya itu lingkaran yang dibagi dua, saya awalnya mau beli untuk saya satu dan satu lagi untuk abang saya, tapi ketika mau bayar, ibu-ibunya malah minta tangan saya untuk dibaca.<br/>
Karena penasaran, ya saya bolehkan, persis apa yang saya tulis sebelumnya, tentang seseorang yang akan membawa sisi terbaik dan terburuk dari dalam diri saya. Kejadiannya 3 tahun yang lalu, saya masih awal kelas 3 SMA, dan sekarang saya masih belum tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh ibu-ibu yang mengajak saya bicara pada waktu itu.</p><p>Itu ajasih sebenarnya, terimakasih yang sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini ^^<br/>
Stay safe, stay healthy semuanya,,,~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>karena cerita ini bakal panjang banget rentang waktunya, boleh tolong diperhatiin tahun dan bulan peristiwanya yahh ^^<br/>Dan juga, comment dan kudos sangat diapresiasi:))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. BAGIAN 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BAGIAN 13</p><p> </p><p>Desember 2013</p><p>Hari ini sudah lepas satu minggu setelah hari terakhir ujian akhir semester, Mingyu bosan, Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya menimbang apa yang harus Ia lakukan hari ini. Satu minggu ini sudah Ia gunakan untuk menghabiskan antrian manga yang sebelumnya Ia ingin baca namun tidak sempat, sekarang Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Sebenarnya Ia bisa mengajak Wonwoo bertemu, toh rumah mereka juga dekat, tetapi Wonwoo jarang sekali mau diajak bertemu ketika liburan. Mingyu menghela napasnya dan meraih ponsel yang tadi Ia tinggalkan dibawah bantal, mencari kontak yang biasa Ia hubungi ketika bosan</p><p>'Seok gue kerumah lo ya, lo dirumah kan?'<br/>
Mingyu mengirimkan pesan kepada Seokmin, orang yang siap menampungnya dalam situasi apapun</p><p>'Sini, sebelom kesini kerumah Hao juga dong, ajakin dia'<br/>
Balas Seokmin </p><p>'Okke'<br/>
Balas Mingyu singkat</p><p>Setelah mengirim balasan kepada Seokmin Mingyu mengenakan Hoodienya kemudian berjalan menuju rumah tetangganya, Myungho. Memasuki rumah Myungho Mingyu bertemu dengan Om Yifan yang menyuruhnya langsung mengetuk kamar Myungho jika mencari</p><p>'Tok tok'</p><p>Mingyu mengetuk kamar Myungho, tak lama pintu kamar dibuka dengan Myungho yang terlihat sudah rapi</p><p>"Mau aja sih lo disuruh Seokmin jemput gue, bentar ya gue mau beres-beres dulu" ucap Myungho membukakan pintu untuk Mingyu masuk</p><p>"Gue disuruh dia ngajakin lo kerumah dia" jawab Mingyu </p><p>"Dia nyuruh gue kerumah dia barusan banget, apaan coba, tiba-tiba ngomong 'Hao kerumah gue ya, nanti dijemput Mingyu', emang gue apaan disuruh-suruh kerumah dia, pake ada yang jemput lagi, kaya rumah gue di stasiun aja" ucap Myungho mendumal sambil merapikan barang-barang yang Ia maksud tadi</p><p>Mingyu hanya mendengarkan ocehan Myungho sambil merebahkan diri diatas kasur Myungho yang sudah rapi</p><p>"Lo dengerin gue ngomong gasih?" Tanya Myungho</p><p>"Iya, iya dengerin, tuan putri" jawab Mingyu membangkitkan badannya</p><p>"Ngomong apa lo tadi?" Tuntut Myungho dengan nada sinis</p><p>"Engga, gapapa, udah belom beres-beresnya?"</p><p>"Udah, yaudah yuk"</p><p>Dengan itu mereka beranjak menuju rumah keluarga Lee, dengan sebelumnya berpamitan terlebih dahulu dengan orangtua Myungho. Sesampainya di kediaman keluarga Lee mereka berpapasan dengan Jihoon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, menyuruh mereka untuk langsung masuk ke kamar Seokmin</p><p>Pintu kamar Seokmin dibuka Myungho tanpa ketukan, Ia langsung menyamankan diri diatas karpet Seokmin dan disusul Mingyu yang jug berbaring disebelah Myungho diatas karpet </p><p>"Lo ngapain sih nyuruh gue kesini" tanya Myungho </p><p>"Mingyu mau kesini, masa ga ngajak lo" ucap Seokmin </p><p>"Gue gabut banget" terang Mingyu </p><p>"Lo ga belajar Gyu? Kan bentar lagi banyak ujian-ujianan, sama buat masuk kuliah juga" tanya Myungho </p><p>"Kalo libur gue mau liburan aja, kalo belajar ya belajar aja pas udah mulai sekolah, gamau nanggung" jawab Mingyu </p><p>"Iyasih lo udah pinter" jawab Seokmin </p><p>"Ngomong lo, ngaca" balas Mingyu </p><p>"Apaan? Gue ga ranking 3 paralel ya" </p><p>"Udahlah kalian diem, jangan saling merendah, kuping gue panas dengernya, ranking kelas dua digit gabisa relate" ucap Myungho menengahi pertikaian Mingyu dan Seokmin</p><p>"Udahlah gausah bahas sekolah gue capek, tiap ketemu orang ditanyain, mau kuliah apa? Sekolah gimana? Halah, gue mager jawabnya" terang Mingyu<br/>
"Tar lo berdua tahun depan ngerasain deh" lanjut Mingyu menyampingkan badannya memunggungi kedua temannya itu</p><p>"Lo mau kuliah apa Gyu?" Tanya Seokmin yang dihadiahi lemparan bantal dan umpatan kasar oleh Mingyu, oknum yang dilempari bantal hanya tertawa lebar melihat respon yang diberikan Mingyu atas pertanyaannya itu</p><p>"Lo sama Kak Wonwoo gimana Gyu?" Ini Myungho yang bertanya</p><p>"Baik-baik aja" jawab Mingyu </p><p>"Udah gitu gaada komentar lain selain baik-baik aja?" Pancing Seokmin </p><p>"Lo mau gue ceritain yang kaya gimana?" Tanya Mingyu<br/>
"Yang kaya 'iya gue minggu kemaren jalan sama Wonwoo terus ciuman di halte pas gaada orang' gitu?" Tuntut Mingyu </p><p>"Heh, maksud gue bukan lo pamer momen mesra lo sama dia, tapi lo mau cerita ga tentang dia, kan hubungan ga selamanya yang enak-enak" jelas Myungho </p><p>"Hmm... apaya.. hubungan gue sama Wonwoo baik-baik ajasih, secara fisik maupun non fisik, hehe" ucap Mingyu membuat sebuah cengiran pada bibirnya<br/>
"Dia belakangan ini suka cerita tentang adeknya, si Jungkook"</p><p>"Kenapa Jungkook?" Tanya Myungho penasaran, karena tidak bisa dipungkiri hubungan Myungho dan Jungkook bisa dibilang lumayan dekat</p><p>"Bukan hal baru sih, cuman Wonwoo suka ngeluhin aja dia capek ngeliat Jungkook yang ngejer-ngejer Bang Taehyung secara pasif gitu, si Wonwoo geregetan padahal banyak yang demen sama Jungkook tp Jungkooknya ga peka karena maunya sama Bang Taehyung tapi ga usaha apa-apa" jelas Mingyu<br/>
"Terus gue yang jadi korban ceritanya dia tentang si Jungkook, kan gue bingung" ucap Mingyu membangkitkan badan dan menggaruk-garukan kepalanya</p><p>"Dia katanya mau masuk teknik mesin juga ngikut bang Taehyung" jelas Myungho </p><p>"Nah, itu, pas Wonwoo denger itu dia makin gregetan, yang katanya Jungkook gapunya pendirian inilah itulah, biasa kan itu kakak adek kalau udah ngatain satu sama lain mulutnya jahat, kan padahal ya terserah orangnya" jawab Mingyu </p><p>"Gue aga kasian sih sebenernya ngeliat Jungkook Gyu" ucap Myungho </p><p>"Kenapa?"</p><p>"Dia suka Bang Taehyung dari kecil loh katanya"</p><p>"Iya gue pernah denger"</p><p>"Tapi Bang Taehyungnya malah suka sama Kak Wonwoo, terus Jungkook yang bantuin mereka bareng"</p><p>"Itu gue juga tau"</p><p>"Terus sekarang Jungkook suka nongkrong kan juga biar kaya Bang Taehyung, dia pernah cerita ke gue, intinya dia pengen jadi orang yang kaya Bang Taehyung biar Bang Taehyung lebih gampang notice dia"</p><p>"Emang Bang Taehyung sukanya sama anak-anak tongkrongan?"</p><p>"Engga, kayaknya Bang Taehyung sukanya modelan Kak Wonwoo gitu yang pendiem, cuman si Jungkook ngerasa dia gabisa jadi tipenya Bang Taehyung makanya dia pengen jadi kaya Bang Taehyung biar bisa di notice" jelas Myungho </p><p>"Terus lo kasiannya kenapa?" Tanya Seokmin</p><p>"Dia ga jadi dirinya sendiri aja, buat orang yang dia suka"</p><p>"Emang lo tau Jungkook orangnya kaya apa?" Kali ini Mingyu yang bertanya</p><p>Myungho menatap kedua temannya itu bergantian, kemudian berkata<br/>
"Jungkook sebenernya lugu banget ga sih?"</p><p>Mingyu dan Seokmin masih mengolah perkataan Myungho sebelumnya</p><p>"Engga juga sih-" ucap Seokmin </p><p>"Hhhh, ya mungkin guenya aja kali ya yang nyadar, atau mungkin guenya yang berlebihan, abisan si Jungkook suka cerita ke gue, terus menurut gue dia lugu banget gitu, polos" terang Myungho </p><p>Setelah perkataan Myungho tadi, kamar tidur Seokmin dilanda keheningan hingga usara ketukan terdengar </p><p>'Tok tok'</p><p>Lalu kepala Jihoon menyembul dari balik pintu</p><p>"Turun yu, ada pizza" ucap Jihoon</p><p>Mendengar itu Seokmin menjadi yang pertama keluar kamar dan menjadi yang paling semangat menuruni tangga, selepas menyantap pizza mereka semua duduk di ruang tengah seperti biasa sambil bermain playstation, bedanya sekarang console yang mereka gunakan sudah naik kelas</p><p>.</p><p>Januari 2014</p><p>Mingyu siang ini menatap dirinya dihadapan cermin mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menjemput Wonwoo, hari ini Ia sedikit gugup lantaran akan memperkenalkan Wonwoo kepeada kedua orangtuanya. Mingyu sudah rapi sekarang, penampilannya sudah sangat siap untuk menjemput Wonwoo tetapi dalam hatinya perasaan resah muncul, Mingyu takut kedua orangtuanya tidak menyukai Wonwoo, secara Mingyu tahu kedua orangtua pasti ingin yang terbaik untuknya</p><p>Setelah puas berkaca Mingyu melangkahkan kaki keluar kamarnya dan menuruni tangga menuju Ibunya yang sudah rapi dan menyiapkan meja makan</p><p>"Mingyu, jadi kenalin pacar kamu ke Ibu sama Ayah?" Tanya Ibunya </p><p>"Jadi, nih Mingyu mau jemput Wonwoo dulu" ucap Mingyu sembari merapikan penampilannya lagi</p><p>"Kamu gamau bawa mobil aja? Kamu jemput anak orang loh" sambung Ibunya</p><p>"Engga Bu, rumahnya deket kok, kemaren katanya Wonwoo juga maunya jalan kaki aja" lanjut Mingyu </p><p>"Oh yaudah kalau gitu"</p><p>Mingyu memang sering bertemu dengan keluarga Wonwoo tetapi untuk keadaan kali ini rasanya berbeda, dan Ia juga merasa aneh karena berpenampilan -rasanya- terlalu rapi. Setelah itu Mingyu mengenakan sepatunya dan berjalan menuju rumah Wonwoo, tidak lama Ia berpapasan dengan Seokmin yang sedang menyapu halaman rumah keluarga Lee, pekerjaannya ketika akhir pekan</p><p>"Oi, rapih banget, mau kemana?" Tanya Seokmin sedikit mengeraskan suaranya</p><p>"Bawa Wonwoo ketemu bokap nyokap" jawab Mingyu sambil memasuki pekarangan rumah keluarga Lee</p><p>"Seok, gue takut" ucap Mingyu </p><p>"Kenapa?" Balas Seokmin ketika Ia berhenti menyapu halaman rumahnya untuk sejenak</p><p>"Gue takut bokap nyokap gasuka sama Wonwoo" jelas Mingyu </p><p>"Santai aja Gyu, orangtua lo bukan tipikal yang repot ngurusin pasangan anaknya kan?" Tanya Seokmin sembari merangkul pundak Mingyu </p><p>"Gatau.. agak? Makanya gue rada takut" </p><p>"Percaya sama gue bokap nyokap lo bakal suka sama Wonwoo" ucap Seokmin menepuk-nepuk pundak Mingyu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya tadi</p><p>"Yakin lo Seok?"</p><p>"Iya, sekarang cepetan jemput pacar lo" </p><p>Dengan itu Mingyu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah Wonwoo, sesampainya disana Mingyu bertemu orangtua Wonwoo dan meminta ijin untuk membawa Wonwoo kerumahnya. Mingyu menunggu Wonwoo bersiap-siap di ruang tengah, dengan Jungkook yang seperti biasa menginterogasinya, tak lama Wonwoo keluar mengenakan celana bahan hitam dengan turtleneck putih beserta mantel berwarna krem, Mingyu tersenyum, Ia senang karena Wonwoo berpenampilan rapi</p><p>Selepas berpamitan mereka berjalan menuju rumah Mingyu dan kembali berpapasan dengn Seokmin dijalan, kali ini mereka digoda habis-habisan. Sesampainya di pekarangan rumah Mingyu Wonwoo meremas tangan Mingyu yang dari tadi digenggamnya dengan kencang</p><p>"Gyu, Aku takut. Gimana kalau orangtua kamu gasuka sama aku" ucap Wonwoo menyuarakan ketakutannya yang sebenarnya juga sama dengan ketakutan Mingyu </p><p>"Engga, mereka pasti suka sama kamu" ucap Mingyu menenangkan<br/>
"Yuk masuk" lanjut Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo masuk</p><p>"Bu, Yah, Mingyu pulang, kenalin ini Wonwoo, pacar Mingyu" jelas Mingyu ketika memasuki rumah dan melihat kedua orangtuanya yang sudah menunggu mereka di pantri dapur</p><p>"Eh ini Wonwoo ya" sapa Kyungsoo -Ibunya Mingyu- basa-basi menyapa Wonwoo sambil menyalami tangannya dengan senyum merekah diwajahnya, ini pertama kalinya Mingyu membawa seseorang yang bukan temannya kerumah</p><p>"Iya tante, Aku Wonwoo"</p><p>"Udah sama Mingyu dari kapan?" Tanya Jongin</p><p>"Udah mau dua tahun Om Februari besok" jelas Wonwoo</p><p>"Dua tahun? Kamu baru bawa pacar kamu kesini setelah dua tahun!?" Ucap Jongin kepada Mingyu dan berjalan mendekati anaknya itu kemudian mengacak-acak rambut anaknya itu dengan halus</p><p>"Kamu juga baru ngenalin Aku ke Mama Papa pas kita wisuda, berapa tahun tuh berarti? Tiga? Tiga setengah?" Ucap Kyungsoo membela anaknya</p><p>"Ya itumah beda keadaannya sayang, kamu lupa segalak apa Papa waktu itu?" Bela Jongin</p><p>"Ya terserah kamulah, ayo Wonwoo duduk, tante udah masak banyak buat kamu" ajak Kyungsoo mengarahkan Wonwoo menuju meja makan yang sudah terhidang berbagai macam makanan diatasnya</p><p>Makan siang diantara keempat orang itu berjalan dengan hangat, Mingyu rasa kedua orangtuanya juga sudah jatuh hati kepada Wonwoo dengan tingkah sopannya dan keandalannya ketika diajak bicara topik apapun, Mingyu menjadi bangga sendiri memiliki kekasih yang pintar seperti Wonwoo</p><p>Setelah acara makan siang selesai Wonwoo menawarka untuk ikut mencuci piring bersama dengan Kyungsoo, awalnya Kyungsoo menolak keras, baginya walaupung Wonwoo merupakan kekasih anaknya Wonwoo juga merupakan tamu dirumahnya. Namun karena keras kepala, akhirnya Kyungsoo menerima bantuan dari Wonwoo. Melihat Ibu dan kekasihnya yang mulai akrab itu, Mingyu meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk berbincang</p><p>"Kamu ketemu Mingyu gimana ceritanya Won?" Tanya Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan ketika mereka mulai merapikan meja makan</p><p>"Pas masuk SMA tante, Mingyu itu temen deketnya Adiknya Jihoon, Seokmin, Jihoon itu temen Aku dari kecil" jawab Wonwoo</p><p>"Oh kamu temen deketnya Jihoon? Tetangga sebelah itu?"</p><p>"Iya tante"</p><p>Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak memerhatikan wajah Wonwoo, Wonwoo yang merasakan keheningan ketika ditatap hanya memberikan senyuman</p><p>"Kamu cantik banget ya.." ucap Kyungsoo memuji Wonwoo, membuat rona merah memenuhi wajahnya<br/>
"Sopan lagi" lanjut Kyungsoo<br/>
"Beruntung Mingyu bisa dapet yang kaya kamu"</p><p>"Yaampun tante biasa aja, justru aku yang beruntung ketemu Mingyu, dia baik" ucap Wonwoo salah tingkah</p><p>"Astaga anak itu ya" ucao Kyungsoo sebelum menghela napas<br/>
"Ada yang mau sama dia aja tante udah syukur, manjanya minta ampun"</p><p>"Iya kalau itu bener tante, Aku setuju" kekeh Wonwoo</p><p>"Kamu nanti kuliah mau ngambil apa?"</p><p>"Aku, pengen masuk theater tante, udah tertarik dari kelas dua SMA" jelas Wonwoo</p><p>"Theater? Keren... dulu tante waktu kuliah juga pengen belajar acting, tapi gaboleh sama orangtua, jadinya ngambil manajemen. Ya ada untungnya juga lah, ketemu jodoh" </p><p>"Oh iya tante? Syukur aku dibebasin sama orangtua" ucap Wonwoo</p><p>"Kamu suka nontonin broadway?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyum merekah, menyebabkan mereka mengobrol semakin seru</p><p>Setelah menyelesaikan semua piring-piring kotor Wonwoo dan Kyungsoo melanjutkan obrolan di meja makan, meninggalkan Mingyu yang merengut diatas sofa ruang tengah melihat kekasihnya di monopoli Ibunya</p><p>"Udah biarin aja, Ibumu seneng sama Wonwoo, mereka ngomongnya nyambung" ucap Jongin ketika menyadari wajah cemberut anaknya itu</p><p>"Kalau Ayah gimana? Wonwoo gimana?" Tanya Mingyu </p><p>"Dia sopan, Ayah seneng, cantik lagi" respon Ayahnya</p><p>"Yes" ucap Mingyu reflek</p><p>"Kenapa kamu?"</p><p>"Aku udah was-was daritadi, taku Ayah sama Ibu gasuka sama Wonwoo" jelas Mingyu </p><p>"Ayahtuh gaakan ngelarang-larang kamu dalam milih pasangan, asalkan kamu senang ya Ayah senang" jawab Jongin</p><p>Mendengar itu Mingyu menghela napasnya lega. Hingga malam Wonwoo masih juga dimonopoli Ibunya higga Mingyu yang harus memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua lantaran sudah mulai larut dan Mingyu harus mengantar Wonwoo kembali kerumahnya</p><p>Diperjalanan menuju rumah Wonwoo justru sekarang mereka berpapasan dengan Jihoon yang sedang bermain gitar di beranda rumahnya, mau tidak mau, Mingyu harus mau perjalanan mereka dicegat dan di interogasi Jihoon ditengah jalan. Mingyu menghitung hari ini sebagai satu kemenangan, dimana orangtuanya menyukai Wonwoo sebagai pasangannya</p><p>.</p><p>Jihoon baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya, Ia masih mendudukan diri didepan meja belajar sekarang, perlahan menutup buku dan merapikan meja belajarnya lalu memasukan kebutuhan sekolannya kedalam tas. Setelah membereskan segala kebutuhan sekolahnya Jihoon memeriksa ponselnya dan mendapati pesan dari Seungcheol yang sedari dua jam yang lalu tidak dibalasnya</p><p>'Ji udah sampe rumah?' Dua jam yang lalu<br/>
'Lo lagi nugas ya?' Satu jam yang lalu<br/>
Dan ' mau ngobrol abis kelar nugas?'</p><p>Melihat pesan-pesan dari Seungcheol Jihoon selalu bingung dan menpertanyakan apa yang diinginkan Seungcheol terhadapnya, Jihoon selalu merasa Seungcheol terlalu perhatian untuk sebatas teman yang baru mengenal kurang lebih enam bulan, tetapi Jihoon juga berpikir bahwa Seungcheol hanya tidak ingin Jihoon merasa sendirian jadi Seungcheol menemani</p><p>Sebenarnya hal ini tidak perlu diambil pusing jika Jihoon tidak memiliki perasaan lebih terhadao Seungcheol yang perhatian kepadanya, dalam hatinya Jihoon mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang Ia anggap terlalu mudah jatuh cinta. Jihoon tidak mau jatuh terlalu dalam sebelum mengetahui kebenaran akan maksud Seungcheol, namun disisi lain Jihoon juga ingin mengetahui kabar dan mendengar suara Seungcheol, apakah Ia egois untuk itu? Entah, Jihoon pun masih bertanya-tanya</p><p>Jihoon mengembalikan fokusnya kepada ponsel yang sempat Ia anggurkan tadi dan membalas pesan yang sebelumnya Seungcheol kirimkan</p><p>'Boleh Kak, gue abis nugas tadi maaf baru bales' balas Jihoon</p><p>Jihoon menghela napasnya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur untuk merebahkan badaan sembari menunggu panggilan masuk dari Seungcheol. Tak lama sebuah panggilan masuk, dan tanpa melihat nama kontak yang tertera Jihoon langsung menggangkatnya</p><p>Panggilan tersebut memang berasal dari Seungcheol, seperti biasa mereka mulai membahas dari keseharian mereka, bagaimana kegiatan Jihoon di sekolah, bagaimana minggu pertama di semester baru yang biasanya paling berat itu, apa yang Jihoon rasakan dan sebagainya, juga dalam pembicaraan ini Jihoon yang bercerita. Dalam hati Jihoon selalu merutuk, Ia juga ingin mengetahui keseharian Seungcheol tetapi terlalu takut untuk bertanya, Jihoon takut melangkhi privasi Seungcheol </p><p>Obrolan mereka berlangsung lama, tidak ada hal yang tidak biasa terjadi sampai mereka mulai membicarakan Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang dilanjutkan dengan kalimat tiba-tiba Seungcheol yang membuat perasaan Jihoon acak-acakan</p><p>"Ji, jangan suka sama gue ya"</p><p>Jihoon bingung, mendengar perkataan Seungcheol itu Jihoon amat bingung harus memberikan respon seperti apa, secara Jihoon sudah terlanjur menyukai Seungcheol </p><p>"Hah, kok tiba-tiba ngomong kaya gitu kak?" Akhirnya inilah Kalimat yang Jihoon pilih unutk keluar dari mulutnya</p><p>"Umh, gapapa, gue tiba-tiba kepikiran aja, jangan suka sama gue ya, kalo lo suka sama gue gue gabisa ngejanjiin apa-apa, gue lagi ga tertarik untuk ada dalam sebuah hubungan, semenjak kejadian Jeonghan" ucap Seungcheol memberikan jeda<br/>
"Heheh, santai kan?" Lanjut Seungcheol bertanya</p><p>Kalimat Seungcheol barusan justru malah menimbulkan lebih banyak pertanyaan dalam benak Jihoon, menolak untuk merenung Jihoon memberi respon pada Seungcheol </p><p>"Haha, santai kak, lagian gue gaakan segampang itu suka sama orang kok" dusta Jihoon</p><p>Dalam hatinya Jihoon merutuki pilihan jawabannya itu, merutuki mengapa Ia berbohong kepada Seungcheol. Jihoon takut nantinya Seungcheol akan bersikap semakin baik kepadanya karena yang Seungcheol tahu Jihoon tidak menyukainya, lalu menbuat Jihoon semakin suka</p><p>"Eh tapi Ji, lo ga kepikiran buat nyari pacar gitu? Gaada yang bikin lo tertarik?" Tanya Seungcheol </p><p>'Ada kak, lo' jawab Jihoon dalam hati, tidak mungkin Ia bicara segamblang itu dihadapan Seungcheol. Jihoon bingung, ini pertama kalinya Ia dan Seungcheol membicarakan perkara asmara Jihoon</p><p>"Engga Kak, gue ngerasa belom ada yang cocok"</p><p>"Emang lo maunya yang kaya gimana?"</p><p>'Yang kaya lo Kak'<br/>
"Gue gapunya tipe sih, selama cocok, baik dan bisa mentoleransi gue ajasih"</p><p>"Mau gue kenalin ke temen-temen gue ga?"</p><p>'Deg'</p><p>Jihoon merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman dalam hatinya, Seungcheol bicara seperti itu membuat Jihoon merasa tidak diinginkan</p><p>"Gausah Kak, jodoh entar juga ga kemana" jawab Jihoon sembari menelan perasaan sakit hati yang baru saja Ia rasakan</p><p>"Umhh, oke-oke, gimana Ji kuliah, jadinya gimana?"</p><p>"Gatau Kak gue masih bingung, gue kayaknya beneran bergantung rangking diatas milih apa buat undangan, cuman kalo memang ujungnya harus ujian seleksi gue masih gatau mau milih apa" </p><p>Perbincangan mereka berlanjut hingga Seungcheol berpamitan karena ingin pergi bersama teman-temannya, padahal sekarang sudah pukul 11 lewat, Jihoon sebenarnya agak khawatir ketika Seungcheol pergi malam-malam, Jihoon juga Ingin tahu dengan siapa Seungcheol pergi, tetapi siapa Ia untuk melarang</p><p>Jihoon mematikan panggilan mereka dengan perasaan acak-acakan, Ia memikirkan maksud ucaoan Seungcheol tadi. Apakah Seungcheol mengatakan yang sebenarnya, atau Seungcheol hanya tidak ingin Jihoon tersakiti jika bersama dengan Seungcheol, melihat background cerita Seungcheol. Diberikan kejelasan yang setengah-setengah membuat Jihoon merasa semakin bingung dna menimbulkan banyak spekulasi didalam kepalanya, demi apapun Ia bingung sekarang. Apa yang harus Ia lakukan sekarang? Tanyanya dalam hati</p><p>.</p><p>Februari 2014</p><p>Jihoon menghela napasnya kemudian mengunci ponsel yang sedari tadi Ia mainkan, Jihoon sekarang sedang duduk di kantin, sekarang jam kosong yang diisi untuk acara classmeeting tetapi Jihoon tidak berpartisipasi dalam lomba apapun. Tahun-tahun kemarin biasanya Jihoon ikut lomba menyanyi atau menulis, tetapi tahun ini entah mengapa Ia malas, padahal ini akan menjadi classmeting terakhirnya</p><p>Jihoon baru saja menerima pesan dari Seungcheol, Seungcheol membatalkan janjinya dengan Jihoon, padahal tadinya hari ini Seungcheol berjanji menemani Jihoon belajar. Perasaan Jihoon sedikit tercubit ketika Seungcheol membatalkan janji dengannya lagi, Jihoon merasa Seungcheol tidak ingin bertemi dengannya</p><p>Lama Jihoon terdiam tiba-tiba Ia mendapati seseorang duduk dihadapannya dengan seragam basket dan tubuh yang berkeringat</p><p>"Gue duduk sini yak" ucap orang tersebut</p><p>"Abis tanding kelas lo?" </p><p>"Iya, baru kelar"</p><p>"Soonyoung sama Jun tadi suporteran ga?"</p><p>"Tadi gue ngeliatsih, tapi gatau sekarang pada kemana"<br/>
"Capek banget gue, untung menang" lanjut orang tersebut sembari mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk yang dipegangnya</p><p>"Yaudalah, classmeting terakhir kan, seru ga?"</p><p>"Seru sih, tadi lawan kelas dua"</p><p>"Ini final?"</p><p>"Besok semifinal, lusa final, kalo lolos"</p><p>"Ya semoga deh, gue aja sebenernya gatau kelas gue apakabarnya"</p><p>"Kelas lo kalah tadi basket, tapi futsal lanjut"</p><p>"Hmm oke" ucap Jihoon memberi respon seadanya</p><p>Setelah mendengar respon Jihoon tersebut orang yang sedari tadi duduk dihadapannya merebahkan diri di kursi kantin yang panjang</p><p>"Ji"</p><p>"Kenapa?"</p><p>"Kuliah gimana ya..  besok udah mulai daftar-daftaran undangan, gue masih aga ragu"</p><p>"Yah Gyu, kita udah pernah ngobrol berjam-jam ngomongin iniloh waktu cabut bimbel kemaren" </p><p>"Lo jadi ngambil teknik mesin?" Tanya Mingyu </p><p>"Jadi, gue lumayan yakin, abisan sipil, elektro, kimia udah diambil rangking atas gue semua. Gue bukan ranking dua paralel sih" ucap Jihoon menyinggung Mingyu</p><p>"Tapi gue anak IPS bro, jangan bandingin"</p><p>"Ya sama aja"</p><p>"Terserah lo deh, gimana anjir, gue masih bingung"</p><p>"Apalagi sih yang lo bingungin? Kampusnya? Jurusannya? Kalo kampusnya lo udah fix kan milih kampus pilihan semua orang? Terus apalagi, masih jurusan?" Tanya Jihoon sedikit jengkel akan temannya ini</p><p>"Gue sebenernya kepikiran aja gue bakal ga satu fakultas sama Wonwoo, mungkin kepisah kampus juga, kalau gue keterima terus Wonwoo engga kan nanti gue jadi jarang ketemu"</p><p>"Ya kalau itumah udah diluar kuasa lo Gyu, pilih aja apa yang menurut lo baik, yang lo pengen niscaya hal baik bakal mengikuti kok" terang Jihoon<br/>
"Gue yakin sebenernya lo udah yakin, cuman masalah Wonwoo aja bikin lo ga yakin" lanjut Jihoon</p><p>"Iyasih, bener, gue sebenernya udah yakin mau ngambil manajemen, kayak bokap, nanti S2nya juga ngikut kaya bokap, apa-apa kaya bokap, gue jadi ngerasa gapunya pendirian" ucap Mingyu menegakan badannya dan menidurkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangan diatas meja</p><p>"Bukannya lo ngikutin bokap kali, emang darah keluarga lo tu bagusnya di bisnis dan printilan-printilannya" ucap Jihoon, Ia mencoba untuk menghibur Mingyu, karena Ia paham sekali apa yang Mingyu rasakan yang hanya dibalas gumaman<br/>
"Entar bareng Kak Jeonghan juga lo, baru inget gue" lanjut Jihoon yang juga hanya dibalas dengan gumaman</p><p>"Lo gimana Ji sama Kak Seungcheol?" Mingyu menegakan kepalanya dan tersenyum jahil kepada Jihoon</p><p>"Anjing!" Jihoon berkata kasar, Ia baru saja diingatkan dengan hal yang sama sekali tidak ingin Ia ingat</p><p>"Dianjingin dong gue, gimana? Ada perkembangan ga?"</p><p>"Perkembangan apanya, orang gaada apa-apa" bela Jihoon</p><p>"Hooo, pipi lo merah tapi ya"</p><p>"Kurang ajar! Udah ah gue mau ke kelas, males" ucap Jihoon sembari beranjak dari meja kantin berjalan menuju kelas meninggalkan Mingyu yang memanggil-manggil namanya dan meminta maaf, tetapi Jihoon tidak peduli Ia sudah kepalang kesal</p><p>Menuju kelas Jihoon berhenti di toilet untuk membasuh wajahnya, yang Ia harap dapat membantunya untuk berpikir lebih jernih. Sesampainya di toilet Jihoon berdiri di hadapan cermin lalu melepas kacamatanya dan memasukannya kedalam kantung sebelum membasuh wajahnya. Puas membasuh wajah Jihoon kembali menatap wajahnya, memikirkan kembali perasaanya</p><p>Jihoon bingung haruskah Ia hiraukan saja peringatan Seungcheol dan terus menyukainya atau haruskan Ia mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaannya terhadap Seungcheol, Jihoon masih ingin egois sekarang, untuk sementara ini Ia rasa tidak akan merugikan jika Ia tetap menyukai Seungcheol. Tetapi sesuatu yang Jihoon lupakan untuk Ia buang ketika memiliki rasa, pengharapan</p><p>.</p><p>Maret 2014</p><p>Di hari Minggu sore di penghujung bulan ini senyuman tak luput dari wajah Jihoon, sedari pagi Ia sudah membersihkan diri dan menghabiskan beberapa waktu untuk memilah baju mana yang harus Ia kenakan. Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya setelah lebih dari enam bulan akhirnya Jihoon akan bertemu Seungcheol kembali, Jihoon merasakan perasaan gembira didalam hatinya, juga perasaan bingung yang beberapa waktu ini Ia pendam</p><p>Walaupun sebenarnya pertemuan ini hanya mengulang pertemuan sebelumnya di tempat yang sama, ya, mereka memutuskan untuk manghabiskan waktu di mini market tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu, tidak ada istimewa-istimewanya memang, tetapi Jihoon tetap bersyukur karena dapat bertemu dengan Seungcheol </p><p>Karena Jihoon takut terlihat terlalu effort ketika bertemu Seungcheol Ia hanya menggunakan kemeja kotak-kotak kebesaran dengan dalaman kaus dan bawahan celana pendek, selesai berpakaian Jihoon menggapai tas selempang yang sering Ia bawa ketika bepergian, mengisinya dengan barang-barang yang sekiranya Ia butuhkan nanti</p><p>Setelah bersiap-siap Jihoon berpamitan kepada Ibunya dan berjalan menuju halte, dan mengirim pesan pada Seungcheol bahwa Ia sudah menuju mini market tujuan mereka, sekarang pukul lima kurang dua puluh menit menandakan bahwa Jihoon akan tiba ditujuannya tepat waktu, seperti persetujuan mereka, pukul lima sore</p><p>Jihoon menunggu bus tujuannya dengan perasaan resah, Ia bingung harus bertingkah seperti apa ketika bertemu dengan Seungcheol kembali setelah banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama via telfon. Ketika bus yang dimaksud berhenti di hadapan Jihoon Ia bergegas menaiki dan memutuskan untuk berdiri sembari meremas-remas tangannya sendiri yang Ia masukan kedalam kantung</p><p>Tak lama busnya berhenti di halte dekat sekolahnya, Jihoon turun dengan perasaan gugup tetapi tidak sama sekali menghentikan langkahnya. Jihoon terdiam sebentar di halte, mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya dan berjalan menuju mini market langganannya ketika pulang sekolah itu</p><p>Ketika langkahnya mencapai beranda mini market tersebut Jihoon belum menemukan Seungcheol, memang sih, siapa yang akan datang setepat waktu itu jika bertemu dengan teman. Jihoon yang belum melihat Seungcheol masuk kedalam mini market dan membeli dua kaleng cola dan satu bungkus keripik, seperti waktu itu, pikirnya</p><p>Jihoon mendudukan dirinya di meja yang sama dengan waktu Ia dan Seungcheol pertama kali bertemu, membakar rokoknya dan menunggu Seungcheol datang. Jihoon memeriksa ponselnya, tetapi pesannya belum dibalas oleh Seungcheol, bahkan belum dibaca, Jihoon hanya berharap semoga Seungcheol tidak melupakan janji dengannya</p><p>Jihoon beberapa kali mengirim pesan kepada Seungcheol ketika menunggu, namun ketika matahari sudah tenggelam pun Jihoon tidak mendapatkan kejelasan, sekarang sudah batang keempat rokok dari bungkus yang sebelumnya masih utuh, Jihoon masih menunggu. Tak lama setelah Jihoon mematikan rokoknya sebuah panggilan masuk</p><p>"Halo, Ji, maaf banget gue ketiduran, lo sekarang dimana?"</p><p>"Gue udah di mini market deket halte Kak"</p><p>"Daritadi? Astaga maaf banget gue langsung otw kesana"</p><p>"Baru nyampe kok Kak, gausah buru-buru Kak gapapa" dusta Jihoon, padahal pesannya sudah menandakan bahwa Ia sudah sampai di mini market tersebut lebih dari satu jam yang lalu</p><p>"Oke gue otw sekarang ya"</p><p>Seungcheol mematikan sambungan sebelum Jihoon dapat membalas, Jihoon dapat merasakan perasaan bersalah dari suara Seungcheol tadi. Jihoon menunggu Seungcheol dengan membuka kaleng cola keduanya yang awalnya Ia beli untuk Seungcheol, masabodo, pikirnya, Seungcheol bisa membeli minumannya sendiri</p><p>.</p><p>Dua puluh menit, waktu yang Seungcheol butuhkan untuk berjalan dari rumahnya menuju mini market, sekarang hampir pukul tujuh dan Seungcheol merasa amat bersalah. Sesampainya di beranda mini market Seungcheol langsung berlari menuju meja yang ditempati Jihoon, menyapanya dan mendudukan diri di hadapan Jihoon</p><p>Seungcheol dapat melihat binar terang dalam mata Jihoon ketika melihatnya, Seungcheol tidak buta, Ia tahu anak ini menyukainya dan amat ingin bertemu dengannya, tetapi Seungcheol rasa Ia harus membuat pembatas juga karena tidak ingin menyakiti Jihoon. Seungcheol tidak menyukai Jihoon lebih dari teman, namun Ia tidak mau meninggalkan Jihoon karena perasaan khawatir dalam dadanya, Ia tidak mau Jihoon sendirian ketika membutuhkan seorang teman cerita</p><p>Seungcheol mewanti-wanti Jihoon untuk tidak menyukainya karena Seungcheol merasa Ia tidak bisa menyukai Jihoon untuk saat ini. Kalau boleh jujur masih ada perasaan tertinggal untuk Jeonghan walaupun sekarang Ia sudah menganggap Jeonghan tidak lebih dari teman. Dan juga, tidak bisa dipungkiri Seungcheol juga memiliki sisi gelapnya sendiri, Ia tidak bisa bersama dengan seorang yang tidak lebih stabil darinya, Seungcheol menginginkan sebuah tempat bergantung, bukan menjadi tempat seseorang menggantungkan perasaan terhadapnya</p><p>Makanya, baru kali ini Ia menyanggupi untuk bertemu Jihoon, memang sebelum-sebelumnya Seungcheol membatalkan janji dengan Jihoon karena ada hal yang lebih penting dari Jihoon yang harus Ia kerjakan, seperti ajakan minum. Seungcheol sebenarnya merasa kasihan dengan Jihoon, karena Jihoon bertingkah seolah-olah tidak menyukainya, padahal orang awam pun tahu dari cara Jihoon memperlakukan Seungcheol dapat terlihat bahwa anak ini menyukainya. Tetapi Seungcheol tidak bisa membalas perasaan Jihoon, karena jujur Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa untuk Jihoon</p><p>Seungcheol juga menyadari dari pesan yang Jihoon kirim kepadanya bahwa Ia sudah menunggu dari pukul lima sore di mini market tersebut</p><p>"Hai Ji" ucap Seungcheol ketika mendudukan diri di hadapan Jihoon<br/>
"Maaf ya gue ketiduran"</p><p>"Gapapa Kak" jawab Jihoon tersenyum</p><p>Obrolan mereka berlanjut, hanya seputaran kehidupan Jihoon yang menurut Jihoon sendiri tidak ada menarik-menariknya, Jihoon kali ini juga mencoba untuk bertanya menyenai Seungcheol, karena Jihoon tidak bisa menampik rasa ingin tahunya terhadap sosok yang disukainya itu</p><p>.</p><p>Jeonghan hari ini menghabiskan waktu akhir pekannya bersama dengan Jisoo, mereka jalan-jalan menggunakan mobil baru Jisoo yang dibelikan kedua orangtuanya, padahal Jeonghan tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kendaraan yang mereka gunakan ketika berkencan. Hari ini mereka menghabiskan akhir pekan di taman bermain dari pagi, sekarang sudah larut dan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang, tetapi sebelum itu Jisoo memaksa untuk agar mereka makan malam dahulu sebelum Jisoo mengantar Jeonghan pulang</p><p>Awalnya ajakan Jisoo tersebut ditolak Jeonghan lantaran bisa makan dirumah, tetapi Jisoo juga tidak mau mengembalikan anak orang kerumah dengan perut kosong, akhirnya berdasarkan kesepakatan mereka sepakat untuk makan malam di mini market</p><p>Jisoo memarkirkan mobilnya di lahan parkir sempit mini market dekat sekolahnya dahulu, sebelum Ia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya Jeonghan sudah lebih dahulu menuruni mobil </p><p>"Itu Seungcheol bukansih?" Ucao Jeonghan menuruni mobil tanpa pamit denga Jisoo</p><p>Jisoo hanya membiarkan Jeonghan, toh jika memang itu Seungcheol ya memang itu Seungcheol Jisoo tidak perlu khawatir</p><p>Jeonghan menuruni mobil kemudian berjalan cepat untuk memergoki sahabat beserta adiknya itu yang sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua, sesampainya di meja yang diduduk Seungcheol dan Jihoon Jeonghan menarik kursi dan duduk diantara mereka berdua</p><p>"Hai" sapa Jeonghan berpangku tangan dan memberikan senyum jahilnya yang disusul Jisoo yang ikut-ikutan menari bangku untuk duduk disamping Jeonghan </p><p>"Sekarang ngerokok lo Ji?" Tanya Jisoo yang terkejut melihat sebatang rokok yang terjepit di jari-jari tangan kanannya</p><p>"Iya Kak" jawab Jihoon santai</p><p>"Soo Kamu beliin makanan dong, Aku mau interogasi mereka berdua dulu" ucap Jeonghan sambil mendorong badan Jisoo menuju pintu masuk mini market</p><p>"Kalian.. lagi ngedate ya?" Tanya Jeonghan blak-blakan</p><p>Jihoon ditanya seperti itu salah tingkah dan Seungcheol hanya memandang Jeonghan dengan malas, Seungcheol menunggu Jihoon yang membalas, Ia ingin tahu Jihoon menganggap pertemuan ini sebagai apa</p><p>"Engga Kak, gue cuman pengen ngobrol aja sama Kak Seungcheol"</p><p>"Kan biasanya juga ngobrol lewat telfon?" Tanya Jeonghan memojokan Jihoon sambil menatap wajah Jihoon</p><p>Seungcheol dapat melihat kegugupan di wajah Jihoon, sangat kentara bahwa Jihoon salah tingkah dan kebingungan harus menjawab apa, Seungcheol tidak tega</p><p>"Ini gue yang yang ngajak ketemu Han, udah jangan mojokin Jihoon gitu" ucap Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan dengan halus sambil menggapai lengan Jeonghan yang menopang dagunya menghadap Jihoon supaya tidak menatap se intens tadi</p><p>Jihoon melihat itu menjadi sedikit iri dengan Jeonghan, masih terlihat sebuah perasaan dari pancaran mata Seungcheol kepada Jeonghan, memang dalam keadaan sekarang Seungcheol membelanya, tetapi Jihoon belum pernah diperlakukan dan ditatap selembut itu oleh seseorang</p><p>"Oh kenapa lo ngajak Jihoon ketemu Cheol?" Sekarang giliran Seungcheol yang terpojokan</p><p>"Sewajarnya kalau temen ketemuan kan?" Tanya Seungcheol balik</p><p>Jeonghan hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan memasang tampang bahwa Ia paham namun diberi sedikit bumbu yang membuat wajahnya terlihat menyebalkan</p><p>"Oke, terserah-" Jeonghan menepuk telapak tangannya didepan dada dan melanjutkan kalimatnya<br/>
"Gimana Ji undangan, pengumumannyan kapan?"</p><p>"Masih lama Kak"</p><p>"Kapan?" Tanya Jeonghan </p><p>"Masih april, jumat minggu sebelum ujian nasional" jelasnya</p><p>"Okeh, kabarin gue ya kalau hasilnya udah keluar" ucap Jeonghan </p><p>Tak lama Jisoo kembali dengan empat botol minuman, dua mangkuk mie dan camilan untuk mereka makan bersama. Mereka berempat mengabiskan waktu hanya mengobrolkan hal ringan, juga dengan Jisoo dan Jeonghan yang tidak lelah-lelahnya menggoda Seungcheol akan Jihoon</p><p>Jihoon dapat melihat raut tidak nyaman pada wajah Seungcheol membuatnya menjadi merasa bersalah, Ia tidak ingin Seungcheol merasa tidak nyaman karenanya, Ia seharusnya memilih tempat lain untuk bertemu dengan Seungcheol</p><p>Setelah lama berbincang Jisoo dan Jeonghan berpamitan, selepas mobil Jisoo meninggalkan mini market Seungcheol merasakan ponselnya bergetar, menampilkan pesan dari Jeonghan untuknya</p><p>'Cheol , lo suka sama Jihoon ga sih? Gue serius nanya'<br/>
'Lo emang ngedeketin dia apa gimanasih?'</p><p>Seungcheol hanya menatap pesan dari Jeonghan itu lama, Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan mengenai mengapa Ia ada untuk Jihoon bukan? Jihoon sendiri yang memintanya untuk tidak memberitahu Jeonghan. Lamunan Seungcheol dibuyarkan oleh panggilan Jihoon kepadanya, ketika sadar Seungcheol dengan cepat membalas pesan Jeonghan </p><p>'Engga, gue gaada perasaan apa-apa sama Jihoon'</p><p>Setelah itu Seungcheol kembali berfokus kepada Jihoon kembali berbincang. Ketika Jihoon berpamitan Seungcheol hanya mengantarkan Jihoon sebatas sampai halte, sama sekali tidak ingin repot-repot untuk mengantar Jihoon sampai rumah, padahal sekarang sudah lepas pukul sembilan malam. Dalam hati Seungcheol memang Ia tidak terpikir sama sekali untuk mengantar Jihoon pulang, Ia merasa Jihoon cuku berani untuk pulang sendiri</p><p>Hari itu meninggalkan kesan luar biasa pada Jihoon, dimana Ia bisa kembali menatap wajah Seungcheol setelah sekian lamanya Ia hanya bisa melihat lewat unggahan Seungcheol melalui sosial media, Jihoon sudah bersyukur ketika dapat melihat wajah Seungcheol secara langsung. Begitu untuk Jihoon namun lain untuk Seungcheol, Ia merasa biasa saja terhadap Jihoon, malahan Ia merasa harus membuat jarak melihat bagaimana Jihoon menatapnya, namun Seungcheol tidak sampai hati, Ia tidak ingin Jihoon merasakan apa yang Ia rasakan walaupun Seungcheol tidak bisa membalas perasaannya </p><p>.</p><p>Soonyoung menatap skala timbangan yang menunjukan berat badannya, raut wajah puas menghiasi wajahnya, setelah Ia berusaha akhirnya berat badannya sesuai dengan apa yang Ia inginkan, 61. Turun dari timbangannya Soonyoung memasuki kamarnya dan berpakaian rapi, hari ini Ia seperti biasa akan pergi kerumah Jihoon, satu minggu sebelum ujian-ujian melanda mereka ingin menikmatinya dengan berkumpul</p><p>Dan hari ini juga merupakan hari besarnya, dimana Ia akan bercerita kepada teman-temannya mengenai hobi menarinya yang sebelum ini tidak berani Ia umbar karena merasa belum pantas. Hari ini Soonyoung merasa bahagia entah mengapa, Ia merasa sudah mulai bisa percaya dengan dirinya sendiri, sampai Ia mulai membandingkan dirinya sendiri kembali dengan teman-temannya, namun itu cerita untuk di kemudian hari</p><p>Sesampainya Soonyoung dirumah Jihoon Ia mendudukan diri diatas sofa yang masih kosong, Ia yang pertama datang karena terlalu bersemangat. Soonyoung duduk di sebelah Jihoon dan berbincang dengannya hingga Seokmin mengajak Soonyoung bermain playstation yang disanggupinya walaupun kalah berkali-kali dengan Seokmin </p><p>Setelah Soonyoung, Wonwoo datang kemudian disusul dengan Junhui dan Mingyu, sekarang rasanya Mingyu sudah menjadi bagian dari pertemanan mereka, bukan lagi extension dari Wonwoo. Setelah semuanya berkumpul Soonyoung berdeham untuk mendapatkan perhatian semua orang dalam ruangan, lalu Ia tersenyum setelah perhatian seluruhnya tertuju padanya</p><p>"Aku pengen ngasih tau sesuatu, sambil cerita juga" ucap Soonyoung mengundang penasaran semua orang</p><p>"Jadi-" Soonyoung memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya<br/>
"Dari SMP kelas tiga Aku tertarik sama dance. Aku selama ini nyoba buat latihan sendiri, karena Aku terlalu malu buat ikut kegiatan-kegiatan yang buat aku harus interaksi sama orang lain terkait sama dance ini" Soonyoung menundukan kepalanya<br/>
"Jadi selama ini kalau Aku ilang, dan kalian nyariin Aku tapi Aku ga bales berarti Aku lagi latihan. Aku baru mau cerita sekarang karena sebelum ini Aku belum cukup ngerasa pede dan pantes buat ngakuin kalau aku ini punya hobi dance. Ya secara kalian kan tau, dari dulu badanku gede, bahkan orang kalau ngeliat Aku makan aja kadang suka ngatain. Maaf Aku baru ngasih tau sekarang" lanjut Soonyoung<br/>
"Aku juga pengen minta doanya, semoga kuliah Aku bisa nekunin hobi aku yang satu ini" tutup Soonyoung </p><p>Jihoon yang duduk disebelah Soonyoung tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, jujur Ia kehabisan kata-kata, Soonyoung tidak pernah bercerita mengenai insecuritiesnya kepada teman-temannya. Jihoon selalu melihat Soonyoung sebagai seseorang yang penuh kesederhanaan dan rasa syukur, Jihoon tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Soonyoung merupakan seseorang yang akan merendahkan dirinya sendiri. Jihoon menjadi sedikit merasa gagal menjadi teman, Ia merasa belum bisa menjadi lingkungan yang nyaman bagi Soonyoung untuk berbagi kepadanya</p><p>Selepas dari lamunannya Jihoon langsung memeluk Soonyoung </p><p>"Kenapa lo gapernah cerita apa-apasih Young ke kita? Tentang apapun keadaan lo.. gue jadi ngerasa gagal sebagai temen lo" ucao Jihoon sedikit menahan airmatanya yang hendak keluar, Ia paham betul rasanya merendahkan diri sendiri ketika tidak memiliki tempat berkeluh kesah</p><p>Pelukan Jihoon dilanjutkan dengan Wonwoo dan Jun yang juga ikut-ikutan memeluk Soonyoung, menjadikan mereka melakukan grouphug yang terakhir kali mereka lakukan ketika Soonyoung hendak berpindah tempat tinggal</p><p>"Lo harus ngasih liat video-video latihan lo ke gue Young" tuntut Wonwoo masih memeluk Soonyoung, bahkan pelukannya mengerat</p><p>"Young, lo kurus banget, ini tinggal tulang" ucap Junhui melepaskan pelukannya ketika menyadari tulang-tulang pada badan Soonyoung yang menyembul, kemudian mengangkat lengan Soonyoung memerhatikan pergelangan tangan Soonyoung yang lebih kecil melebihi dirinya</p><p>"Kamu juga kurus" ucap Soonyoung tenang</p><p>"Tapi lo dulu ga sekurus ini" ucap Wonwoo, ikut-ikutan memerhatikan Soonyoung<br/>
"Astaga Young, gue ga nyadar lo sekurus ini" lanjut Wonwoo selesai memerhatikan Soonyoung </p><p>Ketika Junhui dan Wonwoo masih sibuk memerhatika Soonyoung yang diikuti oleh Mingyu juga Seokmin, Jihoon masih setia memeluk Soonyoung, Ia takut tidak bisa menahan tangisan rasa bersalahnya ketika melihat Soonyoung. Jihoon yakin pasti Soonyoung melewati sesuatu yang berat tanpa membertahukan teman-temannya, Jihoon juga menyadari ruam hitam bekas tancapan gigi pada buku jari tangan kanan Soonyoung, tetapi Ia tidak ingin membuat Soonyoung tidak nyaman kali ini. Ia tahu maksud Soonyoung kali ini bukan untuk bersedih bersama</p><p>"Young liatin video latihan lo dong" ucap Jihoon melepaskan pelukannya pada Soonyoung setelah merasa sudah lebih baik</p><p>"Aku malu" jawab Soonyoung </p><p>"Iyadong mau liat" tuntut Junhui</p><p>"Yaudah ini, handphoneku aku tinggal buat kalian liat video-videonya, aku malu kalau ngeliat kalian ngeliatin video aku, aku mau duduk di teras aja" ucap Soonyoung membuka kunci pada ponselnya dan hendak meninggalkan ruang tengah</p><p>Kemudian tangannya ditahan oleh Junhui</p><p>"Young, suatu hari nanti lo bakal jadi performer, ngeliat reaksi kita nonton lo aja lo gakuat, gimana orang lain" ucap Junhui, terdengar kasar memang tetapi Junhui mengatakan hal tersebut untuk kebaikan Soonyoung juga, temannya ini terlalu lugu dan pemalu</p><p>Dengan itu Soonyoung memaksakan diri untuk ikut menonton video yang sudah pernah Ia tonton ratusan kali itu, video dirinya. Demi apapun Soonyoung menahan malu yang luarbiasa ketika ikut menonton videonya sendiri dihadapan teman-temannya. Tetapi reaksi yang teman-temannya berikan kepadanya membuatnya semakin bersemangat, ini pertama kali Ia memberi lihat video menarinya kepada orang lain dan mendapat pujian serta harapan untuk dirinya</p><p>Soonyoung ibarat mendapatkan sebuah semangat dan juga dorongan untuk melanjutkan apa yang Ia sukai itu ketika melihat reaksi orang-orang yang mendukungnya. Soonyoung mungkin kedepannya akan lebih terbuka, Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Ia dapat jika tidak mencoba</p><p>To be Continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sebelumnya saya ingin minta maaf, karena sempat menghilang tanpa kabar selama kurang lebih 2 minggu, demi tuhan segala kekeosan duniawi ini menyita waktu sampai2 saya baru bisa ngepost update sekarang, sejujurnya saya sudah menyelesaikan bagian 13 ini dari beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya, kekeosan duniawi ini menyita waktu:(, apalah saya ini cuman mahasiswa yang(katanya) hobinya mencari kesibukan,,,, sekali lagi mohon maaf atas hilangnya saya, kalau suatu hari saya kembali menghilang tanpat update, artinya saya lagi sibuk sm kehidupan perkuliahan saya, sebisa mungkin saya akan berkabar,, terimakasih, jangan lupa jaga kesehatan ya &lt;3</p><p>karena cerita ini bakal panjang banget rentang waktunya, boleh tolong diperhatiin tahun dan bulan peristiwanya yahh ^^<br/>Dan juga, comment dan kudos sangat diapresiasi:))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. BAGIAN 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April 2014</p><p>Pagi ini langit masih belum sepenuhnya membiru tetapi Soonyoung sudah siap dengan seragam kebesarannya beserta bekal untuk Jihoon sudah tertata rapi di dalam tasnya. Hari ini merupakan hari terakhir pembelajaran di kelas sebelum kelas tiga melaksanakan ujian nasional, ujian akhir sekolah sudah dilewatinya minggu kemarin. Hari ini juga merupakan hari besar untuk Jihoon, karena hari ini juga Ia akan menerima kabar mengenai kejelasan status pengajuan seleksi tanpa tesnya</p><p>Hari ini Soonyoung terbangun lebih awal dari biasanya, pukul empat pagi Ia sudah terbangun, padahal biasanya pukul lima Ia terbangun pun Ia masih menjadi yang siswa yang pertama kali menghuni sekolah. Mungkin Soonyoung bisa terbangun sepagi ini karena excited dalam dadanya, akan terjadi banyak momen pada hari ini. Biasanya di hari terakhir pembelajaran di kelas para siswa kelas tiga akan membolos kelas pelajaran terakhir dan berfoto di lapangan sekolah, seperti sudah menjadi tradisi</p><p>Hari ini juga merupakan memo terakhir yang akan Soonyoung sematkan pada loker Mingyu, hari ini juga Ia akan menyertakan surat, tanpa maksud apapun, Soonyoung hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaannya secara anonim. Soonyoung melakukan ini karena khawatir  Ia tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk menyampaikan perasaannya kemudian hari, bisa saja Ia tidak melanjutkan kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Mingyu, banyak kemungkinan dalam kepalanya yang membuat Soonyoung berniat menyematkan surat pada memonya</p><p>Surat yang dimaksud sudah Soonyoung persiapkan dari sebelum Ia menempuh ujian sekolah, sudah cukup lama dan sudah melewati beberapa kali revisi. Sebenarnya Soonyoung khawatir bahwa tulisannya pada surat dan memo yang selama ini Ia berikan kepada Mingyu terlalu kentara merupakan tulisannya, tetapi selama ini Soonyoung selalu menuliskan pesannya dalam tulisan sambung, bisa dibilang sekarang Soonyoung memiliki dua tulisan tangan yang berbeda. Satu untuk kepentingan formal dan yang satunya untuk sekadar menuliskan isi hati</p><p>Sekarang sudah pukul lima lima-belas dan Soonyoung berniat untuk berangkat sekarang, lima belas menit lebih awal dari biasanya, setelah berkali-kali membaca ulang surat dan memo yang sudah Ia siapkan Soonyoung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan apartemen. Ketika sampai pada halte didepan apartemennya Soonyoung nyaris ketinggalan bus dan terancam harus menaiki bus yang biasa Ia naiki menuju sekolah</p><p>Sesampainya Soonyoung disekolah Ia amat bersyukur belum menemukan siapapun, jelas, sekarang masih pukul enam kurang dua puluh. Soonyoung berjalan cepat menuju tempat yang amat familiar untuknya, loker Mingyu, kemudian menyematkan memo yang sudah Ia persiapkan, tetapi sebelum menempelkan memo tersebut Soonyoung terlebih dahulu menyematkan suratnya. Selalu, dengan post it berwarna biru langit yang selalu Ia gunakan Soonyoung menyampaikan penyemangat terakhirnya untuk Mingyu </p><p>Setelah melaksanakan keperluannya Soonyoung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas dengan langkah ringan, Ia merasa perasaannya tidak sepenuhnya terpendam dengan keputusannya mengirim surat tersebut, Ia hanya berharap semoga Mingyu membacanya dan akan mengingatnya sampai nanti</p><p>.</p><p>Mingyu menapakan kakinya kedalam pekarangan sekolah dengan perasaan campur aduk, perpaduan antara keresahan dan rasa ingin tahu. Hari ini merupakan hari besar baginya, pengumuman hasil seleksi tanpa tes perguruan tinggi, tidak bisa dipungkiri Mingyu berharap lumayan besar pada seleksi tersebut, Ia pintar dan Ia kalau bisa juga tidak ingin mengikuti seleksi dengan tes</p><p>Mingyu sudah berkali-kali menghela napasnya hari ini, padahal hari baru saja dimulai. Hari ini Mingyu tidak berangkat bersama Wonwoo karena Ia ditinggal, Mingyu tidak bersemangat sama sekali untuk sekolah hari ini, jika hari ini bukan hari terakhir belajar Ia tidak akan berangkat. Seperti biasa sebelum masuk kelas Mingyu menghampiri lokernya untuk mengambil memo yang disematkan untuknya, yang sampai sekarang masih belum bisa Ia tebak orangnya, juga untuk mengambil buku-buku yang hanya Ia bawa pulang ketika ujian</p><p>Senyuman mengembang pada wajah Mingyu ketika menemukan memo yang seperti biasa menyapanya di pagi hari</p><p>'Memang keberadaan matahari tidak menjamin cerahnya warna biru di langit, tetapi keberadaanmu selalu mencerahkannya untukku. Terimakasih, jangan lupakan aku'</p><p>Pesan tersebut mengingatkannya dengan pesan pertama yang Ia terima, menyangkut-pautkan Ia dengan langit. Selama ini memo yang Mingyu terima selalu Ia simpan dalam sebuah kotak yang Ia memang sisihkan untuk menyimpan memo ketika amplop yang Ia biasa gunakan sudah tidak muat. Dahi Mingyu berkerut ketika menemukan sebuah 'tambahan' yang tersemat pada lokernya</p><p>Denga penasaran Mingyu menggapai surat tersebut, hendak membacanya ditempat, namun perasaan kalut dalam hatinya mengingat hasil seleksinya membuat Mingyu urung dan berniat membaca surat tersebut dirumah. Mingyu memasukan surat tersebut kedalam tasnya dan mengemasi buku-buku yang Ia butuhkan untuk kelas, tetapi Ia yakin kelas tidak akan kondusif karena ini hari terakhir</p><p>Seperti dugaannya, hari ini memang kelas tidak kondusif, bahkan pembelajaran hari terakhir tidak terdapat belajarnya sama sekali. Kelas hanya diisi dengan tukar menukar tanda tangan dan sesi curhat bersama guru-guru yang mengajar</p><p>Pada jam pelajaran terakhir Mingyu dan teman-teman seangkatannya habiskan dengan berkumpul di lapangan untuk foto angkatan bersama dan berfoto bersama teman-temannya. Dalam hati kecilnya Mingyu berharap bahwa orang yang menyematkan memo pada lokernya akan mengajaknya berfoto, tetapi Mingyu sedikit kecewa ketika yang Ia ajak dan mengajaknya berfoto hanya orang-orang yang Ia kenal</p><p>Sepulang sekolah Mingyu dan teman-teman Wonwoo -teman-temannya juga- berkumpul dirumah Jihoon untuk menemani Mingyu dan Jihoon melihat pengumuman hasil seleksi yanh akan keluar pada pukul delapan malam. Sembari menunggu pengumuman mereka hanya melakukan hal-hal yang biasa mereka lakukan, tetapi tidak dengan Mingyu, Ia hanya berbarinh diatas lantai dingin untuk menetralisir mual pada perutnya menjelang pengumuman seleksi</p><p>Pada saat ini rasanya semua kalimat penyemangat yang disampaikan teman-temannya tidak mengurangi rasa mual pada perutnya, Mingyu bertanya-tanya mengapa Jihoon bisa setenang itu menunggu pengumuman seleksi yang hanya dibalas dengan helaan napas. Ketika pukul delapan tiba, baru terlihat raut khawatir pada wajah Jihoon, anak itu hanya menyerahkan nomor seleksinya kepada teman-temannya dan memilih pergi duduk di teras, Mingyu pun ikut-ikutan dengan Jihoon karena takut</p><p>Lima menit berdua di teras dengan Jihoon tersebut merupakan salah satu lima menit paling teganh yang pernah Mingyu rasakan dalam hidupnya</p><p>"Ji"</p><p>"Apa?"</p><p>"Gue takut"</p><p>"Gue juga, lo ngomong kaya gitu ga bantu apa-apa" ucap Jihoon kasar, kentara sekali pada wajahnya bahwa Ia sedang luar biasa tegang</p><p>"Kalau ga lulus gimana ya Ji?"</p><p>"Ya ikut seleksi yang lain, kan banyak"</p><p>"Iyasih, duh"</p><p>Mingyu meluruskan kakinya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya</p><p>"Anjiiing" ucap Jihoon tiba-tiba dan sama-sama mengacak-acak rambutnya<br/>
"Gila, gue takut banget" lanjutnya </p><p>"Ga bantu apa-apa Ji" balas Mingyu </p><p>"Soriii..."</p><p>Tak lama Junhui keluar dan berdiri di hadapan Mingyu dan Jihoon yang menatap Junhui dengan wajah harap-harap cemas</p><p>"Mau denger kabar baik atau kabar buruk dulu?" Tanya Junhui </p><p>Mingyu dan Jihoon bertatapan hingga Jihoon yang pertama bersuara</p><p>"Kabar buruk dulu deh"</p><p>"Yakin mau yang buruk dulu?" Tanya Junhui lagi</p><p>"Duh" Mingyu mendumal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya<br/>
"Tapi ada kabar baiknya ga?" Lanjut Mingyu bertanya</p><p>"Ada" jawab Junhui </p><p>"Kabar buruknya?" Tanya Jihoon </p><p>"Gaada sih... lo berdua lolos" jawab Junhui tanpa dosa</p><p>Mendengar itu Mingyu dan Jihoon entah harus senang atau emosi, tetapi mereka reflek langsung memeluk Junhui yang diikuti dengan sekelompok orang yang sudah mengintip lewat jendela pintu dari tadi. Setelah acara peluk-pelukan itu Mingyu langsung berlari menuju rumahnya dan mengabarkan kepada Ibunya, setelah itu Mingyu kembali kerumah Jihoon untuk mengadakan perayaan kecil-kecilan dengan memesan makanan</p><p>Pukul sepuluh lewat Mingyu sampai dirumahnya, Ia langsung menuju kamar dan berganti pakaian. Ketika Mingyu merebahkan badannya Ia mengingat sesuatu yang Ia ingat ingin tuntaskan ketika sampai dirumah. Mingyu menggapai tasnya yang Ia taruh asal diatas lantai, membuka tas tersebut dan mencari surat dan memo yang Ia selipkan ditempat yang sama</p><p>Setelah mendapatkan yang Ia cari Mingyu mendudukan diri didepan meja belajar dan memasukan memo yang Ia terima kedalam kotak yang hampir penuh dengan memo-memo sebelumnya. Perlahan Mingyu membuka surat yang Ia terima dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang berwarna sama dengan post-it yang biasa disematkan pada lokernya</p><p>"Untuk Kim Mingyu </p><p>Selamat pagi/siang/malam untukmu, kapanpun kau membaca surat ini aku harap akan selalu menyampaikan makna yang sama dengan yang ingin aku sampaikan."</p><p>Mingyu tersenyum kecil membaca kalimat pertama pada surat itu, penulisan orang ini unik, selalu, seperti memo-memo sebelumnya</p><p>"Yang pertama aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih, terimakasih karena kehadiranmu hari-hariku menjadi lebih baik dari sebelum kehadiranmu. Kau mungkin tidak menyadari tetapi kau pernah membuatku tersenyum dan kejadian tersebut membuatku selalu ingin tersenyum karena mu."</p><p>Masuk kedalam paragraf kedua, senyum Mingyu melebar, tetapi disaat yang sama Ia juga bertanya-tanya, siapa orang ini, kapan pernah Ia melakukan hal yang dimaksud dalam surat tersebut</p><p>"Yang kedua aku ingin menyampaikan rasa kagumku terhadap dirimu, kalau semua orang selalu bicara bahwa segala yang berlebihan itu tidak baik, untukku kaulah pengecualiannya. Dimataku, kau memiliki semua lebih dari orang-orang yang lain, penampilanmu, isi kepalamu, tingkah lakumu, serta pembawaanmu."</p><p> </p><p>Pada paragraf selanjutnya kuping Mingyu mulai memanas, sebaik-baiknya dirinya, Mingyu belum pernah dipuji segamblang ini</p><p>"Yang ketiga, aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku. Kim Mingyu, aku menyukaimu, entah sejak kapan perasaan kagum dalam diriku berubah menjadi suka. Pada suatu hari aku jatuh cinta dengan tatapan matamu ketika engkau jatuh cinta, tak apa aku bukanlah sosok yang engkau tatap, tetapi selama aku masih bisa melihat tatapanmu itu aku bisa tenang"</p><p>Ketika membaca paragraf keempat dahi Mingyu mengkerut, Ia semakin penasaran dengan sosok penulis surat tersebut, siapa Ia sampai memerhatikan Mingyu se detail itu. Juga dengan pernyataan cinta dari orang yang Ia tidak tahu siapa, bisa saja orang yang sebenarnya Ia kenal tetapi tidak Ia sadari. Dan ketika memasuki paragraf terakhir senyum Mingyu kembali tertera pada wajahnya</p><p>"Yang terakhir, aku ingin mengucapkan sukses selalu untukmu. Kau orang yang luar biasa, aku selalu percaya bahwa kau pasti akan bisa mendapatkan yang kau inginkan, kau pintar dan pekerja keras.</p><p>Sekian saja pesan yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu, jangan lupakan aku, semoga kita bertemu lagi</p><p>-orang yang sama dengan yang mengirim pesan pada lokermu"</p><p>Setelah membaca satu kali, Mingyu membaca surat itu berulang kali kembali, berniat mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang mengirimkan memo untuknya setiap hari, tetapi Mingyu tidak menemukan apa-apa, Ia tidak menemukan petunjuk sama sekali, membuat Mingyu kembali tidur dengan tanda tanya besar yang masih menggantung diatas kepala</p><p>.</p><p>Ujian nasional hari terakhir merupakan hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu seluruh umat kelas tiga, karena siapa yang tidak senang ketika salah satu beban yang harus ditanggung terangkat. Hal tersebut berlaku pula untuk Kwon Soonyoung, Ia amat bersyukur karena sudah bisa terlepas dari jeratan tanggung jawab akademiknya di sekolah. Untuk kedepannya Soonyoung hanya perlu untuk mengulang sedikit dan mempersiapkan portofolionya untuk seleksi masuk perguruan tinggi</p><p>Soonyoung sekarang masih berada dalam ruang ujiannya, sisa lima menit terakhir membuatnya tidak sabar menunggu ujian kedua di hari terakhir ini selesai, setelah ini Ia akan jalan-jalan bersama teman-temannya. Untuk pelajaran ekonomi ini sebenarnya Soonyoung sudah menyerah sedari dua puluh menit yang lalu, Ia sudah mengisi seluruh soal teori, tetapi untuk soal hitungam Ia angkat tangan</p><p>Ketika pengawas ujian mulai mengumpulkan berkas ujian Soonyoung tidak bisa menahan senyum pada wajahnya, Ia benar-benar senang sudah terbebas dari tanggungan wajib belajar dua belas tahun itu. Selepas semua berkas terkumpul, seluruh siswa diperbolehkan untuk meninggalkan ruangan, Soonyoung mengambil ras ranselnya yang Ia taruh didepan kelas dan berjalan keluar kelas</p><p>Didepan kelas Soonyoung melihat Mingyu yang sudah keluar kelas mendahuluinya, mereka memang satu ruang ujian tetapi tempat duduknya terpisah sedikit jauh karena nomor peserta, jadi Soonyoung tidak memerhatikan bahwa Mingyu sudah lebih dahulu keluar kelas. Mingyu berdiri didepan kelas menunggu Soonyoung dan Junhui keluar, setelah itu mereka berjalan menuju kelas Wonwoo hendak menjemput, dan setelah itu Jihoon</p><p>"Young, gimana tadi?" Tanya Mingyu sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Soonyoung </p><p>"Soal hitungan Aku banyak ngasal, gabisa abisan" jawab Soonyoung jujur</p><p>"Sama gue juga" sahut Jun ikut-ikutan menjawab, Soonyoung tadi sempat melihan Junhui tidur ditengah-tengah ujian</p><p>"Lo tidur gila tadi" ucap Mingyu </p><p>"Yaudahlah biarin, nilai UN juga ga dipake apa-apa kan?" Ucap Junhui santai, memasukan tangannya kedalam kantung celananya</p><p>"Ga lulus nyesel lo"</p><p>"Gue ga segoblok itu bro" Junhui kemudian merangkul Mingyu dan melanjutkan berkata<br/>
"Tadi gue tidur abis ngerjain semua yang gue bisa, ngapain gue ngusahain soal yang gue gangerti, mending gue ngandelin keberuntungan gue daripada ngorbanin akal sehat"</p><p>Mendengar itu Soonyoung tertawa, memang Soonyoung tidak sepintar itu sebagai seorang siswa, tetapi Ia juga tidak senekat Junhui ketika menyangkut akademik</p><p>Selepas mereka menjemput Wonwoo dan Jihoon mereka berganti pakaian dan berangkat menuju taman bermain seperti yang sudah disepakati sebelumnya. Sesampainya mereka di taman bermain, Mingyu dan Junhui sangat bersemangat untuk menaiki wahana-wahana yang ada, sementara karena mereka berjumlah ganjil Soonyoung terkadang tidak menaiki wahana yang memang harus dinaiki berpasangan, tetapi karena Jihoon tidak mau Soonyoung sendiri dan sebenarnya juga malas mengantri menaiki wahana menemamani Soonyoung, jadi Junhui yang duduk sendiri jika menaiki wahana berpasangan</p><p>Sekarang Soonyoung dan Jihoon sedang duduk di kursi panjang pada bagian depan wahana yang hendak dinaiki Junhui, Wonwoo, dan Mingyu. Soonyoung terkadang kegelian sendiri melihat kedua orang paling tinggi dalam kelompoknya itu sangat bersemangat seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali diajak ke taman bermain</p><p>Selagi menunggu, Jihoon sebenarnya menatapi Soonyoung yang memandangi teman-teman mereka mengantri dari jauh dengan senyuman yang terpatri ketika melihat teman-temannya itu bercanda, Jihoon menjadi teringat kejadian bulan lalu dirumahnya, mengenai Soonyoung. Jihoon ragu mengangkat topik ini, tetapi Ia juga mencemaskan kawannya ini</p><p>"Young"</p><p>"Ya?" Jawab Soonyoung menoleh kepada Jihoon</p><p>"Gimana portofolio? Udah mulai nyiapin? Udah ada konsep?" Tanya Jihoon bertubi-tubi</p><p>"Konsep udah ada Ji, tapi harus nyari lagu yang pas sama koreonya belum mulai"</p><p>"Mau gue bikinin mix lagu buat portofolionya?"</p><p>"Kamu mau bikinin?" Tanya Soonyoung dengan suara tinggi, kentara terkejut </p><p>"Mau, guekan udah gaada beban sampe Agustus" ucap Jihoon masih mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya</p><p>"Besok Aku kerumahmu ya?"</p><p>"Boleh" jawab Jihoon</p><p>Jihoon menggigit bibirnya, karena perasan mengganjal dalam dadanya, ingin hati menanyakan sesuatu kepada Soonyoung malah hal lain yang Ia tanyakan</p><p>"Young" sapa Jihoon lagi, hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Soonyoung<br/>
"Lo kenapa bisa kurus ginisih, karena bekel lo gue makanin terus ya?" </p><p>Mendengar itu Soonyoung tertawa hingga matanya menghilang sambil memegangi bahu Jihoon</p><p>"Engga Ji, bukan karena Kamu, gara-gara latihan emang Aku suka lupa makan" jawab Soonyoung ynag memang tidak sepenuhnya dusta</p><p>"Baju lo kedodoran banget" ucap Jihoon sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Soonyoung yang menggantung</p><p>"Hehe iya, belom sempet beli baju baru"</p><p>"Lo kurus banget" ucap Jihoon lagi</p><p>"Engga lagi Ji, liat Jun aja sekurus apa" bela Soonyoung </p><p>"Lo ga stres kan Young?" Tanya Jihoon yang hanya dibalas dengan kekehan dan kata tidak</p><p>Selepas percakapan itu Wonwoo menghampiri mereka untuk mengajak Jihoon dan Soonyoung menuju tempat makan, memang sekarang sudah sore menjelang malam dan mereka sama sekali belum makan siang karena terlalu bersemangat. Ditempat makan Soonyoung menjadi yang menjaga meja karena Ia memang tidak berniat untuk makan, Ia hanya menitipkan uang untuk membeli air mineral kepada Jihoon</p><p>Mingyu yang pertama kali kembali dengan baki berisikan makanan, tanpa ditanya sudah menjelaskan bahwa Wonwoo sedang mengantri toilet. Soonyoung tidak sadar mengamati Mingyu yang duduk dihadapannya dengan latar langit sore, 'dipandang kapanpun dan dari manapun dia emang ganteng' pikir Soonyoung </p><p>Pandangan Soonyoung perlahan berubah menjadi lamunan, Ia menjadi memikirkan mungkinkah saat ini salah satu saat terakhir dimana Ia dapat memandang Mingyu sebegini nyatanya dihadapannya. Karena sangat mungkin Soonyoung tidak diterima di kampus yang sama dengan Mingyu, walaupun memang kampus Mingyu dan Jihoon merupakan incarannya, dan semua orang, sekalipun Ia diterima pula Ia tidak akan dapat melihat Mingyu sesering dan semudah Ia melihat Mingyu di sekolah</p><p>Lamunan Soonyoung buyar ketika Jihoon mendudukan diri di sebelahnya dan meletakan satu mangkuk ramen di hadapan Soonyoung </p><p>"Ji Aku cuma mesen air putih"</p><p>"Iya, itu gue yang beliin, makan ya" ucap Jihoon</p><p>Soonyoung sebenarnya tidak mau makan, Ia takut berat badannya kembali melonjak, tetapi karena Jihoon yang membelikan untuknya Soonyoung tidak sampai hati untuk menolak, mau tidak mau Soonyoung memakan ramen dihadapannya. Soonyoung sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya memakan makanan yang memang satu porsi, jika tidak kurang maka biasanya berlebih, toh bisa Ia keluarkan, Ia pikir</p><p>Tetapi kali ini Soonyoung tidak bisa melakukannya karena sedang di tempat umum, jadi memang Ia harus memakannya. Pada awalnya Soonyoung hendak menyisihkan setengah porsi dari ramennya, tetapi Jihoon memaksa Soonyoung untuk menghabikannya, hari itu Soonyoung pertama kalinya dalam beberaoa bulan untuk merasakan kenyang dan tidak mengeluarkan isi perut setelahnya. Ada perasaan bersalah dalam benaknya, tetapi Ia menahannya, walaupun amat sulit untuk mengurungkan niat mengeluarkan makanan setiap kali Soonyoung melihat toilet</p><p>Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali selepas pukul delapan, memang karena sudah lelah bermain ditambah dengan fakta bahwa tadi pagi mereka baru saja melewati dua mata pelajaran ujian nasional. Sesampainya Soonyoung di apartemennya Ia merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa, kembali menetralisir perasaan bersalah selepas menghabiskan satu mangkuk ramen, juga memikirkan akan portofolionya yang harus Ia selesaikan kurang dari tiga minggu lagi</p><p>.</p><p>Mei 2014</p><p>Chan mendudukan diri pada bangku yang tertera nomor perserta ujiannya, pagi hari ini Chan tiba lebih awal dari biasanya karena berniat untuk kembali mengulang materi ujian yang sempat Ia pelajari. Fokus Chan buyar ketika Ia mendengar sebuah hentakan keras pada bangku disebelahnya, reflek Chan menoleh dan menemukan fakta bahwa ternyata Seungkwanlah yang mengisi bangku disebelahnya</p><p>Chan tidak menyadari bahwa Ia telah menatap Seungkwan dibalik poni dan kacamata tebalnya itu terlalu lama hingga Chan mendengar Seungkwan berdeham dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis. Chan segera memalingkan pandangannya karena itu, Chan sedikit terkejut mendapati Seungkwan menempati bangku disebelahnya, karena pada ujian tengah semester lalu yang mengisi bangku sebelahnya merupakan seseorang dari kelas dua</p><p>Tidak lama pengawas ujian memasuki ruangan kelasnya dan memberikan instruksi untuk menempatkan barang kecuali alat tulis dan kartu peserta ujian di depan kelas. Setelah kelas kembali kondusif ujian pertama hari ini dimulai, pelajaran sejarah, Chan lumayan menyukainya, bukan merupakan masalah untuknya mengisi soal-soal ujian tersebut</p><p>Lewat enam puluh lima menit ujian dimulai Chan sudah menyelesaikan ujiannya, pilihan ganda beserta essai. Chan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas, menemukan berbagai macam orang ketika ujian, yang mencoba mengoper jawaban, yang masih berusaha mengarang, dan yang sudah tertidur. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Chan melihat pemandangan tersebut, sekarang ini memerhatikan orang lain sudah menjadi hiburan untuknya karena tidak memiliki tempat berbagi</p><p>Chan mengarahkan pandangannya ke kanan dan mendapati Seungkwan yang masih berusaha mengerjakan ujiannya. Pikiran Chan kembali kepada saat terakhir Ia mencoba bicara dengan Seungkwan, karena kejadian itu Chan semakin sering dianggap tidak ada dan lebih sering dipermainkan. Kalau boleh jujur Chan masih penasaran dengan alasan Seungkwan sangat membencinya</p><p>Chan terus menatap Seungkwan hingga ketika Ia tersadar Seungkwan sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan bengis membuat Chan bingung. Setelah itu sebuah kekacauan di kelas terjadi karena Seungkwan yang tiba-tiba bicara dengan lantang</p><p>"Pak, daritadi Lee Chan ngeliatin Saya, kayaknya dia mau nyontek!"</p><p>Mendengar itu Chan langsung panik, juga ditambah dengan respon dan komentar orang disekelilingnya membuat Chan merasa kecil. Hingga seorang guru mendatangi bangkunya Chan masih menundukan kepalanya, Ia takut, Ia belum pernah bermasalah dengan sekolah sebelumnya</p><p>"Lee Chan apa yang tadi Boo Seungkwan tadi bilang benar?" Tanya pengawas ujian tersebut di hadapan Chan </p><p>Chan hanya dapat menggeleng dengan brutal, tidak berani menatap orang yang mengajaknya bicara itu</p><p>"Itu Pak tadi Lee Chan juga ngeliat-liat sekeliling kelas Pak, ngeliatin saya juga" ucap seseorang dengan lantang, Chan bahkan tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menyuarakan kata-kata tersebut</p><p>"Lee Chan ikut Saya" ucap pengawas tersebut </p><p>"Pak! Bapak boleh liat kerjaan Saya Pak, Saya sudah selesai dari tadi!" Ucap Chan memberanikan diri untuk membukan suara, walaupun getaram bisa dirasakan pada suaranya</p><p>"Ya, ujian Kamu akan tetap diperiksa, sekarang ikut Saya"</p><p>Mau tidak mau Chan menuruti ucapan pengawas kelasnya itu, guru biologi yang mengajar kelas dua dan tiga, Pak Shin. Mengikuti Pak Shin keluar, Chan melirik kearah Seungkwan dan mendapatinya tersenyum licik kearahnya. Gemuruh kekesalan terasa pada dada Chan, tetapi Ia lebih mempertanyakan kesalahan apa, sehingga Ia diperlakukan seperti ini</p><p>.</p><p>Chan kira Ia akan dibawa keruang kepala sekolah atau ruangan konseling, tetapi Chan hanya dibawa keruang guru yang kosong karena guru-guru lain juga mengawas Ujian</p><p>"Sini Lee Chan duduk" ucap Pak Shin menarik kursi dihadapan meja yang tertera namanya</p><p>Setelah Chan duduk dengan kepala yang kembali ditundukan, Pak Shin melanjutkan kalimatnya </p><p>"Saya tahu kamu ga nyontek, Saya cuman ngajak kamu kesini untuk ngobrol. Saya lumayan dekat dengan guru konseling, Ibu Park, beberapa waktu yang lalu Bu Park mendapat kabar seorang murid kelas satu kerap dibully, namanya Lee Chan, itu nama kamu kan?" </p><p>Chan hanya dapat terdiam ketika mendengar itu, Ia tidak tahu bahwa kabar Ia tidak diperlakukan dengan buruk sudah sampai ke telinga para guru</p><p>"Siapa aja yang suka ngebully kamu?" Tanya Pak Shin</p><p>Chan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Pak Shin dengan ragu</p><p>"Gaada Pak, Saya ga dibully kok" jawab Chan, Ia hanya ingin melindung Seungkwan, temannya yang lain masa bodo, tetapi memang biang kebencian terhadapnya merupakan Seungkwan, jadi Ia harus melindung yang lain juga</p><p>"Tadi kamu jelas-jelas dipojokin kok, siapa yang suka ngebully kamu?" Tanya Pak Shin dengan nada yang sedikit lebih menuntut dari tadi</p><p>"Gaada Pak" jawab Chan, kali ini Ia masih menundukan kepalanya</p><p>"Siapa? Boo Seungkwan? Lee Minhyung? Kim Yerim?!"</p><p>"Mereka ga salah apa-apa Pak, Saya ga dibully"</p><p>"Jangan Bohong Lee Chan!" Bentak Pak Shin kepadanya</p><p>Chan yang terkejut reflek menjawab dengan nada yang tak kalah kasar pula</p><p>"Saya Ga Bohong!" Balas Chan membentak Pak Shin, jawaban Chan itu dibarengi dengan bel yang menandakan ujian mata pelajaran pertama sudah selesai. Chan membangkitkan diri dari kursi dan membungkuk kepada Pak Shin, meminta maaf dan kemudian berpamitan</p><p>Saat ini Chan tidak dapat membendung airmatanya, yang pertama, Chan sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi semua perlakuan buruk kepadanya, yang kedua Chan bingung mengapa Ia diperlakukan seperti ini, dan yang terakhir, kata yang Pak Shin pilih untuk membentaknya persis dengan yang Ayahnya gunakan kepadanya, sehingga segala emosi yang sudah Ia tahan tidak dapat terbendung lagi</p><p>Chan tidak kuat, Ia berjalan cepat menuju toilet terdekat dengan wajah tertunduk dan tangan menutupi wajahnya. Sesampainya Chan di toilet Ia hendak memasuki salah satu bilik toilet hingga tangannya ditahan seseorang yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Jika pada detik selanjutnya orang tersebut tidak bersuara mungkin Chan sudah menginjak kaki orang tersebut agar melepaskannya</p><p>"Hey, You okay?" Tanya orang tersebut </p><p>Chan yang mendengar suara itu langsung melemas dan melepaskan isak tangisnya, Ia bersyukur yang menemukannya dalam keadaan seperti ini bukan Kakaknya</p><p>"Sol, gue capek, kenapa gue diginiin, gue salah apa" ucap Chan dipelukan Hansol dengan tangisan yang masih belum bisa Ia hentikan</p><p>Hansol hanya bisa mengucapkan kata-kata penenang kepada Chan hingga anak itu melepaskan pelukannya dari Hansol dan kemudian membasuh wajahnya. Chan enggan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang Hansol tanyakan kepadanya, semuanya Chan balas dengan 'gapapa'. Chan meninggalkan Hansol yang masih berdiri di dalam toilet dengan perasaan sedikit lebih lega dan hidung merah yang ketara menunjukan Ia habis menangis</p><p>Hansol didalam toilet masih merenungi kesalahannya, jika saja dari awal Ia sudah bisa menahan Seungkwan melakukan hal yang sudah dilakukannya pasti hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Sekarang sudah terlambat untuknya memperbaiki hubungan Chan dengan yang lain, semua orang sudah percaya dengan hal yang Seungkwan ucapkan terhadap Chan, Hansol mengepalkan tangannya dan kemudian meluapkan emosinya pada wastafel toilet sekolah, Ia merasa gagal</p><p>.</p><p>Jihoon berbaring diatas ranjangnya dengan lengan Ia gunakan untuk menghalangi matanya, sekarang Ia sedang dalam masa bosan-bosannya semenjak Ujian Nasional selesai. Dalam masa-masa liburnya ini Jihoon sudah melakukan apa yang sebelumnya Ia ingin lakukan ketika memiliki waktu, sekitar tiga minggu, selepas itu Ia benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa untuk mengusir rasa bosannya</p><p>Jihoon merasa Ia tidak mungkin mengajak bermain teman-temannya yang sekarang sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti seleksi masuk perguruan tinggi, entah itu mempersiapkan akademik ataupun portofolio. Jihoon sebenarnya bisa bermain dengan Mingyu atau Seokmin hanya saja belakangan ini jika ada Seokmin maka akan ada Mingyu juga, membuatnya merasa seperti orang ketiga dalam sebuah hubungan</p><p>Jihoon juga merasa tidak mungkin untuk meminta Seungcheol menemaninya, mengajak Seungcheol bertemu saja susahnya setengah mati, dan lagi Jihoon tidak ingin menggangu waktu Seungcheol, setahu Jihoon Seungcheol sedang menghadapi ujian akhir semester belakangan ini. Bicara mengenai Seungcheol, pikiran Jihoon menjadi sedikit terganggu, Seungcheol tidak mengabarinya sejak pagi, biasanya Seungcheol lah yang lebih dahulu mengirimkan pesan kepadanya</p><p>Jihoon tidak suka memiliki perasaan seperti ini, seperti Ia amat ingin mengetahui keadaan Seungcheol, keberadaannya, bagaimana harinya, sudahkah Ia makan atau belum, Jihoon merasakan sebuah keposesifan pada perasaannya kepada Seungcheol. Jihoon tidak menyukainya karena dari dalam hatinya Ia paham kalau Seungcheol tidak menginginkan apapun terhadapnya yang membuat Ia merasa menyedihkan</p><p>Seungcheol sudah berulang kali menegaskan kepada Jihoon bahwa Ia tidak tertarik untuk memulai sebuah hubungan, tetapi yang membuat Jihoon masih bertahan hingga sekarang adalah keinginannya untuk mengetahui perasaan Seungcheol terhadapnya. Demi apapu Jihoon amat penasaran, tetapi rasa takut akan kehilangan membuat Jihoon urung, Jihoon takut jika Ia bertanya hanya akan membuat Seungcheol menjadi tidak nyaman dengannya dan menjauh</p><p>Jihoon menjadi teringat akan terakhir kali Ia bertemu Seungcheol, bagaimana ekspresi tidak nyamannya ketika mereka digoda oleh Jeonghan, Jihoon menjadi merasa bersalah. Jihoon selalu ingin bertemu Seungcheol, selalu ingin bisa melihat wajahnya, tetapi Jihoon sadar diri, Ia bukan merupakan prioritas Seungcheol, mana mungkin Seungcheol mau sering-sering meluangkan waktu untuknya</p><p>Terlepas dari perasaan Jihoon kepada Seungcheol, Jihoon amat bersyukur karena bertemu Seungcheol di mini market kala itu, karena jika Ia tidak bertemu Seungcheol Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaiman kondisi mentalnya saat ini. Saat ini Jihoon sudah menjadi lebih terbuka, lebih mudah bercerita, dan sudah tidak menutupi fakta bahwa Ia memang memiliki masa-masa sulit, walaupun Jihoon masih menutupinya dari teman-teman dekat dan keluarganya</p><p>Lama Jihoon melamun Ia mendengar suara gaduh dari seberang rumahnya, rumah Jeonghan. Jihoon bangkit dari kasurnya, biasanya jika rumah Jeonghan ramai saudaranya dari jauh datang dan membawakan banyak makanan, Jihoon sangat menyukai makanan gratis. Ketika Jihoon sampai pada jendelanya untuk melihat pekarangan rumah Jeonghan, Jihoon menemukan Jisoo dan Seungcheol yang sedang bercanda</p><p>Dada Jihoon berdegup kencang, setelah dua bulan akhirnya Jihoon bisa melihat wajah Seungcheol secara langsung, tidak hanya melalui sosial media. Jihoon rasanya ingin bergegas turun dan berlari menuju rumah Jeonghan untuk melihat Seungcheol, tetapi wajah tidak nyaman Seungcheol ketika digoda oleh Jeonghan membuat Jihoon urung, Ia tidak ingin mengganggu waktu Seungcheol ketika bersenang-senang dengan temannya</p><p>Jihoon hanya memperhatikan Seungcheol hingga badannya tertutup pintu ketika memasuki rumah Jeonghan, perasaan kecewa memenuhi rongga dadanya, sangat singkat. Walapun begitu Jihoon amat senang dapat melihat wajah Seungcheol secara langsung, bahkan Jihoon juga akan tetap bersyukur walaupun hanya diperlihatkan sebatas bahunya saja</p><p>Tepat setelah Jihoon beranjak dari jendela Ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar, sebuah pesan dari Jeonghan masuk</p><p>'Ji sini kerumah gue, ada Seungcheol'</p><p>Jihoon menjadi ragu, tetapi Ia tetap bertahan untuk tidak kerumah Jeonghan, 'jika memang Seungcheol ingin melihatnya Ia pasti menemuinya, dan jika tidak, maka tidak,' pikiran itu yang akhirnya membuat Jihoon membalas pesan Jeonghan dengan kalimat yang singkat</p><p>'Gue lagi gawe kak'</p><p>Dan tidak membalas beberape pesan yang Jeonghan kirim kepadanya setelah itu, sebenarnya bukan merupakan kebohongan mutlak yang Jihoon kirimnkan itu, karena Ia memang sedang mengerjakan satu lagu yang Ia tunda pengerjaannya karena sedang suntuk</p><p>.</p><p>Juli 2014</p><p>Soonyoung berdiri di hadapan cerminnya dengan dengan perasaan sumringah, Ia bahkan sedikit berloncat-loncat atau bahkan lari di tempat karena bersemangat, hari ini Ia akan untuk pertama kalinya berbelanja pakaian, Wonwoo dan Jihoon berjanji akan menemaninya. Setelah sepuluh hari yang lalu Ia dinyatakan sebagai calon mahasiswa seni tari, Ia menjadi selalu dalam mood yang baik belakangan ini. Soonyoung terkekeh ketika kembali memgingat kejadian kala pengumuman, dimana Ia, Wonwoo dan Junhui memeriksa milik satu sama lain karena takut. Soonyoung tidak tahu memang Ia dan orang-orang disekitarnya memiliki faktor keberuntungan yang besar atau memang Ia yang dikelilingi orang-orang jenius dan Ia sebagai orang yang beruntung karena bisa melanjutkan studi di tempat yang sama</p><p>Ketika Jihoon mengirim pesan pada Soonyoung bahwa Ia dan Wonwoo sudah menaiki bus Soonyoung langsung mengenakan tasnya dan bergegas keluar dari apartemennya menuju halte bus untuk menunggu bus yang ditumpangi Jihoon dan Wonwoo berhenti di haltenya. Soonyoung hanya menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit hingga bus tersebut sampai di haltenya, wajar cepat, hari ini hari kerja</p><p>Dalam bus mereka sekadar bicara dan bercanda seperti biasa, sedikit menggung masa daftar ulang kuliah namun itu saja, mereka tidak ingin membahas yang belum pasti. Sebenarnya Mingyu menawarkan mengantar mereka ke pusat perbelanjaan, dengan mobil barunya, tetapi hanya bisa dijawab telak oleh Jihoon dengan kata tidak, Jihoon merasa ini quality timenya dengan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo</p><p>Sesampainya di halte dekat pusat perbelanjaan mereka berjalan kaki sedikit agar mencapai tujuan. Ketika menginjakan kaki didalam, tangan Soonyoung langsung ditarik Wonwoo masuk ke salah satu toko baju, diantara mereka bertiga memang Wonwoo yang sedikit mengerti fashion, mungkin memang seharusnya mereka membawa Jun dan Mingyu</p><p>"Young, budget lo berapa?" Tanya Wonwoo</p><p>"400 ribuan Won, 500 juga masih gapapa" ucap Soonyoung </p><p>"Duit lo banyak" komentar Jihoon</p><p>"Iya lumayan, uang bulanan dari Mama suka aku sisihin, lagian aku juga jarang beli-beli" ucap Soonyoung santai sambil melihat-lihat baju</p><p>"Pasti aslinya duit lo lebih banyak dari itu" sahut Wonwoo, Soonyoung hanya membalasnya dengan kekehan</p><p>"Tapi emang lo butuh baju baru sih Young buat kuliah, lo  make baju lama lo lagi, kegedean banget" ucap Wonwoo sambil menarik Soonyoung menuju etalase yang menjajakan celana</p><p>Wonwoo menarik satu celana denim yang akan pas jika dipakai, tetapi tidak ketat, kemudian menyuruh Soonyoung untuk mencobanya</p><p>"Nih, lo butuh celana jeans paling engga dua, satu biru, satu hitam ya... nih cobain deh muat ga" Wonwoo memberikan celana yang sudah Ia pilihkan kepada Soonyoung </p><p>"Kayaknya kekecilan deh Won buat aku"</p><p>Wonwoo kemudian menanggapi komentar Soonyoung dengan mengamati baik-baik badan temannya itu</p><p>"Yaudah coba ukuran 30 sama 31 ya" </p><p>Dengan itu Soonyoung pergi menuju ruang pas, menyisakan Jihoon dan Wonwoo</p><p>"Dia kurus banget ga sih sekarang" ucao Jihoon memulai pembicaraan</p><p>"Iya, gue awalnya ga nyadar Soonyoung sekurus itu, tapi kalo dibandingin sama foto lamanya mah keliatan banget"jawab Wonwoo masih memilah-milah celana bahan dan training untuk Soonyoung </p><p>"Gue takut dia kenapa-kenapa Won" </p><p>"Hah, kenapa-kenapa gimana?" Tanya Wonwoo </p><p>Jihoon menggidikan bahunya, tidak mau terlalu membuka kartu Soonyoung </p><p>"Ya gatau, gue takut dia kekurusan aja, terus kurang gizi"</p><p>Wonwoo hanya mambahasnya dengan kekehan kecil<br/>
"Gamungkin lah, Soonyoung ga sebodoh itu" </p><p>Tak lama Soonyoung kembali dengan dua pasang celana yang lebih nyaman Ia kenakan</p><p>"Gimana?" Tanya Wonwoo </p><p>"Enakan make yang ukuran 30"</p><p>"Tuhkan, gue bilang juga apa ga nurut sih lo. Jadi ukuran celana lo 30 ya.. Nih ini training dua biji lo pasti butuh buat latihan segala macem, sama celana bahan satu setel, udah kali ya celana, sanagih bayar, abis ini kita cari baju sama jaket buat lo" ucap Wonwoo panjang dan dituruti Soonyoung </p><p>Sembari menunggu Soonyoung mengantri di kasir Jihoon dan Wonwoo menunggunya diluar toko, selepas itu mereka pergi ke sebuah toko yang banyak menjajakan baju-baju kasual. Wonwoo memilihkan Soonyoung beberapa lembar kaus, dua kemeja, beberapa baju hangat, dan dua lembar baju tak berlengan yang awalnya ditolak Soonyoung karena merasa lengannya terlalu besar. Walaupun begitu, Soonyoung tetap Soonyoung yang akan menuruti dua temannya itu</p><p>Terakhir mereka bertiga mengelilingin pusat perbelanjaan untuk mencari jaket yang sekiranya Soonyoung sukai, walau agak sedikit diisi dengan perdebatan antara selera Wonwoo dan Soonyoung akhirnya Soonyoung masih dapat menentukan jaket mana yang akan Ia beli, berkat Jihoon sebegai penengah</p><p>Seletah mereka selesai berbelanja mereka makan sore, sekadar membeli camilan dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen milik Soonyoung untuk membatunya merapikan belanjaan</p><p>.</p><p>Ini ketiga kalinya Wonwoo ke apartemen Soonyoung, yang pertama merupakan ketika Soonyoung baru pindah dan mereka penasaran dengan tempat tinggal Soonyoung yang baru dan yang kedua adalah ketika ulang tahun Soonyoung yang ke enam belas. Mereka memang jarang menghabiskan waktu di apartemen Soonyoung, karena memang Soonyoung yang lebih senang pergi kerumah Jihoon</p><p>Wonwoo membantu Soonyoung memilah-milah baju sebelum melipatnya dan memasukan kedalam lemari, serta mewanti-wanti Soonyoung untuk tidak mengenakan pakaian lamanya yang sudah terlalu besar, mungkin hoodie dan beberapa kaus masih dapat dipakai tetapi yang lain Wonwoo rasa harus pensiun. Bahkan Wonwoo sampai mengancam jika next time bertemu Soonyoung Ia masih mengenakan pakaian lamanya maka Wonwoo akan mengambil semua pakaian baru yang Soonyoung beli</p><p>Setelah selesai berbenah barang belanjaan mereka bertiga barbaring diatas kasur, memulai sesi curhat, Wonwoo yang bercerita mengenai Mingyu, Jihoon mengenai Seungcheol dan Soonyoung yang mendengar. Soonyoung selalu merasa tertinggal jika mulai membahas asmara, karena Ia pun tidak bisa memberi saran apa-apa, tetapi Ia juga tidak terlalu bermasalah dengan itu. Setelah puas berbincang mereka memutuskan untuk memesan makanan dan memilih satu film untuk ditonton</p><p>Ketika sedang menonton film Wonwoo merasa kacamata sedikit kotor dan berembun, Ia meminta tissue kepada Soonyoung dan Soonyoung menyuruhnya untuk mengambil dikamarnya, di meja. Sesampainya Wonwoo dikamar Soonyoung terdapat dua meja, meja belajar, dan satu meja nakas disebelah tempat tidur, karena tidak menemukan tempat tissue yang dimaksud Soonyoung, Wonwoo mulai mencari di meja belajar, yang terdekat dengannya</p><p>Wonwoo menyusuri meja belajar Soonyoung dan tidak menemukan kotak tissue diatasnya dan juga diatas meja nakas, Wonwoo menjadi ragu, apakah tadi Soonyoung menyebut diatas meja, atau dilaci meja, karena Wonwoo ragu Ia membuka satu-satu dari tiga laci di meja belajar Soonyoung. Ketika membuka laci teakhir Wonwoo terkejut karena melihat lembar memo yang amat familiar, yang selalu dipamerkan kekasihnya kepadanya</p><p>Karena kepalang penasaran Wonwoo membuka laci tersebut dan memastikan dugaannya, namun hal tersebut dapat dipastikan ketika Wonwoo menemukan memo dengan tulisan yang sama persis dengan yang selalu kekasihnya terima. Setelah itu Wonwoo menutup laci tersebut dan mendudukan diri diatas kasur Soonyoung, Ia bingung apa yang harus Ia lakukan</p><p>Perasaannya campur aduk ketika mengetahui teman dekatnya menyukai kekasihnya, dan juga raut bahagia Mingyu ketika melihat memo itu mengisi kepalanya, membuat Ia menjadi rendah diri. Wonwoo duduk diatas kasur Soonyoung lama, hanya melamun tidak dapat memproses apa-apa, hingga Soonyoung mendatanginya karena khawatir, Wonwoo hanya berdusta kalau dirinya tiba-tiba pusing dan kemudian melanjutkan tontonan yang sempat Ia tinggalkan tadi dengan tidak fokus</p><p>Malam itu Wonwoo pulang seperti orang bingung, menolak berpikir apa yang harus Ia lakukan. Sesampainya dirumah Wonwoo berbaring dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpikir, yang pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan apapun akan fakta yang baru saja Ia temui. Wonwoo rasa Soonyoung juga tidak melakukan hal tersebut untuk merebut kekasihnya, karena selama Wonwoo menjalin hubungan dengan Mingyu tidak pernah sekalipun Soonyoung mencoba untuk merebut Mingyu darinya, juga Mingyu senang ketika menerima memo tersebut, dan Wonwoo juga merasa biasa saja ketika Mingyu mendapatkan sebuah memo anonim, tidak ada yang dirugikan</p><p>Tetapi sekarang dengan fakta bahwa ternyata yang mengirim memo tersebut merupakan Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo sedikit terganggu, tetapi Ia hanya akan mengacuhkan fakta tersebut, toh sekarang juga mereka akan kuliah dan Soonyoung sepertinya tidak akan melanjutkan rutinitas itu lagi, faktor berbeda gedung dan jadwal. Karena terlalu kalut Wonwoo memutuskan untuk tidur walaupun dengan rasa mengganjal yang menemaninya</p><p> </p><p>To be Continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>karena cerita ini bakal panjang banget rentang waktunya, boleh tolong diperhatiin tahun dan bulan peristiwanya yahh ^^<br/>Dan juga, comment dan kudos sangat diapresiasi:))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. INTERLUDE : 14.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mei 2014</p><p>Seungcheol memeriksa ponselnya untuk yang keberapa kali hari itu, menaik-turunkan layar ponselnya pada aplikasi messenger menatap salah satu ruang chat yang dari kemarin malam belum digubrisnya. Ada perasaan bersalah pada tatapan matanya, Ia merasa jahat, sebenarnya alasan mengapa Ia tidak menyapa Jihoon terlebih dahulu hari ini adalah sesederhana Ia akan bermain kerumah Jeonghan dan menolak untuk berbohong jika anak itu bertanya</p><p>'Hari ini bakal kemana kak?'</p><p>Ia takut jika Jihoon mengetahui fakta itu Ia akan meminta untuk bertemu, bukannya tidak ingin bertemu Jihoon, hanya saja jika disana ada Jisoo dan Jeonghan keadaannya akan berbeda. Seungcheol amat menghindari bertemu Jihoon jika disana terdapat orang lain, Ia takut jika orang menyalah artikan hubungannya dengan Jihoon. Anggap Ia jahat, tetapi Ia hanya tidak ingin Jihoon menyalah artikan maksud kedekatan mereka dan menemukan fakta bahwa Seungcheol tidak memandangnya dengan cara yang sama</p><p>Tetapi sepertinya hal tersebut sudah terlambat, Seungcheol sudah paham bahwa Jihoon menyukainya dan mencoba menutupinya sebaik yang Ia bisa, tetapi demi apapun, anak itu benar-benar tidak bisa menutupi perasaannya, bak buku yang terbuka mempersilahkan siapapun untuk membaca-setidaknya bagi Seungcheol-. Seungcheol bisa membaca dengan jelas jika Jihoon sedang senang, atau sedih hanya sebatas dari nada bicara ataupun raut wajahnya, entah, menurutnya Jihoon merupakan buku yang terbuka lebar</p><p>Dan sekarang Seungcheol hanya bisa memijat dahinya untuk mengurangi frustrasi yang Ia rasakan, bukan, bukannya menjadi third wheel yang mebuatnya frustrasi, tetapi mendengar kedua sahabatnya ini menganalisis kondisi akan kedekatannya dengan Jihoon membuatnya ingin keluar dari ruangan dan pergi sejauh-jauhnya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menampik segala hal yang Jeonghan layangkan kepadanya mengenai Jihoon, yang jelas-jelas sudah Ia bantah entah berapa kali. </p><p>"Wah gila, chatnya tiap hari Soo" ucap Jeonghan membuat Seungcheol memecah lamunannya, menemukan bahwa ponselnya sekarang telah berpindah tangan</p><p>"Anjir, balikin Han" ucap Seungcheol mencoba untuk merebut ponselnya</p><p>"Gamauu" jawab Jeonghan yang membuat suasana kamar itu persis taman bermain berisikan anak-anak</p><p>Jisoo melihat sahabat dan kekasihnya yang sedang kejar-kejaran seperti tokoh-tokoh di film India hanya duduk manis menyaksikan sembari mengomentari. Setelah Jeonghan dan Seungcheol lelah bertingkah seperti anak kecil, pertanyaan pamungkas Jeonghan layangkan selagi meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya setelah berlarian</p><p>"Kalian tuh apasih? Sebenernya-" <br/>"Kaya, gue udah sering nanya, tapi gue selalu ngerasa jawaban lo ga serius gitu. Sebenernya gaperlu gue nyolong hape lo buat tau apa yang kalian omongin, gue pernah baca dari hapenya Jihoon, kalian sama, sama-sama ga masang password di hape, ya jadi gue liat-liat-"<br/>"Tapi yang gue liat kalian lebih dari apa yang lo jelasin ke gue mengenai hubungan kalian, gue pengen jawaban jujur dari lo Cheol, satu supaya gue tau gimana gue bertingkah kalau didepan lo dan Jihoon dan dua biar gue tau lo udah bisa move on, biar gue tenang"</p><p>Seungcheol sekarang merasa seperti dalam pengadilan, dibelakang meja terdakwa yang sedang mendengar kesaksian korbannya, Ia menunduk, bingung untuk menjawab apa</p><p>"Ya gue sama Jihoon cuman temenan doang, deket, kaya gue sama lo, sama Jisoo" jelas Seungcheol </p><p>"Tapi lo pernah suka sama gue" ucap Jeonghan menepis jawaban Seungcheol </p><p>"Han jangan tai lah, gausah diungkit-ungkit" sahut Seungcheol </p><p>"Gue serius Cheol, maksud gue, dalam hubungan sedekat itu biasanya ada minimal satu orang yang punya perasaan lebih" jelas Jeonghan </p><p>"Dan bisa jadi orang itu bukan gue, untuk kasus ini" jawab Seungcheol </p><p>Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol nanar</p><p>"Kalau Jihoon suka sama lo gimana?"</p><p>"Gue gapunya perasaan lebih buat Jihoon, Han" ucap Seungcheol sambil menunduk<br/>"Lo baca chat gue sama Jihoon, lo tau apa yang gue omongin sama dia, lo paham kan kenapa gue nemenin dia? Sesederhana kenapa lo nemenin gue juga, ga lebih" lanjutnya</p><p>Setelah itu Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol semakin intense, walaupun terlihat seperti sedang melamun, Ia hanya sedang berpikir</p><p>"Lo taukan Jihoon masih minim banget pengetahuan soal suka-sukaan?" Tanya Jeonghan, dibalas anggukan oleh Seungcheol <br/>"Terus kalau dia ngira lo baik ke dia karena lo suka gimana?"</p><p>"Nah! Itu yang gue takut Han, gue gamau dia mikir kaya gue ngasih harapan palsu, itu kenapa gue suka menghindari ketemu dia, ketemu dia didepan lo berdua yang ngegodain kami, gue cuman gamau dia nanti sakit hati karena gue engga ngerasain apa yang dia rasain" </p><p>"Kalau ternyata dia udah terlanjur suka sama lo gimana Cheol" ini Jisoo yang bertanya</p><p>"Gue udah sering ngingetin dia untuk jangan suka sama gue"</p><p>"Perasaan ga segampang itu Cheol" bantah Jisoo</p><p>"Gue tau, terus gue harus apa?" Tanya Seungcheol menatap dua sahabatnya itu<br/>"Gue gamungkin ninggalin dia, dia lagi kacau-kacaunya, kalau gue tinggalin dia, dia mau cerita ke siapa, gue takut dia kenapa-kenapa, tapi kalau gue lanjutin dia bisa salah kaprah. Gue bingung"</p><p>Seungcheol mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi </p><p>"Lo bisa coba buat suka sama dia? Kata orang suka bisa karena terbiasa" saran Jisoo</p><p>"Lo kebanyang ga, dua orang yang sama-saam ga stabil kalau disatuin kaya apa? Gue selama ini mencoba buat menjadi yang stabil di depan dia, tapi sebenarnya gue gaada beda sama dia, gabisa Soo, bisa kacau" bantah Seungcheol </p><p>"Berarti cuman masalah lo yang takut buat mencoba" jelas Jeonghan </p><p>"Ya, anggap gue pengecut, dan egois, tapi gue gamau hidup gue selamanya berantakan" </p><p>"Makasih Cheol udah mau jujur sama kita" ucap Jeonghan </p><p>"Kapansi gue pernah boong" jawab Seungcheol, berpindah dari lesehan diatas lantai mendudukan diri diatas sofa dipojok kamar Jeonghan disebelah jendela</p><p>Seungcheol meraih ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi kamera untuk merapikan rambutnya, setelah itu Ia memalingkan pandangannya ke jendela, menatap keluar. Ia menoleh hanya untuk menemukan wajah terkejut Jihoon yang bertatap mata dengannya, melihat anak itu tersenyum dan  melambaikan tangan dari kaca jendela kamarnya. Mau tidak mau Seungcheol membalas senyum serta lambaian tangannya, selepas Jihoon memalingkan pandangn Seungcheol dengan segera berpindah tempat, kembali ke tempat sebelum Ia mendudukan diri diatas sofa</p><p>"Anjing" </p><p>To be Continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Halo semuanya, ini sebenarnya hanya bagian selingan dimana saya ingin menceritakan sebuah sudut pandang lain, dan yang pertama itu Seungcheol, mungkin beberapa bagian kedepan akan ada bagian yang seperti ini dimana saya menceritakan dari sudut pandang karakter yang jarang saya ambil point of viewnya.<br/>Dan sekali lagi saya ingin meminta maaf jika saya tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa update, karena memang sedang ada kesibukan lain:(, mohon maaf sangat.<br/>Mungkin saya baru bisa update secara teratur setelah akhir Mei selambat-lambatnya, jika sebelum itu saya menemukan waktu kosong dimana saya bisa menulis maka tidak akan selama itu sampai saya bisa menulis bagian yang baru.<br/>Dan juga, cerita ini akan panjang, memang terkesan bertele-tele dan repetitif, tetapi memang tujuan saya seperti itu, saya hanya ingin meceritakan sebuah keseharian,<br/>Untuk itu, terimakasih sudah membaca, dimohon untuk jangan bosan-bosan menunggu update dari saya, dan juga selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan, <br/>Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan semuanya ^^<br/>Comment dan kudos akan sangat diapresiasi</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING! : SEBELUM LANJUT MEMBACA, DIDALAM CERITA INI TERDAPAT BEBERAPA ADEGAN YANG GRAPHIC DAN TABU</p><p>Untuk semua adegan yang terdapat dalam tulisan ini, saya tidak mempromosikan hal tersebut, dimohon kebijakan untuk mengambil yang baiknya saja. saya hanya menceritakan cerita ini berdasarkan pengalaman-pengalaman yang saya alami yang dipecah menjadi beberapa permasalahan beberapa karakter</p><p>Note : karena cerita ini bakal panjang banget rentang waktunya, boleh tolong diperhatiin tahun dan bulan peristiwanya yahh ^^<br/>Dan juga, comment dan kudos sangat diapresiasi:))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>